Zephyr
by spiritfire13
Summary: Lina Dubois, your typical 16, year old teenage French girl: shy, quiet, socially awkward, a little on the clumsy side. Except there is one thing that's a little abnormal: she's an air-manipulating superhero. Kaldur X OC, follows the series. Completed 30/3/17
1. Prologue

*Two years ago*

The mission wasn't one of supernatural origin. There was no supervillain attacking, or evil aliens invading. It was a simple hurricane.

That stuck the heart of France without any warning.

Thousands of lives were endangered, and that's why the League was sent to save the city. But after 24 hours of no change in the situation, people started to get curious. It was thanks to Batman being, well, Batman that they were able to find the heart of the hurricane...

And it was a teenage girl that had been in a medically endused coma for two months because of a car accident that had taken her mother's life.

Her name was Evangélina Dubois.

14 years of age, regular high school girl. No criminal record, no accident reports, nothing about her was out of the ordinary. But somehow she was causing a level 10 hurricane...while in a coma.

It took a lot of coxing, having to hunt down the girls father, and search down the medication that would wake her up untill they finally got Evangélina to come around. As soon as she awoke, the hurricane ceased.

That just left one problem. What the hell was the league going to do with Evangélina?

"We cannot just leave her here. She could do this again and hurt people." Wonder Woman said.

"Well we can't exactly pick her up and move her to a lab...I don't think the hospital or her father would be okay with that." Green Lantern replied.

"Not to mention Evangélina herself." Superman and Black Canary said in unison.

"She needs to be looked after." Batman said.

"She's not a lab rat Batman." Black Canary said, sounding put off.

"I didn't says she was." The Dark Knight argued back.

"I have a suggestion." Red Tornado spoke up, surprising everybody. Normally the robot simply stayed silent or helped with recovery.

"What is it..?" Flash said awkwardly.

"I take Evangélina on as a protégé." The robot said.

This was completely out of the blue.

"Um...RT...are you really sure that's the best idea? You don't exactly have a lot of experience in the field." Green Arrow asked.

"Perhaps, but it is the most logical path. This way, Evangélina can carry on her own life after learning from a Justice League member on how to control her new abilities while still being supervised. I am also the most logical choice to do this do to our similarities in powers." Red Tornado said, making the rest of the league silent in contemplation.

"He has a point." Superman said.

"But can you really be trusted with the life of a teenage girl? A super powered one at that? Can you really be the mentor she needs? And can she be trusted to be a part of the Justice League's affiliations?" Wonder Woman asked.

"She needs someone to help her right now." Black Canary said. "RT can help her with her abilities, but I can help her with the mentallity components."

"And she seems like a great kid." Flash said as he peered over at the the girl who was currently looking panicked, tears rolling down her cheeks as many people (mostly adults with the odd child) running over to assist her.

"She appears to be loved throughout the community." Wonder Woman noted. "An admirable quality."

"She has no negative points on her record. Other then a couple detentions for tardiness it's actually spotless." Batman said.

"And she wouldn't be the first youth the Justice League has taken in." Green Lantern said, the rest of league sending looks to Green Arrow and Batman.

"Let's put it to a vote." Black Canary said. "All in favour of letting Red Tornado taking on Evangélina Dubois on as a protégé?"

They all rose their hands.

"It's just Lina." A feminine French accent said behind the league. They all turned to see a very worn-looking Evangélina standing there, hunched over and draped in a blanket. "Everyone that isn't French tends to pronounce it wrong so I just decided to abbreviate it."

"Well Lina." Black Canary said, leaning towards her. "What do you say?"

The girl, Lina, looked over at Red Tornado before walking up to him. He towered over her small, thin frame in an almost humourous way. But nothing about the look on the French girl's face was humourous.

"Do you really think you can help me control this thing? Will I never hurt anyone again?" She asked, dead serious.

"I will do my best." Red Tornado said. Lina's lips pulled into a smile.

"Then I accept." She said, reaching her hand forward. After a moment, Red Tornado grasped it and the two shook hands.


	2. Lina's File

Name: Evangélina 'Lina' Dubois

Alias: Zephyr

Age: 16

Powers: Air manipulation (flight)

Appearance:  
Slender, petite  
Ruler-shape-figure  
Frizzy light brown hair  
Blue eyes

Strength: 4/10  
Speed: 7/10 (with powers)  
Agility: 8/10  
Intelligence: 5/10

Uniform/Costume:  
White leotard  
Gold leggings  
White combat boots  
Gold shoulder-length gloves  
White belt with gold 'Z' insignia on it  
Gold domino mask  
(Turns black when in stealth mode)

Notes:  
Has autism  
Shy, but optimistic  
Dance prodigy

Backstory:  
Lives in France Country with her father and two brothers. Her mom died in the car accident that placed 14 year old Lina in a coma, which led to her powers manifesting and accidently causing a large hurricane.

Red Tornado decided that he was best suited, since he also had air manipulation powers, and decided to become her mentor, Black Canary also assisted.


	3. Chapter 1: Awaiting

" _Leave it to a group of superheros to be late for something as important as this..._ " I hummed in French as I stood in the Hall of Justice's outer sanctum while I chewed my already dull fingernails, pacing under the giant statues of the founding members of the Justice League.

Aqualad and Aquaman, Speedy and Green Arrow, Robin and Batman, Kid Flash and Flash. All of the fighting different ice villians each on possibly one of the most important days of the sidekick's lives. The day we finally get to go into the inner sanctum of the Justice League's-our mentors-HQ.

" _The least they could have done is asked me to help them! This is SO boring_!" I said in my native tongue before blowing my hair out of my face.

"You seem upset." A masculine voice said beside me and I jumped in fright before I turned to see Red Tornado, or as I like to call him: Red, standing there.

Last time I checked he was in the inner sanctum with the Martian Manhunter. Guess he stepped out.

"Just a little anxious I suppose. I like sticking to plans...and not feeling useless...and punctuality...and not worrying about my friends..." I said, rambling nervously as I played with the loose fabric that hung around my hip as a belt. "You know how I am."

"We have received word from Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow and Flash. They wikl be arriving shorty. They are unharmed." My robotic mentor said and I nodded. "And remember your training Lina, breathe."

I smiled at my mentor and nodded. My mentor mat have been a robot, but I swear he was more human then a lot of people I know. He's like a second father to me, even though he doesn't know that. I guess a girl can thrive with two dad's and no mom afterall.

Suck it homophobia.

Wait, my dad and Red aren't married.

Oops.

Breaking my train of thought, the front door of the Hall of Justice opened and the four duo's of superhero walked in. At the same time, Martian Manhunter walked in.

"Zephyr!" Robin exclaimed as he saw me and he ran over to tackle me in a hug attack. The action almost caught me off guard but I managed to send a wind couter-attack before he reached me and safely lifted the small raven-haired boy up and around me before putting him on the ground.

"Not today Robin." I said, smiling victoriously. It wasn't often that I was able to counter the ninja's attacks.

"Not bad...for an ammetur." He mocked and I blushed.

"Nice going Gorgeous." Kid Flash's voice said from beind me and I turned to smile at the ginger speedster.

"Hey KF." I said timidly.

"Hey Shorty." A low growl broke our laughter and I turned to see one of my best friends, Roy Harper AKA Speedy standing there. A flush crossed my face.

"Must you continue to call me that?" I asked.

"Always." He said, rubbing myhead and making a few hairs escaoe from the side-braid traveling down from my head to my elbow area.

That just left...

I turned to the last 'sidekick' of the room and made eye contact with the teenage superhero I got along the most with.

Kaldur'ahm.

"Hey Aqualad." I said simply as my mask-covered blue eyes made contact with his magnificent silver-marine ones.

"Hello Zephyr. Its nice to see you again." He said with a head-nod.

"You too." I replied.

"Oh get a room you two." Roy said as he punched Kaldur in the shoulder.

Then a throat cleared, sending out attention to Martian Manhunter.

"Robin. Speedy. Aqualad. Zephyr. Kid Flash. Welcome to the Hall of Justice."

Today is the day.


	4. Chapter 2: Endings and Beginnings

After a quick tour of the hall, we found ourselves in the library. Flash told us to make ourselves at home as the league spoke amongst themselves.

The two youngest boys (KF and Robin) ran to take a seat in two of the three arm chairs. Kaldur motioned for me to take the last one but I shook my head, politely denying it as I made a quick flip with my hand and a strong, focused gust of air lifted me off the ground and between Kaldur and Roy. Another flip and I was able to make the current stable enough for me to sit on.

Kaldur smiled before sitting on the seat. I looked over at Roy, silently asking if he was going to sit but he shook his head. I smiled and nodded.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Robin asked in a low mutter.

"With them? Who knows!" KF muttered back.

"Maybe they're talking about the odd coincidence that four ice villians attacked on the same day in approximately the same time?" I guessed.

"No offense Lin', but I seriously doubt that was any kind of coincidence." Roy said. I blushed at my error and looked down at my feet.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villians attacking on the same day." Batman said, making me send a look to Roy, who I was expecting to send me smile that said 'you know I'm right but I'm going to let it slide because you're giving me that look', but to my surprise he just looked at the league with an unreadable expression. "We shouldn't be long."

"That's it?" Roy exclaimed as the computer began running security scans on the league members. His ton shocked me, making me almost lose my focus on my air-chair.

"You promised us a real look inside! Not a glorified backstage pass!" Roy continued.

"It's a first step." Aquaman said calmly. "You've been given access few others get."

"Oh _really."_ Said Roy, and he swept his hand to motion to a glass panel I didn't notice before. On the other side of the glass stood tourists, snapping pictures of us.

 _Well that's unnerving_

 _"_ Who cares what side of the glass we're on?!" Roy yelled.

"Roy you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said calmly towards his protege. It did the opposite however as the angry fumes seemed to intensify around the ginger archer.

"What I need, is respect." Roy snapped. Next, my friend turned to the remaining four of us and I felt a chill run up my spine. "They're treating us like kids! Worse, like _sidekicks_. We deserve better then this."

"Roy, please, calm down." I said, reaching out to my friend, but he pulled away like he was disgusted by my touch, which in itself kinda stung.

"You're kidding right?! You're playing their game?!" Roy yelled. "Why? Today was supposed to be _the_ day! Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

KF shared a look with all the rest of us before responding.

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." The speedster said.

"Except the Hall isn't the league's _real_ HQ." This sent all of us into a state of confusion. "I bet they never even told you it's a false front for tourists, and a pit-stop for catching zeta-beam transporters to the real HQ: an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

We all sent looks to our mentors. Flash being the only of whom that held any emotion, which was a mix of 'oh crap' and 'well this is awkward'. Batman, Aquaman, and unsurprisingly, Red Tornado didn't hold any emotion. I, not being one to give into anger, simply fiddled with my long side braid.

"You're not helping your case here son." Aquaman spoke up. "Stand down or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room?And I'm not your son, I'm not even his." Roy exclaimed, looking at Green Arrow. "I thought he was his partner...but not any more."

Suddenly, Roy reached up and grabbed his hat before throwing it to the ground.

"Roy!" I spoke up, a little louder then I meant to.

Said archer turned on his heel and began marching through the door.

"I guess they were right about you four." He said to us. "You're not ready."

 _Ouch_

The room fills with awkward silence with tension so thick you could cut ut with a knife.

Roy was one of my best friends. We've paired up a number of times, and he's saved my life more times then I could count, and I the same to him. Sure, we didn't see eye to eye on some things, mainly the way we were considered 'sidekicks' and definitions of law and order, but we were still best friends. To think that he could just...quit the game like that...

After a while, I go look to my comrades/friends, wondering if we should say something. They all looked distraught in their own ways: Wally looked outraged and woeful, Robin showed signs of confusionnand perplexion, and Kal looked downright mournful and shocked. But before anyone can do pr say anything, the big computer screen flashes on with Superman's image on it.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Cadmus, it's on fire." The blue boy-scout said.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus...this could be a good opportunity to-" Batman was cut off by a message from Zatara coming in.

"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full league response." Zatara said.

"Superman?" Batman asked.

At the feeling of a mission, the three boy protégés moved forward. Not wanting to be the odd one out, I followed suit

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it uder control." Superman explained.

 _Then why call the League in the first place?_ I thought to myself.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman decided before pressing a button on the computer board. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

When the Dark Knight ended the call, we all stepped forward, awaiting orders for the mission. I had to admit, it was exciting to be able to work side-by-side with the league, with our mentors.

"Stay put." Batman's words instantly deflated all of our positive energy.

"This is a league mission." Aquaman explained."

"You're not trained." Flash added.

"Since when?" KF exclaimed angrily.

"I meant youre not trained as a part of _this_ team." Flash explained.

"Um... Z-zatara seemed pretty worried. D-don't you think you could, you know, use all the help you can get?" I said, avoiding the eyes of Flash, Aquaman and Batman and looking at my mentor for help.

"There will be other missions." Red said, causing a stream of anger to course through me but I simply redirected my eyes to my feet.

"When you're ready." Aquaman added.

"But for now." Batman spoke firmly. "Stay. Put."

And with that they left. RT was the last to leave, throwing us a glance over his shoulder. Somehow, I felt like he was trying to apologize, but I simply brushed him off.

"When we're ready?" KF scoffed, anger flooding his voice. "How are we supposed to be ready if they treat us like...sidekicks?"

"My mentor...my king. I thought he trusted me." Kaldur said mournfully and I couldn't help but place a hand on his shoulder.

" _Trust_?" KF exclaimed. "They don't even trust us with the basics. They have a secret HQ: in space!"

"I'm...sure their's a nicer reason they didn't want us to go...maybe they were worried we'd be hurt? Or..."

My optimistic veiw was getting blurred out of the thin strands of anger in my heart.

"Face it Z, they flat out ditched us." Robin said, causing my body to slump as I fiddled with my hair again.

"What else aren't they telling us?" I muttered.

"I've got a better question." Robin countered. "Why didnt we leave with Speedy?"

All of us fell silent.

"What is..." The silence was broken by Kaldur's question. "Project Cadmus?"

All of us looked dumbfounded, and looked at each other for answers, which didn't come.

"Don't know." Robin concluded. "But I can find out."

Within the blink of an eye, Robin turned to the computer and began typing quickly at the keyboard.

"...what are you doing?" I asked. I didn't get an answer.

A moment later, the screen lit up red and read 'access denied'. Rob let out a chuckle and went back to typing.

After another second, he was given access.

"Alright... Project Cadmus: a genetics lab here in DC. That's all there is." Robin said before turning around. "But if Batman's suspicious...maybe we should _investigate_."

 _This isn't going to end well for us..._

"Solve their case before they do." Aqualad hummed. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice." Robin smirked.

 _"_ Is this really a good idea?" I asked quietly, chewing my lip.

"They _did_ say to stay put." Kaldur agreed.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this." Robin countered.

 _This is a bad idea..._

"Wait are you going?" KF asked. "Cause if you're going, I'm going."

The two of them looked at Kal and I. After a moment, Kal looked over at me.

 _This is such a bad idea..._

"Fine..." I muttered and the two younger boys whooped in excitement.

"Just like that; we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad asked, curious.

"We didn't come for a play date." Rob smirked excitedly.

"If we don't die doing this." I said nervously. "The league's gonna kill us."


	5. Chapter 3: Exceeding Expectations

As soon as we arrive at the fire, KF zooms ahead and saves two guys. But as soon as he's done, he looses his footing and trips, having to patch onto a windowsill.

"So smooth." Rob said.

"At least he saved those guys..?" I said, shrugging.

"Does he always run ahead? We need a plan, we-" Kaldur turns, only to see Rob's disappeared. We both look up to see him doing ninja moves to get into the building and get KF.

"Well...that's inconvenient." I muttered. Before we both looked at each other, nodded, and ran towards the building.

"We need to get those men on the roof to safety and get in the building." Kaldur said.

"Got it." I responded before whisking my hands through the air, creating a small hurricane before turning to my friend. "You may want to hold on."

Suddenly, Kaldur's arms hands grab my shoulders and I left us both into the air. I first stop at the two men.

"We're going to get you down, but you need to stay calm." Kaldur said before I began summoning a breeze to lift them and carry them to the ground. At first, they struggle but I manage to get them down safely.

"Done." I hummed before carrying Kaldur and myself into the building.

"Appreciate the help." Kaldur said sourly to KF and Robin as we stepped in. I halted my hurricane and began walking around the room, looking or something.

"You and Zephyr handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate." Rob said. "Poetic justice, remember."

I heard a strange sound, which Kaldur also seemed to recognise. We both found ourselves walking into the hallway, where I saw a humanoid-esk figure standing in an elevator, but only for a brief moment before the doors shut.

"There was something in the-" Kaldur begun but was cut off by KF. "Elevators should be locked down."

"This is wrong..." Robin hummed before check-in his wrist-computer. "Thought so. This is a high-speed, express elavator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what we saw." Kaldur said, before forcing the elevator doors open with his enhanced strength.

We all looked down the elevator shaft to find it to be more like a bottomless pit.

"And that's why they need an express elavator." Robin quipped.

"We're going down there, aren't we?" I asked, paranoid. Going down a dark, cramped elevator shaft wasnt exactly on my 'must do' list.

"Ladies first." Robin smirked. I bit my lip for a moment before sighing and summoning another breeze to take me down the shaft. I heard Robin use his grappling hook to create a rope down after me.

At sub-level 26, he stopped. Once realizing this, I did to.

"I'm at the end of my rope." The small boy explained before swinging to the nearest ledge. As Kaldur and KF also landed on the ledge, Robin began to bypass security. Once he gave to OK, Kaldur opened the doors to reveal a dark, red-tinted hallway.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Rob said.

"Anyone else feel like we shouldn't be here..." I muttered, fiddling with my braid.

Completely ignoring my worry, KF zoomed ahead.

"Kid, wait!" Kaldur exclaimed, but it was to late. Down the hallway, he fell and was almost crushed by...a herd of some sort of alien mammoth-things...

"No, nothing odd going on here..." Kaldur said sarcasticly.

I didnt know whether to be shocked at the creatures, or the fact that Kaldur just used sarcasm.

"There." I said once the herd had passed. A large, iron door stood on the other side of the hallway and we ran to it. Once Robin hacked into it, it opened.

Only to reveal a room full of electric blue canisters with creatures inside. There were litterally countless of these things.

"I...am officially whelmed." Rob said.

"What...is all this?" I asked.

"This is how they hide this underground facility from the world. They keep the real Cadmus off the grid by generating their own power with these...things. Must be what they're bred for." Wally said.

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created new life by sowwing dragon's teeth into the ground."

"This Cadmus creates new life too, let's find out why." Robin said as he went to a nearby computer. The other two followed him, but I stayed behind, staring at the creatures.

"I wonder if they known they're treated like slaves...poor guys." I said, placing my hand on one of the canisters.

"They're called Genomorphs." Robin said, and I snapped out of my thoughts and ran over to the group. "Look at the stats on these things! Telepathy, super strength, favor claws: these are living weapons."

"They're engineering an army...but for who?" KF asked mysteriously.

"Wait, there's something else. Project K.R...the files triple encrypted I cant-""Don't move!"

Robin was cut off by a voice that sounded weirdly similar to Roy's. We all turned to see a strong man with dark armour and gold helmet, followed by a small squadron of small Genomorphs.

"Wait; Robin, Aqualad, Zephyr, Kid Flash?" The man said, surprising me.

"At least he got your name right." Robin smirked as KF, Aqualad and I stood in front of Robin, who was still hacking.

"I know you: Guardian. You're a hero." Aqualad said.

"I try." The guy said, easing up...slightly.

"Then what are you doing here?" KF asked.

"I'm chief of security, you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, figure this out." Guardian said.

"No offense sir, but I doubt the league will approve of your company creating an army of genetically modified _soldeir-slaves_." I said, bitterly.

"Soldeir-slaves? What are you...what have I...ugh." Suddenly, Guardian clutched his head in pain. I was about to ask if he was alright, but then he straightened up.

"Take them down hard, no mercy." He yelled, and the Genomorphs attacked. I was about to say something in hopes of avoiding conflict, but before I could, Rob threw down a smoke bomb, causing me to fall back due to lack of vision.

Two Genomorphs went for me, but I managed to dodge by flipping into the air.

"You deserve better then to be slaves, I don't want to hurt you." I said, but the creatures seemed to ignore me and pounced at me again. Now I knew this wouldn't end peacefully, so I sliced a gust at them, sending them into a nearby wall.

"Zephyr, let's go!" I heard KF yell and I looked to see him and Kaldur running for an exit. I summoned a wind to fly me away.

"Where's Robin?" I asked.

"He ran when he threw the smoke bomb." Aqualad explained.

As the three of us made our way down the hall, we came to Robin who was hacking into the elavator.

"Way to be a team player Rob!" KF exclaimed.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked.

"Robin..." I said urgently as I saw Kaldur trying to outrun the Genomorphs, I sent a large gust of air to send a few back, but because of the large amount of them it didn't really do much.

Finally, the doors opened and Rob, KF and I ran in. Kaldur managed to tumble in just before the door closed.

Sighing, I rubbed my hands against my face and tried to calm my pounding heart.

"We're headed down?" Kaldur asked and I looked at the digital screen, which showed the _increasing th_ e numbers.

"Dude! Out is up!" KF exclaimed.

"Excuse me? Project K.R. is down, on sub-level 52." Robin said.

"This is out of control." Kaldur said, running the back of his neck.

"Maybe...we should call the League?" I asked quietly, playing with my braid nervously. The three boys looked down.

Suddenly, the doors opened to show a hallway that, instead of looking like a lab hall, looked more like the tubes inside of a living being, meant to pump blood. We all went into a crouch, but when nothing attacked, Robin ran off.

"We are already here..." KF said before running off as well. Kaldur looked over to me and I sighed.

"Come on, before those two get themselves killed." I said, and with that we ran where the two boys had gone.

When we caught up, they were waiting at a spilt in the halls.

"Which way?" Kaldur asked, sounding very put off.

"Ya, bizzare looking hallway 1, or bizzare looking hallway 2?" Robin quipped, not helping the mood.

"Halt!" A mystic voice said and we turned to see a Genomorph that looked very much like the thing Kaldur and I saw in the elavator.

Before any of us could say anything, the Genomorph telekinetically sent barrels at us, which exploded. In an act of desperation, we ran down the right hallway.

When we got to the end of the hallway, we were met by a metal door. A woman in a lab coat laid sprawled on the ground and KF was putting a metal canister in to door to keep it open.

"Hurry!" KF yelled as he stepped into the room the door was gaurding and we did. Rob was the first through the doors, followed by me, followed by Kaldur who kicked the canister, shutting the door.

"I disabled the door." Robin said. "We're safe."

"We're trapped." Kaldur said.

"Uh..guys? You'll wanna see this." KF said, and we talked towards him as he pushed a button on some sort of dashboard. Suddenly, lights turned, showing a glass chamber holding...

A young Superman?

"Big K, little R." Wally said as he walked forward. "The atomic symbol of Krypton."

"Is he...some sort of clone?" I guessed.

"Robin, hack." Kaldur said, and Robin automatically began doing so.

"Weapon designation: Superboy. A clone force grow in...sixteen weeks?!" Robin said, sounding surprised. "From DNA acquired from Superman."

" _Stolen_ from Superman." Aqualad corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid says.

"And these...creatures?" Kaldur said.

"They're called Genomorphs, Kaldur." I said, correcting him. I sympathized with the small animals, they probably had no choice but to do as they were told, but they were living beings, they should have freedom. Plus, they were kinda cute...

"Telepathic, force feeding him an education." Robin explained.

"And we can guess what else. They're creating a slave out of, well, Superman's son." KF said.

" _Now_ we contact the league." Kaldur said, pressing the Atlantian insignia on his belt. I did the same with the Z symbol on mine. But, I got no response from my mentor.

"I'm...not getting any signal." I said.

"We're in too deep, litterally." KF said.

"We...we can't leave him here." I said, walking forward and placing my partially gloves hand on the glass container holding Superboy. "We have to let him free."

I looked back, to see the other two looking at Kaldur.

"Do it." The eldest of our quartet said.

Robin opened the containor, and Superboy began to come alive.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "We're here to help yo-" I was cut off by Superboy attacking Kaldur, sending the both of them across the room, where Superboy began punching Kaldur.

 _That's not good_

Immediately, KF, Rob and I ran to hold Superboy's arms away from Kaldur.

"We're not here to hurt you." I said, clutching the arm I shared with Robin.

"We're on your side." KF said, only to be met with Superboy's fist making him go flying into a wall.

"KF!" I exclaim, but Superboy punches me as well into a wall. As I try to stand back up, I fail as my vision gets more and more blurry. Before I know it, I blacked out


	6. Chapter 4: Attack on Cadmus

( _ **is the title an homage to my favorite anime? Yes, yes it is)**_

 _"Leap, bend, double pirouette, high kick...and grande finalé." My mother said in French, snapping to the beats of the modern song playing in the studio as I ended in_ _a double handspring landing in a vertical split._

 _As I panted for air and my thirteen year old lungs burned, my mother smiled. From the side, my older brothers: Calvin and Leo, applauded._

 _"You're doing excellent my darling." My mother said as she walked over to me and passed me a soft towel to wipe the sweat from my face, which made my light brown hair stick to my face. Her similar hair swept perfectly around her head as her blue eyes met mine, her dimples showing cutely as she smiled._

 _"Thanks mama." I said, kissing her cheek._

 _"Great job little sister." Calvin said, ruffling the hair that had fallen out of the bun on my head. His dirty blonde hair was held back in a man-bun as his blue eyes, like mine and mamas, smiled mischievously down at me. At 18, he was the oldest of the three of us._

 _"You'll be a professional modern dancer in no time at this rate." Leo said, helping me up. He had brown hair, which held itself in a clear crew-cut, and hazel eyes that smiled kindly. He was the youngest of the trio, aged ten._

 _"But only if you want to." Said another voice and we all turned to see a man with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, standing there with a bag of what smelt like fresh bread._

 _"Papa!" Leo and I said happily as we ran to greet our father._

 _"How was town?" Mama asked with a smile._

 _"Fine, I bought biscuits to share." He said, holding up the bag. I reached for it, but mama told me I could only have some once I changed from my dance clothes. SO I ran into the change room and changed into my sun dress and high-tops._

 _When we left, the blazing heat met my skin and I felt my body temperature rise a good twenty degrees._

 _"Let's go home little ones." Mother said as we all piled into our family car._

 _Ten minuets later, we reached the city when we were met by traffic. Our old car was very much like the odd man out compared to the hundreds of modern-age-technology cars zooming past us._

 _None of us, except me, suspected the car driving recklessly, quickly advancing to the place its street and the one we were on met._

 _"Dad look out!" I scream._

 _But it's too late as the car came ramming into the passenger side._

 _Everything goes black._

***  
 _Time runs short_

 _You must awaken_

 _YOU MUST AWAKEN NOW_

Suddenly, I felt my body come to life as I opened my eyes. I gasped for air, but after calming down, I realised that I was in a glass pod similar to the one that held Superboy, and Kaldur, KF, and Rob were around me. Kaldur to my left, KF and Rob to my right. Our arms were shackled above our heads, and our legs bolted below us.  
We were trapped.

And Superboy right in front of us, starring.

"What do you want?!" KF screamed at the clone.

"Uh...KF, maybe we try not ticking off the guy that can fry us with a look?" Rob said.

"We only sought to help you." Kaldur began.

"Ya, we help you and you turn on us how's that for-""Kid, breathe. Just let Aqualad do the talking." I cut the speedster off as I spoke as quietly as possible.

"I believe our new friend, was not in control of his actions." Kaldur explained.

"W-what if I wasn't?" Superboy asked, grabbing all our attentions.

"He can talk?!" KF exclaimed, making Superboy tense.

"Yes, _he_ can." Superboy spat back. We all looked at KF.

"What? It's not like I said 'it'." KF said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically?" Kaldur asked.

"They taught me much. I can read, write, I know the names of things." Superboy said.

"Have you ever seen them? The sun, the sky? Have they ever actually let you see them?" Robin asked.

"Images are implanted in my mind but...no, I haven't seen them." Superboy said, looking down.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking straight at Superboy. "But...do you know who you are?"

"I am the Superman." He answered automatically. "A Genomorph, a clone created from DNA of the Superman. To replace him should he vanish, to destroy him shall he turn from the light."

The four of us looked at each other.

"To be like Superman is...a worthy aspiration." Kaldur said. "But like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod...beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" Superboy yelled.

"Your home is a test tube." Robin said. "We can show you the sun."

"Pretty sure it's after midnight." KF said. "But we could show you the moon."

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman." Aqualad said.

"Home isn't where you were born Superboy. It's where the ones closest to you are, the people you care about, people who care about _you_. Home is where your family is, and if you want: we can _be_ that family."

"No, they can't." A voice said as the doors opened suddenly. Out came a man with brown and white hair, mod to late thirties, in a white label coat. "They'll be...otherwise occupied. Begin the cloning process"

 _That doesnt sound good_

"Pass: Batcave's crowded enough." Robin quipped.

"And get the weapon back in it's pod!" The man said.

"His _name_ is _Superboy_!" I said venomously. I'm not usually one to show violence, but I hated the way this man treated Superboy like an item instead of a human being.

I mean, have some decency and respect people!

"Help us." Kaldur said quietly while looking at Superboy as Guardian laid his hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Don't start thinking now!" The scientist said before the Genomorph that had been sitting on his shoulder jumped onto Superboy's. Immediately the Clone straightened and headed to the door.

Just after the door shut, metal probes appeared before shooting into our bodies, and electrifying us as it took our blood. I let out a shrill scream of pain and felt my wrists and ankles fight against the metal constraints.

The pain continued for what seemed like ages, and just as I felt my conciseness begin to leave me, the pain stopped.

 _Thank God_

As I attempted to even out my breathing, I looked up to see Superboy throw Guardian and the scientists into the walls. I smiled.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy growled.

"Are you here to help us...or fry us?" KF asked. Superboy squinted for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't seem to have heat vision, so I guess helping's the option I've got." Superboy said and I giggled, although it stung a little.

Suddenly, Rob jumped out of his pod.

"Finally. Lucky Batman _isn't_ here: he'd have my head for taking this long." Robin said.

"Dude, that's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight." KF exclaimed.

"Let's just focus on getting out of here." I sighed.

As Robin freed Kid _Mouth_ , Superboy helped Aqualad and I.

"I had a feeling you were a softie at heart." I quipped as Superboy helped my down from my pod and let me lean on him as I got my strength back. Surprisingly, he smiled at me, which I returned.

"How are you feeling?" Kaldur asked as he rubbed his arms.

"Little sore, I'll be okay." I smiled as I pushed off of Superboy and stood on my own.

"You'll never leave here alive!" The scientist yelled. "I'll have you all back in pods before morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin muttered as he threw exploding birdarangs, destroying our DNA samples.

"What is this 'whelmed' word you keep bringing up?" I asked.

After a few minutes of running (or in my case flying), sections of the organ-like walls began glowing red.

"We're still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make the elevator-" Kaldur was cut off by some of the larger Genomorphs walking into our way. We were surrounded.

That was, until Superboy attacked one of the larger Genomorphs, making space for the rest of us to advance forward but as we looked back, we saw Superboy fighting the creatures for no real reason.

"Superboy." Kaldur called. "Our goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here!"

"You want escape?" Superboy screamed before grabbing onto one of the larger creatures and throwing it at the other two remaining ones, knocking them down. After that, we continued running until we made the elevator shaft and Kaldur opened it.

"Hold on." I said, and I summoned a wind to carry Robin and KF, leaving Kaldur to Superboy since, with Superman's powers, he could probably fly.

We made it fairly high up before I saw Superboy and Kaldur falling.

I guess I was wrong about him being able to fly.

I quickly threw a wind at them, catching the boys and, with a few nonattractive grunts, was able to bring them up to our level.

"Superman can fly, why can't I fly?" Superboy asked.

"Don't know." KF said. "But it looks like you can still leap tall buildings in a single leap. Still cool."

"...thank you." Superboy says to Wally and I. I smile at him in return before I hear something coming down and I look up to see the elevator crashing down.

"Looks like this is our stop." I say as I place the boys closer to the door. Superboy smashes the door with a single blow and we all continue running again.

As more Genomorphs advance on us, we frantically go down the nearest hallway.

"Left!" Superboy suddenly says and we go the way we are told.

"Right."

We all come to a stop as we meet a dead end.

"Great directions Supey, you trying to get us repodded?" KF exclaims.

"Calm down Kid." I say.

"No, sorry, I just-""Don't apologise." Robin cuts Superboy off. "This is perfect." We all turn to see the raven-haired boy smirking at the air duct.

As we finally come out from the air ducts, Robin goes straight to hacking from an oulet in the wall.

"I hacked the motion sensors." The preteen smirks.

"Nice." KF Exclaims.

"Still plenty of them between us and out though." Robin says, standing up.

"But I finally have room to move." KF says, before sliding down his goggles and running up a staircase. We all follow after him.

Once climbing a few flights, Robin calls that there are some behind us and I go to push them back with some air, but Superboy beats me to it by stomping on the stairs, causing them to completely break off.

"Wow." I mutter, before shaking my head and continue flying-litterally-up the stairs.

KF exits the stairwell at sublevel 1, only to be met by a large metal wall.

"We're cut off by the street." Kaldur exclaims.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." Kid groans as he rub his head, standing up.

Superboy and Kaldur attempt to force the door open while Robin tries to hack, but its to late at the Genomorphs catch up to us. Thankfully, I spot a door and blow it open.

"Through here!" I say, but as we enter the door we're only met by more Genomorphs _and_ Guardian.

But before anyone can do anything, everything goes black and I feel myself falling.

What feels like only a moment later though, I already feel myself coming too and I stand up along with Kaldur, Kid and Robin. For some reason, Superboy is already standing.

"Guardian?" Kaldur asked.

"Go, I'll deal wit Desmond." The man says.

 _Who's Desmond?_

"I don't think so." The doctors voice says and the Genomorphs move to reveal the male doctor .

 _Oh that's Desmond._

 _"_ Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus!" The guy, Desmond, screams before dumping a vile of glowing blue stuff down his throat. Suddenly, he begin to keel over in pain and screams, his screams slowly becoming more low and monster-like. Finally, he stands up to reveal he is now a large, hulking grey monster, with DOctor Desmond's skin still laying on his body in shreds.

I curse in French.

Guardian goes at the new Desmond, but is only flung away. Superboy the attacks him, and although he can continue to keep attacking, he's always met with a strong bat into a wall before Desmond suddenly latches onto the boy and jumps through the ceiling, casing a huge hole to form.

"That's one way to bust through the roof." Robin says.

"You think lab-coat planned that?" KF asks as he and Robin grapple up to the next level.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Kaldur says grimmly.

"Then that means we have to take him down." I smile, turning to Kaldur who smiles back at me. He then latches on, grasping my upper arms as I fly us both up.

As we land, we're met by Superboy being flung at us and the three of us fall to the ground. Robin and Kid run to help us up, and after regaining our balance we attack Desmond with the hardest we could. Superboy and Kaldur punch his face, causing him to lose balance and I add with the biggest air attack I could conjure, causing him to back away clumsily, leaving the opening Kid needed to dash over and crouch at his feet, causing the monster to fall on his back.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." KF smirks.

Robin throws birdarangs at Desmond, but he deflects them, giving him the time he needs to get up and begin pounding Superboy into a column, destroying said column.

Kaldur attempts to stop Desmond's assault, but only succeeds in being thrown on the ground roughly and getting Superboy thrown into another column. I go to throw another strong air attack at Desmond, but he grabs me and throws me into, you guessed it, _another column_.

Ouch

I look up to see KF go to attack Desmond, but the monster manages to catch his arm and use him to bat down a newly risen Kaldur. Next, Desmond takes Kaldur and shoves him by the face into a column and begin punching him. The Atlantean barely has enough time to form a water shield to absorb the attacks.

I try to help by running over to Desmond and flipping onto his shoulders, before locking my ankles around his neck. I then form a round sphere of vacuuming air around Desmond's head to void his body of oxygen. He stumbles away from Kaldur, letting my friend go, but then reaches up and grabs me by the arm, dangling me over his face. I let out a short grunt of pain as I feel my arm dislocate from the socket but I hold it in; I've had worse. I feel him about to throw me when Kid comes out o nowhere and side-speed punches the monster in the face. Catching some of the old Desmond's skin along the way.

"Got your nose!" The speedster calls.

Having lost interest in me, the monster drops me and makes his way to KF.

"Guys!" Robin calls.

"Please tell me you have a plan." I hiss as I stand up, swinging my arm. I hear a gross ' _crack'_ and feel the sharp burn as my arm relocates itself.

"Take out the columns, it'll make the building fall right on him." Robin explains.

"Which ones?" Kaldur asks, sounding in pain.

"That one and that on." The boy wonder says, pointing out the columns we needed to take out.

As the boys destroy the columns, and Kaldur pours water on the floor where Kid is leading Desmond to, I begin to summon all the air I can. Suddenly, Desmond gets to the water and Kaldur electrocutes it as the building begings to collapse.

"Everybody move!" Robin calls, and everyone runs over to me. As the building's roof falls, I stretch all the wind I can into creating a large force-field around us. I groan as the building falls on top of us, and I strain the wind to continue to keep us safe.

Finally, the rummage stops falling and I use my remaining strength to push all the rubble off of us, revealing the night sky. I finally let my knees give out and I fall forward. Luckily. Kaldur catches me.

"We...did it." Kaldur panted, as all of our adrenaline begins to vanish and I find that instead of Kaldur holding me, we're combining what was left of our strength to hold each other up.

"Was there...any doubt?" Robin quips, and he and Kid high-five, only for their ribs to crack at the gesture.

"Not...at all." I hum, closing my eyes briefly.

"See." Kid says after a minute, causing me to open my eyes. "The moon."

Kid gestures to the moon for Superboy and the clone gazes at it in wonder. Suddenly, a black dot appears and slowly, Superman appears, followed by the rest of the Justice League.

"And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" KF says.

"So much for being alive..." I muttered as Kaldur and I stood up, but I still found myself partially leaning on the Atlantian boy beside me.

As the League finally landed, all of us stood nervously awaiting the first words.

"Explain." Batman grunted.


	7. Chapter 5: Taking a Stand

The first thing they noticed was Superboy. I don't blame them of course, I mean, the kid was a younger Superman they had never seen before: it's understandable.

But when Superboy explained who, and what, he was the league freaked out.

"Why can't everyone just call Superboy a HIM not an IT?" I muttered.

Kaldur, of course, was the one to explain everything and once our story was told, the League grouped to conference amongst themselves.

"Why do I feel like a child waiting to be out in a time-out?" Kid asked.

"We did kind of disobey direct orders...

The only league member to step towards us was Superman, who gave a pitiful excuse for a hello to Superboy before flying away.

"Wow, harsh." Kid said, and Rob punched him in the shoulder. I looked over at my friends and sighed before stepping towards Superboy and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I mean, I know we're not exactly Superman or anything..." I said, making the clone turn to face me. "But of you want, we can be your family."

Superboy looked at me, seeming confused before smiling. I smiled back before Batman ruined the moment.

"Cadmus will be investigated... all 52 levels of it." The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes. "But let's get one thing straight."

"You should have called!" Flash cut off, playing the 'concerned older brother' figure.

"End results aside, we're not happy." Batman said sternly, his gaze caused me to slouch back like a wounded puppy, looking down at my feet awkwardly. "You will not be doing this again."

"I'm sorry." Kaldur suddenly interjected, catching us all by surprise. "But we will."

 _What is he doing?!_

"Aqualad: stand down!" Aquaman ordered, but his command was only met with a salute from his protege.

"My apologies my king, but no." Kaldur said bravely. "We did good work here tonight: the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we have forged something powerful, important."

 _He's really doing this!_

I look around at Superboy, KF, and Rob and realized they're all in it too.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four of you-"

 _To hell with it_

"The **five** of us." I corrected, standing straight and pulling together as much confidence as I could muster. "It's obvious that you either don't trust us enough, or just don't want us to be in the Justice League. So why can't we form our own team? Nothing's going to stop us from fighting for what we believe in."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you've taught us." Robin added. "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy growled, obviously getting impatient. "It's simple: get on board, or get out of the way."

A long, pregnant silence filled the atmosphere as the five of us stared down our mentors: daring them to refuse.

"Give me three days." Batman growled before turning on his heal and walking away.

"What about Superboy?" I asked.

"Hey Supey, why don't you stay with me?" KF asked, and Superboy nodded roughly.

"Time to go." We heard Batman's Griff voice say and Robin sent a look to all of us.

"Guess we'll see each other in three days." Robin said.

"Until then." Kaldur said, nodding to the boy before he ran away, joining Batman.

"Us too Kid, you're parents are going crazy no doubt." Flash said, ruffling Kid's hair. KF muttered something under his breath before nodding to Superboy, saying they had to leave.

"Don't break anything you two." I said, concerned over the fact that KF's house was going to practically be in shambles in 3 days.

"No promises sweetheart." KF said, winking at me before running off.

"Those two shoukd _never_ be roommates." I muttered to Kaldur, who chuckled.

"Agreed." He said before turning to make eye-contact with me.

"I'm surprised you stood with us, arent you usually for cooperating with the League? Avoiding conflict?" He asked and I sighed, running my fingers through a few strands of hair that had fallen out of my braid.

"Ya well...I may not seem like it, but I was also kind of angry about the whole 'keeping secrets' thing." I admitted before smiling back at the Atlantian boy. "Besides, there's no way in hell I'm letting you four boys be on a team alone together: that's a recipe for world disaster."

Kaldur laughed heartily before smiling gently at me.

"I cannot disagree with you on that one." He said. "Do you not have to go home? You're family must be concerned." He asked

I looked at the night sky.

"My dad's used to me being MIA for some nights, besides, it's around dawn in France and the first day of summer break, so it's not like I have to worry about sneaking in." I said, but afterwards a yawn caught me by surprise.

"Then you should go an rest. Today has been a long one and you deserve some sleep." He said and I smiled.

"I guess." I said, smiling back. "So I'll see you in three days?"

"You shall indeed." He said, nodding before I ran to my mentor.

"Hello Red." I said. Luckily, my mentor was a robot: so he didn't really get overly concerned over my well-being and would be fairly tame about the whole 'smashing the building' thing.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine." I said. "Just a couple of links and bruises, maybe a bruised ribs: no problems." I said.

"You disobeyed direct orders." He stated as we began to fly away.

"And you kept a secret from me." I argued back.

"I...apologize. Batman wished for the Watchtower to remain confidential information to all except the members of the league." He said.

"Apology excepted: just no more secrets Red." I said. "Secrets only tear bonds apart."


	8. Chapter 6: Family Ties

*note that all the dialogue in this chapter is in French*

As I walked into the door, I was met with the sight of my family sitting on the couch, eating breakfast. As the door shut, the three males turned to me.

"Well if it isn't the superhero, back from a good 24 hours of fighting evil." Calvin said grandly and I whimpered quietly as I peeled off my mask and threw it on a table, revealing my tired blue eyes.

"Technically: it was two hours fighting evil, one hour being pissed at the league, a crap ton of hours trying to keep my friends from getting themselves killed, and the rest unconscious in a glass tube." I said as I flopped down on the couch.

"And destroying a Washington genetics lab? It was on the news." Leo asked, smiling his boyish, thirteen year old smile.

"It was an undercover lab for illegal genetic cloning and inslaving." I explained. "Once the head doctor lost it and turned into a huge monster we ran out of options."

"Sounds like you need sleep my dear." Dad said, petting my messy brown hair. I hummed in a positive response.

"Then Calvin, if you don't mind. When you wake up Lina, tell me and Leo and we'll make you something to eat." Dad said. Leo hummed in agreement.

"Come on." Calvin said, getting up and lifting me bridal style into his arms. Calvin was by far the strongest of the family, including me. "Let's get you to bed."

As he carried me, I found myself snuggling into his warm chest.

"You had to go into crime-fighting huh. You know, most girls just get a part time job at Starbucks." Calvin said as he carried me up the stairs.

"Well..." A yawn briefly cut me off. "I'm not most girls. Besides, coffee smells bad."

Calvin chuckled.

"Touché Lina, touché."

As we finally came to my room, Calvin kicked the door open and stepped in. The air was warm and welcoming. My room itself was small, but I tried My best to keep it neat. My bed was neatly made, my light green sheets crisply laid along the surface and my pillow fluffed and awaiting my head to lay on it, beside the bed was a small table that held a small pile of books I was currently reading and my instant camera, along with my autism and anxiety medication. A dark-wood wardrobe sat on the other wall; holding my clothes, dance equipment, spare uniforms, and some other odds and sods. I also had a bookshelf (which with the amount of books I owned was the only dis-organized part of my room), a desk with large stack of paper and textbooks, and full length mirror that edges were covered by drawings, quotes and pictures of me and other people (mostly me posing with celebrities and the boys, Zephyr had more friends then Lina).

Gently, Calvin laid me on my bed and I immediately threw my glves and boots off and snuggled into the covers. I usually take off my leggings and unitard but tonight (today, whichever) I was too tired.

"Goodnight Calvin." I murmured sleepily as my eyelids grew more and more heavy.

"Goodnight little sister." He muttered back before leaving my room.


	9. Chapter 7: Perception and Friends

When I awoke, I was met with an unbearable stream of sunlight that made me want to cry and tear my eyes out. The sound of the TV playing in the room beside me made me cover my eyes with my pillow and groan.

Biting my tongue, I reached over to my bedside table where I felt around for my medication. When my fingers finally came into contact with the smooth plastic of the syringe and pill bottle, I pulled them closer to my grasp. I quickly stabbed the needle into my arm, wincing only slightly at the small prick but eventually eased into the pain of the sensory overload ceasing. Next, still keeping my eyes closed, I unscrewed the bottles of the five pills before pouring out the needed amount and downing the medications.

After a moment of letting the medications easing into my systems, I dared to open my eyes and was met by the plactic objects scattered on my bed sheets.

Wayne Tech. Labs experimental temporary cure for autism and oversensory.

They were given to me not long after I became Red's protege. Apparently Bruce Wayne's a close contact to the league and when my _problem_ became an issue in my training, I was given it. Both as a test subject and a helping aid. It made my life a lot more tolerable. Of course, it didn't really help with my anxiety for the unknown and unpredictable, but I could go outside on sunny days and could listen to music at a normal volume like normal people.

As my headaches went away, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I needed to get ready for the day: after all, this was the third day and Red was taking me to meet with the guys and the league.

I decided to dress nice, but still comfy. I also needed to dress in something I could fight in.

So after slipping on my underwear, I slid on a loose black sweatshirt that slid off my left shoulder, and head a silver heart on the center. I put it over a blue skater skirt (after slipping on some under shorts) and put on black knee-high socks and grey converses. I looked at my frizzy hair and decided to just leave it down, since I didn't currently have the energy to try to put it up.

Walking out of my room and down the stairs, I was met by the sight of my father and brothers. Dad and Leo were in the kitchen, and Calvin was on the couch, reading.

"Good morning." I said, walking into the room.

"Morning Darling." Dad said as he walked over to kiss me gently on the head. Leo smiled at me and Calvin sent me a wink.

"Red Tornado called, he should be here in fifteen." Leo said, looking back to the toaster.

"Great! Then I need to eat breakfast ASAP!" I said, and I went to grab a bowl and the box of cereal.

"Aren't you nervous?" Calvin asked, Suddenly at the kitchen door.

"About what?" I asked as I poured the cereal into the bowl.

"You're starting your own team with three other teenagers: two of which are younger then you, and far less mature." Calvin said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"The league's going to be keeping an eye on us big brother." I said, minding my tone.

"Whatever...Just...Be careful." He said, before shuffling out of the kitchen.

"Ignore him." Leo said with a smile. "He's just being protective."

I nodded and smiled.

We all stood in a straight line. The setting of said line was a huge, stone opening much like one of a cave, but...more civilized. Our mentors stood in front of us, Batman taking the command.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary for the Justice League's operations." Batman announced. "Since you five are...determined to stay together and fight a good fight, you will do it on League terms."

 _Seems fair_

"Red Tornado has volunteered to stay here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training." I look at my mentor and nod at Black Canary, the woman who had helped me move past my mother's death.  
"I will be deploying you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked, questioning hia mentor.

"Yes, but covert." Batman answered.

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff; there's a reason we've got these big targets on our chests." Flash said, pointing to his insignia.

"But Cadmus proves the enemies are getting smarter." Aquaman said.

"And Batman needs a covert team to work...'Under the radar'." Red said.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool!" Robin exclaimed. "Wait, six?"

Batman looked over his shoulder to the teleporter entrence, where Martian Manhunter walked in with a girl I've never seen before. She cpuldnt be more then 15, and had green skin, like Manhunter, but she also had orange hair and freckles. She wore a white teeshirt with a red 'X' and a blue skirt. She was small and petite, probably one of the most flawless girls I've seen.

"Meet Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter's neice." Batman announced.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Wally muttered and I held back an eye roll.

"About time we got another girl protégé!" I said, smiling as I walked over to the girl, I was about to introdice myself but was cut off by a teenage speedster.

"Hi, Im Kid Flash." Kid introduced. "Thats Robin, Zephyr, Aqualad; its cool if you foget their names."

This time, I didn't hold back my eye roll.

"And Superboy's the quiet one." I said, motioning to the teenaged clone. "It's nice to meet you Miss Martian."

"I'm honoured to be included." She said shyly.

I could understand shyness.

Robin took notice of Superboy's absence and called him over. When the boy walked over, Miss M's shirt suddenly turned black like the clone's.

"I like your t-shirt..." She muttered shyly, her cheeks dusting pink.

 _Somebody has a crush..._

 _"_ Today is the day!" Aqualad said smartly, and I couldn't help but smile.

That night: KF, Robin, Kaldur and I went to talk to Roy.

Green Arrow had picked up a lead on him at the Star City docks, and asked us to go. I was happy he trusted us, or at least thought he wouldn't try to fight us once we made ourselves visible.

Apparently, the 'lead' was a series of illegal gun shipments coming to Star City's very own villianous powerhouse: the Brick. Roy had been interfearing with them.

Today was another hit, and just on schedule: Roy turned up. He shot a flash arrow at one of the crates, announcing his presence.

Then we decided to join in on the fun. With our combined forces however, it was over in minuets.

"So Speedy, you in?" Robin asked, leaning against a crate.

"Pass." Roy said stubbornly, unsurprisingly. "I'm done letting Arrow and the League telling me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hang out with the other kids. Your 'junior justice league' is a joke. Something to keep you busy and in your place!" Roy snarled. "And I don't want any part of it."

"Roy-" I called out, but he had already sunk into the shadows.

After he left, I looked at my other friends who all looked disappointed, depressed, and more then a little insulted.

"He's just angry." I said, trying to stay happy. "Mad at the League, and their secrets. He's still our friend: he doesn't mean the hurtful things he says."

"At least you believe that..." Kid said, before zooming away, the others behind him. I stayed for a second, staring at the place Roy had disappeared from; wishing he would just walk back, happier and forgiving.

But alas: he never came, and I followed the boys.


	10. Chapter 8: It All Started With Cookies

" _ **Recognized:**_ __ _ **Zeyphr**_ __ _ **B-04."**_

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. There was this thing and I-" I stopped talking as I bumped into a wall and stumbled a bit, but was able to correct my stance. I stopped running into the cave as I saw the whole team standing around, looking at me.

"...sorry." I apologized again, blushing as I stood up straight and played with my hair.

The team wanted to meet this morning...But if course I was late because I was in the middle of downtown Paris and THERE WAS NO ZETA-TUBE! And then a fight broke out and I had to deal with that...

Not a good morning for good old Lina Dubois.

"You look like you just flew ten miles." Robin quipped, smirking and taking in my messy appearance.

"Probably because I did..." I muttered. Afterwards, I cleared my throat. "So I take it you asked Red for a mission...How did that go?"

"He shot us down." KF said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well...I'm sure that the League's just getting used to the idea of having their own recon team around. I'm sure we'll be getting missions in no time!" I said cheerfully. Kaldur smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're optimism is appreciated." He said, and I couldn't help but chew my lip and blushed.

 _DAMNIT_ _dont_ _blush you moron you already look like an idiot!_

 _"_ We were just talking about the cave and giving a tour!" Miss Martian said, flying closer to me. "Did you know Green Lantern and Superman cleared it out?!"

 _Well isn't she just a ball of sunshine_

 _"_ Well they are both powerhouses fit for the job..." I said, but then I had a thought. "But why would they ditch this for the Wa-Hall of Justice..?"

 _Miss M and Superboy don't know about the Watchtower yet. I can't let that slip!_

"The caves secret location was...compromised." Kaldur explained.

"So they traded it for a tourist trap? Ya that makes sense!" Superboy growled.

"If villians know of the cave: then we must be on constant alert!" Miss Martian panics. I got to ease her mind but Robin intervenes.

"The bad guys know that we know that they know about the cave, so they'll never think to look here." Robin says, taking the Martian girls' hands smoothly.

"He means we're hiding in plain sight." KF says, detaching their hands with an evil galre towards his best friend.

I roll my eyes and look at Kaldur, who shrugs.

 _Boys_

 _"_ I smell smoke." Superboy states out-of-the-blue and I furrow my brows, concerned.

"My cookies!" Miss Martian screams and flies away. We eventually all caught up with her in the kitchen as she took out a backing tray, covered in black clumps. I gagged slightly at the smell.

"I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe from episode-" Miss Martian started but cut herself off. "Never mind..."

"I bet they would have tasted great." Robin reassured. "He doesn't seem to mind."

Robin motioned to KF who was scarrfing down the charchoal disks.

"...I have a serious metabolism." KF said, mouth full of cookies.

"I'll...Make more?" Miss Martian said questioningly.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Kaldur said kindly with a smile.

"Thanks Aqualad!" The green girl said happily.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually," he casts a look to me. "my friends call me Kaldur."

I blushed again and fiddled with my hair.

"I'm Wally." KF said, leaning on the countertop. "See, I actually trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Sunglasses over there." He motions to Robin. "Batman's forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Stop teasing him Wally!" I said, scolding mildly before turning back to Miss Martian. "I'm Lina, short for Evangélina Dubois. But...I'd prefer if you just call me Lina."

"Well mine's no secret!" The Martian girl said happily. "It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan, it's an Earth name...And I'm on Earth now!"

 _Yup, totally sunshine and rainbows_

"And we're happy to have you." I said, placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

After a moment, Superboy wigged out and yelled "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" at Megan, who looked confused. I was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly, my head felt like it was being split in half.

" _What's wrong? I don't understand! Everyone on Earth communicates telepathically."_

I keel over in pain, clutching my head as I feel the effects of my medication hitch. Suddenly everything hurts: the lights make my eyes feel like their bleeding, every sound is like sitting next to a metal band. Everything is so painful...

"M'gann! Stop!" Kaldur snapped, and suddenly the pain faded away, and I felt arms wrap around me. "Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy, and to some...they can even inflict a lot of pain."

"Besides; Cadmus' creepy little Genomorphs left a bad taste in Superboy's brain." Wally 'whispered' to Megan.

"And some of us..." I grunted, standing in Kaldur's grasp as I try to erase any remaining pain. "Have mental disorders that just make us really sensitive to certain things."

"I-I didn't mean to-" She stuttered, looking distraught. I smiled and went to console her but Superboy spoke first.

"Just. Stay. Out." Superboy growled.

I sighed, annoyed at his negative attitude. I knew that that wasn't going to go away soon.

After an awkward moment I turned back to Megan.

"Don't worry about it Megan. You're still new to Earth and getting used to things. It can be hard, we get that." I say with a smile. She looks a little taken back before smiling back at me. Then suddenly, a light goes on in her eyes.

"I know what we can do!" She shreiks before flying away. We all look at eachother before shrugging and following her. For a moment, Kaldur pulls me back a little and looks me in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asks, looking concerned and I blushed at his concern.

"Of course. I've had worse." I say before following Megan's path.

When we got to our destination, the hanger, we were met with an odd little red sphere.

"Um...What is that?" I asked.

"It's my Martian bio-ship!" Megan chirps.

 _Yes, because that makes perfect sense..._

"Cute." Wally pipes up. "Not aerodynamic; but cute."

"It's at rest silly." Megan hummed. "I'll wake it."

She waves her hand and suddenly the ord turns into a really cool-headed ship.

 _And it's alive...Why not?_

"You coming?" Megan smirked as she opened the door.


	11. Chapter 9:Too Many Damn Air-Manipulators

"Strap in for launch!" Megan says as she hops into, what I assume is the pilot's seat. From the ground, five red chairs appear in a circle around the ship's walls. The ship itself gives off an electric blue aura.

From the corner of my eye, I see Rob sit down and I follow suit. Immideatly, black belts appear and form an 'X' along our chests, for seatbelts. I giggle at the feeling of the belts wrapping around me.

"Woah!" Robin says as Wally also sits down.

"Cool!" Wally says.

Kaldur and Superboy also sit down, but in the front seats while Wally, Rob and I are sitting around Megan.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." The Martian girls says, and automatically the door begin to part. Suddenly, the plane takes of and we're flying around the harbour in no time.

"Incredible." Rob mutters.

"She sure is." Wally says, causing everyone to look at him. "The...Plane I mean, who like all ships are called 'she'."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin smirks, causing me to laugh.

"Dude!" Wally groans, but Robin's attention is once again lost to the view.

"Is this what flying feels like Lina? It's so different in here then in the bat-plane." Rob asks and I smile at the young boys curiosity.

"Sort of. I find it a little easier in here since I don't have to keep the constant like to the air currents around me." I say, smiling. "Although I have to say, having the wind in your face and the feeling of total freedom is a lot nicer then planes."

I look to Miss M, "I'm sure you understand what I'm talking about." Megan smiles and nods enthusiastically. "I have to say, I'm relieved the league has picked another female protege."

"I'm...Glad you feel that way." Megan says, smiling at me. I smile back at her.

After a moment, I see Kaldur lean in towards Superboy and start muttering something. I didn't hear much, but what I did hear consisted of 'over-reacting' and 'sorry'. I also see Wally and Megan start a conversation, but sensing that it was not for public consumption I turn my attention to the view.

"You guys know he has super hearing, right?" Robin asked, and suddenly the plane filed with awkward silence.

"Um..." I hum, trying to think of something to end the awkwardness. "Hey, Megan. Why don't you show us some shape-shifting?"

She smiled at me before standing. Her transformation started with her feet, and made its way up her body until standing there was a female Robin.

Next, she did a little spin until she had turned into a feminine Kid Flash.

By the time she was finished, I was panting from laughing so hard and if not for the seat belts, I would have been on the floor.

By the time I had calmed down, I was wiping tears from my eyes.

"Okay..." I said, still panting. "That was awesome."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder..." Megan blushed.

"Hey!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. "I'm not complaining."

"And...Your clothes?" Kaldur asked.

"Their organic." Megan said. "Like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as their the only ones..." Superboy said in a pouting voice, making me want to roll my eyes.

"Can you do that ghosting-through-walls thing that Martian Manhunter does?" Wally asked.

"Density shifting?" Megan asked. "No, it's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molequels right through a wall. When he tries it," Robin says, a chuckle in his voice as he motions for Wally. "Bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally exclaims, but Megan and I laugh.

"Here's something I can do!" Megan said, after a moment I saw the wing of the plane dissapear from sight through the window. "Camouflage mode!"

"Nice." I say, sending a thumbs-up to the green girl.

"Red Tornado to the Team." Red's voice came through...Somewhere. "An emergency alert has been triggered on Happy Harbour Bay. I suggest you investigate covertly. Sending coordinates."

"Received." Megan said. "Adjusting course."

"Red Tornado's keeping us busy again..." Superboy growled.

"Hey, we wanted a mission." I said, feeling the need to defend my mentor.

"And a simple fire led you to Superboy." Megan said. "We should find out what triggered the alert."

"I think I know!" Superboy said, and we turned in time to see a tornado heading straight for us. The winds cause the ship to go haywire, but thankfully Megan is able to land us on the ground. We all run out to see people running around, screaming.

Lovely.

"Robin, are tornados common in New England?" Aqualad asked, only for the Boy Wonder to have disappeared.

"I hate it when he does that..." I mutter.

"H-he was just here!" Megan sputters.

Suddenly, strong winds and loud noises came from a near-by warehouse and we all ran towards it. When we got there, we all saw Robin on the floor and a giant black and red robot floating in the air.

This can't be good.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked.

"Didn't catch his name." Robin said, getting up. "But he plays kinda rough."

"My apologies." The robot said. "You may call me Mister Twister."

 _Okay really? I can say through personal experience that there are way better air-related name then that._

Superboy launched himself at the robot, only for him to send the Kryptonian into the wall with a tornado. We all watched on shock. This guy just took down our powerhouse as if he was nothing.

Suddenly, Wally slides on his goggles and runs at Mister Twister, but the robot just uses Wally's speed and momentum against him and sends Wally through the roof. Litterally.

Wally's failed attack is followed by one by Kaldur and Megan, but they to are just sent into the walls.

"Hey Twister!" I call as I called the winds to pick me up so I was at eye-level with the robot. "Pick on someone in your own league!"

"You? In my league?" The guy scoffed, before raising his hand. In a moment, my winds flew away from me and I found myself falling onto the floor, I was able to position my fall so I didn't break anything, but I found myself unable to summon any air. "Don't flatter yourself. You're all just children."

"We're not children!" Robin said as he let fly of some birdarangs. The explosion they let off however, was unaffected.

"Objectivly you are." He said. "Do you have no adult supervision? I find your presence her quite disturbing."

"Well we'd hate to have you disturbed!" Robin said. "Why don't we see if you're more _turbed_ once we kick your can!"

Suddenly, smoke begins to flow everywhere. Superboy goes for another attack, but his sent smashing into the roof before landing on Megan.

Ouch

I finally gain control over the air again, and I am able to shove Twister into the ground. But my victory is short lived as he gets back up and sends me through the hole of the roof the Wally made.

I continue to fly through the air, but am able to gain control in time to save Wally from another tornado as I catch him bride-style.

"Gotcha Wall-man." I said, smiling down at the ginger before I set him down on the ground.

"Thanks beutiful." He says with a wink and I roll my eyes.

"I would have thought that you all would have learned your limitations by now." Twister scoffed.

"What do you want!" Kaldur yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Twister asked. "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Um, ow." Wally muttered.

"Read his mind and find a weakness!" Kaldur exclaimed to Megan.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that!" Megan screamed.

"It's okay on the bad guys!" Rob said.

Megan focused for a moment before looking back at us, panicking.

"Nothing! I'm getting nothing!" She exclaimed, before slapping her forehead. "Hello Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic, an android! How many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

 _Ya...No_

 _"_ Red Tornado sent us here!" Kaldur said angrily.

"Right after he said we'd be tested soon enough!" Robin added. "This is a test, something to keep us busy."

"Um...No offense guys, but there's no way that Red would do this!" I said. "Putting people in danger, endangering whole ecosystems, injuring us! Those are things that Red's completly against!"

"Speedy caller it! We're a joke." Wally grumbled.

"...I'm not speaking French, right?" I asked, turning to Megan, who seemed to be the only calm ones here.

"This game: so over!" Wally growled as he, along with Kaldur and Rob made their way to Twister. I felt a spurt of anger flowed through me as I felt offended that they would even think that Red Tornado would do something like this. I sliced the air with my hand, causing a dent in the ground.

After a moment, the sky turned dark and full of lightning. Realization appeared on the boy's faces just as a lightning bolt hit the ground in front of them, causing them to fly back.

Suddenly, the storm goes away.

"Fine then." Twister said suddenly. "I won't deny that you children have power. But playing hide and seek won't help me complete my objective, so stay concealed. If you confront me again I will show you no mercy."

 _What is he talking about? We're right here!_

"What happened?" Wally asked, rubbing his head.

"I put the bio-ship between us." Megan said, but was cut off by a loud bang. We all turned to see that Superboy had punched a crater into the mountain of rubble.

"And that's supposed to make it okay?" The clone yelled. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

I put myself between Superboy and Megan.

"Don't blame this on her Superboy." I said, trying my best to be gentle. "You were _all_ acting recklessly, and trying to put your anger in the league into a fight that it did not belong."

My explanation (which came out quite calm, thankfully) and seemed to calm the fire.

"You're right Lina, none of us were thinking." Kaldur said.

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Wally said, and I was floored at his ignorance.

"You are pretty inexperienced." Robin said to Megan. "Hit the showers, we'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way!" Superboy growled before leaping away.

"Okay, I'm serious." I say. "I am speaking English, _right_?"

"I just...Wanted to be a part of the team..." Megan said, hanging her head in sorrow.

"To be honest," Kaldur said. "I don't really think we have a team."


	12. Chapter 10: First Trail Success

It was sunset when we finally caught up to Mister Twister. The town was in shambles: destroyed buildings, boats all over the place, and people screaming.

Superboy and Wally were already locked in combat when Robin, Kaldur and I caught up. I managed to hold back a couple tornados while Superboy got some hits in, but I accidentally hit Kaldur and the width sent him into a nearby building. I yell out an apology, wanting to go check on him but I know of I do then we'll only be harder for the others.

I formed a tornado around my body before launching myself at the robot, trying to get close enough to try to get at some of the wires pokinbout of his back: but before I could reach them he threw a stronger attack at me and I went flying into the ground.

Ow

" _Listen to me."_ Megan's voice suddenly appeared in my head and I hunched over in pain, the oversensory growing harder and harder to control and I grip my eyes shut. " _All of you!"_

"What did we tell you?" Superboy yelled in rage, making me wince and clap my hands over my ears.

" _I know."_ Megan said. " _And I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what we have to do."_

There's a moment of silence over the mental communications link and I bite my lip as I say the only coherent thing possible for me at the moment.

 _"What's the plan?"_  
 _***_

 _"_ Hit the showers you five. I was hoping you could handle this." Red said as he flew down from above us. "Clearly you cannot."

"But we have a plan now!" Robin exclaimed.

"The subject is not up for debate." Red said sternly, and we all scuffles away and into our positions.

After a moment and we see Megan turn from her disguise as my mentor to her normal look, Wally and I send a glance at eachother. I start forming my biggest tornado, and Wally runs to direct it towards Mister Twister. The tornado hit its target and sent the evil robot to Superboy, who was eagerly waiting to punch him. Twister landed in the water, and was sent up in a huge wave onto the land, followed by a victorious Kaldur.

Megan telekinetically ripped Twister's arms off and Rob sent flying a bunch of explosives to completely disable the robot.

Suddenly, a hatch opened and a scrawny-looking man falls out.

"Fowl." He says, his voice quivering. "I call a fowl."

Before anyone could do anything, Megan used her powers to pick up a large rock.

"Megan! No!" I called, but it was too late. The rock crushed the man.

Our small group was shrouded with silence.

"I don't know how things are done on Mars." Robin says angrily. "But on Earth, we don't execute our captives!"

"You said you'd trust me." Megan says smugly, and she lifts the rock to uncover a pile of robot parts. I, as well as the rest of the team, breathe a large sigh of relief. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

"Cool!" Wally says, picking up a mechanical eye. "Souvenir."

"We should have trusted you." Kaldur said, placing a hand on Megan's shoulder. The girl smiles like a child who got a gold star.

"Ya, you really rocked this mission." Wally says, grinning. "Get it? Rocked?"

We all roll our eyes and shake our heads.

We all headed back to the bio-ship but I stepped closer to Kaldur as we walk.

"Sorry for kind of throwing you into a building..." I said, playing with my hair. Kaldur chuckled before smiling at me.

"Don't worry, you had a lot to worry about." He says kindly. "And it takes a lot more than that to faze me."

I blush at his jolly attitude and avert my eyes.

"Right...Atlantian muscle...Sorry." I murmured. He chuckled again and ruffles my head.

"You're concern and care for others never ceases to amaze me."  
***

It was almost dark by the time we got back to the cave. We all met up with Red to discuss the attack, and Red listened silently until he was able to speak.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur said.

"Agreed." Red Tornado said.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asked, but I already knew the answer

"No." He says. "This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve you problems for you, nor shall you mine for me."

"We're still going to help you if you're in trouble Red." I corrected him with a smile. He looks at me for a moment before walking away.

"Consider the matter closed."

"Batman, Aquaman, Flash...They'd all have jumped right in to fix things." Wally said.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said, and in retaliation I raise a brow in warning.

"That's my mentor you just insulted." I said in a warning tone, and Robin looked scared.

"Ya dude, harsh." Wally added.

"And inaccurate." Red cut in, pausing in his walk away. "I have a heart: carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

Robin let out a nervous laugh. "Right, I'll...Strive to be more... Accurate."

"And respectful." I said. "Welcome to protege-ing under Red Tornado: a giant ball of awkward discussions, weird looks, and an annoyingly monotone voice. But he's a sweetheart."

We all chuckle, before I notice a wonderous look in Wally's eyes.

"You know, Speedy was wrong." He said, starting to walk away.

"This team thing..." Robin said.

"Just might work." Kaldur and I say in unison, looking at each other before smiling.


	13. Chapter 11: Authority

If you know me, then you know that I'm not one to question authority. If an adult or someone with training tells me to do something, and it's reasonable, then I'll probably do it because I know that there is a good chance that the person giving me orders has the experience or knowledge to know what's best. But on the odd occasion, an authority figure will tell me, and possibly other people, to do something that is so wrong that nothing about it feels right.

This is one of those times.

Sending six teenagers, most of which are either egotistical, perfectionists, or have no self-confidence whatsoever, onto an island that's selling a drug that can literally turn you into a powerhouse (and filled to the brim with guards with guns) _without a leader,_ do a simple recon mission, and expect everything to go smoothly IS. NOT. SMART!

Like, if we had a level-headed leader (cough cough Kaldur cough cough) then we would probably be fine, but you know what Batman said when we asked him who the leader was?

'Figure that out amongst yourselves'

*Flips table*

Anyways, ya, the mission was to go to Santa Prisca and do a recon mission on a factory that's pumping out Venom, a type of neurosteroid most popular for being the serum Bane uses to get all big and strong. The mission required two drop zones: one through the water to disarm any cameras and motion sensors, then the second one on land to move forward to the rendevu. Kaldur and I would take the waters since with our abilities we were able to breathe underwater, and then the rest of the team would take the land drop zone.

"We're here." Megan said, and I felt the ship stop. Kaldur and I stood up and both of us pushed the insignias placed on our belts. As we did, our uniforms changed to black and dark grey: stealth mode. We looked over at each other and nodded.

"Ready." We stated in unison, and holes opened in the floor in front of us before we jumped into the water. Before I hit the water however, I summoned the air around me to form tightly around me before I was submerged in water.

This whole air-bubble was a really advanced technique I had just learned from RT, who didn't really use it because, well, you could probably guess.

As Kaldur and I rocketed through the water, our first obstacle was a large net, which Kaldur easily sliced through with his water swords.

When we finally reached the beach, I took out the tool Batman had gave us and placed it on the camera. Once the machine beeped, I looked back and nodded to Kaldur.

"Heat and motion sensors have been patched." I said into the com system. "Readings are now on a continuous loop. Move in."

We both got up and started moving into the jungle. Eventually however, we came to a cliff.

"If you don't mind." Kaldur said, a joking tone underlying his voice. I smiled before summoning a wind to carry us both up the cliff.

"Aqualad, Zephyr; drop zone is a go." Megan said into the com.

"Head to the factory. We'll track your GPS and rendevu ASAP." Kaldur said as I set us down once we got to flat ground.

"Be careful, and alert us if you are in need of assistance." I added.

I mean, it's bad enough that the league sent us on a mission in the first place. But then they sent the two mature people on the team away from the rest...this isn't going to end well.

As we continued running, we came to a small clearing but stopped when we saw a small group of armed men creeping along...Going towards where the rest of the team was.

"Superboy, KF: switch to infrared and see if you're being tracked." I said cautiously. A moment later, Kid answered back.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." KF said.

"Two squads, but they'll meet each other before they find us." Superboy added.

Kaldur and I looked at each other for a moment before answering.

"Swing wide, steer clear." Kaldur said.

"Ya ya, as soon as I find Rob." KF's voice said and I felt the blood rush from my face.

"Kid, don't-" I was cut off by the sound of gunshots. Kaldur and I didn't even need to look at each other before we started running towards the loud sounds. Fortunately, by the time we got to the rest of the team they were all okay and almost finished taking down the men.

I saw one sneaking up on Kid, and I slashed my hand through the air, sending the man into a nearby tree. When Kid turned, I stepped out of the bushes along with Kaldur who took down the last standing man.  
***

"I know these uniforms." Robin says as we finish tying up both squadrons. "They belong to the Cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Kaldur said.

"Agreed." Robin agreed. "And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and these goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out! That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it, Kobra wanted super cultists." Wally said. "Let's radio Bats and we'll be home in time for di-""These cultists aren't on venom!" Robin cut Wally off. "Jones's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave, not until I know why."

"Untill _you_ know why?" Wally sneered.

"This team needs a leader!" Rob says.

"And it's you?" Wally asks. "Dude you're a thirteen year old kid, who flaked out on us without a word."

"Um...Guys..." I mean to intervene, but I find myself cut off and ignored.

"And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover the first chance you got!" Robin exclaims.

 _Aren't they best friends?_

I find Kaldur leaning towards me.

"I'm guessing you don't want to be leader as well, like Kid and Robin?" He asks and I giggle.

"Like I can be a leader? Please! I'm inexperienced, not confident whatsoever, shy, and definitely don't have the level-head that this team needs in a leader." I said. "No, the leader we need is you Kaldur."

"Well I don't know about that..." He mutters. "But I think you're not giving yourself enough credit."

I blush at the kind statement, and clear my throat. Suddenly however, one of the men chuckle lowly and I look up and immediately notice that it's Bane, one of Batman's major villains and the main consumer of Venom.

"Such clever ninõs." The villain laughed. "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest: get you into the factory, via my secret entrance."

Megan kneeled in front of Bane and put her fingers to her temples, reading his mind.

"There is a secret entrance...But he's also hiding something..." Her eyes glowed green, but Bane smirked.

"Ah, ah, ah _chica._ Bane is not that easy." The Spanish man chuckles, and Megan grunts.

"He's mentally reciting _football_ scores and _Espanol_ , this might take a while." Megan said.

"It's not that complicated: the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane said.

We all looked around at each other, before nodding.

 _Taking help from a super-powered drug addict...What could possibly go wrong?_


	14. Chapter 12: Leadership (finally)

"Look at that product!" Robin hissed as he looked through his binoculars and down into the factory. "A buy _is_ going down. But if Cobra isn't selling to the usual suspects then-""We need to identify the buyer." Kaldur cut Rob off.

"Just what I was thinking." Wally hummed.

"Ya, you're the thinker." Robin laughed.

"Sarcasm? Dude, a _real_ leader would focus on getting answers." Wally retorted.

" _A real leader wouldn't bicker about who's leader."_ I couldn't help but mutter in French, and Kaldur and Megan sent a look my way. Megan could now doubt understand with her martian mental translator, but Kaldur knew me well enough to know what I had said.

They both had a look of agreement on their faces.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and we all looked over to see Bane had thrown a rock away to uncover what looked like an old mining tunnel.

"Answers are this way." The villain said.

"So now _El_ _Luchador_ is our leader?" Wally said, and I couldn't help but lightly smack him upside the head.

I was getting really tired of this leader talk.

Stupid Batman.

Eventually, we came to a metal door and Bane opened it. Robin poked his head in and looked around.

"All clear." He hissed before flying off and disappearing

I hate it when he does that.

"Had that little fool already gotten caught?" Bane asked.

"No, he just...does that." Kaldur muttered.

"Stay put. I'll get our info and be back before the Boy Wonder!" Wally said, before slipping on his glasses.

"Wait, Kid-"But Kaldur was too late, and Wally had already zoomed away.

"Great chain of command," Bane muttered, earning a glare from all of us.

We all snuck over closer to the wide doors of the warehouse, which led to a runway where forklifts were moving crates of Venom.

"It's a massive shipment." Kaldur whispered.

"Ya, but they're only taking _new_ product; they're not even touching this stuff." Conner muttered back.

"Maybe freshness counts?" Megan and I said in unison, slightly surprising us both.

"Helicopter's coming." Superbot hissed, but none of us could hear anything for a few minutes until the helicopter got closer.

"Miss Martian." Kaldur hissed.

"Got it." Megan said, going into camouflage-mode and flying over to the landing strip, while Superboy, Kaldur and I went up to a raised catwalk to get a better view of the factory as a whole.

After a few minutes, Kaldur's eyes widened.

"Sportsmaster? He's the buyer" Kaldur muttered, and I knew Megan had gotten the info we needed. I pressed my finger to my com.

"Red? You listening?" I whispered, but I was only met by static. "Coms are jammed; which means we can't reach the league, the cave, Robin, or Kid."

"We need a plan, _now_." Kaldur hissed in his 'scary voice'.

"I have a suggestion." Bane smirked, before **jumping off the catwalk!**

"What is he-" Kaldur never got to finish his sentence before a **giant, tan, monster jumped in through the window**.

He kinda looked like Desmond post-Blockbuster, and I knew something wasn't right.

Unfortunately, I didn't have to ponder before the monster crashed into the catwalk and I had to summon winds to make sure I didn't fall and break something.

Superboy goes straight for the monster and thankfully was able to stop it from attacking. Aqualad took out his water bearers and stepped in front and formed a shield to cover himself and me as gunmen began shooting at us, and he retaliated with his own water-based attacks as I sliced my hands through the air, causing my winds to violently shove the gunmen into walls.

Kaldur looked over his shoulder and sent me a look. I nodded and summoned my winds to fly me closer to the gunmen before spinning mid-air, forming a large wind funnel to form around my body; fast enough that the opposing bullets couldn't penetrate. Once strong enough, I slashed my hands and forced the winds to break through the room and crash into the gunmen. Unfortunately, the close contact needed for my attack put me at a disadvantage and a couple gunmen that hadn't been knocked out from my blast went for me and I couldn't use two major attacks in such a small amount of time.

I hate hand-to-hand combat time.

Once one was close enough, I was able to grab the cultist's gun and kick his feet out from under him, causing him to fall and hit his head on the ground.

 _Sorry_

Another cultist came at me and I was able to kick the gun out of his hand, but he dodged my attack at his chest. He sent a punch at me, but I dodged: sending us into a long dance of attacks and dodges.

Suddenly, I felt a mental link form in my head. Thankfully, the upgraded meds I had gotten from Wayne Tech. helped block out most of the pain that would usually flood my head at the telepathic contact.

God bless Bruce Wayne.

" _Everyone online?"_ Megan asked.

" _Ya..._ " Superboy groaned, obviously still not pleased at the mental intrusion.

" _Yup."_ I sent as I was finally able to gain the upper hand in my fight as I spotted an opening where I was able to deliver a sharp kick to his head, rendering him unconscious before I flew behind a few crates for cover.

" _You know it beautiful,"_ Wally said.

" _Good, we need to regroup!"_ Kaldur said.

" _Busy now!_ " Robin said impatiently.

" _Robin:_ **now**!" Kaldur yelled and I was slightly taken back by the sudden force behind his words. " _We need to retreat. Kid, clear a path."_

At Kaldur's command, Wally zoomed around all the cultists and forced them down all the way over to the opening where we had entered. Once Robin had rejoined us, Superboy slammed the monster into the wall, followed us through the hole, and slammed the door shut. Unfortunately, the monster was able to crash through the door and chase after us.

"Superboy, the support beams!" Kaldur yelled and Superboy responded by slamming his fists through the wooden support beams, which caused the tunnel to collapse.

We were safe, but it was also pitch black in the tunnel now.

Suddenly, however, a dull red light flooded the cavern and I saw Kaldur snapping a glow stick before throwing it on the ground. We all appeared to be safe and unharmed, but Robin was looking forlornly at the fallen wall of rocks.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked nobody in particular with an empty-sounding voice.

"You are the most experienced, but maybe that's exactly what's made you so unprepared." Kaldur said, and I could tell he was about to say something really wise. "Fighting alongside Batman: your rolls are...defined, you do not need to talk. But this team is new, and the leader must be clear, explicit; he cannot vanish and expect the others to follow some unknown plan."

 _Amen to that_

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?" Robin yelled, taking me slightly by surprise, but then Robin's tight posture collapsed and he slouched, looking down at the ground. "Who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can."

"Oh please, I can run circles around-""Come on Wally, you know it's him. We all do." Robin cut his best friend off.

"Hello Megan, it's so obvious." Megan smiled.

"Could'a told ya." Conner smirked.

"Called it." I said, gently nudging Kaldur's arm.

"...okay." Wally gave in with a smile.

Kaldur walked up to Robin and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Then I accept the burden; until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders." Kaldur said, and Robin smiled. "You were born to lead this team. Maybe but now, but soon."

Kaldur turned back to face all of us.

"Here's the plan: our first priority is to stop that shipment from leaving the island." Kaldur said.

"Funny," Robin smirked. "I had the same thought."

As we ran through the remainder of the tunnel, Robin read from his wrist-computer.

"Sportsmaster's the supplier/buyer, but it still doesn't add up." Robin stated. "He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula, or to get Cobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to mix it with the Venom formula." Wally added. "That took some major nerd-age."

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg'." Kaldur said as we came to the end of the tunnel, but was stopped by Bane, who greeted us by dropping a load of needles on the ground that were no doubtfully filled with Venom before being injected into his blood stream.

Like I said, drug addict.

"Halt Ninos." Bane said, and I noticed a button-trigger in his hand. "I'm feeling...explosive."

A beeping sound was heard above us and we all looked up to see bombs above our heads.

"You betrayed us, why?" Kaldur said, and I resisted the urge to smirk.

" _Kid you need a running start_." Kaldur said through the telepathic link.

 _Get him to start monologuing, nice._

"-blowing the tunnel with you inside, should have the same effect." Bane ended his story, and lowered his thumb...to be met with nothing.

"With what? This trigger-thingy?" Wally asked, and Bane turned to see him leaning against a tree with the trigger.

Bane went to attack Wally, but Megan picked him telekinatically.

"Finally." Superboy smiled, stepping forward and cracking his knuckles. "Drop him."

 _Ouch._


	15. Chapter 13: Aftermath

( _ **Thirteenth**_ _ **chapter, fourth episode. Wow I'm slow)**_

One minor battle later, we found ourselves victorious even if Cobra got away and the factory was set ablaze.

"We picked the right guy to lead." Robin said to Kaldur as we all watched the flames burn the factory. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman."

And with that, the little troll walked away: laughing.

I looked over to Kaldur and saw him look slightly terrified. I placed a hand on his upper arm and smiled.  
***

"A simple recon mission: observe and report. You will all receive a written evaluation detailing your _many_ mistakes." Batman said after chewing all our ears off as we stood in a line like military troops.

"Until then...Good job."

This took us all by surprise.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy." Batman says. "How you adjust to the unforseen is what determines success, and how you choose who leads determines character."

He sent a look to Kaldur and Robin, who smiled at each other. Batman then sent us all a look before walking away.

"Did he just compliment us? On destroying the factory and borderline failing the mission?" I asked.

"I think he did." Wally muttered.

"Wow."


	16. Chapter 14: Dance Studios & Popular Boys

( _ **This is another chapter taking place in France, so once again: all dialogue is in French)**_

As you can probably guess: I don't really have a lot of friends outside of the team and family.

I mean, I've tried to make friends...but it never really ends well. Unfortunately for me, there aren't really a whole lot of schools in my area: so I've known all the kids in my school all my life ie. when I still didn't have a handle on my over sensory, when I lost my mother...so ya, that mixed with my inability to talk to strangers like a normal person (and always end up talking like a gurgling baby) and the weird excuses I would use when I was too tired from training or fighting crime to go to school on time; I've never really had any friends. For most of my life, I just had my brothers.

That's why I like summer vacation, and other school holidays: it's an escape from the constant loneliness that came with school and having to be constantly surrounded by annoying teenagers and their stupid cliques (not to mention the nine-hour school days can get tiresome).

This particular summer was awesome. My days that weren't spent hanging out with the team consisted of baking, dancing, and reading: which was pretty much heaven.

Today is one of these great days. I started the day with making a couple batching of brownies and cleaning out the spice cabinet, and reading books on the history of the Justice League (one of my favourite reading materials). Once the brownies were done, I grabbed my dance equipment, put on my flip-flops and sunglasses, and started out for the studio.

The day was really warm, and if I didn't live in a city: I'd think about going to a beach. Megan and Rob mentioned that they wanted to have a beach day, which sounding like a lot of fun: but no other mentions of the idea had been mentioned.

When I got to the dance studio; I welcomed the cool air and smiled as I heard jazzy music playing in the distance, probably from the summer camp that practises here over the summer.

"Hello, welcome to Marie-Violet Community dance studio. How can I-don't I know you?" The boy at the front desk interrupted the usual opening phrase with a question that caught me off guard. I looked harder at the boy that was looking at me with a questioning look and a bell rung in my mind.

"Nope! I-I mean, I come here a lot...or, I mean..." I raised my fingers to my bangs and pulled at them, trying to block the boy's eyes away from my face.

"No, this is my first time at the front desk...what school do you go to, I swear I know you." He said.

 _Ta_ _Gueule, Quinton!_

"I seriously doubt that...if I could just..."

"I got it!" I froze. " Evangélina Dubois, that quiet bookworm girl with that weird focusing problem!"

 _Zut_

I let out a sigh in defeat.

"Ya..." I muttered.

Quinton Martin was one of those stupid teenagers I mentioned. Possibly the most popular boy in my grade, and half of the 'power couple' between him and the captain of the girl's soccer team. Long blonde hair, olive skin, dimples; your ideal teenage heartthrob.

"You dance?" He asks, and I nod while blushing. "I can see it, actually. You totally have the right body."

That statement set my face on fire and I wanted to melt into the floor.

"Ah, sorry!" He said, putting his hands in front of him in a surrendering motion. "That came out totally wrong. I meant that I can see you being a really good dancer...not that I've been watching you or anything like that..."

"Right..." I muttered, nervously wringing the strap on my dance bag.

" _Zut..._ this is such a terrible meeting..." Quinton said, brushing his hand through his hair.

"It's fine...if I could just...log into the private small studio...

"Oh my god! Totally, I'm so sorry: you probably wanted to start ASAP...Um, here: I'll sign you in, you...Go ahead."

"Are...You sure?" I asked. "I have a membership..."

"No, don't worry...I got it." He said.

"Thanks..." I said, surprised. I was shocked that Quinton actually appeared to be a nice guy.

"No prob, just...come back and let me know when you're done, okay Evangélina?" He said, and I blushed and nodded.

"Okay...: I muttered and started walking towards the studio. "And Quinton?"

"Ya?" He asked, looking back at me.

"It's just Lina." He smiled and me and nodded, smiling.

 _ **(See video above for the dance in this scene)**_

Dance is one of those things that you get better at the more you practise it, like most arts. For example: when I was still taking lessons from mother as a youth: my ability was limited. For example, when I was thirteen: I had to stretch for hours before I could do splits in the middle of a routine, and I could barely kick above 90 degrees.

Nowadays, with my increased ability obtained through practice and training, I could perform a body kick over 270 degrees, and could do splits midair without even blinking.

The routine I was practising was definitely one of my harder ones, but it wasn't terrible. The loud bass and quick bass made it easier to follow the music, which was one less thing to worry about. The only thing left was getting the proper footing during the aerial work, and making sure to land properly during my low landings. Still, no matter how mediocre I found the dance: I still managed to lose track of all my thoughts and links to the outside world. Right now, my world was trapped inside the dance studio, and how I was moving.

That is until the music suddenly stopped.

I faltered in my final floor-body fold and ended up rolling my ankle and falling on my butt.

I shook my head before looking up to see Quinton with his foot tangled in the cord that connected the studio's stereo to the outlet. His face was screwed in a look that could only be explained as 'oops'.

"I am so, so sorry." He said, looking at me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, feeling embarrassed at having someone I wasn't close with watching my dancing; which I was totally uncomfortable.

"I swear, I didn't mean too...I just walked by and saw you through the window and..." He paused, tripping over the cord. "I'm sorry."

"It's...okay," I said, but I didn't completely mean it.

"It's just...wow, you are _really_ good at that, and that dance...you seemed like a totally different person.

"...I've been dancing ever since I could stand..." I said, getting up and dusting off my unitard, which was making me even more uncomfortable seeing as how it was all I was wearing in front of a boy I barely knew. "You could say it runs in my blood."

"Still...that looked really hard, and you looked super confident and comfortable which -and I say this with total respect- you don't seem to have a lot of." He said, and I blushed even more which at this point, I didn't even know was possible.

"You have my thanks for the compliment..." I said, and I nearly smacked myself. However, Quinton only chuckled and looked back at me, having his foot finally untangled.

"How do you do it, if you don't mind me asking? I mean, I've seen some great dancers but...your the best by far." He said and I blushed.

"It's really not that hard," I muttered, fiddling with my ponytail. "Dancing has always come easily to me, so I guess I just found it easy to progress."

"Wow." He said, almost in awe and I felt like my face was about to explode. "I hope you don't think I'm some sort of weird person for saying this: but you're awesome."

This took me completely by surprise. In all my life, I've never gotten that kind of praise; especially from someone that I had just met.

"Thank you," I said, bowing my head in respect. "I should, um, probably get going."

And I started to walk towards the change rooms but was stopped by Quinton calling my name.

"Yes?" I asked, looking back at the blonde boy.

"Would you possibly, if you want, wanna hang out sometime during school or something?" He asked, and I was taken completely by surprise.

"What? Like study together or something?" I asked. This seemed to surprise him, and he cleared his throat.

"Sure, ya...if you want to." He said, avoiding my eyes.

"Okay...I'll see you around then," I said, nodding as I continued walking towards the change rooms.

"See you around Lina." I heard him say before I opened the change room doors and walked in.


	17. Chapter 15: Bad Aliases

"How is it that people come up with the _worst_ aliases...Aliai? No, aliases." I ask, but don't look up from my book.

It was a lazy day at the cave. There weren't any missions, so we were left to our own devices. Kaldur, Wally, Robin, and Megan were having a holo-air-hockey tournament, Superboy was off in Metropolis probably trying to Get Superman to notice him, and I was reading over the League's past through a collection of files that Red had given me after some persuasion.

Even though I wasn't exactly a newbie to the game, having a solid year of on-field training under my belt plus a year of off-field training before that. That being said: in France we don't really get full coverage of the Justice League, so although I know most big-time villains, I didn't know all of them. And as Francis Bacon says: Knowledge is Power.

"I mean, sure, it can be hard picking a name that's already taken. I mean, my name literally means a gentle breeze. But come on: The Lump? Matter Eater Lad? Top? Like _Mister Twister_ wasn't bad enough!"

"Hey! Top is no laughing matter Lin'." Wally says, his attention still staying on his game with Kaldur.

"But he has such a boring and unpredictable name!" I groan. "If you're going to become a supervillain, you should choose something that's cool but still makes sense."

"Take pity on the poor souls." Rob says, smirking at me. "They don't have our creativity."

Suddenly, our conversation was brought to a halt as Superboy came brooding in. Megan asked how Metropolis was, but she was just ignored as Superboy went marching through the holographic air table, ending the game.

 _Great, Superboy in a worse mood than usual. Hooray._

"Something wrong?" I asked, but was only met a low grunt from the clone.

 _Well_ _at least he acknowledged me..._

"Ready for training everyone?" A strict, steady and soothing femalee voice said and we all turned to see Black Canary and Martian Manhunter walking into the cave.

"Uncle J'onn!" "Black Canary!" Megan and I said respectfully. Megan flew over to give her uncle a hug and I smiled and put my book down as my eyes met the woman who had grown to be like a mother figure to me since mine passed away.

"Megan, I was in the neighborhood. So I thought I'd see how you were adjusting." Martian Manhunter said to his niece.

"A few bumps, but I'm learning."

"That's all I can ask." The eldest martian said.

I walked over to Dinah and she placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled, but then her eyes left my face and narrowed.

"Stick around." She said, and I turned to see that she was talking to Superboy. "Class is in session."

All of us, including Superboy, stood on the edge of the holographic circle in the center of the room while Dinah stood confidently in the circle itself.

I would kill to have her badass confidence.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher." She said. "I'll throw a lot at you; everything I've learned from my own mentors...And my own bruises." She stopped as she took of her cropped leather jacket, and looked pained as she moved an arm that I saw was in bandages.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked.

"The job." She said nonchalantly, but still had an edge to her voice that said 'dont push is'.

"Now, combat is about controlling conflict: putting the battle on your own terms. Always acting, never _re_ acting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here." Wally said, raising a hand and stepping into the circle. "And after this..." He stopped to throw the peel of the banana he had been eating into the garbage can. "I'll show you my moves."

I smiled to myself.

 _This is going to be good._

Dinah smirked before launching a punch at Wally's head, who in turn blocked it before Dinah sent a low roundabout kick to Wally's feet, which sent him sprawled to the floor. Suddenly a holographic circle appeared above Wally the read **Kid Flash: Fail**.

 _Nice touch_

 _"_ Good block." Dinah said. "But can anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Oh, oh." Rob said, stepping forward with a smirk. "He hit on the teacher and he got served?"

"Dude!" Wally groaned at his best friend.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-""Oh please." Superboy cut Dinah off. "With my powers, the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon: and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it." Dinah said strictly, and Superboy stepped into the circle to prove himself.

He punched at her, but she dodged and grabbed his arm; using his momentum to flip him onto his back. Superboy growled as the holographic symbol made it evident that he had failed.

"You're angry: good." Dinah noted. "Don't react: Chanel that anger into-"

Dinah was forced to stop giving her advice when Superboy launched another punch at her, and she flipped over his head and kicked the clone's legs out from under him: causing him to topple over.

Robin let out a laugh, causing Kaldur to elbow him. However the preteen simply covered his mouth with his hand, his laughs still evident.

"That's it." Superboy growled, getting up and pushing past Dinah. "I'm done."

"Training is mandatory." Dinah said sternly, trying to put a hand on Superboy's shoulder to stop him, but the Kryptonian shrugged her off.

The room was plunged into a tense atmosphere that made everyone uncomfortable. Thankfully, it was cut when Batman's face appeared on a holographic screen.

"Batman to the cave." The caped crusader said, and we all gathered around the screen. "Five hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary."

Another screen appeared, showing the league fighting a figure.

"The attacker was capable of studying, and duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our for gained more and more power with each combatant."

"Woah..." Wally muttered. "One guy with all the powers of the league?"

My stomach plummeted and I could feel my face go pale at the thought. The league was a force to be reckoned with, and a single person with all their powers and abilities...

"In the end it took eight leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman said.

"Android?" Robin asked. "Who built it? T. ."

 _Speaking of bad names..._

"Good guess Robin, but no. Red Tornado doesn't think so." Batman said.

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter said, reminding us all that he was still there.

"Ivo?" Kaldur and I asked in unison.

"But isn't Ivo dead? Or did I read that wrong..?" I finished.

"It's what we thought...Or hoped." Dinah said.

"To ensure that this threat is permanently neutralized: we're sending two separate trucks with the Android's parts to two different STAR labs facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation." Batman said. "Every precaution is being taken. Four additional decoy trucks will be sent for confusion in case Ivo, or anyone else, tries to recover the remains. You will be split into undercover teams to safeguard the real trucks."

"Yes! Roadtrip!" Wally said excitedly.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy exclaims, and I resist the urge to facepalm.

 _Out of all the people to pick a fight with..._

"You have something better to do?" Batman shoots back, causing Superboy to scowl.

"Coordinates received." Kaldur said, breaking the stare-down between the Boy of Steel and the Dark Knight. "On our way."


	18. Chapter 16: Spinning Trucks and Robots

The team had split in half: Kaldur, Megan, and Wally in the first half and Rob, Superboy, and I in the second. We rode behind the trucks on really cool motorcycles.

So far, there had been a fair amount of radio silence; especially with Superboy's pouting mood. But of course, the Boy Wonder decided to put a stop to that.

"Is dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

"Aster's actually a plant native to Eurasia, it's very beautiful actually...But I guess I can see what you're saying." I said.

"Superboy, clearly you're not feeling the aster." Rob stated. "What's wrong?"

"Canary." SB grunted. "I mean, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"That's her job." I said. "In what we do, we all need to learn that you're not always the strongest combatant in the battle, but that doesn't mean you never stop trying."

"Canary learned that the hard way." Rob agreed. "And so did Batman and, well, us."

Not liking our answers, Superboy revved his engine before speeding up. Rob and I look at each other.

Before anyone could say anything however, a bunch of-get this-FLYING ROBOTIC MONKEYS come flying from the bushes and onto the truck.

" _Zephyr, Robin, Superboy: our truck is under attack_!" Kaldur said through the com.

"Kinda figured." Rob replied sarcastically.

I put my bike on autopilot before flying up, catching two of the weird monkey things (like seriously, they were scary) and smashed them into the truck as I landed.

"I HATE MONKEYS!" Superboy growled distantly as I fought off as many of the evil mini robots as I could.

"Robot monkeys." I heard Rob say. "Totally Ivo's tweak style."

Suddenly, I noticed some of the monkeys were burning holes into the bus (yup, they had laser eyes) and I panicked, but was still busy fighting off as many monkeys as I could.

When the hole was completed however, I flung myself away from the monkeys and into the hole that the monkeys had made, into the inside of the truck. I instantly saw the armed guards that had been placed in the truck thrown out, as some of the other monkeys grabbed the parts. I tried to grab them, and almost succeeded when suddenly, the truck fell over and I went flying.

As the bus began to do summersaults, I tried my best to keep my head from hitting the walls, curling into a ball and tucking my head between my body and my legs.

When the bus finally stopped, I felt myself skid across the rough metal of the truck and my arm burned from the contact.

Dizzily, I leaned against the side as I pushed myself up from the ground: trying to stabilize myself. There was a full ringing in my ears that made me want to rip them off, and I bit the inside of my cheeks: trying to calm my senses down.

"Zephyr... ZEPHYR! Lina!" I heard Rob screaming and I sliced through the air, putting all my force into one blow that was strong enough to rip off the side of the truck that I had been leaning on.

"I'm okay...Just a little-" I paused, feeling my stomach lurch "-dizzy..."

Rob ran over to me and pulled me into a human crutch carry.

"Moving into a moving truck that's under attack by evil robot monkeys while said truck has no driver...Not one of my smartest ideas." I say hazily as my stomache lurches again, fortunately the ringing in my ears had stopped.

I look around, puzzled.

"Where's Superboy?" I asked. But before Robin could answer, our comma crackled to life.

" _Aqualad to Zephyr and Robin. Lost our cargo, did you-"_

"It's gone." Rob answered. "And so is our partner."

I groaned loudly.

" _Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position, we'll help you._ " Kaldur tried.

" _Don't need your help."_ Superboy growled. " _Don't want any."_

" _Superboy!"_ Kaldur exclaimed.

"I think he-" another stomache lurch. "Ditched his com..."

" _Super!"_ Wally exclaimed. " _Now we can't even track him."_

" _He's out of telepathic range._ " Megan said. " _This professor Ivo-if he is alive-seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado_."

Robin set me down on the ground, and I continued to nurse my stomache while he went off to examine to body of one of the monkeys.

"Is anyone else-" pause "-wondering how they found us?"

" _Zephyr are you okay?_ " Kaldur asked. " _You sound in pain."_

"Took a ride on a summersalt-ing cargo truck." I explained. "I'll be fine."

"Zephyr's right." Robin said. "We would have heard by now if the other trucks were attacked. They knew which ones to attack."

He hacked into the monkey for a moment before smiling.

"Ha! The parts have GPS!" He said victoriously. "Got it, they're headed for...Gotham City?"

" _That far south? M'gaan and I won't get there anytime soon._ " Kaldur said. " _Zephyr, are you okay to go?"_

I got up and flew a foot off the ground, forcing what was left of my motion sickness from my mind.

" _Ça_ _va."_ I said with a smile.

"She means she's fine." Robin translated.

" _Then I'm sending Kid ahead to meet you. Aqualad out."_  
***

We didn't see Kid until we hit Gotham City limits, and by then Rob and I, and Kid it would appear, had changed into our costumes.

"You changed too?" Rob asked Wally as he ran beside me as I flew, and Rob who was on what remained of his bike.

"Are you kidding?" Wally made a sound of disgust. "I feel naked in civvies. Still tracking the parts?"

"They were headed _through_ Gotham, but they veered." He looked down at his screen again. "Wait, dude: they're at my school!"  
***

We pulled up to Gotham Academy just after the sun had set, and were greeted by loud noises of destruction. We all sent a look of panic at each other before speeding inside. Robin took the lead and lead us to the gym where we sound Superboy being attacked by the-unfortunatly-rebuilt robot.

Wally zoomed ahead and grabbed Superboy before Robin threw a birdarang at the robot's head.

" **Access: Martian Manhunter**."

Suddenly, the robot density shifted and the birdarang went flying straight through his head.

Z _ut_

I sent an air slice at the robot, but it didn't seem to affect him in the slightest.

 _Great...This just isn't my day_

 _"_ **Access: Red Tornado**."

 _Really?_

Only Wally was able to dodge before the robot's lower half began engulfed in a hurricane and sent us all flying into a nearby wall.

" **Access: Black Canary**."

A canary cry hit Wally as he went flying. I was luckily able to catch him before he got hurt, but the robot grabbed us and squeezed us into a huge bear-hug.

" **Access: Superman.** "

As Wally and I felt our bodies being squeezed together, and our bones felt like they were about to break, suddenly I saw something flying at us.

" **Access: Martian Manhunter**."

The robot density shifted to avoid the arrows, and Wally grabbed me and zoomed us towards Robin and away from the robot to catch our breaths.

Our breaks didn't last long as the robot sent another Superman-like attack at the three of us.

Suddenly, a noise of boredom came from the bleachers and I looked up to see a scrawny, older man sitting there surrounded by robot monkeys.

Professor Ivo.

"Normally Amazo would study and mimic your abilities in battle, but what's the point?" Ivo stated. "You're all just poor imitations of the originals."

"So everyone keeps saying." Superboy growls. " **It makes me angry**!"

Suddenly, he attacked Ivo with all he had and me face paled.

 _Not again..._

"Great, he's gone ballistic again." Wally voiced my thoughts.

"Maybe not..." Robin muttered, before disappearing into the shadows.

"Amazo! Protect your master! Priority alpha!" Ivo screeched as he moronically crawled away from Superboy's attacks.

Suddenly however, Robin reappeared behind Ivo and threw him to the ground.

"Who wants to play keep away?" Robin asked in a childish voice.

Wally and I looked at each other before smiling and running and flying away.

"Oh! Oh! Me!" Wally exclaimed as he ran over and picked Ivo up.

"I'm open!" I yelled, and Wally tossed the tiny man towards me and I caught him with my winds, knowing the boys had the robot.

I brought the mad scientist closer to me and smiled.

"You really should have stayed dead." I said, before throwing him into the wall; hard enough to knock him out but not enough to do any permanent damage.

"Help disassemble him! Now!" I heard Robin yell and I turned to see Amazo without a head.

"Dude, the guy has no head." Wally said, confused as to why we had to disassemble the robot.

"Don't take any chances!" Kaldur exclaimed as he and Megan came running into the gym.

"Superboy, are you okay?" Megan asked as she flew over to him.

"Fine." Superboy said, sounding a lot calmer. "Feeling the aster."

Robin smiled.

"Hey, where's Ivo?" Wally asked, and we all looked behind me to see that he was gone.

"Perimeter check: now!"  
***

"The Amazo android is in pieces again: safely being analyzed at two separate STAR Labs. But Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech: he's arguably more dangerous than the android." Aqualad debriefed as the team stood in our usual line in front of Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado.

"Capturing the professor will be a league priority." Black Canary explained.

"But we understand your mission encountered...other complications." Martian Manhunter said, and we all sent looks to Superboy, who looked down at the ground.

"Complications come with the job." Batman said strictly. "Your ability to handle them has impressed the league."

"The...Whole league?" Superboy said, and I finally understood.

 _So this whole thing has been about Superman? I thought we were over that!_

"Given time: yes." Batman said. "Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads."

Superboy smiled and I gently nudged his arm with my own.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help." Batman continued. "That's why the league exists: because there are some problems we can't handle individually."

"Oh please." Robin said, suddenly angry as he walked forward with the arrow that had been the flying projectile that saved Wally and I from becoming human mush. "If we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?"

Batman took the arrow and studied it.

"You were following us: babysitting! You don't trust us!"

"We didn't follow you." Batman said strictly as he handed the arrow to GA, who in turn took out one of his own and put the two weapons beside each other: showing that they had different heads.

"And that's not you arrow..." Robin said, but then got happy. "But that means-""SPEEDY!" Wally and I finished.

"He has our backs." Kaldur agreed with joy.

Wally grabbed the arrow with a spin. "Souvenir!"

 _Roy, wherever you are...thanks_


	19. Chapter 17: Friendships

Unbeknownst to the league: we had been trying to keep tabs on Roy ever since our meeting at the Star City docks. Well, mainly Kaldur and I, with the computer help of our very own Boy Wonder.

But can you blame us? Kaldur, Roy and I were kind of best friends. While yes, Robin and Roy were the first sidekicks: Kaldur, Roy and I are the oldest and as much as we all love Wally and Rob, it's nice to hang out with people of your age and maturity once in a while.

But I'm getting off topic.

It was a couple days after the Amazo incident when Kaldur and I got word of the safehouse that Roy was currently staying in: an apartment in downtown Star City. Kaldur immediately decided to go there, and try to talk to him.

It's been almost two months: that should be enough time for him to stop being angry, right?

Of course, what would a superhero entrance be of not dramatic?

So Kaldur and I decided to break into Roy's crappy apartment and wait for him to come by.

"What are you two doing here?" Roy asked, finally walking in. The sun had set an hour ago, and Roy looked exhausted. "I'm not joining your team, if that's what you want."

"That's not why we're here Roy." I said.

"We simply came to talk." Kaldur added.

"Did the league send you, did GA?" Roy asked, pulling out his bow. Kaldur and I both rolled our eyes, before Kaldur sent me a look and I got up, taking my mask off.

"The league didn't send us, nor did Green Arrow. We found you on our own with help from Robin, and this is simply a talk amongst friends."

I placed a hand on Roy's shoulder before moving my hand to his face, gently peeling off his mask to uncover tired blue eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. When my hand touched his face, the muscles in Roy's face seemed to loosen and I smiled.

"We figured this would be more appropriate than intervening with your patrol." Kaldur said, walking towards us.

"Plus you can't run away into the shadows." I added, pulling back from Roy.

Roy exhaled and let his body fall onto a couch, wiping his hands over his face.

"You don't look well." Kaldur pointed out.

"Have you been sleeping? Eating right?" I asked, checking his forehead with the back of my hand to check his temperature.

"I'm fine." Roy grunted and I rolled my eyes at his stuborness.

"That's a lie. I'm going to make you some food." I said before getting up and walking into his makeshift kitchen, which didn't have any separating walls so I could still participate in the conversation.

A moment of silence filled the apartment as I began to look around for ingredients to make something. When I could barely find anything, I decided on soup with the box of no name broth I had found and a few veggies that were very close to expiration.

"How have you two been?" Roy asked, breaking the silence. "Neither of you are dead I see, and by the lingering tension when I got here I'm gonna guess that you guys both haven't confessed yet."

This is something Roy does. He has it in his head that Kaldur and I are madly in love with each other or something. Of course it's not true though: I have no interest in dating, never mind my best friend, and Kaldur has a girl back in Atlantis. Her name's Tula, and she's nice...That's pretty much all I know about her.

Of course, the falseness of his comment still didn't keep the blood from rushing to my cheeks.

"We have fared well." Kaldur answered. "Lina almost died in a cargo truck the other night, but as you can see: she's still walking."

"Excuse me for trying to keep Amazo from being stolen by a band of robotic monkeys with laser eyes." I said, a little put off by the memory.

"Wow, she's even using sarcasm now! She's growing up so fast." Roy joked and I felt the blush return to my face. "But you were in a car crash? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm here am I not?" I smiled over my shoulder as I began to cut up carrots as the broth boiled on the stove.

"I meant...Never mind."

It suddenly hit me what Roy was trying to ask. My hand paused mid-slice and my body suddenly felt like it was made of stone.

"Lina?" Kaldur asked, concerned. I shook my head, clearing my throat.

"I have made peace with my past for a long time now. If I had flashbacks every time a car flipped over in front of me, my life as well as the lives of civilians and those close to me would be put in danger."

A long, pregnant pause filled the room before I was finally able to start up another conversation.

"Fight any good villains lately?"


	20. Chapter 18: Team Bonding Time

Remember that beach day I mentioned a while ago?

Well it's finally happening!

Something I don't think I have mentioned is that the cave, and all of Happy Harbour is built on beach country. So when I say the team's having a beach day: I mean we're just going into what was practically the cave's backyard.

And come on, how awesome is that?!

"Hello Megan!" Megan exclaimed as she ran ahead of all of us, holding her beach supplies under her arm as she soaked up the sun's warm rays. I have to admit: she looked like a model in her yellow bikini, and she looked even better with her 'sunshine and rainbows' aura.

She certainly looked a lot more confident then I did, even if my white and pink one-piece, added with my long hair which was let free today, covered more skin.

"First, a moment of silence for our...absent comrade." Rob said, bowing his head.

"Poor Wally..." I muttered.

That's right Ladies and Gentlemen, our very own Wally West was at school in the middle of August and had to miss out on our lovely beach day.

"Well, no use wasting away worrying: let's do this!" Megan said joyfully as she dropped her stuff in the sand and threw herself into the water; making us all laugh.

"Shouldn't we set up camp or-" I was cut off as Superboy suddenly picked me up by the hips, and I blushed at the contact. "SUPERBOY!"

Suddenly, I find myself flying through the air before hitting the water.

I am able to unattractivly sputter my way to the surface. Shoving my mass amounts of thick, wet hair out of my face.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask, throwing sour looks at Superboy, who shrugged with the faintest hints of a smile. Rob, Megan and Kaldur were all silently laughing at my misfortune, which made me blush.

"Okay, I see how it is!"

I use my powers to pick Superboy off the ground, catching him off guard before throwing him out deeper into the water with a grunt.

He was heavy...

When he reached the surface; he whipped his head around, tossing his now wet hair from his face. He was laughing, and we all joined in.  
***

We spent a long while in the water. Megan, Conner and Rob had started a water fight and originally Kaldur had also taken part, but eventually he backed out and joined me on the sidelines, while I floated in the center of an inflatable donut.

"Lost interest?" I asked.

"I was at an unfair advantage." He reasoned. "My power over hydrokinesis, added with my heightened strength and gills: I would be able to win without much effort."

"Leave it to you to back out of a winning fight." I joked in a way I wouldn't often do unless I was with someone close to me.

A moment of silence hovered over us as we watched our teammates play, before Kaldur spoke again.

"I was thinking about something, and I was wondering if you could help me." He said.

"I'll try my best." I said. "What is it?"

"What is France like?" He asked, catching me off guard.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I have just been...thinking." He said. "I haven't seen much of the surface world, and your home country is one of the many places I have failed to visit."

"Well...I wasn't expecting that." I muttered, before shifting on the donut slightly. "France...Is like a lot of places I guess. It has its ups and downs...We're known for our history, culture and art and I guess we've earned our spot there. Our architecture is quite beautiful-the older the better-and our history, though boring to learn about in schools: is long, if bloody. Our climate's a lot like the northern USA's: hot summers and cold winters...That's basically my run down. I don't get out a whole lot."

"Do you like it?" He asked, looking at me with a tilted head.

"Of course, it's my home." I said, and I looked at Kaldur to see he had a far away look in his eyes. "What about Atlantis?"

"Pardon?" He asked, it would appear I had caught him off guard.

"Atlantis." I repeated. "I'll probably never get to go, unless I master the air bubble technique to safe from water pressure... But I guess it would be cool to go see a world that until very recently, nobody believed exsisted."

Kaldur got a faraway look in his eyes.

"It is true, Atlantis is very different from the surface world. The architecture is much more...Creative and colourful, the culture even more so. All in all, it is very beautiful. There is far more peace-not to speak ill of your world-but as you probably know, we still have our issues."

"You miss it, don't you?" I asked. "It would make sen-"

I was cut off as a beach ball flew out of nowhere and hit me in the face, knocking me off the floating donut.

When I finally came sputtering up from the water, I was met by laughter. I glared and used my powers to make the ball go flying back to Robin, who I had a sneaking suspicion was the one to attack me.

"That was rude!" I said hotly.

"Well then you and Kaldur stop being couple-y and come over here and play with us!"

 _Seriously, now he's doing it? Wasn't Roy enough?_

Blushing, I look over at Kaldur who smiles back at me. We nod before we simultaneously pull out hands back. In a moment, we both used out powers to form a fairly large tidal wave effortlessly.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

We let the wave hit them.  
***

The rest of the day was full of playing water games, volleyball, and cooking hotdogs.

When the sun started heading towards the horizon, the boys decided to have one last swim while Megan and I decided to stay up and sunbath in the last of the sun's rays of the day.

"I really like your swimsuit." Megan suddenly said, awakening me from my half-sleeping rest. "It suits you."

"Oh, thanks Megan." I said fiddling with the strap of the suit. "I kind of wish it covered more skin, but these days this is the best you can do I guess."

"No way, you look really pretty. You should wear things like that more." She said and I blushed.

"N-no thanks. I'm...Not really into showing a lot of skin. This is the most I've showed when I'm not dancing or training..." I sputtered and Megan nodded.

"So..." Megan started. "I've been meaning to ask this for a while..."

 _What's with people asking me questions today?_

"Are you and Kaldur...together?" She asked and I felt all my blood rush to my face.

It's bad enough that Roy and now Robin do it while teasing, but Megan actually thought Kaldur and I were together-together

"Wha-NO!" I sputter, shaking my head vigorously. "We're just good friends! I swear!"

"Really?" She asked, looking confused. "You look like all the quiet couples on TV..."

I continued to shake my head vigorously.

"I swear!" I stuttered. "I mean, it's not that I don't like Kaldur, he's probably one of my bestest friend. And he's handsome and nice, and he I have no doubt he'd make a good romantic partner, but I just...I don't know, I'm not really interested in pursuing a romantic relationship I guess..."

She shrugged. "Okay, my mistake. But either way, you'd make a cute couple."

I blushed even more and I felt like plunging my head into the sand like an ostrich.

There was more silence but I still felt like my cheeks were on fire.

Suddenly however, we saw the guys getting out of the water.

"Batman's called. He needs us suited up and ready for a meeting in the cave in fifteen." Robin said, reaching for a towel.

Megan and I nodded and got up. Looks like out beach day was over.


	21. Chapter 19: New Dynamics

The team met up at the exact time in the main section of the cave. Batman, Red, and Green Arrow were already there.

"What's up?" Robin asked.

"We've called you here because-" Batman was cut off y the zeta-tube coming to life.

 _ **"Recognised: Kid Flash**_ __ _ **B03"**_

"The Wall-man is here! Now let's get this party star-" Wally came in, arms full of beach supplies and in his swim trunks. Unfortunately, he didn't see the group had been gathered, but he did once he tripped over a crack in the floor, sending the ginger speedster to the ground and the beach ball he had been holding went bouncing around the cave. "-ted..."

I didn't know whether to facepalm, laugh, or feel sorry for him.

Before anyone could do anything however, GA and Batman were pushed away from each other as a small, yet muscular blonde girl in a green leather uniform walked out from behind them.

"Wall-man huh, love the unifrom. What excatly are your powers?" The girl asked.

 _I like her...who is she?_

"Ugh...who's this?" Wally asked.

"Artemis, your new teammate." The girl responded.

 _Thank you_

"Kid Flash: never heard of you." Wally said, as Green Arrow came up and placed his hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"She's my new protege." Green Arrow announced, and my eyebrows flew up.

 _Oh this so wasn't going to end well_

"What happened to your old one?" Wally asked, just as the zeta-tube came alive again.

 _ **"Recognised: Red Arrow**_ __ _ **B07"**_

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." Roy said as he walked into the cave. "Call me Red Arrow."

"Roy!" I exclaim, going to hug him but he holds his hand out as I near him, cutting me off from making any contact as he walks toward GA.

 _Okay, now that's just rude._

"Roy, you look-""Replaceable." Roy cut his ex-mentor off with a snarl.

 _See? Not good_

"It's not like that. You said you were going solo." GA exclaimed.

"So why waste time trying to find a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Roy asked.

"Yes! _She_ can." Artemis said, walking right up to Roy and staring right into his eyes, the obvious height difference of over a foot not seeming to bother her. It was evident this girl had some serious guts.

"Who are you?" Wally exclaimed.

GA and Artemis both explained, in perfect sync, that Artemis was his niece.

"Another niece?" Robin muttered, sounding amused.

"But she is not your replacement." Kaldur said, stepping up. "We have always wanted you on the team."

"And we can always have more than one archer." I said, finally getting close to ROy but instead of hugging him, I placed my hand on his arm.

"Even if we couldn't; you know who we'd pick." Wally said, and I sent him a look.

"Whatever Baywatch." Artemis smirked, walking forward. "I'm here to stay."

A moment of silence filtered through the air and I turned to Roy.

"I'm going to assume you came here for a reason?" I asked.

"Ya, a reason named Doctor Serling Roquette." Roy said, and the name seemed to strike a cord with Robin as he pulled up a file on his holo-computer.

"Nano-robotics genius at Royal University in Star City." Robin announced. "Vanished two weeks ago."

"Taken two weeks ago, by the League of Shadows." Roy said.

The name struck something in all of us. The League of Shadows were one of, if not the biggest group of bad guys the League has fought. They were a _big_ deal, and if Roy had a mission for us with them in it...big news.

Most of the team looked excited, but I felt kind of terrified.

"You want us to save her from the Shadows?" Robin asked, ecstatic.

"Hardcore." Wally exclaimed, fist bumping Robin.

"I already rescued her." Roy said, making the boy's smiles disappear. "Only one problem...the shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon. The doc calls it the Fog: comprised of millions of tiny little robots. Capable of eating through any substance in their way: wood, steel...Flesh, bone."

I shivered.

"But it's true purpose isn't destruction." Roy continued. "It's theft. The Fog is capable of eating and storing raw data, before giving that intel to the Shadows.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Ya, sounds like the shadows." Artemis said.

"What do _you_ know about the shadows?" Wally said skeptically, and Artemis smirked in reply causing Wally to yell out.

" **Who are you?** "

"Roquette's working on a virus that will render the Fog inert." Roy explained.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that..." Robin started.

"They'll target her." Roy agreed.

"Where is she now?" I asked, interest piqued.

"I stashed her at a local high school's computer lab." Roy explained.

"You left her alone?" GA exclaimed.

"She's safe for now." Roy shrugged.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." GA tried to connect with his former protege.

"You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protege?" Roy said bitterly.

GA looked like he was about to say something, but Batman put a hand on his shoulder, making the blonde archer stop and think for a moment.

"You brought this to the team: it's their mission, which makes it her mission too." GA said strictly, making Roy sneer.

"Then my job's done." Roy said storming off.

"Roy, wait! You can still-" I was cut off by Roy updating his zeta-beam profile before he disappeared. I sighed in defeat and honestly felt like punching something before I felt someone lay a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see Kaldur giving me a look that read 'I get it, but not right now'. I sighed again before nodding.  
***

Nobody liked stake-outs. It's harsh, but it's the truth. We're superhero-teenagers: full of energy, adrenaline, and God knows what else that makes us all have low attention spans. Now normally this isn't a problem when we're fighting, because we're putting our energy to good use: but on a mission where we just stand and watch...Not so much.

But that comes with the job of being on a covert-ops team: lots and lots of stake-outs.

The plan for tonight was that Megan, Superboy and I do perimeter outside, while the rest of the team is inside with the doctor.

" _Everyone online?"_ Megan asked as she formed a psychic link, making me close my eyes and chale away any pain that my new meds left before returning to my normal crouching stance.

" _This is weird..."_ Artemis said.

 _"And distracting. First I have to code and distributing algorithm on a kiddy computer with less RAM then a wrist watch, but now I have to hear teens think in my skull?_ " The doctor exclaimed, making me hold back on eyeroll.

" _Lady, do you always complain when people try to_ help _you?_ " Wally asked.

" _Pot, Kettle: have you met?"_ Artemis quipped back.

" _Hey, I don't need attitude from the newbie that drove Red Arrow off the team!"_ Wally bit back.

" _That is so not on me!"_ Artemis responded.

" _Guys, maybe try to act a little more professional?_ " I said, trying to calm things over.

" _She started it!_ " Wally exclaimed, making me facepalm.

" _Maybe I'll just go help Superboy and Miss Martian with_ _perimeter._ " Artemis said, annoyed.

" _Good_ _idea_." Kaldur said, sounding annoyed.

 _"You might wanna cut her some_ _slack_." Robin said, I'm guessing to Wally about Artemis. " _It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo._ "

" _No! That was Speedy-I mean Red_ _Arrow's_ _arrow... Right?_ " Wally stuttered.

" _Not so much..._ " Robin answered.

" _Well...I'm still not giving her the satisfaction._ " Wally pouted.

" _You know I can still hear you!"_ Artemis quipped.

" _Couldn't get the Justice League..."_ Doctor Roquette groaned.

But leave it to Kaldur to save the day.

 _"The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the_ _weapon."_ Kaldur stated. _"Can you track it?_ "

" _My Utility FOG is not a weapon. It's science: brilliant science._ " The doctor corrected. " _And of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well just rent a billboard with this address and 'assassinate me' written in neon."_

A moment of silence passed before Kaldur worked his magic once again.

" _We will protect you."_ He said kindly, and a moment passed before the doctor responsed.

" _Tracking FOG now."_  
 _***_

As Artemis and Megan took the north entrance and area, Superboy took the south as I took the sides via the roof.

Of course, it was boring so I ended up flipping through the air from side-to-side and after a while, Superboy leaped right over the school and onto the North side.

" _Mmm...That boy."_ Artemis' voice said through the link and I almost fell mid-flip. My face blushed and I felt like nose-diving into the school.

Please tell me she didn't just...

" _He can hear you! We can all hear you!"_ Megan growled, voice filled with wrath and envy.

" _Oh, I know..._ " Artemis said in a smooth voice.

Yup, she was checking out Superboy.

And my face is now a flaming hot tomato.

" _Miss Martian, Doctor Roquette had located the FOG."_ Kaldur said, coming to the rescue. " _Reconfigure the_ _bioship_ _so Robin and Superboy can pursue._ "  
***

With Robin and Superboy gone: our troops were smaller then before, so it was decided that I should be moved inside so that the doctor would more immediate protection when it was needed.

So there I was, waiting in the computer lab with Kaldur and the Doctor as Kid waited in the hallway and the girls covered outside.

Suddenly however, Kaldur flew in front of the doctor and stood there as ninja stars imbedded themselves in his arm.

Right after, a thin womanly figure in a green kimono and white mask with a smiling cat design appeared, running into the lab.

"That had to hurt." She said in a silky tone.

"Atlantan skin is quite dense." Kaldur shot back as he pulled out his water-bearers and formed his swords. Alongside him, I summoned my winds in preparation.

" _Kid, Miss Martian, Artemis: we're under attack in the computer lab!"_ I exclaimed through the mental link.

" _On our way!_ " Artemis' voice responded.

"And my shuriken are quite poisonous." The assassin said as she went for Kaldur, but this time I was the one to step in front as I used my wind to pick the figure up and throw her into the wall.

She was able to stand back up and flip back, aiming for Kaldur who used his knives to deflect her attacks and protect/follow the doctor who was backing up.

Kaldur finally got a good hit in but it caused him to hit the floor as well, and the woman threw a sai at the doctor, but I was able to use the wind to blow it away.

"The girl's covering for you. Poison slowing you down?" The assassin asked as she and Kaldur crossed swords.

"Jellyfish toxic, I am largely immune ." Kaldur growled, and I kicked the assassin's feet from under her. Unfortunately, she was able to position herself so she fell onto me. I was able to blow her off of me, but Kaldur fell forward at he same time and they crashed into each other. The woman gracefully stood up and positioned her sword at me and Kaldur.

But we were saved by an arrow flying and knocking the sword out of her hand.

"Don't. Move." Artemis growled, bow still aimed.

"This gig's getting interesting." The woman says as Kaldur and I stood up and prepared our attacks.

Artemis sent a flurry of arrows at the assassin, but the enemy was able to deflect them, but both stopped when Megan and Kid came rushing in.

"Maybe a little too interesting..." The woman hummed, before throwing down a smoke bomb and disappearing.

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" The doctor yelled.

"This is all your fault!" Wally yelled at Artemis. "You were on perimeter!"

A moment passed as Artemis gave Wally a glare that rivaled Batman's.

"That's not really fair." Megan said. "I was outside too."

"Ya, you were out...Being distracted by her!" Wally argued. "Besides I can't be mad at you. _You gave me mouth-to-mouth._ "

He said the last part telepathically.

" _We heard that!"_ We all exclaimed through the link, making Wally groan.

I walked up to Artemis and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The first mission is always the hardest, and it never goes perfect for anybody." I said, using my nice-older-sister voice. "And we know you can't have been training for very long, so don't worry: that assassin will be back, and we'll get her."

Artemis looked troubled, but smiled slightly and nodded.

"Robin to Aqualad." The coms suddenly came to life with Robin's voice. "We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target: STAR Labs...We're too late: it's completely destroyed. The FOG decimated it."

"This is bad." I hummed, thinking back to a file I had read. "STAR Labs is a prime ali with the League. They have info on things that only them, and the League should know about: not to mention the mass amounts of cutting edge science they held."

"And now that intel is in the hands of the enemy." Robin agreed. "What's our next move?"

"Rescan for that FOG." Kaldur ordered. "We're moving the doctor."  
***

The new plan was a lot sneakier then the old one. Wally and Artemis were in a fishing store with Megan who was in disguise as the doctor, while I was in a cyber-cafe with the real doctor. Kaldur would go out into plain sight and not-so-subtley tell a fictional Megan to do a perimeter sweep in camo-mode, so that the Shadows will think Megan's not a problem. They'll attack the fake doctor: and as Wally put it: They've been hoodwinked.

Even if they did manage to track down the real doctor: Kaldur and I could take them. Even if Kaldur was slower with the poison running through his systems, making me worry while also making himself open to DEATH.

Ya, okay, so I'm worried about him: so sue me.

" _They're_ _here."_ Artemis said through the link.

 _"Virus is almost complete."_ The doctor said.

A couple minutes later, a thumping noise was heard from the roof.

"We have company!" Kaldur said, sounding panicked.

"Uploading!" The doctor said finally. "And by the way: you said you'd protect me."

Kaldur and I prepared for the attack, and from my peripheral I saw part of the ceiling open and something aim for Kaldur.

"Aqualad!" I warned, but he still took three poison darts to the chest.

"Let's test that jellyfish immunity shall we?" The woman said, leaping down from the ceiling. I guarded the doctor as Kaldur went for the assassin. Of course he didn't last long before she kicked him, and he fell straight on the darts. He didn't get back up.

"Immunity tested." The woman said and I glared.

"I really don't like you lady." I growled.

"Oh Darling, you're breaking my heart." She hummed sweetly before taking out her sword. "Now move aside and let the grown up woman talk. I have an appointment with the doctor."

She came at me but I pulled the same trick as before and grasped her with wind and threw her around the room. Not hard enough to do any permanent damage, but it wouldn't be painless.

When I dropped her, she groaned: her masked cracked.

"For such a sweet girl, you okay rough." She said in a tone that annoyed me.

However, our battle was interrupted by a small beep from the computer.

"The virus had been uploaded." I said with a smirk. "You lose."

"The virus may have eliminated the need for the doctor's elimination, but not the entertainment value..." I glared and increased the wind in my control. "Fortunately my orders are clear. The shadows may find another use for her..."

She threw down another smoke bomb before I could do anything.

" _Artemis."_

 _"I got her."_

Trusting the assassin to Artemis, I ran over to Kaldur. Flipping him over, I pulled out the darts and checked his pulse.

"Is he..." The doctor muttered and my mind went blank when I found his pulse was almost un-findable.

"I need water! Now!" I exclaimed. The doctor ran over the counter and filled up a container with water from the sink. I placed Kaldur's head in my lap before taking the water and putting it to my friend's lips. Once all the water was gone, a moment passed before Kaldur began coughing.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and Kaldur opened his eyes.

"Lina?" He groaned, and I smiled.

"Hello again." I said happily.

"How did you fare?" He asked, and I helped him sit up and let him lean against my body.

"The virus has been uploaded, but the assassin got away before I could stop her. Artemis is taking her on outside." I explained

"Then we must...Go." He groaned, and he tried to stand up but almost fell. Thankfully, I was able to catch him and pull him into a human-crutch carry.

"Easy there Kaldur." I said as I gently lifted him up to his feet. "Don't need you almost dying on me again."

I motioned the doctor to open the door for us and we walked out together to see Wally and Megan with two new captured assassins and Artemis with a distraught face.

"She...Got away." Artemis admitted.

"What? From you? Big surprise!" Wally mocked.

"Kid! Stop!" I said strictly.

"Her mask." Kaldur noticed on the ground, and I too recognized it as the woman assassin's smiling-cat mask. "Did you...See her face?"

"It was dark..." Artemis explained and I sent her an understanding smile.

"It's okay. The Fog has been rendered, we all got out alive, and the world is once again saved." I explained optimistically. "We can deal with one runaway gun-for-hire another night. Tonight: we celebrate...After Kaldur gets some antidote and we send the doctor home."

The team all smiles and nods.

"Well said." Kaldur said with and smile, before turning to Artemis. "Welcome to the team."

"I've always wanted a sister..." Megan said to Artemis. "On Earth anyways...I have twelve back on Mars but trust me, it's not the same."

"I wouldn't know..." Artemis hummed.

"Hey! What about me!" I exclaimed, and Megan looked panicked before I laughed. "I kidding!"

A moment passed before Megan hits Wally on the arm. The ginger groans before shaking Artemis' hand. "Ya, welcome."

"Is it just me..." I whisper into Kaldur's ear. "Or would they make a cute couple?"


	22. Chapter 20: Beliefs

I panicked as I ran around the apartment, looking around and under everything.

" _You lose something_?" Leo asked, walking into the living room from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. It was fairly early for a weekend, and the team was meeting at the cave in ten, so Leo and I were the only ones awake.

" _My copy of 'Catcher_ _on_ _the Rye', I can't find_ _it._ " I said, still looking around.

" _You mean this_?" Leo asked and I spun around to see him holding my book in one hand. I sighed in relief as I walked over and took it, pulling a hand through my hair.

" _Thanks_ _Leo, this is my signed copy and I think I would have cried if I had lost it_..." I muttered, holding the book to my chest.

" _Only you would cry over a book. You heading out_?" Leo asked.

" _Soon, yes. Will you be alright by yourself until Papa and Calvin wake up_?" I asked my slightly younger brother.

" _I'll be fine. I'll just stay in my room and play games._ " He said and I smiled, ruffling his hair.

" _Okay, call me if you need_ _me_." I said, heading for the door.

" _Oh ya, that reminds me_." Leo suddenly said, cutting me off. " _A guy came the other day while you were out, he was looking for you. Quinton... Marlin?_ "

I was surprised as I furrowed my brow. " _Quinton Martin. We go to school together and he works at the dance studio_."

" _Ya, well he told me to give you_ _this_." Leo said, handing me a slip of paper with a phone number on it. My eyes widened. " _Are you two dating or something?_ "

" _No, we barely know each other_." I said, sliding the paper into my book nonetheless. " _But it's fine. See you later, love you_."

I kissed Leo on the head before running out of the apartment.  
***

The team's meet-up quickly turned into a sparring match when Robin had to leave to go on a mission with Batman.

Superboy and Kaldur were fighting (which was actually quite amusing to watch) as Wally stood off to one side and Megan, Artemis and I stood off to the other. My book was open in my hands, but my eyes didn't stay on it very long before taking long intervals to admire the match between the two most physically strong members of the team.

But Artemis quickly redirected my attention.

"Kaldur's...nice, don't you think?" Artemis asked Megan. "Handsome, commanding...You should totally ask him out."

"He's like a big brother to me, not to mention I still think there's still something between him and Lina." Megan said, and lowered my book and sent her a look. "But do you know who would make the cutest couple?"

Both Artemis and I watched Megan, waiting for her to answer her own question.

"You and Wally." We all looked over to see Wally who was feasting on a borrito and making some less-than-attractive noises. Both Artemis and I cringed. "You're so full of passion and he's so full of..."

Megan hesitated, coming up blank.

"It?" Artemis guessed and we all burst into laughter.

"Why the analysis of the guys?" I asked the two younger girls. "Just wondering, I don't mean to intrude." They in turn paused and looked at each other before answering.

"Superboy."

 _Oh..._

I looked at the teenage clone and did a quick mental analysis.

 _He's not bad-looking, and he's certainly gotten a hold of his temper since training with Dinah started...But he's still impulsive, rash, and crude at times. Not much presence off-field, and not to be mean: but he's really angsty._

"I don't see it. But I'm sure there's a great reason you two are so invested in him." I shrugged, and went to turn back to my book.

"That because you only have eyes for Kaldur!" Megan said cheerfully, and I felt my eye twitch.

 _What's the point? They're is obviously no stopping them!_

Suddenly, a thud directed our attention to the circle where we saw that Superboy had triumphed over Kaldur.

"Black Canary taught me that." Superboy said, giving a confident pose before helping Kaldur up. I started a round of applause, but when nobody joined in I slowly stopped, and my face heated up in embarrassment.

All of a sudden, the opening to Red's loft opened and my mentor flew down before going to walk over.

"Red!" I exclaimed, flying over at top speed to catch up with him before stopping in front of him. I land on the balls of my feet and look up at him. "Hi."

Red places a hand on my head and I grin at the minor sign of affection.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Wally asks, zooming over to us.

"Missions are the Batman's responsibility." Red says, removing his hand from my head and turning to the team.

"Ya, but the Batman is with the Robin doing the 'dynamic duo thing' in Gotham." Wally explained. "But you're headed somewhere right? A hot date, or a _mission_?"

The last word was in a terrible French accent, and the whole last statement made me cringe.

"Please never try that accent again, or give me the idea of my mentor on a date." I gagged.

"If we can be of help..." Kaldur said hopefully to Red, making the robot turn and form a holo-computer.

He pulled up a picture of an older man, who seemed vaguely familiar.

"This is Kent Nelson: a friend. He is 106 years old." My eyes widened slightly.

 _And dad says he's old...He's not even 50_

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentor's Justice League." Red continued as the picture of Kent turned into a picture of a tall male-figure in dark robes lined with gold and a heavy-footed gold helmet.

"Hold on, I read about him!" I said. "Kent Nelson was Doctor Fate: Earth's sorcerer supreme."

Wally snorts. "More like Doctor _Fake_. Guy knows a little advanced science and Dumbledore-s it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

Wally's odd and false explanation makes me scrunch up my face in confusion.

"He may just be on one of his...Walkabouts..." Red continued, ignoring Wally. "But he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate: the source of the Doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded."

"He is like the great sorcerer priest and priestess of Mars." Megan swoons. "I would be honored if I could help find him."

Wally shoots his hand up, possibly using his super speed.

"Me too! So honored, I can barely stand it! Magic...Rocks!" Wally says, and Artemis and I share a look.

"Take this." Red says handing an odd-looking key to Kaldur, who takes it. "It is the key to the tower of Fate."  
***

"So Wally..." Artemis began as we flew over New Orleans, where the coordinates Red gave us were. "When did you realize your _honest_ affinity for sorcery?"

"Well I don't mean to brag..." Wally started, leaning back confidently. "But before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

We all rolled our eyes.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates." Megan says as we lower closer to the ground. "But..."

"Nothing's there." Superboy finished.

"Take us down." Kaldur commanded.

We unloaded off of the bioship and Wally ran to do quick check of the clearing that the coordinates lead to.

"Nothing, this isn't simple camoflage." The ginger said as he skidded to a stop.

"So what? Adaptive micro-electronics mixed with phase-shifting?" Artemis asked.

"Absolutely-" Megan walked closer "NOT! Clearly mystic powers are at work here."

I almost face-palmed.

"A test of faith..." Kaldur muttered and I looked back to see him gazing at the key, before he pushed his way to the front of the team. "Stand behind me."

He slid the key forward, as if inserting it into a lock only he could see. As he twisted the key, a massively tall, brick tower appeared out of thin air and I felt my jaw slacken.

"Can I have a house like this? Please?" I muttered.

We all walked in as the door opened, and we were lead to a large square room made of the same brick as outside, and was completely empty.

"Um...Where'd the door go?" Superboy asked, and we all turned to see that in fact, the door we had just entered through had vanished.

And as if things couldn't get any weirder, a yellowish holographic image of Kent Nelson appeared OUT OF NOWHERE!

"Greetings." The image said. "You have entered with a key but the tower doesn't recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."

For a moment, everyone was too stunned to reply but then Wally stepped forward.

"We are true believers! Here to see Doctor Fate!" Wally said dramatically, and the image's face dropped, and with it my stomache.

Suddenly, the floor crumbled and we began to drop INTO A PIT OF BOILING LAVA?!

 _Hey, we're on a magic mission! Anything's possible!_

I instantly summoned winds to carry me and with me, I caught Superboy as he was closest to me. I saw Megan grab Wally and Artemis use her grappling hook to swing herself and Kaldur to safety.

However, I instantly noticed the lava was eating away at the oxygen in the pit and my winds were weakened, making Superboy and I slowly desend and I groaned to try to maintain control. Superboy looked at me, concerned.

"The lava's...taking all the air: having trouble...maintaining alltitude." I saw Megan wasn't doing much better, and remembered Martians were weakened by fire. "M'gaan, you okay?"

"I'm...So hot." Megan panted.

"You certainly are." Wally flirted.

"Wally!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Hey! Inches above sizzling death: I'm allowed to speak my mind!" Wally yelled.

"My physiology, and M'gaan's are susceptible to extreme heat." Kaldur explained, and I whirled around to see he was faring as poorly as Megan. "We must climb out quickly!"

"Hello Megan!" Megan exclaimed. "We never _truly_ answered the question!"

She called out loudly. "Red Tornado sent us, to see if Mr. Nelson-and the helmet-were safe."

A rumbling sound appeared and suddenly, a metal platform formed over the lava. Megan dropped suddenly, and I lowered Superboy and myself to the ground, followed by Artemis with Kaldur.

"This platform..." Kaldur muttered lowering himself to the metal. "It should be red-hot, but it is cool to the touch."

" _Enough_!" Artemis suddenly exclaimed as she charged at Wally, shoving him roughly away from Megan. "You're little 'impress Megan at all costs' game nearly got us all barbequed!"

"When did this become _my_ fault?" Wally asked.

"When you lied to that...Whatever it was, and called yourself a 'true believer'!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Wally...You don't...Believe?" Megan asked, sounding saddened.

Wally sighed. "Fine, fine! I lied about believing in magic! But magic is the real lie: a major load!"

"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery." Kaldur explained calmly, still crouching to the platform. "The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers."

"Dude, ever hear of _bio-electicity_?" Wally exclaimed. "Hey, in primitive cultures _fire_ was considered magic too! Now it's just a bunch of cheap tricks."

"You're pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the sound-barrier in his sneakers." Artemis deadpanned.

"That's _science_!" Wally explained. "I recreated The Flash's lab experiment and: here I am! Everything can be explained by science."

"Let us test that theory." Kaldur said and he began to open a door on the platform.

"Don't! The backstage from the lava will roast us alive!" Wally called.

But he was proven wrong as a cool breeze and white flurries entered the pit. I put out my hands and felt the new weather.

"Snow!" I say excitedly before nose-diving into the new climate with a laugh.

What? I like winter okay?

The team followed me into the new area as I started flying around, enjoying the cool breezes.

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension!" Wally explained, and I rolled my eyes before landing, purposefully falling and rolling on the ground.

"What's that?" Megan suddenly asked, and we all turned to see a dark wood cane with a gold handle, levitating in the air.

"Maybe it's Nelson's _magic_ _wand_." Wally said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Artemis went to grab it, but Wally zoomed and did the same. They both grasped it simultaneously.

"I got it." They both said stubbornly before a look of panic flooded their features. "I can't let go!"

Suddenly, the two teammates and the cane went rocketing up before vanishing in an explosion of gold light.

Superboy, Kaldur, Megan and I looked at the place they had vanished.

"Well that happened..." I muttered.  
***

Having nothing else to do, the remaining four of us began walking through the 'pocket dimension' for a way out and to our friends. I flew around, enjoying the indoor winter as the other three walked.

"I don't understand Wally." Megan said. "It's almost like he _needs_ to believe the impossible can't happen."

"The universe is a huge enigma, and we as human beings are incapable of comprehending everything, nor do we have a way to seek the information. So everyone puts their trust in things that help them understand the mysteries of the universe." I explained. "For some, it's religion: the belief in some Gods or Goddesses. To the majority of heroes, it's magic; as we have friends, allies, and enemies who use the mystic arts to power their strength. Wally, and many other however, believe in science."

"Wally uses his understanding of science to explain and control what he cannot comprehend." Kaldur explains. "Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish to last vestige of that control."

Suddenly a creaking sound caught our attention and we turned to see a door had appeared out of nowhere.

We entered through the door, only to find that it lead to a drop. Kaldur and Superboy hit the nearest platform (what looked like a wood landing) while Megan and I flew down gracefully.

We were met by Artemis, Wally and Kent Nelson.

"Mr. Nelson!" I exclaimed as Artemis ran over to us.

Suddenly, two new people appeared: a tanned-skin man with long hair, possibly in his mid-late thirties; and a scrawny boy with black hair, a cat and devilish features. The latter couldn't be older than Roy.

Suddenly, the older man shot blue lightning at us and we all narrowly dodged the attack, but I was too slow and the lightning hit me and suddenly formed a small dome that forced me to the ground as it shocked me, causing me to let out a loud scream in pain.

 _Guess we know who the bad guys are._

I heard a loud ringing, and then the man proceeded to zap the rest of my teammates.

This continued for at least ten minutes (all though with the pain in felt like an hour) before suddenly, the pain stopped. I looked up to see the man standing there in his underwear.

"Show's over." Superboy said, before giving the man a mold punch, which was enough to render him unconscious

 _ **(Ending sucks, but in my defense: this episode didn't give me a lot to work with. I actually considered skipping it but, meh, might as well. Next chapter will be better, promise)**_


	23. Chapter 21: French Kisses

_**I've wanted to do this chapter since the beginning of this fic, so here it is, in honor of Hayley Kiyoko's new song!**_ _**Enjoy!**_

In this chapter, _italics_ mean that the speaker is speaking in French

 **Warning: CHAPTER IS GAY**

"Do we really have to do this?" Artemis growled as she poked at her hair, a look of disgust on her face.

I pulled anxiously at the fabric around my torso, the satin squeezing uncomfortably.

"It's for a good cause, and it's not...that terrible..." I said, straining to by optimistic.

"Even I'm having doubts about this." Megan said, balancing from one foot to the other in her heels.

In case you're confused as to what's happening: I'll explain our unfortunate predicament.

The whole team was going undercover for the night...at a gala held by Bruce Wayne in honor of some French embassador and his daughter, who were both on the wrong side of both the League of Shadows and French extremists.

Unfortunately, this meant we had to fit in with the wealthy guests, hence why Megan, Artemis and I were in a backroom in Wayne Manor; distastefully looking down at the gowns that were provided for us.

Artemis was dressed in a long, form-fitting, black dress with green satin shoulder straps. She wore green shoes with a low heel, and her long blonde hair was in a side-braid.

Megan's daffodil dress was a little floof-ier, with a strapless bodice and a tutu-esk skirt. White pumps and here ginger hair in bouncy curls perfected the look.

My dress was a soft rouge-pink satin with an a-line skirt and a sweetheart neckline with lace covering up to my collar-bones. I also wore sparkly silver heels that were killing my feet, and my hair in a careful pin-up.

"I mean, how are we supposed to fight in these?" Artemis exclaimed.

"Hopefully the evening won't come to that." I said calmly, although I felt like screaming. "We're just here for security measures."

Artemis groaned loudly.

"At least we're not the only ones suffering." Megan said. "The guys have to wear suits."

"I really hope Superboy doesn't destroy something..." I hummed, going to fiddle my hair but was sorely reminded it was all pushed back.

"What about _boy bounder_?" Artemis asked. "First he misses the Kent Nelson-Doctor Fate mission, then he gets excused from this?"

"He's...probably just doing patrol?" I guessed. Robin wasn't one to slack off, which made his absence peculiar.

Artemis snorted. "Right."  
***

The gala started off without a hitch, although we did have to force Superboy out of the dressing room.

The music was nice, the food was delicious, Bruce Wayne was as charasmatic as usual, and there were no security breeches.

Even if the small talk with the people (most of which centered around 'who are you?' and 'why are you here?') was dull and slightly annoying, all was well.

What surprised me was when the embassador's daughter came up to me. She couldn't have been older then Megan, had curly blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles, and a heart-shapped face. She was, without a doubt, very beautiful. But I was not one to judge a character by their looks.

" _Hello_." She said, catching me by surprise. Speaking in a foreign language at a public gathering where most of the guests probably didn't speak the language was considered rude. But nonetheless, I followed her lead.

" _Hello miss, it is lovely to meet your acquaintance."_ I said, bowing my head slightly in respect. The girl smiled and bowed her head as well.

" _Please, call me Jeanette."_ She said. " _I have to say, it is nice to find another French-speaker here. All these anglophones...My brain hurts."_

I laughed good-naturedly, understanding. It can be hard, even if you're fluent in the other language, to speak a language other then your own for long amounts of time. Non-stop translating can get tiring.

" _I completely understand...Jeanette."_ I said, hesitating to use her name. " _I'm happy I can be of some help."_

 _"Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking? Most of the guests are American, not do I recognize you."_

"I'm an acquaintance of Mr. Wayne's."

"Really? You don't strike me as the rich type."

Of course, I'm from a lower-class family...

" _He works with my father."_

 _"I see."_

She looked around at a bit, and seemed pleased that there wasn't a crowd around us. Suddenly however, my comm buzzed to life.

"Zephyr: keep an eye on the embassador's daughter. If she stays with you, she'll be easier to keep track of." Aqualad's voice said.

Well okay then.

" _Would you like to go somewhere else? Away from all these people?"_ Jeanette asked, touching my arm slightly. I felt my skin heat up at the contact before nodding, having none out of ideas as to how I should 'keep an eye on her', I nodded.

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the crowds of people.

"...and there goes Lina." I heard Wally's voice say.

She stopped when we reached a balcony. I stepped back onto the railing as she sighed and slowly followed my path.

" _I hate these things."_ She muttered.

" _You seem like the type of girl that would love it."_ I said, thankful that the team wouldn't hear us without me pressing the com.

" _Being shown off like a prize to be won?"_ She scoffed. " _No thank you."_

" _I would have thought it was made glamorous: being the daughter of a wealthy embassador."_ I said, and Jeanette laughed sadly.

" _It's not. As the middle child I'm in this place where I probably won't inherit anything, but I still need to be successful; and as a girl, that usually means marrying the son of a wealthy family."_

 _"It's the twenty-first century."_ I said, astounded. " _Shouldn't you be able to marry for love?"_

Once again, she snorted.

" _My type of love, absolutely not."_ She hummed, and I raised an eyebrow.

" _What does that-"_ I suddenly understood, and winced. " _Oooh_."

" _I'm sorry."_ She suddenly said. " _You probably_ _didnt-""No, it's okay!"_

She turned to me with a look of hope and confusion.

" _Do you mean you-"_ She was cut off by a gunshot sounding, and I grabbed her and curled us into the ground. The window behind us shattered and screaming was heard inside.

" _We need to get you to safety NOW!"_ I hissed.

"Lina, is the daughter-""She's fine." I said into the comm, pressing it. "We're outside, but I was able to save her before the bullet hit."

" _What! Who-""I'm sorry Jeanette."_ I cut her off, reaching into a hidden compartment of my dress and grabbing my mask, sliding it onto my face. " _But we need to go!"_

It was now my turn to grab her as I formed an air-tight shield around us and we ran into the room. When we entered, I saw Kaldur escorting the embassador to a safe room. I followed suit and moved her to the room.

" _What about you?_ " Jeanette asked, hanging onto my arm. I smiled and placed a hand on hers.

"I'm a superhero." I said coolly. "This is what I do."

And with that, I pushed her into the safe room and slammed the door shut.  
***

The attack was short lived as the team quickly rustled up the gunmen (French extremists against labour laws) and turned them over the authorities.

"Well...That was exciting." Megan said, playing with her hair.

"Indeed." Kaldur smiled.

We all turned as the doors to the safe room were opened and Jeanette came running out. The moment she saw me, she launched over to me and engulfed me into a tight embrace. Before I even knew what was happening, I felt her lips press against mine.

There was a moment of awkward silence as my eyes turned to the size of saucers and I felt my face heat up like it had been stuck in an oven.

After a long, pregnant moment: Jeanette released me. She looked up at me with a look of adrenaline and relief in her eyes.

"Thanks you! You saved both me and my father." She said, using English but her thick accent was still definitely there.

"I...Um...It was..." I stuttered, completely brain-dead.

"I think what she means to say is it was a group effort." Artemis said, coming over and patting my back. Not trusting my ability to speak, I nodded vigorously.

"Well thank you, all of you." The embassador said with a smile and a nod. "But it was a long night and I believe my daughter and I should be going. Come on Jeanette."

Before leaving; Jeanette turned to me again, blushing.

" _I suppose this is it?"_ She asked.

I blushed profusely, choking on the rock in my throat before I reached over to a nearby table, grabbed a pen, and wrote my cellphone number on her arm.

" _Call me: if you ever need to talk, or...Ya."_ I said, much more smoothly then I thought it would be.

Jeanette smiled so widely, I thought her face would tear in two.

" _Thank you..."_ She went to leave, but then turned around. " _I just realized I don't know your name."_

I laughed good-naturedly before smiling at her.

" _For now: call me Zephyr."_

Jeanette smiled, nodded and ran out.  
***

It was halfway through the fly to the cave, which had so far been in silence, before Wally finally spoke up.

"So are we just not gonna talk about the fact that Lina seems perfectly fine with being kissed by a girl?" He exclaims. "Because, I don't care if you swing that way Lin', but-"

"Wally! Shut up!" Artemis growled, throwing glares at him.

"I am...A little confused about the situation." Megan said, turning to me. "Do girls often kiss other girls?"

"If that's what they like...Ya..." I said, feeling uncomfortable at the sudden attention.

"Well is that what you like?" Megan asked and I blushed, cleared my throat and went on to choose my words carefully.

"I...Like to think I care for people for their personalities and how we interact with each other; rather then what gender they are." I said, playing with my hair anxiously. "And I don't like putting a label on myself: I'm just me."

"Damn." Superboy says, smirking. "I think that's the most you've talked in one go since Cadmus."

"And that's just the way we like you." Wally said, ruffling my hair which makes me giggle.

"Queer Lina confirmed." Artemis smirked, raising her hand to throw me a high-five, which I awkwardly return.

"We appreciate that you know that you are able to share this with us Lina." Kaldur says, smiling at me. I smile back.

 _Definitely not how I pictured this night going..._

I look over my teammates-no, my friends and laugh along as Artemis punches Wally's in arm.

 _But really, I don't think I'd have it any other way._


	24. Chapter 22: Family

The mission didn't go well.

It's not like it was an overly powerful enemy; it was Clayface. He was gross and annoying (and more gross), but not hard to take down. A good electric shock or an ice pellet and he's down.

But...Something was wrong.

I didn't recognize it at first. I thought maybe the team was just worried about school coming up soon, or maybe something was going on with the League. But all my hypothesises were wrong.

Kaldur, his head wasn't in the game. He was distracted and this led to him being distant during breif and regroups, bad plans of attack, and rooky mistake in combat.

In the end: Batman had to intervene. Or, I think that's what happened: we were all unconscious.

As we stepped through the zeta-tubes- bruised, smelly, injured and sore-I walked in a limp as I pulled off my belt, gloves and mask before throwing them in the trash. There was no way I'm getting the smell of Clayface _and_ Gotham sewers out of my _white and gold_ costume. I'd throw the rest of my clothes out later and change after a frenzy of hot and soapy showers.

"Hit the showers and head home: I need to talk to Aqualad." Batman ordered.

"Home? I _am_ home!" Superboy huffed before heading to the showers, the rest of us following.

I look over my shoulder and send Kaldur a look before turning the corner and heading the showers.

 _Maybe I should have a nap after showering..._  
***

France, Dubois household

As I limp through the front door, completely exhausted, I hear my family all turn to me.

My 'nap' turned into a sleep that lasted a good three hours so now, in France, it was 7:30 in the morning.

Curse France and America and their damn time zones.

"Good...Morning?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"You look like hell." Calvin stated, looking up from his cereal and I glared daggers into his skull.

"She looks better then you do on a regular basis." Papa steps in and Leo laughs loudly, making my wince. My reaction doesn't go unnoticed by my family.

"Medication?" Leo asks, and I shake my head while also clutching it.

"I need sleep, and food. I'll probably be called again by 17:00, and I haven't slept more then three hours in the past 36 hours." I explained, rubbing my hands. "Medication later."

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Papa looking down at me with his kind smile.

"You've been pushing yourself too hard. Sleep my dear." Dad orders and I smile, peck his cheek, and walk into my room.  
***

When I woke up five hours later, I quickly injected my medication into my bloodstream before sleepily walking into the living room where Calvin and Leo sat. Leo was reading while Calvin just stared off into space with his headphones in.

"Good morning." I said.

"You mean good afternoon." Leo smiled and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You look a lot better." He said.

"I feel a lot better." I replied. "Sleep plus medication equals healthy Lina. Did Papa go to work?"

"Ya, he said there was an emergency and, well, you know how he gets."

I smiled sadly and looked over at Calvin as I pulled my knees into my chest.

"How is he?" I asked, motioning to our oldest brother.

"He's alright compared to past years." Leo said, looking at our blonde family member before looking back at me. "And you?"

"Fine." I said, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Like you, I've made my peace. I try to focus on both the present, and what little good there is in the world."

"That's why you became a hero." Leo nodded. "To make the world a better place."

"Among other things." I shrugged, looking down at my hands. "I almost have killed people the day my powers manifested, and when I woke up...I promised both myself and the world that I'd never let that happen again. The reasonable course of action, obviously, was to take up Red's offer to mentor me. Once I learned that I could not only keep people safe from me, but other things...I couldn't have exactly turned the offer down now could I?"

Leo smiled before leaning over and placing his head on my shoulder. Even though he was still taller then me (stupid men and their height) he still decided to curl up into me.

"You're awesome, you know that?" He asked and I laughed.

"Now that's just you sucking up." I snorted.

"No! It's the truth." He said. "You took the cards life dealt you and decided to go above and beyond with them. That's amazing." He said.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around my little brother, hugging him.

"Thank you Leo." I said, kissing his head.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around us and pulled us into a warm chest.

"You two are so damn cheesy, it hurts." Calvin said and we all burst into laughter.

"You know..." Calvin hummed, calming down. "I'm pretty sure mom would have been pretty proud of us."

We all smile widely, but remain silent as we remain on our 'family clump'.

 _ **Sorry**_ _ **it's so short :/ But I'm really trying to show how**_ _ **much**_ _ **family matters to Lina. In case you didn't pick up on it, this chapter is set on the anniversary of the death of Lina's mother.**_

 _ **I decided not to put a huge emphasis because, as mentioned, Lina's not still mourning her mother's passing. She**_ _ **recognizes**_ _ **it as a large turning point in her life, but she doesn't let it define her.**_

 _ **Anyways, I really hope you don't mind the short chapter! Thank you all so, so, so much for all the recent views and stuff: it really means a lot.**_


	25. Call to arms for any artists

Hello to all you lovely, beautiful readers!

I just want to start this off with a classic thanks too all of you that have been following my story. I know my unscheduled updates are a pain in the ass, but that just makes you guys even MORE awesome in my eyes for staying with me.

We've hit over 600 views and we only just passed the 20th chapter, which just completely blows my mind.

I'd be lying if I said that if it weren't for all of you, I probably would have lost motivation and stopped writing this fic a long time ago. So thank you and give yourselves big hugs for me.

Now onto something else!

Would anyone like to possibly draw a fanart for this story?

I've been trying my hardest at it but the truth of the matter is: I can't draw for shit (excuse my French). But I know there are tons of super talented artists on Wattpad so I figured: hey, maybe one of these awesome people would like to give it a shot!

Now that being said, I can't exactly give a reward or commission or anything..But I would be more then happy to give a shout-out to anyone who's willing to give the fanart a try and if the artist would like: I'd be happy to post it on one of my chapters, or even on my Tumblr page.

It's not really a Young Justice fan page or anything (it's really meant for suicide squad but I post a bunch of Young Justice stuff on there anyways). Check it out if you want at bornevilwriting (yes I know it's the same username as my Wattpad account, don't judge).

I might also write a one-shot for someone if they want? I don't know.

If you're interested, send me a message.

And once again: thank you all so, so, so much for reading this story. I love you all.


	26. On Lina's autism

Yes I know how much people love it when I post things that aren't chapters but **this is important**! So listen (or read? IDK) up!

Also the topic of autism is something I'm very passionate about so I'm sorry if I start ranting.

The next chapter ( **Spoilers** ) will be dealing a lot with Lina's autism because (if you've been paying attention) Bereft is the next episode, therefore it will be the next chapter.

And what happens when Lina gets left in a blazing hot desert after being unconscious, and therefore her medication has flooded through her system?

You probably can guess what.

So hence why I'm writing this little tidbit rant.

Now, if you are a part of the masses that knows next to nothing about autism (don't worry you're not alone) then A please go learn, even a quick read from Wikipedia is better then nothing, and B let me lay some stuff down.

1\. **Autism comes in such a complex and wide spectrum that it is impossible to just sort into one little example.**

2\. Lina has a case of fairly high-functioning autism in the way that she can still communicate when she's not using her medication (as seen in the last chapter) but still suffers from it.

3\. I am not just some teenage girl that went 'hey, this would be a cool thing to insert into my OC to give her some flaws'. Actually, my little brother has autism so I like to think I have a fairly good grasp on the subject and how even high-functioning autism can be a huge day-to-day struggle.

But at the same time, I'm not the know-all-and-end-all of this disorder and I would just like to throw that out there and if anyone feels that I have made an error, please please please don't hesitate to correct me.

Anyways, thanks for reading this little tidbit, I really appreciate it. I hope to be posting the next chapter tonight (?) or tomorrow so stay tuned ;) Get ready for character development and KaldurXLina fluff!

...Kaldur and Lina need a ship name...Comment what it should be I suck at this kind of thing.


	27. Chapter 23: Memories

**Warning** : **Can be triggering!**

Heat

That was the first thing I noticed when I felt myself come around.

The heat was overbearing, it felt like I was baking in an oven. I immideatly knew this wasn't going to be fun.

I felt something rough and grainy on my skin and I let out a low whimper, hating the feeling. It was like sandpaper rubbing against my skin.

My hearing came next. The sounds of animals and wind met me and I groaned slightly.

I knew opening my eyes wouldn't be a good idea, but I had too. This wasn't home.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to scream at the agonizing sunlight shining everywhere and I dug my head into the ground.

 _Sand...No people...Super freaking bright...Blazing heat..._

 _Why am I in the desert?!_

I felt my breathing pick up and I whimpered more, feeling my body pull itself into a ball.

 _No! No having panic attacks in the middle of a desert!_

I jammed my eyes shut and tried to slow my breathing.

 _One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six..._

I counted, using my fingers to count with my thoughts. Everytime I lifted a finger, I used my other hand to slide against my skin and I willed the feeling to flood my senses as it was familiar and soft.

When my breathing finally got my breathing under control I began thinking, trying my best to think.

I pressed my finger to my com, only for static to come through. I pressed the insignia on my belt, but was met once again with static.

 _Great, I can't contact Red or the league...Even though their probably the reason I'm in the desert, unable to open my eyes._

 _If only it were darker..._

Then an idea struck me.

 _Desert caves! Red said that if I ever got lost in a desert to look for desert caves!_

 _But how am I supposed to find one without opening my eyes?_

I felt my spirits immideatly drop as I began playing with my hair anxiously.

After a moment of thinking everything over, I slowly stood up. I cupped my hands around my eyes as best I could before opening my eyes ever-so-slightly.

I was met with what felt like a thousand suns shining straight into my eyes and I let out another whimper and I felt like turning into an ostrich and digging my head into the sand.

 _Please let there be a cave nearby._

I slowly turned, and I was beginning to lose hope until I had turned a full 180 degrees and I saw what looked like the mouth of some humongous frog, an estimated 40 paces away.

 _Praise be onto whatever deity is listening._

I immideatly shut my eyes again and started walking, keeping my hands forward to keep myself from falling into something.

 _12...13...14...1-_

At my fifteenth pace, my foot hit something and before I knew it: I was face first in the evil sandpaper.

 _Rock?_

I sat up and felt around me for the rock, but what my hand came into contact with was very much _not_ a rock.

I was soft, smooth, and although warm; was cooler then the desert atmosphere.

At my own risk, I opened one of my eyes a peek to look down only too see a guy around the same age as I was, with light brown skin, cut blonde hair, a red top and black pants with fins on the calves. On his arms were black, eel-like markings and on his neck were...Gills?

 _Wait a second_

"Aqualad?" I exclaimed quietly.

To my dismay, he didn't respond or even move.

 _Is he...Dead? Crap! Please don't be dead!_

I crawl over to his head and, with what little vision I had, I put my head on his chest and tried to check for breathing and/or a heart beat.

Thankfully I found both, even if they were weak.

I sighed in relief.

"You are a superhero Aqualad!" I mumble, even if my attended audience was unconscious. "If you're going to die, do it in a way that shows how brave and noble you are, not by heatstroke."

I use whatever strength I have to lift the guy and begin to drag him along with me, using most of my body to support his strength.

 _I'm a lot stronger then when I last checked...This guy is a solid thirty pounds on me_ _ **at least**_ _but I'm still carrying him?_

 _Still, you're heavy Aqualad!_

Sixteen paces later, we finally make it to the cave. I walk lightly as to not make any echos, and embrace the cool air. It wasn't exactly super cold, but it was way better then the blazing sun.

I lay Aqualad onto the ground and open my eyes, taking in the dull, dark orange-brown of the cave's walls.

I look down at Aqualad before kneeling down and checking his pulse, being careful to navigate around his gills. He was still alive, good.

"I don't suppose you know why we're out here?" I asked the unresponsive Atlantean, laughing to myself as I drifted off into thought.

 _Why would we be out here?_

 _Well it's not just me, so it can't be a mission from Red. Besides, he just let me do my own patrols: no way he would send me to the_ _ **desert**_ _!_

 _But that means it was the league._

 _But why?_

 _Why can't I remember?_

As my head begins to hurt even more, a groan escapes my throat as I run at my sore eyes.

 _I really wish I had my medication..._

I look down at Aqualad again and I find myself pull my legs into my body and rest my head on my knees.

"Do you think the league will rescue us?" I asked, not expecting an answer

"Or maybe the authorities of...Wherever we are? I mean, it's too hot to be the US or even Mexico. Maybe Southern Europe, or Africa? Arabia is definitely a possibility. I hear Australian deserts and places like that are nothing to sneeze at..."

I laugh at myself when I realize I'm rambling.

Suddenly however, Aqualad starts making odd whimpering sounds and I whirled around to make sure he was okay.

 _God I wish I had water..._

"Hold on Aqualad, we'll be okay! Just hang in there!" I said, smiling as I placed my hand on his head.

 _Please...Whoever's out there: help!_  
 _***_

 _"_ You know..." I muttered as I lay on my side, watching Aqualad out of boredom. Dusk had fallen and all heat had left with the sun, leaving a fairly medium atmosphere. "If you were awake, I'd probably be thanking you for the last time we bumped into each other."

I giggled at the memory from a good month ago.

There was a huge waterspout issue in Beach City and the league had called in Red, Aquaman, Aquaatd and I. Of course, I'm still new to being an actual superhero and I ended up tripping. Aqualad saved me.

"God I'm such a clutz." I laugh at myself as I mentally kick myself.

The only response that I received was Atlantean mumblings and I smiled sadly.

"Guys! I found them!" I suddenly heard, and I perked up. I threw my head up but instantly regretted it as the sound of someone screaming and two pairs of loud footsteps met my ears and I instantly grasped them and shut my eyes tightly; trying to block out the loud noise.

Suddenly, both noises stopped but I didn't trust the people so I remained with my hands over my ears.

"Why...Is she doing that?" A rough but feminine voice asked.

"Her medication's worn down...Hold on." I heard a boy's voice say, and a moment later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see-

"Robin?" I asked, eyebrows raised. "What are you doing here?"

"Here." The Boy Wonder said and I see him outstretch his hand and sand me something. I look closely to see it was a syringe.

My medication.

"How do you..?"

"I'm Robin." He smirked, and I laughed gently before taking the syringe and injecting it into my arm.

I immideatly feel the effects take over and I hum in relief as my senses dial back.

"Oh thank god..." I hum.

"Can't imagine waking up in a desert with autism is overly fun." Another voice says and I turn to see a ginger boy in a familiar yellow and red costume with a lightning bold insignia.

"Wait, you're Kid Flash!" I exclaim. "How do you know I have autism?"

"...Megan." Robin urges.

"Oh, right!" Another voice says, but before I can see who: a weird feeling floods over my mind.

I remember everything.

The five more months of Red's training, befriending Roy and Kaldur and them telling me their identities, meeting and befriending Wally, Roy quitting, Cadmus, Superboy, forming the team, Megan, Artemis...

Getting sent to Byalia with the team to covertly investigate an immense power surge, Megan going off on her own in camo-mode, and then getting hit with a psycic-attack through the telepathic link.

"I remember..." I hummed, rubbing my head. "Who would have guessed so much happened in six months?"

Then I looked up and around at me team, but noticed a certain member missing.

"Where's Superboy?" I asked.

"He's been taken in by the Byalians." Megan said anxiously.

"Well then we need to go him." I said, but then looked down at Kaldur. "But Kaldur needs hydration ASAP!"

Then an idea sparks in my mind, and I turn to Megan.

"Can you call the bioship?"

"It's out of my range, and I need to go find Superboy. He didn't _exist_ six months ago, he has no memories: just primal rage. I'm the only one that can help him." Megan explained.

"Superboy's indestructible, just ask those tanks." Wally said. "It's Kaldur that needs your help, like NOW!"

"We...Can carry Kaldur to the bioship?" I asked, trying-and failing-to come up with solution as I turn to Wally. "Can't you run him there?"

"I'm way out of juice, right now: I couldn't even carry her." Wally said, pointing to Artemis who rolled her eyes and hit his arm. He was right, I could tell in his voice that he was exhausted.

Suddenly, Megan keels over in pain and clutches her head.

"Supeboy! He's in pain!" She exclaims before flying off. "I can't wait!"

We all watch her leave, a sense of dread filling us.

"Perfect..." We all mutter in unison.  
***

As we pulled Kaldur across the desert in a makeshift stretcher, it quickly became obvious that we were all tired.

Wally wasn't talking very much, Artemis kept phasing out mentally, and Robin almost tripped and fell. Of anything, I was the most well rested but my head made it hard to think about anything.

Suddenly, we came across a small patrol of Byalian soldiers and we ducked behind a bunch of large rocks.

Kaldur started muttering again, but I placed a hand on his head and shh-ed him.

"Quiet now Kaldur." I whispered to him, and he quickly silenced down. I took the small feat and smiled down at my friend.

"We can't risk a fire-fight with Aqualad K.O'ed like this." Robin hissed.

"Not just him...I'm way out of juice." Wally huffed.

"And I'm almost out of arrows!" Artemis added.

Robin looked at me and we both nodded before disappearing together. Robin used the dark to his advantage and scattered a bunch of exploding birdarangs before disappearing back to the rocks. I however, stayed behind.

When the bombs went off, I used my wind to pick up the sand cloud and make it grow even larger around the soldiers.

"Now!" I ordered, and with that: we ran off.  
***

We _finally_ arrived at the bioship and the four of us couldn't have ran any faster in.

The other three immideatly went to lay down in the main part of the ship as I took Kaldur and hooked him up to an IV with water. I also filled up a large canteen and began pouring some into his mouth, and used my fingers to force his muscles to swallow.

" _I've got Superboy, we're on our way!"_ Megan's voice rang through the telepathic link.

Suddenly, Kaldur sprung up. Unfortunately, I was still hunched over him so he crashed his forehead into mine, and caused me to fall on the floor in a confused heap.

"Who are you? How did you get inside my head?" He exclaimed.

" _Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories: knew I forgot something!"_ Megan said.

" _Dah me too! I forgot a souvenir for the mission!"_ Wally cursed, looking disappointed.

" _Don't worry."_ Megan said. " _We've got the souvenir thing covered."_

As the link fell silent, Kaldur looked down at me.

"...Sorry." He said, outstretching his hand to me but I waved it off and got up myself.

"No need to apologise." I smiled at him as I gently pressed on his shoulder making him lean back down on the bed. "Just get some rest."

"Should you not get some as well?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and I smiled more before folding my arms on the bed by Kaldur's legs and laying my head on them.

"I'll be right here if you need anything." I said sternly, and Kaldur chuckled before nodding and settling back into the bed.


	28. Chapter 24: School

_**(Quinn's back, I know how y'all love him! )**_

It was that lovely time of the year where you packed up the tank tops and skirts, and traded them in for school uniforms and textbooks.

That's right: it was the first day of school.

Coincidentally, we all happened to have our first day on the same day (save for Wally who started three weeks ago) except for Kaldur, who didn't go to school for obvious reasons (he'd have to go all the way to Atlantis to do so).

I really wanted to be a little late to see Superboy and Megan off, but alas: I couldn't be late for my first day. It was the same reason that I wasn't in Taipei, manning the peace conference between North and South Rhelasia.

But alas, I could only order Kaldur to text me once Superboy and Megan had left, and listen to the radio on my cell to listen to the live news broadcast.

As I finally made it to the cobblestone walkway of my high school, I was to busy to look up from my phone.

Our out-of-town friends have departed. Superboy has chosen the alias Conner Kent, thanks to Megan and her uncle. Have a good first day -Kaldur.

I smiled at the text and was about to send a reply when I felt myself run into something hard.

I found myself suddenly sitting on the ground, my book bag fallen off my shoulder. I rubbed my head in confusion.

"Watch where you're going!" A squeaky voice yell and I held in a groan.

"Sorry, I wasn't-"

"Knock it off Claire, I shouldn't have been in the middle of the path." A familiar voice lectured and I looked to see Quinn standing there, smiling and extending my hand. "You alright Lina?"

I blushed, and let my bangs fall into my face as I grabbed my bag and took his hand; letting him pull me up.

"Ya, thanks Quinn...And sorry." I said, brushing off my plaid school skirt.

"Nothing to apologise about." Quinn smiled, before he suddenly knelt down and handed me my cellphone. "This it yours?"

I nodded, blushing even more as I took the phone and slipped it into my bag.

"Thank you..." I muttered.

"You know this girl Q?" A girl, the one who had called me out, said. She had cropped blonde hair with a pink barrette.

"Lina Dubois, she's in our grade." Quinn reminded her. The girl-Claire was it-suddenly looked like she remembered.

"The freaky girl that used to scream at any little noise and interupt all our classes?" She asked, making me bite the inside of my cheek and blush furiously. "You're friends with this ex-trouble maker?"

"Claire." Quinn said to my surprise, and I looked up to see him glaring at the girl. "Shut up."

I blushed as he turned back to me and smiled. His smile was nice, genuine but still charming, a little uneven but only enough to give it a mischievous look.

"May I walk you too class?" He asks, and I blush but nod.

"O-okay." I muttered.

It was during lunch when I heard Roy's voice on the news broadcast.

When the Peace Conference was about to start: an assassin had interfered but after some commotion it settled down. When the police ran to action: I definitely heard Roy's voice and my eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Immideatly, I texted Kaldur.

Roy may need backup. Expect a call and be careful -Lina.

The rest of the day went of fairly smoothly. I was able to fly under the radar and just focus on my teacher and the lessons. Finally however, the final bell rang at 5:30 and we were freed.

I needed to get to the cave and see if Kaldur was okay, and if the mission, and in essence: the conference, had been a success.

When I begin to head home however, I'm once again met by Quinn's voice.

"Hey, Lina." He says and I turn, smiling.

"Hey Quinn." I said. "Can I help you?"

"I was just wondering...Do you wanna maybe get some food? I could walk you home." He said and I blushed, brushing some hair behind my ear.

"That...Sounds really nice Quinn: but I actually have to be somewhere." I said anxiously.

"Oh...Of course." He nods, rubbing his neck. "Um...Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded, but inwardly cursed him. I needed to get to the cave.

"When we bumped into each other earlier...You were texting someone and smiling. Was it...A boyfriend or someone?"

Needless to say, I wasnt expecting that.

"No, that was just my friend..." I said, blushing. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh, wow!" He said, sounding happy for some reason. "Okay, I was just curious."

"Ya! So...If that's all..." I said, motioning my head to the side awkwardly.

"Oh! Ya! Go ahead! Sorry for holding you up!" He said, raising his hands in defence and I smiled.

"No problem Quinn." I said, smiling before jogging away. "See you tomorrow."

"Ya, see ya!"

Running into the cave, I immideatly spotted Kaldur at the kitchen: sipping from a water bottle with a distant look in his eyes. Knowing Kaldur, he was probably day dreaming, he does that a lot.

"Kaldur!" I exclaim, running up to him and catching off guard as he flinches slightly and turns to me. "Are you okay? How's Roy? How'd the conference go?"

He looks at me for a moment, keeping me in an uncomfortable suspense before he smiles gently.

"I'm fine Lina, as is Roy. The conference went well. A little problem with Sportsmaster and Cheshire, but nothing Roy and I couldn't handle." He explained and I sighed in relief.

"I heard Luther was the guest and I got so worried...And then that attack and Roy getting in trouble..." I sighed before looking back up at Kaldur again. "Good thing he got over his ego and called you."

Kaldur smiled and nodded. "Indeed."

I then felt his eyes drift to my body and I felt my face burn up before he spoke.

"I was unaware that your school required uniforms." He said, and I jumped and looked down at my classic navy-blue plaid skirt, white blouse, and grey cardigan ensemble.

I sighed in a combination of embarrassment, distaste, and kicking myself for forgetting to change.

"I knew I forgot something..." I muttered, wiping my hands over my face before I turned to the rooms, remembering I kept some spare clothes in my room at the cave. "I'm going to go change, be right back."

Kaldur laughed and nodded as I ran off.

 _ **Filler chapter? Absolutely. But do I love writing fillers? You bet!**_


	29. Chapter 25: Homefront

_**Okay, so this episode WASN'T easy to write. Mostly because I try my hardest to not make Lina a Mary-Sue (if you're getting some Mary-Sue vibes please tell me!) so there was a bit of a problem because I knew it wasn't going to be easy to write her as a captive. But at the same time, it would be pretty Mary-Sue-esk if I didn't make her get caught in the robot's attack because THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT THE NON-POWERED HEROES AND HOW YOU DONT NEED POWERS TO BE A KICK-ASS SUPERHERO WHICH IS SOMETHING MOST OC WRITERS TEND TO IGNORE (flips table). At least I got some Kaldina (thanks for the suggested ship names guys) fluff in!**_

 _ **So, ya, this is the result. Also, I'm hoping that this is the only chapter where I'll use the original title name. I like using more creativity than just using the episode's original name but honestly, I came up with nada.**_

So without further ado: here we go.

I was reading in the living room of the cave, lost in the story that unfolded before me. Most say it's childish to reread Harry Potter when you're almost 17, but I say to hell with it: nothing's gonna keep me from not shipping Harry and Ginny and fawning over Remus Lupin.

Suddenly however, I sensed a presence behind me and I looked back to see Kaldur walked over.

"Hello Kaldur." I smiled.

"Hello Lina." He nodded. "Where is everyone?"

I looked at the empty seats around me.

"Hanger I think...Megan and Conner left a while ago and Wally went to go check on them." I said, but then thought for a moment, swinging my legs off the coach and fully turning to Kaldur. "Is it just me, or are Megan and Conner have been spending a lot of time alone lately?"

"I do believe something happened between them during their undercover mission in Belle Reve." He explained, a knowing look in his eyes.

My eyes widened and I smiled grandly, hopping onto the balls of my feet in excitement. "You don't think..?"

Kaldur shrugged, but smiled and I made a squealing sound: spinning and levitating slightly in happiness.

"I knew they liked each other!"

Kaldur chuckled as I settled down, landing beside him.

"Should we go check on them?" I asked.

"I was more thinking along the lines of ensuring Wally was still alive." Kaldur muttered and I giggled.

"Fair enough." I said, and we made our way out of the living room.

As we walked into the hanger, we were met by Wally laying behind Conner's bike and Megan passing him tools as Conner stood aside; glaring at Wally.

"Hello!" I said, floating over to join my youngers.

"I've been meaning to ask." Kaldur said, in a tone that stuck me as off, but I shrugged it off. "Have any of you been having difficulties juggling your schoolwork with your responsibilities here?"

"Nope." Conner grunted.

"I've been doing fine." I said, smiling.

"Juggling's just one of my many talents." Wally said smoothly. "Socket wrench."

Megan flew the tool to Wally using her powers before answering the open question. "Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge, but my first priorities are always to the team. This team I mean, not the Bumblebees."

I think you're possibly the nicest cheerleader I've ever met

"Artemis starts school today." Kaldur mentions. "Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties."

"Probably not." I said. "Artemis doesn't strike me as the type to crack under pressure."

"I agree with Lina." Wally said, surprising us. "I mean, how much more hostile and annoying can she-"

Wally was cut off by an explosion hitting the wall, forcing us all back abruptly. We all let out a grunt at the force, but go to recover. Unfortunately, as soon as we get up: a huge tidal wave hits us. As I feel the strength of the wave's current take hold of me, I try to use my powers to blow myself out, or at least form my air bubble but my attempts are futile as I can't get a steady hold on my winds. After a while, I lose all my strength and my lungs burn for air, which I am unable to access. Slowly, I feel myself lose consciousness and everything goes black.

It wasn't until I felt a strong push on my chest that I regained consciousness. Before I had any time to do anything however, I forced myself to roll over as I coughed up what felt like liters of water from my lungs.

As I regained my breath, I rolled my body back up to see that the force on my chest had been Kaldur, who looked relieved.

"What-" another cough "-happened?" I asked.

"It would seem that your mentor has siblings." Kaldur said, motioning to his side and I turned to see two robots with a signature structure and design as Red, for the excpetion of a female model.

"What?" I coughed, furrowing my eyebrows. "There's...no way that he knows about them."

"Silent now Lina." Kaldur said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You nearly drowned, you need your lungs to recover."

I then noticed that the young man over me seemed far less from 100%. A cold sweat covered his body, and his breath was somewhat labored, and he seemed exhausted.

"What...are you okay?" I asked touching his face and turning to look at it for signs of injury as my eyes scanned the rest of his body.

"I'm much better now." He said, placing his hands over mine and moving them off of him. "Now that I know that you are well."

I blushed at the comment and hunched over, trying to make my thick wet hair cover my newly-pink face.

"O-okay." I muttered, but then cast my eyes to the rest of the team. Wally and Conner were encased in some weird metal substance, Megan was leaning on Conner's side (making me have a little mini fangirl moment), Artemis was fidgeting with a weird laser, and Robin was as soaking as me.

"Looks like I missed quite a party." I said, as Kaldur got up and helped me to my feet. I let myself slightly lean on him and take comfort in his body heat. "Are you all okay?"

"Says the one that wasn't breathing two minuets ago?" Robin smirks. His comment takes me by surprise.

"I wasn't breathing? I thought I was just unconscious!" I exclaim, then I connect the pieces and turn to the guy supporting me. "You preformed CPR on me?"

Kaldur nods and I swear I see a slught blush before my attention is stolen by Wally yelling at Artemis.

"Would you stop playing with that thing and cut us free already?" Wally exclaimed.

"It's not working genius!" Artemis retorts. "EMP shuts down all machines, remember?"

"All machines present at the time." A familiar voice says and we all turn to see my mentor flying down. "What has occurred?"

"Had a little visit from your family." Robin explains.

"Your extremely nasty family!" Artemis adds, yelling.

"Did you know about them?" I asked, looking straight at my mentor. "Because you've never mentioned them before."

"I was not aware I had...relations." He said, and I sighed in relief.

I swear if he had been keeping a secret this big from me after the whole Watchtower-thing in July, I would have lost it

"Where have you been?" Conner asked as Red walked over to check out the fallen robots.

"Monitor duty at the Watchtower." Red explained. "When it became clear communications were down, I attempted t investigate, but your zeta-tubes were also non-functional. I transported to Providence, and proceeded here."

Suddenly, Sphere (Conner's pet robot-sphere he picked up from Byalia) came to life and sprung out from in the wall. At the same time, the laser Artemis was holding sprang to life and shot a beam at Wally's feet.

"The pulse has worn off!" Robin and Wally exclaim in unison, and weall turn to look at the robots.

Before anyone can do anything however: Red Tornado activated his powers. He formed three, strong, reverse-cyclones which sucked out all of the oxygen from the room.

"Red!" I gasp. But it's not long before everything goes black again and I feel my body fall.

I wake up to the sound of someone calling my name. It sounds vaguely familiar but so far away.

"Lina! Wake up!"

I feel a sharp sting on my cheek and I'm suddenly very awake. I look up to see Dinah kneeling over me: a look of sorrow, worry, and annoyance on her face.

"Did you slap me?" I asked, holding my cheek.

"You weren't responding!" She exclaims back. I'm about to say something, when suddenly the memory of how I was rendered unconscious hits me.

It hurts like a bag of bricks.

"Red..." I said, suddenly feeling empty and blank.

"Lina..." Dinah says, and she goes to help me up but I move away, getting up on my own but keeping my gaze forward. I feel multiple eyes one me but they don't matter.

"No! There's no way that he would hurt us!" I said. "That wasn't him! He wouldn't betray us!"

"Lina, you need to calm down." Dinah said, placing hands on my shoulders but I shake them off.

"I...I need to go after him! The robots, they...infected him or something! He wouldn't-"

My words seemed useless as I tried to fly away but I only managed to levitate slightly before I fell, landing on my knees. I grasp the ground with my hands as I stare hardly at the floor, trying to comprehend what was happening.

He wouldn't have betrayed us.

He wouldn't have betrayed me.


	30. Chapter 26: Reminiscence and Betrayl

_**Character development?**_

 _ **Character development.**_

I held my fists tightly as I focused all my attention on the blowing winds around me as they howled in my ears like wolves. It was like they were speaking to me, every gust and breeze having its own spirit and personality. Some-a lot-were begging to be released, some praised my power, some prayed to be used, for me to use them to propel me into the air.

It was too much. It was too loud, too many voices filled my head: I could barely hear myself think.

I unclenched my fists and relaxed my mind, and the winds became quiet as they were released from my control.

"I can't do it..." I muttered, starring at the floor.

"You were doing satisfactory." Red said, stepping up to me. "Other than your quickened breath I saw no error."

I felt tears prick my eyes as I chewed my lip.

"They're too loud...I can't-" I paused, my voice cracking. "I can't control them. It's not like controlling this...Thing inside me! My power: it's manageable. But these winds...They're just...Too strong."

It was silent for a moment before Red spoke.

"Perhaps that's just because you have different mind sets." He said.

"What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. What was he talking about?

"You agreed to let me mentor you because you didn't want to hurt anyone else ever again, correct?"

"Y-ya." I nodded.

"That's something you're willing to do anything to achieve, correct?"

I nodded.

"Well there is the error." He said. "It's a logical explanation. You're willing to put everything into controlling your powers because you don't want to hurt anyone, but you believe that in controlling the wind: you're hurting them."

I paused, thinking over his idea for a long moment. He was right. I hadn't thought about it that way but he was definitely right.

"I-I suppose so..." I muttered, but suddenly felt Red's hand on my shoulder.

"Only you are incorrect." He said. "The air cannot feel pain, but the people who you can save can. You have your powers, and I know that you can use them for good."

I felt myself blush before smiling at my mentor. Without hesitation, I embrace him in a tight hug. Not used to intimate contact however, he simply pats my back.

My thoughts were broken at the sound of plastic meeting metal. I looked over to see GA placing a bowl of pretzels on the table, but the 'peace offering' didn't do much to ease the tension.

"Thanks but no thanks." Wally grumbled.

"Yeah!" Robin said. "What we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings."

I flinched slightly at the sound of Red's name and bit my lip, curling even more into the ball I had pulled my body into.

"Exactly." Wally agreed. But instead of giving us Intel, GA picked the bowl back up, but Wally grabbed it back. "Leave the bowl."

As we were plunged into more awkward silence, I wanted to go back into my ball of depressing memories. But I didn't get much time for that when suddenly, Conner sprang up and practically flew across to the room where he smashed into Kaldur (who had been talking to Batman) and smashed him into a wall by his shirt.

"You knew?!" Conner yelled. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gaan!"

We all moved off our seats, but none of did anything to stop Conner. Normally, we'd be pulling the angry Kryptonian off but his words had stopped us, wondering what Conner's reasoning was.

That being said, Megan did fly closer to her boyfriend.

"Conner! What are you doing!" Megan exclaimed.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!" Conner explained with a growl and we all froze.

No...This has to be a misunderstanding.

"You knew?" Robin exclaimed.

"And didn't tell us?" Wally added incredulously.

"Kaldur?" I asked, asking-begging-for him to say it wasn't true. He made eye contact with me before beginning.

"I sought to protect the team from-"

"From what?" Artemis exclaimed, cutting Kaldur off. "Information that might've saved our lives."

My stomach dropped as I tried to keep myself together. Can't fall apart again, not in front of everyone.

"Enough!" A harsh growl caught all our attention and we all turned to see Batman glaring at us. We all froze and shut up, but the anger was still in the atmosphere.

"With Red Tornado..." Batman continued. "Missing, the team will be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."

At Batman's introduction; the red-white-and-gold-clad man walked forward, wearing his signature boyish grin.

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys." Captain Marvel said happily, making the team share wear glances.

Hang?

I notice Conner lean over and mutter something to Kaldur but I couldn't hear him.

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League, that makes him a league responsibility." Batman said. "You will leave it to us."

"Like hell!"

I blurted out my statement, yelling as I sent venomous glares at Batman for even stating that we, and I, shouldn't go looking. Red was my second father, I was going after him.

I could tell my outburst had caught people by surprise, as they looked between the Bat and I as we glared at each other.

I really don't like Batman

Suddenly however, Batman broke our small glare-off as walked away as he pulled up a holographic screen.

"I have another assignment for this team." I explained, making my head practically explode with anger.

Is he seriously doing this?

I looked at the news articles he had pulled up and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Gotham Mayor Attacked by Guerilla Gorilla?" Wally read aloud.

"Was this the only thing he could find to distract us?" Conner said through the psychic link.

"Batman please." Robin pleaded to his mentor. "Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase."

"I never 'joke' about the mission." Batman growled, making Robin tensed and looked down.

Good job Bats, you've officially directly pissed off two members of team: one of which is your mentor!

"I've checked the sources, I've traced the patterns. Mayor Hill is only the latest in a series of attacks." Batman continued. "Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check things out."

It was extremely tense for a long moments before we finally did head towards the hanger, not before Wally sent a remark to Kaldur.

I felt a gaze on me and I turned slightly to see Kaldur looking at me, but I just turned back around and continued walking.

 _ **Sorry I meant to post this last night but I was just really anxious and depressed and I couldn't :/**_


	31. Chapter 27: Leadership Troubles

_**Official Kaldur X Lina ship name: Seabreeze. Thanks to Guest for suggesting it!**_

The ride to India was tense and filled with anxiety and anger. It didn't help matters that Captain Marvel, our new 'den mother' decided to come along; which nobody was overjoyed about. But to be honest, I kind of just half-blocked everything out and stared out the window, which I knew would cause some unwanted attention from my teammates, but to be perfectly honest: I didn't care.

Once arriving at the Indian jungle, we landed and Artemis and Robin jumped out to scout the premises. The rest of us walked out right after Robin gave the all clear.

"Switch to stealth." Kaldur said, doing so himself. "We'll review parameters."

"Parameters? We don't need no stinking parameters!" Kid barked.

"It's recon we know what to do." Robin agreed darkly, and the two friends turned to head into the jungle.

"Kid! Robin!" Kaldur said desperately.

"The four of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us." Robin snapped.

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Kid said, pulling down his goggles down and ran into the jungle, his best friend on his tail.

"Come on!" Conner said, grabbing Megan's hand. "I'll keep you safe." Megan pulled away from her boyfriend and crossed her arms, looking ticked off.

"I...just want to protect you." Conner said innocently.

"Like Aqualad protected us?" Artemis growled, poking the Kryptonian in the chest with her bow. "I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health!"

The two girls began to walk away, but I heard my name being called. I snapped out of the light haze I had went into and turned to my female comrades.

"You coming?" Artemis asked.

"I..." I looked from Artemis' angry gaze, then back to Kaldur who had a neutral, but slightly annoyed look on his face. Or was that desperation? Nevertheless I looked down, tightened my fists and nodded to Artemis before joining Artemis and Megan.

Walking silently with the two girls, I let my mind be taken into its haze again and drowned out the rest of the world.

There's no way that both Red could have betrayed us. He's overcome all his evil programming, and wouldn't have made more sense to go after the league? I mean, he was already a full-fledged member. But even so, there's no way we would've betrayed anyone! It's just not him!

And then there's Kaldur. The Kaldur I know wouldn't have kept such a big secret from us, it's just...not like him. He's honest, caring and just and too...betray us like that, even if he did probably think it was for the good of the team...

Why are the people close to me suddenly betraying me?

"Lina? Hello?" A voice suddenly cut through my thoughts and I jumped to attention, meeting Megan and Artemis' concerned gazes.

"Sorry, what?" I said, startled.

The two girls looked at each other before looking back at me.

"Are you okay?" Megan asks. "I mean, we know you're taking all this pretty hard but-"

"I'm fine." I lied, sounding a lot darker then I intended. "Let's just...get this mission over with."

"Zeph'..." Artemis said, using a nickname I'd never heard before. "Yo-"

The blonde was cut off when a giant alligator suddenly sprang from the water and attacked Megan. And when I say giant, I mean at least three times bigger then normal.

I go to help Megan when suddenly another alligator jumps out of the water and grabs Artemis before dragging her underwater. I look at Megan and deicide that she can hold her own before running and leaping underwater after Artemis. Once my vision becomes clear enough, I see the alligator barrel-rolling Artemis by the quiver. I use my powers to propel myself over and unclip Artemis' quiver and yank her away from the alligator. Seeing that the blonde is two seconds away from drowning, I summon as many winds as possible and push them away with all my strength.

The winds push all water and the alligator away and before I know it:I'm standing on the floor of the river with Artemis hangs onto me, coughing and I repel the water away as to form alarge clearing.

"Okay, nearly drowning two nights in a row..." Artemis coughs. "Is way less fun than it sounds."

"Are you okay?" I ask, and when Artemis nods I grab her and fly us out of the river as I let the water revert back tonormal. We land in time to see Megan telekinetically force the alligator back into the water.

"All good?" Megan asked and Artemis and I nodded. "I'm going to tell Aqualad about the attack."

In the corner of my eye I spot Artemis' quiver floating in the water. I pick it up and hand it to the blonde archerand she takes it, flipping it upside down to empty out the water.

Suddenly the familiar dull sting of a psychic link being established entered my head. My head wanted to wander again, but the sound of my teammates in my head kept it anchored to the real world.

" _Link established_." Megan said telepathically.

" _Should he really still be giving us orders? Andshould you really be following them_?" Artemis asked.

" _Listen! Please_!" Kaldur said desperately.

" _Oh good, Aqualad's voice in my head. I so missed that_."Wallysaid sarcastically.

" _Hey Kaldur, KF and I were attacked by giant vultures_." Robin said. " _Of course since we're moles you probably think we attacked ourselves_."

" _If he did he wouldn't tell you_!" Artemis said.

" _Superboy are you online? Or just pouting_?" Megan asked.

" _Busy, call back later_." Conner grunted.

" _What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us_." Wally said.

" _He should be chalant_!" Rob agreed. " _Way chalant! Extremely chalant_!"

" _How can we be a team when we don't trust each other with our secrets_?" Artemis asked.

" _Or if Conner doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves_..." Megan 'muttered'.

" _Or if our mentors suddenly decide to up and betray us, ruining every little thing you thought you knew about them_." I say, making everyone on the link pause in their argument.

But only for a moment before Wally started off again.

" _Did he seriously you or I could have been the mole_?" Wally asked his partner.

" _We've known each other for years_!" Robin agreed.

" _And what about Lin'? I thought they were supposed to be 'best friends' or whatever_!" Wally added, catching my attention but only slightly.

" _ **Enough**_!" Kaldur's voice suddenly exclaimed, catching us all off guard. The seriousness, anger and power in his voice was purely out of character and nobody was used to anyone, especially Kaldur using that kind of tone. For the first time all day, my mind was focused on one specific thing.

" _Captain Marvel has been captured and we must act together as a team to save him_."

" _Under your leadership_?" Wally said defiantly to Kaldur. " _I don't think_ -"

" _This is not up for debate_!" Kaldur growled. " _You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader I will happily step down. But until that time I am n command here_!"

We all froze, and looked at the people we had teamed up against.

Theteam rendezvousedat Kaldur's coordinates which happened to be at some sort of compound. We all approached in the shadows, and held off an attack when we spotted pylons.

" _I'll fly over_ -" Megan said.

" _Negatory_." Kid corrected. " _The pylons extends like a dome over the whole compound_."

" _Pylons are insulated, but one good shock could cause a momentary gap_." Robin explained.

" _I see a target_." Artemis called.

" _Then be ready to hit it_." Kaldur ordered. " _Be ready, all of you_."

Kaldur ran over to the pylon's dome and placed his hands on the surface before using his Atlantean magic to shock the dome with electricity. After a moment, a small hole appeared. On que, Artemis shot an arrow through the hole and hit the button she was aiming for. Once the button was hit, the dome fell.

We all approached the compound when suddenly, there was a screeching sound and an alarm followed. After the alarm, an army of monkeys flew out of nowhere and attacked us.

We all did our best but there were too many, and to be honest I didn't want to fight monkeys.

"Remove the collars!" Kaldur yelled, and I followed by grabbing one of the monkeys by the collar around it's neck and sliced my hand: letting a slice of air to cut the metal. When the collar was removed, the monkey blinked and stared at me before turning and attacking its brothers.

When I got a monkey-free-moment, I looked over to see a huge ape holding Megan by the cloak. Wally ran at her attacker, but it proved useless when the ginger's body just bounced off the monkey's massive one.

I flew over and used my winds to push the ape with all the force I could muster. Luckily for me, the attack was a lot stronger then Wally's and the ape went flying. Before any damage could be done, I used my remaining winds to grab Megan.

"Thanks." She said and I nodded.

We entered the hole that my attack and the ape had caused to see Captain Marvel being held down to a table with what looked like R2D2 with a brain poking out the top over him.

"The Brain!" Wally cried.

"We can see it's a brain!" Artemis snapped.

"Not a brain, The Brain." Wally exclaimed.

"In ze flesh, so to speak." The villain said with a French accent that made me cringe.

That almost sounds fake.

"Ah, Zephyr, so nice to finally meet your finally meet your acquaintance." The villain said. At first, I was confused as to why he was focusing on me but then it struck me.

"Really, just becauseI'm French?" I deadpanned, not amused.

Suddenly however, the ape from earlier appeared and pulled out a remote and pylons appeared and we were all forced to the ground.

"Miss Martian, Superboy: now." Kaldur ordered. Megan telekinetically grabbed the remote from the ape's hands and flew it over, turning off the pylons. As we stood up, Superboy crashed through the wall with ahuge, white wolf, which immediately attacked the ape and pushed the primate down. Before the creature had a chance to get up, Kidkicked it. Asthey four youngermembers (and the wolf) handled the ape, Iturned to see the Brain shooting red lasers at Kaldur. I looked back at the ape and smirked, picking up The Brain with my powers and throwing him at the ape, who caught him and set his master on the ground.

For a moment, Kaldur and I locked eyes before I turned to go help the others.

The team surrounded the two villains after Kaldur freed Captain Marvel. When it saw that it was surrounded: the ape let out a roar.

"Try it." Superboy said, racking his knuckles. "I hate monkeys."

The primate snarled and looked like it was about to attack when The Brain interrupted him.

"No Mallah, this will not be our waterloo." The Brain said before weird extensions poked out of the villain's metal body. "Au Revoir mon amis."

"Get down!" Wally screamed and we all ducked as the room became encased in darkness.

We all waited for something but happened, but when nothing did: we all looked up.

"That thing...was a light-switch?" Kid asked, sounding confused.

Kaldur, Captain Marvel, and I were decollar-ing animals when the monkey that I had saved before came scampering up to me and hoped onto my shoulder.

"Hello?" I muttered, turning my head to see the monkey was perched on my shoulder, looking at me. Surprisingly enough, even on Cobra Venom: the monkey was small enough for me not to be affected by its weight. "What are you doing?"

The monkey made weird whimpering noises and I smiled, lifting my hand. The monkey smelt my hand before grabbing it and nibbling lightly on my fingers; making me smile for the first time today.

"It seems like you've made a new friend." Kaldur said and I looked to see him studying the monkey and I.

"Don't worry." I said. "With Sphere and that wolf Superboy seems to have adopted, we have enough pets: I'm not keeping him."

Kaldur and I smiled before we realized it and we looked away awkwardly.

"Lina...I owe you an apology." He said.

"You owe the whole team an apology, and an explanation." I corrected him.

"True." Kaldur nodded. "But I want to personally tell you I'm sorry. Although I still stand by the fact that my actions were justified: I feel like I should have trusted you especially. The boys were right: you are my best friend, and keeping something like this...could have ended that, and the very idea of that makes me feel sick."

I blushed at his words and I bit my lip.

"Alright." I muttered. "I can't say I understand: but I trust you. I'm sorry for acting childish."

Kaldur placed his hand on my arm and I looked up.

"Your actions were more then justified Lina." He said, a serious but kind gaze in his eyes made my heart tug.

Without hesitation I embraced Kaldur, wrapping my arms around his torso and due to my short stature, my face was shoved into his chest. Immediately, Kaldur wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. Thankfully, due to the sudden movement: the monkey flew off.

"You're still an idiot." I said, my voice muffled by Kaldur's chest, which bounced as he let out a chuckle.

"You two make a cute couple."

Kaldur and I sprang apart to see Captain Marvel smiling at us.

"Oh not again!" I exclaimed, throwing my head back in stress.

Once all the collars had been removed, we started making our way to entering the bioship. Robin and Kaldur were the first ones on the ramp.

"Look I have to know." Robin said, stopping Kaldur. "Why did you keep the mole intel a secret?"

The caught everyone's attention and Kaldur sighed before answering.

"The source of intel was Sportsmaster."

The mention of the well known assassin took us all by surprise.

" **What? You can't trust him**!" Artemis screeched.

"I do not." Kaldur shook his head. "It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the team under false information."

"And given how this mission went, henearly succeeded." Robin nodded. "But you had to consider the option that it might've been true."

"Yes, as a leader, I did." Kaldur said. "In which case I did not want to alert the traitor."

"So you did it for the good of the team." I smiled,understanding and takingpleasure in the fact that Kaldur had acted under the morals I had grown to know him by.

"I hate to say it."Robin said. "But it makes sense."

"I am still prepared to step down as leader." Kaldur explained.

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" Wally asked and we all raised our hands.

"Guess it's unanimous." Captain Marvel said, shakingKaldur'shand before walking away. "Seeyou tomorrow."

"You're not coming back with us?" Kaldur asked.

"Nope, gotta fly." Captain said beforeblasting off.

"He's...a little odd, isn't he?" I said, looking at the disappearing dot that was Captain Marvel.

"Totally."Wally and Robin agreed in sync.

As we began to load up into the bioship, I let my mind wander one last time.

 _I'm not giving up on you Red. I'm going to hunt you down, and I'm going to save you from whatever's making you act evil. Because you're my family, and I don't give up on family._


	32. Chapter 28: Comfort

_**I love writing Seabreeze fluff!**_

The past few days hadn't been great to say the least. Although my mental state was better then it was in the India mission: I still wasn't 100%.

Red was out there, and he needed my help. Of course, my drive to find my mentor had caught the League's attention and Batman had had a serious talk with me (it wasn't pretty) but it didn't stop me.

That being said: Kaldur and my brothers were able to ensure that I didn't let my mission completely take over my life. I still maintained my grades and team interactions-although tense when anything close to Red was mentioned-remained the same.

Today was an interesting day however. Megan and Conner were going on a school trip (or possibly a date) and weren't going to be back until late, and Wally and Artemis were spending time with their families while Robin was back in Gotham.

I had decided to take a break from searching for Red, so I decided to train using the cave's gym: something I didn't do much since the gym focused more on muscle and physical strength, which-being a human and all-wasnt my specialty.

No, whenever I used the gym, I used the gymnastics equipment. Being a dancer, my body had already been built for agility before I started training, and the fact that I could manipulate air: the most free of all elements, only added to my agility factor.

I started off my routine on the floor, taking a deep breath before running off: using the ground to kick off and land on the balancing beam. I was able to stick the landing on both feet and my arms perfectly straight.

Sighing in pleasure, I continue on with the routine.

I go into a half cartwheel, stopping when my hands grasped the sides of the balancing beam and my body was at a straight angle. I move my legs until they were perpendicular to my body before I fell slightly, standing back up on my right leg.

I next I tried doing a front flip and was pleased when I landed perfectly again, this time on the balls of my feet in ballerina-style.

I decide to take the next level. It was a high kick leading into a backflip, landing on my hands before pushing off, doing a mid-jump split, and landing on the ground with my left leg behind me, raised above my head.

It was hard, especially on the beam, but I'd done it before.

I lifted my leg and fell into the backflip. I was about to land on my hands when something in my mind flashed.

It was a mental image of Red using his cyclone effect to choke us.

At the memory, my body seemed to flop. I reached out my hands to catch myself in the landing, but let out a scream when it rolled awkwardly to the side. I felt myself falling and before I knew it, I was curled into a ball on the floor, whimpering while nursing my wrist.

"Lina!" I heard a familiar voice say and before I knew it, Kaldur was kneeling in front of me. "Are you hurt?"

"M-my...My w-wrist." I whimpered as I leaned up slightly and showed Kaldur my wrist. It had already begun to bruise, turning redish-purple, and subtle swelling had formed around the bones.

"You've sprained it." Kaldur muttered. "We can wrap it up in the medical bay."

I nodded and we walked to the med lab which was fortunately nearby.

As Kaldur wrapped my wrist, I stared at it with malice.

"I've done that move a thousand times: both on and off the beam." I snarled. I normally let my anger go, not usually being one to let their wrath get the best of them; but this past week had been hell and this was just the cherry on top. Plus I knew I was safe to show my emotions around Kaldur, he had seen me in worse times.

"Your mind hasn't been focused for some time." He said, avoiding my gaze.

I growled, but took a deep breath: attempting to remain calm.

"You're right, as usual." I hummed, slumping over and laying my head in my hand. "The only time that I can remember having focused thoughts these past few days would be...Well, when you took control during the mission in India."

A look of surprise appeared of Kaldur's face followed by a blush.

"I know: you did what you had to for the good of the team." I said placing a hand on Kaldur's shoulder. "You always do: that's what makes you both a great leader, and a great man."

For once, it was Kaldur who averted his gaze so I wouldn't see his blush. I took a small sense of payback for all the times when he had done the same for me.

"Oh!" I said, suddenly remembering something. "I forgot to ask! You went to Atlantis a while back, after the mission with Clayface. How was that?"

Kaldur seemed to tense slight before sighing and answering.

"It was...Informative." I raised an eyebrow and once I saw that my wrist had been wrapped, but his hands were still there, I grew concerned.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked.

Kaldur shrugged and I scooted closer.

"You remember Tula, correct?" He asked.

"The girl you're, like, madly in love with? Of course." I said.

Kaldur sighed and continued.

"She is...With Garth." He said and my eyes widened.

Garth was his best friend back in Atlantis...And now he was dating the girl Kaldur loved.

"Wow...I'm really sorry." I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

"It is fine." He said, his head down and without second guessing my actions, I got up and wrapped my arms around Kaldur, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I've never really had that exact thing happen to me, seeing as how you guys are the first real friends I've ever had...But I can understand why it would hurt." I said. A moment later I felt Kaldur wrap his arms around my body.

Kaldur's hugs were the best. He was warm and strong, and kind of a teddy bear. Plus he smelled really nice, like the beach.

We stayed like that for a long moment before I gently pulled my body away. I looked up and laid a hand on the side of his face.

"Thank you for knowing you can talk to me." I said, smiling at him. His eyes were gorgeous, the silver-green colour that I seemed to get lost in.

"You're my best friend." He said, smiling at me. "Why wouldn't I?"

We smiled and hugged briefly one more time before pulling apart.

"Disney movie marathon until the others come home?" I asked.

"That sounds amazing." He replied.


	33. Chapter 29: Little Shop of Horrors

_**Salty Lina is very salty, and fun to write. Also props of you get the title-reference.**_

You'd never know it just by looking at it: but it was a completely fair match.

Strength, levelheadedness, and power vs. Agility, experience, and knowledge.

Kaldur and Robin were perfectly matched. That's why it ended in a tie.

I applauded as the two boys shook hands.

"Great job you two!" I said, walking over to them. Suddenly, the sounds of more foot steps were heard coming into the meeting/training room and we all turned to see Megan and Conner walking side-by-side with Sphere beside them.

"You know they're a couple right?" Robin says.

"Of course!" I say, smiling and spinning: having one of my fangirl moments.

"I believe I knew before they did." Kaldur agreed.

Suddenly however, Artemis and Wally walked in.

"Should we tell them?" Robin asked, and I understood what he was saying. It was no secret that Wally had feelings for Megan, anyone could see that, and from Artemis' first mission: it was clear that she at least felt attracted to Superboy.

"It is not our place." Kaldur said.

Our conversation came to a close as Wally and Artemis walked up to us.

"So if Zatara's our 'babysitter' for the week, why is he still here?" Wally asked, motioning to Captain Marvel, who was snacking on a chocolate bar while standing beside our supervisor of the week: the sorcerer, Zatara. "And why is he eating all my snacks."

Before Wally could get an answer, my least favorite league member (that's right, you guessed it: Batman) came storming in.

I had half the heart to start humming The Imperial March.

"Computer: National News." Batman barked.

Hello to you too Batman. We're doing fine, how about you?

A holographic screen popped up with Cat Grant reporting in front of a city that was being attacked by...Giant green plants?

You know what? I'm not even surprised at this point.

"The initial attack was short lived but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve, and despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League: there seems to be no end in sight."

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked.

"No, the league will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here." Batman said. "According to your Intel, Sportsmaster supplied the Cadmus Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to create Kobra Venom." Wally added.

"Which the Brain used to create his army." Robin said.

"And upgrade Wolf." Superboy added, patting the white wolf he had brought home from India.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars." I said.

"Like the ones used in Belle Reve penitentiary." Megan added.

"Batman, is it possible that this...Plant-thingy is on Kobra-venom too?" Artemis asked.

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis." Batman explained. "There were trace of Kobra Venom."

"These cannot be coincidences." Kaldur said, and Robin pulled up his holo-computer. "Unrelated criminals working together world-wide?"

"Exactly." Batman agreed. "It's now clear that our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

"Got that right." Robin said, pulling up pictures of more plant attacks. "Plant creatures have spouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei-"

Before Robin could continue the list, the screens went to static.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed.

"It's not me!" Robin explained. "Someone's cutting the satellite signal, all satellite signals!"

After a moment, the screen came back. But it wasn't the holographic maps and graphs that were showing, it the face of Gotham's most feared villain: The Joker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we interupt you're regularly scheduled mayhem this important message!"

As the Joker started talking, he walked back and pulled out a switchblade before moving to reveal six other infamous supervillains.

"...From the Injustice League."

The camera zoomed in too focus on Count Vertigo, one of Green Arrow and Black Canary's big enemies.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities." The Count said in his European accent. "If you wish to save them, a random of ten million American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit: but the longer your governments wait..."

"The longer we get to have our...Jollies." Joker finished before the video ended and the screen returned to static.

"Roger that Aquaman." Batman said, pressing his comm. "The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that!"

Robin rewound the footage to rewind and refocus the image as too show the members of this 'Injustice League'.

"Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan: seven heavy hitters!" Robin named off in a way that I have to admit: impressed me. "Probably behind nearly everything and everyone we've faced."

"That's a heck of a secret society." I muttered, feeling slightly intimidated.

"Not so secret anymore..." Artemis said.

"Perhaps after India, they realized they would reduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer." Kaldur said.

"Yeah? Well that was their mistake." Wally said hyperactively. "Right now, I say we go kick some Plant-thingy butt!"

"The Justice League will handle the plants." Batman interjected. "I have a different job for this team."

At first I felt a little insulted at the fact that he was keeping us in the shadows again, but then I caught on what he was hinting at.

"Oh man!" Wally groan, obviously not getting it. His groan led to a punch in the arm from Artemis. Batman ignored the two and continued on.

"With the plants attacking so many places at once: there has to be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it."

I smirked slightly, containing my joy over the team finally getting the better mission. This almost made up for the stupid mistake he made over sending us into a drug-run island without a designated leader.

"You realize what you're really asking them to do, right?" Zatara asked skeptically.

"They're ready." Batman said and for the first time since starting this team: I actually liked Batman.

"Ready?" Wally exclaimed. "Ready for what?!"

His stupid question earned him another punch in the arm by the spunky blonde.

"Would you cut that ou-""Hello Wally!" Artemis interrupted. "If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?"

Artemis motioned to the screen showing the Injustice League and Wally's face covered in recognition.

"Oh..." The ginger muttered, finally getting it.

"Well Batman; I trust you are correct." Zatanna said.

"I trust you'll be able to locate the enemy." The Dark Knight responded.

"Indeed." Zatanna nodded. "Wotan's involvement suggests sorcerery is a part of how the plants are controlled. Robin, if you could provide a map?"

Robin pulled up a holographic, 3-D, globe and Zatanna walked over to it.

" _Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros_!" He cast, and after a minute: a red dot appeared.

"Coordinates locked in the Louisiana Bayou." Robin identifies.

"We are on our way." Kaldur says, and with that: we're on our way out.

Oh my God guys! We've hit 1K views! I honestly can't express how grateful and thankful I am too all of you! All of you are amazing and I love you all so much!


	34. Chapter 30:Sinking Ships & Evil Helmets

_**Chapter 30 already?!**_

There was a thick tension in the air, but this time it wasn't from anger or awkwardness: it was from excitement.

This might possibly be one of the biggest things we're gonna face: a secret society of super bad guys, some of which have never been completely taken down before, and we're being sent to the front lines.

Don't get me wrong, I was terrified: but I was also super excited.

"What's in the duffel?" Kid suddenly asked, breaking the silence. Everyone looked to Kaldur's spot to see a duffel bag sitting under it.

"Plan B." He said, strict but nonchalantly.

"Plan B? What's-""Argh!"

I was cut off by Megan groaning and keeping over in pain.

"You alright?" Conner asked.

"Dizzy..." Megan explained.

"Martian's get airsick?" Robin asked.

"She does look greener then usual..." Wally muttered, which didn't really make any sense but okay.

"Not me: her." Megan growled and Artemis and I looked at each other.

"I feel fine." We say in sync.

"Not them." Megan explained. "The bio-ship! She's trying to shield us but-"

The force of the ship suddenly hitting something thrust us all forward. The force was followed by a loud thud and the ship went spiraling out of control.

After a long moment, the ship stopped. We all groaned before we were met with the feeling of the ship being dragged down.

Suddenly lots of light streamed through and I looked up to see Black Adam ripping the top off of the ship. Megan screamed in pain.

"He's hurting her!" Megan shouted, clutching her head. In response, Conner leapt up through the hole and punched Black Adam.

We would have followed his lead if the ship hadn't started to sink and water steadily began to flow in.

"No! No way am I nearly drowning three missions in a row!" Artemis growled as I formed my air-bubble and dove under.

" _Out! Everyone out_!" Kaldur telepathically commanded.

As we got to the surface and crawled up onto land, the cool air of the Bayou hit us and the lowering sun made the Sandy Beach we had came onto look quite nice. I squeezed my braid, getting as much water out of it as I could.

My hair's gonna smell awful tomorrow...

"What about the bio-ship?" I asked as I saw it sink.

"She's I'm shock she'll need time recover-ah!"

Megan was cut off by immense pain hitting all of our heads and we all curled up into ourselves. I cupped k hands over my ears, trying to make it go away.

I was able to look up to see a man with white hair, a pale complexion and a dark green cloak standing over us.

"Vertigo..." Wally growled.

"Count Vertigo to you, peasant!" The villain scowled.

Conner came to everyone's rescue as he attacked Vertigo and punched him, making the attack stop.

Kaldur furthered Conner's assault by taking some of the river water and sending it straight into Vertigo.

" _Robin, Miss Martian; disappear! We will keep them busy, you two fulfill the mission objective_." Kaldur commanded, and before we knew it: Megan and Robin were gone and the rest of us prepared for a fight.

Before we knew it, Black Atom was attacking Kaldur into a tree. Wolf attempted to get the superhuman off but only proceeded to get thrown into Wally and Artemis, narrowly hitting me before I dodged.

I looked to Conner who nodded before I summoned all the winds I could before rolling my body and arms and using all my strength in that moment to shove Black Atom off of Kaldur. I succeeded and Conner was able to punch him out.

Our victory was short lived however when the pain from before returned. Before I knew it, I blacked out.

Waking up, the first thing I noticed was the cool breeze blowing on my face. The second was the orange platform I was lying on.

As I completely awoke I found that I, along with the rest of the team sans Robin and Megan, were in a floating orange cage.

"They awaken." Count Vertigo says and I look up to see him and Wotan floating with us, the former on an orange platform. "Are you sure this will hold them?"

"The cage is impenetrable." Wotan said in a voice that ran shivers up my spine. "Even the Superboy has no chance of escaping."

"You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts Wotan!" Kaldur cried as he wrapped his hands around the orange bars as his arm tattoos began to glow. He attempted to pull the bars apart but to no avail. After a long moment, he pulled his hands off an slumped, his arms steaming.

"Please Atlantean, do not pretend you are in my league." Wotan said snootily. I crawled over and placed a hand on Kaldur's shoulder and after a moment, his own webbed one covered it.

Our flight was smooth for a few more moments until suddenly the cage disappeared and we all began to free fall. Taking charge of the situation, I extended my hands as I summoned my winds to carry my friends safely to the ground.

As we landed softly on the muddy surface of the swamp land, Poison Ivy and Ultra Humanite surrounded us and a glass dome with a large vine sticking out of the top. I assumed the building was the central control system and wondered how Rob and Megan were faring. Conner took one look at the gorilla-esk villain and growled.

"I hate monkeys." He seethed as he attacked Ultra Humanite, Wolf on his tail (haha, get it?).

The remaining three of us looked to Poison Ivy as she smirked and proceeded to shoot vines at us. I sliced my hand through the air: cutting the vines before they reached us.

"Lady, you are making it very hard for me to be a vegetarian." I muttered.

As I continued to counter her attacks, I saw Kaldur and Artemis reach for their weapons only to see they were missing.

"Ugh, I feel naked." Artemis groaned. "And not in the fun way."

I fought back the urge to blush at her words and continued to fight off evil plants.

"Then we will make our own fun, as we have been trained." Kaldur said strongly. "Manoeuver seven!"

As Kaldur launched Artemis into the air: she aimed for Ivy and kicked her square in the face, sending Ivy to the ground. I smiled at Artemis and raised my hand, Artemis hit it in a high-five.

When (a very ticked off) Ivy stood up, she growled and sent an even larger flurry of vines at us.

I jetted myself upwards, attempting to lose the vine headed for me but when the vines just continued up after me, I decided a more tactful approach.

I nose-diving back to the ground before 'pulling up' seconds before I hit the ground, and swirled into the forest; darting between trees.

Eventually the vines got caught in a complex weave around the trees and I flew out of the forest unharmed, and just in time too as I was able to grab a thrown Artemis that was headed straight into a tree.

"That was good timing." I muttered and Artemis chuckled as I set her down.

"My babies!" Ivy suddenly screeched and we turned to see the giant vine-antenna glowing with blinking lights I identified as a bunch of Robin's birdarangs. A second later, it blew up and Ivy howled in pain and sorrow, so much that I almost felt sorry for her.

Ivy's' next attack of vines were now centered on Robin and Megan, who were standing on the glass dome, looking awesome.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" I heard Vertigo cry and suddenly, a large thud appeared behind me. I paled as I turned around and saw Black Adam smirking down at me.

Yes, leave the mystical powerhouse to the air manipulator...

" _Merde_ " I mutter before I fly.

Of course, I didn't get far before I felt Adam grab my ankle and yank me back: sending my flying without control.

Gaining control over my body, I see Black Adam flying right for me: ready to attack but I'm able to narrowly dodged the attack, and follow out by sending a strong wind to force him to keep flying into the forest.

"Enough!" I heard someone cry, and I'm about to turn to see what was happening on the ground when suddenly: an series of strong electric shocks rack my body. I let out a shriek of pain and feel my body tumbling down.

I felt myself crash back into the ground. Fortunately, as I hit the ground I felt the shock disappear, unfortunately I landed on my sprained wrist and I let out another scream and I feel it completely shattered.

That's definitely not good.

The pain's what kept me awake when I felt hands on my body. I couldn't look up for a while, but when I did: I saw Kaldur holding the Helmet of Fate.

My stomach dropped in panic. After the mission with Kent Nelson (may his soul rest in peace) Wally said that the next person to put on the Helmet of Fate...May never be able to take it off.

"No Aqualad! Don't!" Wally exclaimed.

"Kaldur!" I screamed, but it was too late and before my eyes, Kaldur's body was transformed into Doctor Fate.

"The Helmet of Fate..." Wotan said in awe.

"No..." I whimpered, going to sit up but I winced when I accidentally pressed my hand to the ground and pained seeped through it. Nevertheless, I grabbed Wally's arm with my good hand.

"Wally! What's going to happen to him!" I exclaimed.

"I...I don't know." He said forlornly.

We didn't have much time to mull over the incident before the starting started back up again, but it didn't get very far before Artemis kicked Vertigo's device off his ear and Wotan out of the sky and Doctor Fate in Kaldur's body hovered victoriously.

A moment later, the Justice League appeared: flying down from the sky. Having no other place to go: the Injustice League huddeled into a bunch in the middle of the League's circle.

"It's over." Batman said gruffly.

"There will be another day." Vertigo said arrogantly.

"Another day? Another day?" Joker howled. "There won't be another day! Not for any of us!"

Joker moved his fingers, almost like he was controlling invisible marionettes. A moment later, more giant vines shot out of the ground before exploding, releasing a think green smoke.

"Joker spores! Don't breathe!" Batman yelled before attacking Joker, not that it did much. We all held out breathes and I prepared to attempt to capture the gas but before I could do anything: a golden burst lit the sky.

"Fear not!" Doctor Fate's' voice intertwined with Kaldur's rang. "Fate has intervened!"

Before anyone knew what was happening: all the gas had been absorbed and disappeared thanks to Doctor Fate.

All Leaguers save for Captain Marvel, Batman, Aquaman, and Zatara squared away their enemies. The moment they were out of sight: Wally...well, he exploded.

"What were you thinking!" He roared. "How could you let him put on the Helmet? Nabu will never release him now...Kaldur will be trapped inside Doctor Fate forever..."

Part of me wanted to comfort Wally, but my eyes were glued to Kaldur's body. I felt tears prick at the edges of my eyes and I moved my hands to my chest, clutching my wrapped wrist. I felt a hand lay on my shoulder and I turned my head slightly to see Megan smiling sadly at me. I wanted to smile back at her, tell her I was fine. But the moment my mouth opened, a sob wracked my body and I fell. Megan caught me and I felt tears begin to run down my cheeks as my eyes traveled back to my best friend.

 _Please Kaldur...please fight him!_

After a long, pregnant moment: Kaldur's' hands raised, took a hold of the golden helmet, and took it off.

My eyes widened and before I could stop myself, I flew over and attacked Kaldur into a bear hug. He easily caught me and his arms found my waist. I laughed in relief as my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Nabu let you go?" Wally asked, walking forward.

"He almost did not." Kaldur admitted. "Your friend Kent was most helpful: he says hello."

Although he moved me so he could address everyone, we didn't let go of each other. I'd probably get teased by Dinah and the Team later but in that moment: I didn't care.

"Don't ever do that again!" I exclaimed to Kaldur, who laughed.

"Whatever you say." He said, smiling at me and I felt myself relax and, although it was slightly against my will: I pulled away and stepped back onto the ground.

"We're done here." Batman declared. "The secret villain society has been neutralized. As for you performance..." Our breaths paused as we awaited out evaluation. "It was satisfaction."

We almost lost our leader and all we get is satisfactory?!

"Let's get back to the cave." Kaldur said. "It's been an exciting night and we could all use the rest."

"Damn straight!" Artemis groaned.


	35. Chapter 31: Outdoor Lunches

_**I couldn't sleep and decided to just write this to get on with the story, I guess. Also I like seeing you guys be salty about Quinn.**_

It was a normal day back at school. The weather was getting steadily cooler, nearing winter, and I decided to take advantage of the last few days when I'd be able to be outside comfortably and sat outside during lunch: sitting behind the school.

That's where I was now: bag of cookies in my lap and my hands holding my copy of Catcher On The Wrye.

"Well if it isnt everyone's favorite dancer." I heard a familiar voice say and I turned my head to see Quinn at the corner, smiling down at me.

"Hello Quinn." I greeted with a small smile. "But...I'd be careful using the term 'favorite dancer' here, the dance team can get pretty competitive."

Quinn chuckled as he sat down.

"Funny you should mention them. I was talking to the captain the other day and I got to thinking: why aren't you on the school dance team?" He asked and I sighed, blushing.

"I...Tried out last year, but I didn't make it." I muttered.

"What? How the hell did that happen? You're, like, the best dancer in the universe!" He praised and I blushed.

"I don't know...I guess the dance team wasn't comfortable with taking on someone they didn't know, or something?" I said, playing with a strand of my hair.

"They kicked you off cause you weren't popular, huh?" He asked, sounding unimpressed and I shrugged.

"Not like I was expecting it not to happen. I just tried out cause my dad said it'd be a good way to meet people."

"I see that went splendidly." I laughed at his joke and out down my book. I turned to see Quinn's face, only to see it covered in concern.

"What happened to your wrist?" He asked incredulously. I looked at my hand which had been put in a cast since it's breaking during the fight with the Injustice League.

"I...I fell." I said, not completely lying. I did fall, just from three stories above ground while fighting superpowers maniacs.

"What? You? The biggest clutz in the school? Fell?" He asked and I blushed.

"S-shut up! I'm not that clumsy!" I sputtered, only to make Quinn laugh.

"Right, and I'm the Queen of Byalia." He laughed, and I giggled.

"I'm pretty sure you're not an evil dictator incapable of wearing an actual shirt." I laughed, and before I knew it: Quinn and I were laughing beyond control so much that it physically hurt.

After we calmed down, I saw Quinn looking at me with a weird look.

"This is nice...You're a lot of fun when you're not so self-conscious and shy." He said. "And you have a really pretty laugh, and an even prettier smile."

I blushed at his words and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Well...You're a pretty nice guy Quinn." I said, blushing. "I really needed like that, thanks."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Something happen? You wanna talk about it?"

I sighed, scratching my head.

"Someone really close to me...Did something that, to be honest, kind of betrayed me and the people I care about. And I know it wasn't his fault, and I don't want to give up on him but...The other people he hurt don't see it my way." I explained.

"Woah..." He said. "That sounds rough."

"It...Really is." I say, running my hand through my hair.

"Well, I don't know if I can help with the situation but I want to help you smile and laugh again: forget about this crappy situation." He said, catching my attention. "You have a date to the Fall Dance next month?"

I felt my face heat up and my eyes widened.

Is he...Asking me out?

"Um...No." I say, my voice cracking slightly, making me clear my throat awkwardly. "Nobody's ever asked me to things like that."

"Well then, would you like .with me?" He asks, smiling with a very charasmatic grin.

My heart thumped and I for a solid second, I was totally brain-dead.

"I...um...I" I stuttered, but then I cleared my throat and breathed in: calming down.

"I-I think I'd like that." I smiled.

A huge grin moved it's way onto Quinn's face before he nubbed the back of his neck.

"That's...Wow...Okay! Awesome! I'll um, pick you up at 6:30? School ends at lunch that day so...Unless you want to do another time?" He rambled and I giggled.

"6:30's great." I smiled nervously, before ripping the piece of paper I used as a bookmark in half and taking out a pen, writing my address and phone number on it before handing it to Quinn before the bell rang.

"See you later Quinn." I said, blushing like a maniac before I ran back into the school.


	36. Chapter 32: Hunting With the New Girl

I flipped over Superboy as he charged at me, using the arm that wasn't in a cast to spin my body around in order to deliver a kick to the clone's back: knocking him too the ground.

I grinned at my victory: spinning around and laughing.

"I emerge victorious!" I cry. "I have defeated Superboy! I am the strongest being the universe has ever known!"

I hear Conner chuckle as he gets up.

"That's because we're not using our powers." He says, swatting his hands together. I pause in my victory spinning to ponder before shrugging and continuing.

"Great job guys." Dinah, our weekly 'den mother' says. "In fact, it's been a very productive week."

"Ya, for everyone except Kid Malinger-er." Artemis smirked, glancing at Wally.

"Hey! Arm broken in chat against the Injustice League!" Wally says and I cock an eyebrow.

"Um, Wally..." I say, pointing to my hand, which was covered in a plastic cast similar to his.

Dinah laughs before looking at all of us. "I've really enjoyed being your...Den mother...This past week."

Before anyone could answer: the Zeta-tube came to life.

" _ **Recognized: Zatara 1-1**_ "

The sorcerer walked in and pulled up a holo-screen and began typing in something.

" _ **Access Granted: Zatanna Zatara A03. Authorization: Zatara 1-1**_ "

Suddenly, a petite girl walked out of the Zeta-tube. She was about the same age as Robin, had long raven hair, and wore a school uniform type of outfit. She held a shy demeanor and a small smile.

"Zatanna, this is the team. Team, my daughter: Zatanna." Zatara introduced.

Megan flew over to do introductions. "Hey, I'm-""Robin!"

Suddenly, Batman's protege ran in front of Megan: cutting her off.

"I mean...I'm Robin, she's Megan. That's...Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Lina, and Conner." Robin clarified.

I waved and smiled at the girl as she looked over all of us.

"Welcome to the cave." Kaldur said kindly.

"Uh...Thanks..." Zatanna said awkwardly.

"So...You joining the team?" Robin asked excitedly. I smiled, finding his young-teen flirting adorable.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves!" Zatara said urgently. "This is strictly a visit. Though...I am sorry we missed the training: it is something Zatanna would benefit greatly from."

Suddenly, I felt a link go up.

" _Anyone feel like we're still on 'prohibition' with Zatara_?" Megan asked.

" _Not just him, why's Marvel still around?_ " Conner asked.

" _Hey, he's not so bad_." I said, finding that over the last couple weeks that I'd grown fond of Marvel's...uniqueness.

" _Ya! We like having him around_." Wally said.

" _You like having him around because he waits on you hand and foot_." Artemis said.

" _And your point is_..?" Wally asked rhetorically.

" _It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's term here as our supervisor_." Kaldur said and I felt my spine tense at the mention of my mentor's name.

" _Ya, at least he trusted us_." Robin agreed.

" _If you ignore the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him_!" Conner growled. " _That machine nearly got M-all of us killed_!"

" _Hey_!" I found myself growling. _"That wasn't his fault! And don't insult my mentor_!"

Before anyone could comment on my outburst, Zatanna interuptted.

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" The new girl asked, catching us all off-guard. "Cause I can't decide if that's cool or...Really rude."

The two leaguers in the room turned to us and Conner and I shared a look before nodding.

"Okay fine." Conner said. "We were talking about Red Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack and the league hasn't told us anything!"

Dinah sighed. "The league is searching for Tornado, as well as the Android's that attacked the cave and their creator; T. O. Morrow. Batman has made tracking them down a top priority."

"But you haven't found anything!" I exclaim.

"Not yet." Dinah said calmly. "But Red Tornado is Justice League: the team is not to pursue."

Ya, you've made that abundantly clear

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Kaldur with a calming gaze staring at me. I took a breath and tried to calm down.

"For now why doesn't the team take Zatanna on a tour of the cave?" Zatara asked.

Begrudgingly, we began making our way to the hallways: Zatanna following behind.

The moment we were out of sight, Zatanna walked forward: suddenly wearing a purple tank top and khakis.

"When did you-""We're not really taking a tour, are we?" Zatanna cut Robin off.

The group looked at each other before coming to an agreement.

"No." I said. "We're going to find my mentor!"

I looked to the rest of the team for confirmation.

"Yes, we are." Kaldur agreed.

"Oh wow, out loud and everything." Zatanna smirked. In a way, she reminded me of a younger version of Artemis: spunky, sarcastic, and strong. I have a feeling that shy-girl act from before was something she just did in front of her dad.

"What about new-girl?" Artemis asked.

"She won't tell!" Robin blurted.

"I cant tell." Zatanna smirked. "Not if you kidnap me."

We all were taken back by her answer.

"Oh she's going to fit in great."

As we flew over Happy Harbour: the com system in the bio-ship came to life.

"M'gaan, the bioship was authorized for departure." Dinah's voice asked.

"We're kidnapping Zatanna!" Megan said happily, making us all whirl around. "...Too show her Happy Harbour!"

"...Copy that." Dinah said, her voice heavy with uncertainty.

"So where exactly are we going?" Robin asked. "Batman's' the world's best detective and has looked for Tornado in every logical location. If we're gonna do better, we need an illogical solution." He turned to Wally. "A truly dumb idea."

Following suit, we all turned to look at the ginger speedster.

"...As a matter of fact..."

Wally's idea lead us to Belle Reve penitentiary-a super-jail for bigger villains-we were primarily there to see the other big android creator: Ivo.

I know, we were all ecstatic to see him again.

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison break." Megan explained, glaring at Ivo. "He's given us five minutes with you."

"Spill it Ivo!" Conner growled. "Where's Morrow and his Red?"

"Now why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?" Ivo asked, smirking.

"Because-and here's a truly dumb idea-you're Morrow's biggest competitor in the Android-making business." Wally explained. "Who better could keep tabs on what he's up to, and where?"

"Ah, I see your point." Ivo stated. "So let me rephrase: why in the world would I tell you how to find Morrow?"

Suddenly, I felt all my anger explode and I slammed my hands on the table.

"We don't have time for this!" I growled. "Where are they?"

My outburst seemed to shock everyone, except Kaldur who came up and gently pulled me away from Ivo.

"He knows." Kaldur said to Megan. "Do what you must."

Megan stepped forward and her eyes glowed green, but Ivo simply leaned back and laughed.

"Oh please! As if I've never faced a telepath before."

Suddenly, Zatanna intervened.

"Trulb tuo s'worrom eurt noitacol!"

"Morrow is in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park, 100 meters south of Old Faithful!" Ivo blurted, and everyone raised their eyebrows.

As we began out fly to Yellowstone, adrenaline-filled silence filled the ship. I in particular found my heart pumping father then usual.

Reaching down, I unclipped my gold Z insignia pin from my hip and brought it up to study, running my fingers over the cool metal surface, lost in thought.

We were going to get Red back. Finally, we were going to save him and bring him back home. Everything was going to be okay.

I smiled, hugging my insignia pin to my heart before pinning it back onto my sash.

"Block out all external communications." Kaldur ordered. "Black Canary, Zatara, and Batman too I'll imagine will know shortly of our visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time."

We all nodded and complied.

"Look..." Robin started, leaning towards Zatanna. "I'm trying to be all nonchalant here..."

"Why?" Zatanna asked. "Be as chalant as you like."

I felt my eyes sparkle with joy and I smiled like a maniac. It was official: they made an ADORABLE couple.

"I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers." Artemis explained. "Could you teleport us to Tornado or Morrow to a cell? Or force his bots to surrender?"

"Or create world peace for all time?" Zatanna asked rhetorically. "Zatara couldn't even do all that, and I'm nowhere near or on my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or at least have time to prep it. Plus all magic requires energy which usually comes within: I can't just make the impossible happen at will."

"What's our ETA on Yellowstone?" Conner growled, cutting the info session short. "I am way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor."

Out of anger, I whirled around to glare at Conner. I loved him like a little brother, but he crossed a line.

"Hey!" I growled. "Don't threaten my mentor!"

"He nearly killed us!" Conner yelled.

"That's not his fault!" I said, standing up. "Look, I know the situation looks bad, but I know Red. He wouldn't betray us like that, not willingly! How do we know that he's not just a victim to his programming?"

I paused, questioning if I should make this next move, knowing it could be risky to use against Conner...screw it!

"I think you in particular would be able to understand that someone deserves the chance to be more then the weapon they were designed to be."

A look of anger crossed Conner's face before it haded into one of confusion and...Guilt?

I sat back down, waiting for our arrival.


	37. Chapter 33: Reunion

We ran through the dense forestry of Yellowstone National Park, uniforms in stealth mode. Once we hit a few meters away from the location Ivo had gave us however, we stopped and Robin scanned.

"Ivo's right." He muttered. "There's something down there."

We continued our run until a strong windstorm caught us all by surprise, making us all fall back. As we looked up, we saw Red flying up above us in a two-story tall hurricane.

More hurricanes formed, at first randomly before forming a circle around us. As I looked at my mentor's face, I almost missed what the wind was writing in the dirt.

 _Play dead_

"Why Red? Why are you doing this?" I screamed, not completely acting. I honestly did want to know, but that question was going to be asked at a later time.

" _Message received_?"

"Who cares why!" Conner growled. "Let's nail him!"

"Superboy's, maneuver Seven!" Kaldur yelled, and Conner cupped his hands for Kaldur's foot, which when placed in Conner's grasp, was launched into the the air. Red simply punched Kaldur, sending him back to the ground, crashing into Conner.

Next Artemis launched two arrows at Red, but he deflected them with a sweep of his hands and let them boomerang back, hitting both the blonde archer and Robin.

Megan tried to sneak attack from behind while Wally formed a hurricane of his own: but both were taken out in sync.

Zatanna tried to cast a spell, but was stopped when Red grasped her throat and sent her to the ground as well.

Even if this was an act, I had to make it look good so, to get my winds up to full strength: I extended my hands and put the hurricanes to rest before using the air that I had stopped to form a hurricane of my own. Sending it to Red, I handed control over to him as he sent it to me and made it 'crash' into my body. 'Defeated' I lay on the ground, not moving.

When the battle appeared to have been won, another android I had never seen came up. He had the same architectural design and style as the Reds, but had a bigger build and orange streaks on its vessel. He also elevated himself to Red by forming a mountain of sorts out of the ground.

So he's an Earth-manipulator?

"Quite the preformance brother." The robot said, a deeper tone then Red's. "But we both know that's all it was. I have all your memories, plus a next-gen processor: I know your next move before you do!"

The new robot picked up the ground Red's message was imprinted in, and we all got up: preparing for a fight.

"Blowing a message into the sand? Pathetic!" The new robot scoffed as he crumbled the ground and sent it flying straight at us.

I was able to blow most of the rubble away working together with Megan's telekinesis and Kaldur's' swords: but one accidently slipped passed and almost hit Robin and Zatanna, who were able to jump out of the way.

" _Zatanna_?" Robin asked.

 _"I'm good_." Zatanna assured. _"But Red Tornado's getting away_!"

I looked up to see that Red was indeed flying away.

" _Is he abandoning us_?" Artemis asked.

" _I don't believe that_!" I assured before sweeping up all the wind I could and launching an attack on the new Robot. He simply grabbed me by the throat, making me halt and falter: needing air.

"You stand no chance against me, humans." The robot scoffed as he threw me to the ground. Luckily, I was able to summon winds in time to fly.

"We're not humans!" Megan and Conner yelled as they attacked, but their tag-team was stopped by a pair of giant hands coming out of the ground and 'clapping' them.

"I apologise." The robot droned. "I suppose the all-inclusive term is... **Meat-bags**."

I tried delivering an air-slice as Robin threw a birdarang. Both attacks didn't even gaze him.

"Red Tornado's memory files and my next-gen processor allow me to know your every move!" He growled, sounding annoyed.

" _Nrut eht ekoms otni a dlofdnklb_!" Zatanna chanted, and suddenly the smoke from Robin and my attack formed into a blindfold around the robot's eyes.

"Tornado never knew my moves!" Zatanna bragged.

"And I've bet you've got some good ones." Robin flirted, but then realized what he said. "Sorry that might have come out a little to Wally..."

Zatanna laughed. "I don't mind."

 _Can you two be adorable later?!_

Suddenly, lasers exploded from the robot's eyes: removing the blindfold. At the same time however, the volcano behind him suddenly erupted.

"That can't be good." I muttered.

I saw Wally run towards the robot, but tripped over a sudden cracked formed in the ground from the explosion.

"He's forming a stage-two eruption." Wally explained. "If it gets to stage three: kiss the hemisphere goodbye!"

"Hit him from all sides!" Kaldur exclaimed, and went to attack with his water-swords, but was swept to the side. Conner followed with his infamous jump-punch-attack, but was stopped by the fist before thrown away like a ragdoll.

Megan tried to pull him down telekinetically, but the robot created a crack in the ground by Megan, which released mass amounts of heat: rendering the Martian girl inactive.

"M'gaan!" Conner exclaimed, and went to get her but was stopped when the robot dropped in the middle of the couple. The Android proceeded to back-slap Conner before grabbing Megan by the cloak.

" _Distraction! Now!"_ I said as I flew behind the robot. I saw Zatanna place a hand on Wally's shoulder.

" _Ekoms dna srorrim...etaerc dik hsalf noisulli_!"

Suddenly, an army of Wally's appeared and began running towards the robot, who launched attacks on the copies. Using the brilliant distraction, I used my powers to grab Megan.

I caught her easily and flew back to stand with the rest of the team, setting her down gently.

Suddenly, a strong force of water hit the robot and sent him falling into a pool of lava.

"Nice hit!" Robin complimented Kaldur.

"The hit was not mine." Kaldur said, confused. "Look!"

We all turned to see one of the robots from before, the one that controlled water, standing there. He suddenly used more water to elevate himself from the ground. The new robot began to lift up from the lava, but Red (who came flying out of the sky) came crashing down into the rock. Next, the female robot that controlled fire began shooting fire-balls before landing in the water and pushing the new robot back into lava.

"Sister! Brother! Stop!" The new robot.

So they see themselves as siblings...That's kind of sweet in a weird way.

Eventually, the three older Android's all were in the lava; shoving their 'brother' down. Luckily Superboy grabbed Red before anything but his legs had been submerged.

We didn't have much time though, as the volcano began to explode.

"Wally!" I exclaim.

"Right, Tornado: we're on the verge of a stage-three eruption! There's no turning back from that. We need to vent pressure fast or the ash cloud will bring on a world-wide nuclear winter unless you and Lina divert it." Wally explained before turning to Robin. I didn't understand a lot of the words he said, but I understood what I needed to do. "Triangulate the route of the pressure lotus."

Robin pulled up a holo-screen of the volcano. "Here, here and...Here."

Artemis took charge and shot three arrows on the spots Robin and located. The volcano suddenly erupted and I grabbed Red's hand, flying us both into the air.

"Ready?" I asked, and Red nodded. I threw him as his powers kicked in and we began to swirl around the ashcloud in different directions, tunneling up into the air. Just as I neared my limit, the cloud began to dissipate and I saw the lava began to cool from below.

Flying over, I attacked Red into a hug.

"We did it!" I exclaimed, twirling in the air.

I watched anxiously, sitting at Red's side as Robin fiddled with my mentor's controls. We were in Morrow's lab, and we were all more then a little antsy.

"There, that should do it." Robin finished.

"Yes, I can speak again." He said, and I placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet." Kaldur said, stepping forward.

"The planet would have survived." Red corrected. "It was humanity that was saved, but not by me. My brother and sister were the heroes today."

"The point is you were never a mole." I said happily, grinning like a child. "You never betrayed us!"

"No." Red answered. "I left to prevent further attack, and to find my creator: Morrow."

I smiled even more as I encased Red's torso into another hug. Do to the fact that he didn't have use of his arms, he wasn't able to hug me back but I took what I could get.

"Cool!" Wally said, ruining the moment. "Souvenir."

I looked over to see the ginger holding a large, red, robotic hand. I snorted in laughter.

"Red!" Robin exclaimed. "We can rebuild you! Better then before!"

"I do not believe I should be repaired." Red said sorrowfully. I arched a menacing eyebrow.

"Not on my watch Mister! We're making you as good as new!" I said, feeling like a mother scolding her child.

"Why'd you volunteer to be our den mother in the first place?" Conner asked.

"It was the pragmatic choice." Red said simply. "I don't require sleep, I don't have a secret identity or second life to live..."

"But you do have advanced A-I programming." Wally said, playing with the giant hand. "Designed to learn, adapt, evolve."

"You...Wanted to become more human?" I asked. This was news to me, not that I disapproved or anything.

"And you couldn't do that with the league: they're stiffs." Artemis laughed.

"You're sure not gonna learn emotion from Batman." Robin chuckled. "Trust me."

"What? Big surprise!" I exclaim sarcastically.

"Then the cave was not just a proving for us, but for you as well." Kaldur said.

Red looked around at all of us. "I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true. And if I have come to understand the word correctly, I believe I have come to...Care for you all."

My face flushed as I, once again, wrapped my arms around Red.

"We love you too Red." I said.

"See?" Conner asked. "Already a meat-bag already."


	38. Chapter 34: Brothers

I felt my phone ring as I tried to unlocked my apartment door. Groaning, I slipped my my key into the lock before using my now-free hand to get my phone out of my jacket pocket, press the green 'accept' button, and place it between my shoulder and my ear. My other hand was holding a large box of groceries that was hard enough to carry as it was.

"Hello, salut." I answered, having not checked the caller ID to see if I had to use French or English.

Bilingual problems, am I right?

I awkwardly moved my hand back to the key; trying to manage carry the groceries, opening the door, and talking on the phone at the same time.

"Salut...That means hello, right?" I heard Artemis' voice ask and I smile, remembering giving Artemis my cell number last week.

"Yes. Most English people believe that Bonjour means hello, but that's actually really moronic as the word is Bon-Jour which any child that's taken a French class knows means good day." I explained, taking out my frustrations on the key which wouldn't unlock the door on the mistakes Anglophones make with my mother-language.

"I hear that." Artemis joked and I recalled her telling me that she was half-Vietnamese. "I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out. There's this new Action movie I'm dying to see but I go to a prissy school and my mom's not into that kind of thing."

"Sorry Artemis, but I promised my brothers I'd spend the day with them. It doesn't really happen a lot, you know with my extra curriculars, and I'm not really into action-movies either...Call me when a new Disney movie comes out!" I said before shutting my phone, as I finally get my door open. Putting my key back into my jacket pocket, I do the same with my phone before stepping into my apartment.

"I'm home!" I yell in French.

"Did you buy chips?" Leo asked, appearing in front of me and I smirk.

"Help me with the groceries and you'll find out."

Leo groans before taking the box in compliance.

"How was the super market?" I heard Calvin ask.

"It was fine. There was a sale on jam and fish, in different shops of course." I said, taking off my light denim jacket and hanging it up.

"Dad at work already? It's only 8:25." I asked.

"He took up a few extra hours. Something about answering when opportunity knocks?" Leo asked and I hummed in response. A moment later, Leo came out with the bag of all-natural potato chips I had bought.

"I know you're a vegetarian, and a health nut: but do you have to buy all this natural-hippie stuff?" Leo asked, opening the bag nonetheless.

"I'm not poisoning my family with unnatural chemicals." I hummed, sitting down on the couch. "And you can argue about the food I buy when you make the meals."

Leo grumbled in response before sitting down on the couch with me and Calvin.

"No dance stuff? Homework? The world won't blow up with Lina taking a break for a few hours?" Calvin teased.

"I'm done all my schoolwork, and everything's fine in the superhero world. As for dance stuff...My favorite studio's been compromised." I muttered.

I saw the boys stare at me, silently begging me to entertain them with my troubles. Sighing, I gave into their sadistic tendencies.

"There's this guy-""There's a WHAT?!"

I froze in terror as the boys screamed in perfect sync. We all stared at each other, me at my brother and them at me.

"Did he hurt you?" Leo yelled.

"Is he stalking you?" Calvin added.

"Cause we can beat him up."

"Nobody messes with our sister!"

"Especially some chump!"

"Guys! Calm down!" I growled, sending one of my weaker winds to shove them off th couch and be quiet. "He didn't hurt me! Or...Stalk me! He's just a guy from my school that asked me out to the dance in two weeks!"

The boys looked at each other before looking back at me.

"Did you just use your powers on us?" Leo asked.

"Ya, you guys were being loud and not letting me talk!" I exclaimed.

"And you yelled at us without stuttering." Calvin exclaimed.

"...Okay..?" I asked, not sure what they're getting at. Suddenly, the boys leap up into ridiculous martial arts stances.

"Who are you and what have you done to Lina?" The both yelled. Confused, I raise and eyebrow and make a face showing my perplexment.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"You have a boyfriend, you used your powers like it was nothing, and you're not stuttering!" Leo explained.

"Our Lina wouldn't do any of that!" Calvin added.

Understanding, I sighed and stood up so I was as equal to their height as I could get.

"I guess...I've just broken out of my shell a bit." I said, fidgeting my hands. "These past few months, and especially these past weeks have taught me a lot about myself and my morals. Part of it's the team, part of it's me, I guess Quinn's a part of it too. I've never had a guy interested in me before, and I sure as heck haven't had any friends outside my family before, so this is all new too me. And as Mom said: every adventure teaches us something about ourselves that we never knew before."

The boys lowered their poses in silence. I couldnt read their expressions, but I knew they were thinking. After a long moment of silence, they looked at each other and, before I knew it: they had attacked me in a bear-hug.

"Little Lina's growing up!!!!" They screamed.

"Guys...I can't...Breathe..."


	39. Chapter 35: Failure

_**Episode 16 guys! You know what that means: ANGSTY ANGST ANGST**_

 ** _Also, side note: You may have noticed that I didn't post anything for, like, a week but then updated six chapters in one go. No, I don't have super speed (if I did, that'd be awesome there needs to be more female speedsters) I just have access to my laptop every second week, and not all the time. That being said, I still post on Wattpad because I can still post on mobile there, so be free to check that out if you're feeling anxious to read the new chapter._**

 ** _But on with the story._**

The team was forced to only watch as the Green Lanterns approached the giant alien ship coming down. The ring-powered-humans asked them to leave, but were only greeted by strong beam of light, propelling forward and hitting them straight on.

Right before our eyes, both Green Lanterns vanished.

I watched as Superman, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom and Martian Manhunter flew and charged at the alien ship, but they too were hit with the beam and disappeared before our eyes. Batman ejected from his ship, only to also be vaporized a moment later.

Zatara's face appeared on a live transmission on one of he holo-screens. "Tornado, did you..."

"Yes Zatara" Red said, as he was standing with us at the cave. "We saw. Celestial offences have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmative." Zatara responded. "See you in the field."

"I must join the league." Red announced. "We will protect the Earth at all costs, but should we fail: the responsibility falls to you."

Kaldur looked at us before answering. "We stand ready."

The team watched helplessly as squadron by squadron, the league's members got vaporized. The video feeds continued until the last one showed Iris West-Allen–Wally's aunt if memory serves–got hit by the same beam as Zatara and her husband. News reporter, Cat Grant, announced this as a transmission came in from Red.

"Red Tornado to cave, I fear I am all that's left of the league-""RED WATCH OUT!"

My warning was too late as we saw my mentor get hit by a ray.

"We are Earth's heroes now." Kaldur announced.

"The what are we waiting for?" Conner asked "A theme song?!"

 _ **(Favorite line)**_

"A strategy." Kaldur explained. "Earth's weapons are ineffective, and it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed."

"Checking satellite imagery." Robin stated as he pulled up a holographic globe with red dots littered everywhere. "Here's where the aliens are."

Conner pointed Northward where a lone for stood. "This one get lost?"

"It's Superman's Fortress of Solitude." Robin exclaimed.

"Superman has a Fortress of Solitude?!" Conner exclaimed, both outraged and confused.

"If memory serves, it holds all the lost knowledge of the late planet Krypton." I explained, trying to remember what I had read in a file once.

"Its power source must have attracted their attention." Robin explained. "At least enough send a scout ship to investigate."

"Must be some fortress..." Conner mumbled.

"Conner..." Megan said sympathetically.

"No, it's okay." Conner said to his girlfriend. "I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know...You know, now."

"We will target this lone ship." Kaldur declared.

"Break it down, build more: hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo!" Wally's enthusiasm was met by a punch from Artemis. " _Ow_!"

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house!" Artemis reminded.

"Um...Not that all aliens are naturally ugly..." Wally said awkwardly, making me facepalm.

We landed a few yard away from the alien airship as Megan ripped off the communication system and rendered it inept. Artemis took the West side and I took the East for protection.

" _Communications disabled_." Megan explained. " _Repulsion disabled_."

Artemis shot an arrow at the ship and a thick, hard, substance covered the opening.

" _E.T.'s are sealed inside_." Artemis established.

Kaldur and I took the que and used our elemental powers to force the ship down into the frozen water. Him weakening the ice and me forcing the ship down. The ship was about to vaporize Kaldur when Wolf grabbed a hold of the canon and redirected the attack. Wally and Rob were up next, Rob pulling up a holo-screen.

" _Identifying weapon structural stress points and links to the ship...Here, here and here_." Robin announced and Megan broke the points, making it open for Conner to grab the canon and begin the tear it off.

From my location, I saw to disk-like things fall and begin to glow; pointing at Conner.

" _Conner, look out_!" I exclaim, but before anyone could do anything: Wolf jumped in front of the attack and took it for Conner, causing the animal to disappear.

" _Wolf_..." Megan muttered, and Robin looked back at his screen.

" _There was no indication of feedback...I'm sorry_." Robin said.

" _Nothing we can do for him now_." Conner said bravely. " _Let's go_."

Finally, after one last tug: the canon detached, and Megan and Conner moved over to the bio-ship to connect it.

" _Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into bio-ship's matrix_." Megan explained. " _I may need to de-camo for a few minutes_."

" _We may not have a few minutes_!" Robin said urgently and we turned to see two alien ships closing in on us.

" _Miss Martian, open fire_!" Kaldur ordered.

" _Can't, weapon systems are offline to incorperate the new canon_!" Megan explained. " _And that's not fully integrated yet either_."

Artemis and I shared a look, " _Everyone move_!" " _We've got you covered_."

Artemis shot a flurry of arrows as I tried to push the ships off-course, which I managed to do to one. From the corner of my eye, I saw the other ship begin to aim at Artemis.

" _Artemis_!" I screamed. " ** _Behind you_**!"

But it was too late.

Before my eyes, the beam shot and hit Artemis square on and just like the league: she disappeared.

" **Artemis**!" I scream, faltering in my attack.

" _Get inside_." Kaldur commanded as he ran out, lashing a violent water attack. " _All of you_!"

Faltering at first, I manage to force my legs to move as I dash towards the bio-ship, Kaldur right behind me.

As the bio-ship flew, I sat in a ball, hugging myself, as I let my grief and guilt crash into me. The league was gone, Red was gone, Artemis was gone!

 _I should have saved her...pushed her out of the way or something! But I couldn't even move! I was too damn scared that I couldn't even save one of my best friends! I took the one damn reason you used to justify becoming a hero and I failed! And now I have no mentor, no sassy-archer-girl-friend, and God knows if my family's still alive! She was my younger Damnit! She had so much potential and now it's gone, she's gone! And it's all my fault._

My nails dug into my arms as tears flooded onto my cheeks and sobs racked my body.

 _All my fault...All my fault...All my fault..._

I think some of my mantra fell out from my lips but I didn't care.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I look up to see Kaldur looking at me, a serious and sorrow-filled look on his face but it was still the face I took comfort in.

"We can mourn later." Kaldur said steadily to everyone. "After we save the planet and destroy the enemy. Now we have a job to do: defend the Earth, and ensure that Artemis' death was not in vain."

His words did little to comfort my guilt, but it did slightly strengthen my resolve.

"Back to the cave?" Megan asked, face still tear-stained.

"The Hall of Justice." Kaldur corrected. "The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them: there is still hope."

By the time we got to D.C., it was already dark. But instead of black or blue; the sky was a murky brown. Several ships were seen and the military had tanks and soldiers covering just about everywhere.

As we landed, we walked over to Conner-who had leapt out a few minutes prior-who was talking to a military general.

"I'm not Superman..." Conner muttered, annoyed and upset.

"Tell that to the enemy." The general said, before turning to the team. "General Wade Eiling, US Air Force."

"Aqualad, Justice League." Kaldur stepped forward. "We'll help salvage as many alien canons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours."

We all walked into the Hall, stepping into the room where the giant bronze statues of the founding members of the league once stood, but now laid in crumbled pieces.

I looked over to the place I had paced anxiously three mere months ago before my mentor calmed me.

"They're really gone..." Robin muttered, voicing what everyone was thinking. I looked over to see everyone was by the fallen statues of their mentors. I was the only one who didn't have one to go to.

I tried desperately to think of something to say, scratching the edges of my brain for some sort of silver lining. I itched to be the optimistic voice of the team...but everytime, images of Artemis and Red being vaporized flooded my mind and more tears filled my eyes.

Suddenly, a hand folded into mine and I looked to see that once again: Kaldur had placed his there. Neither of us spoke, only looking at each other.

A loud rumbling, however, broke us from our trance as we looked to see Megan lifting her Uncle's stone head off the ground to reveal...The real Martian Manhunter?

"Uncle J'onn!" She exclaimed in joy, and went over to him but Kaldur leapt forward, blocking her path.

" _Check his mind_!" Kaldur instructed. " _Make sure he is who he appears to be_."

" _It's him_!" Megan said, her voice being the happiest thing I've heard all day. " _He's alive_!"

Not even hesitating, Megan flew over and embraced her uncle.

"But...How?" I asked.

"We saw you get disintegrated. You and Superman and...Everyone." Conner agreed.

"Yes...I remember." The Manhunter said as he rubbed his head and, with the help of his niece, stood up. "But I do not remember how I survived, or how I arrived here."

"Maybe you were density-shifting and the beam passed right through you!" Megan said.

"Scrambling your brains along the way!" Robin exclaimed.

"But...Wouldn't we have been able to see that on the feed..?" I muttered, not trying to be a downer but trying to think logically.

"My mind is clouded..." J'onn said, apparently ignoring my statement. "I am certain I had something important to tell you."

" _Hello Wally_!" Wally said, slapping his head before grabbing his best friend and running out. " _Come on_."

A moment later, Wally spoke from outside. " _I knew it! The thing's giving off zeta-beams, the same thing we use to power our Zeta-tubes! This thing doesn't disintegrated! It teleports! Flash is alive! Artemis is alive_!"

Something inside me told me that Wally was grasping at straws. Although it was possible that the beams teleported their victims instead of disintegrating them: wouldn't the league have found a way to contact us by now?

Robin seemed to be as hesitant as me.

" _No maybes! They're alive_!" Wally denied.

Ya, he's definitely grasping at straws.

"That must be what you wanted to tell us!" Megan said excitedly, but J'onn didn't look to certain.

Out of the blue, a 'whoosh' sound was heard and we saw more ships headed towards the hall.

" _We're on our way_." Kaldur exclaimed.

" _Negatory_." Robin refused. " _We can't win this! Ms. Martian camoflage the bio-shi_ -"

Robin was cut off as Megan lurched forward, signalling that the bio-ship had been hit.

"M'gaan!" Conner exclaimed.

"That didn't feel right..." Megan muttered.

"We're falling back!" Robin exclaimed as he, Wally, and a few soldiers came running in, and we ran to the library.

"We're trapped!" General Eiling yelled as the doors to the library closed and some soldiers lined up, prepared to fire.

"Maybe not." Kaldur said as he forced down rubble away, revealing a Zeta-tube before looking at the Manhunter. "We can all zeta to the cave if you grant us access to the tubes."

"I can only authorize one at a time." J'onn said, but began nonetheless.

"Send the soldiers first!" Kaldur ordered.

"Belay that!" Eiling yelled. "You seven are assets we cannot afford to lose."

"Guys!" I panic as the ships begin to ram against the walls of the library.

"Override: Martian Manhunter 0-7"

" ** _Recognized: Access Granted_**." The computer announced.

" _ **Miss Martian B06**_ "

" _ **Robin B01**_ "

" _ **Kid Flash B03**_ "

Just as Wally stepped up, the walls crashed and the aliens entered. Wally turned back, probably wanted to fight but I shoved him into the tube, yelling sorry as he disappeared.

As soldiers left and right began to disappear, Kaldur and I tried our best to fight back. From my peripheral, I saw Conner pick up a fallen soldier.

"He goes first." Conner grunted.

"Fine, then you." Then he turned to me with a hard look. "And then you."

Part of me already knew that wasn't going to be the plan, but I nodded anyways.

" _ **Private Jason Bard A04**_ "

" _ **Superboy B05**_."

The last ones standing were J'onn, Kaldur and I. Kaldur pushed the Martian into the tubes before looking over at me.

"No way in hell am I leaving you!" I said stubbornly.

"Someone needs to deactivate the zeta-tubes." He said, going to grab me but I jumped back.

"I've already lost my mentor and one." I said, voice cracking as I stared into his eyes. "I can't lose you too."

Without another word, I used my winds push him through the tube. I waited three seconds, making sure he would fully merge on the other side before swinging my foot around and crashing it into the side of the computer: deactivating the Zeta-tube.

I sighed, before turning to the canon that was glowing at me. I smiled.

"You're going down motherfuckers."

And with that, everything went dark.


	40. Chapter 36: Continuing On

**_I hate writing in third person POV...But get ready for even MORE angst! Like literally I cried while writing this mini-chapter._**

 ** _Third Person POV_**

As Kaldur fell through the Zeta-tube, he stumbled and fell onto the ground. But this did little to falter the gaze he held on the machine: begging, pleading, hoping that by some miracle: Lina would step through.

But nothing happened, and the transportation system remained offline.

"Lina..." Wally muttered as everyone realized what had happened. They all froze, staring at the Zeta.

Suddenly, Kaldur leapt forward and banged his fists on the metal doors. He cursed in Atlantean as fury filled his body. For a moment, nobody knew what to do: still mourning the loss of one of their close friends while seeing their normally calm leader be overtaken by rage.

It was Conner who snapped out of it first, and luckily to as he was probably the only one that could force Kaldur away from the metal doors.

"Kaldur! **Calm down**!" Conner growled. The Atlantean ignored the clone as he struggled against the strong grasp that was held around his torso.

Thankfully, Robin and Wally were also able to snap out of their trances as the rushed over to their close friend and attempted to calm him down.

"You need to calm down!" Robin commanded.

"You're going to hurt someone, or yourself!" Wally added.

Slowly, Kaldur's' struggle began to fade until Conner let him go and the Atlantean stood on his own, panting while still staring at the Zeta-tube.

"I'm...Sorry." Kaldur muttered, his voice distant.

"It's fine man." Wally said, placing a hand on Kaldur's shoulder.

"She...knowingly sacrificed herself." He said, as if still not believing it.

"You miss her." Robin said, the calmest out of them all. "We all do, she was the older sister to all of us: someone we trusted. But we need to move on, rethink our strategy. As you said about Artemis, make sure Lina's sacrifice wasn't in vain."

Kaldur nodded firmly, clenching his fists before taking a deep breath. He recognized that he had to hold his emotions and feelings back and put the mission first. "Our mission is clear now."

Robin nodded. "If we believe the aliens have been transporting their victims-""Which we do!" Wally interjected. Kaldur and Robin shared uncertain looks before Robin continued. "-the only reasonable detention center is here," he brought up a picture of the ship that the league had gone to intercept at the beginning "their mothership ontop of what used to be Smallville."

Everyone turned to the Martian Manhunter. "Ring any bells?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm sorry." J'onn answered.

"It is fine." Kaldur said. "Robin, Kid, Ms. Martian, and Superboy; you will attack the ship and destroy it. I will create a distraction."

"I'm going with you." Conner declared.

"W-what? Conner, no! What are you doing?" Megan hissed, turning to her boyfriend in shock.

"Both of us will be seen as more of a threat." Conner explained.

"Relax M'gaan." Wally says, smiling although it wasn't as bright as normal. "Worst case scenario, he'll be transported inside and we'll save him along with Artemis and everyone else."

"It's okay M'gann." Conner said telepathically. "It's what Superman would do."

Accepting the fate, Megan nodded. However, Robin turned to Kaldur with a conflicted look on his face.

"You're sure about this?" Robin asked. Kaldur nodded in response.

"You will lead the attack." Kaldur said sternly. "You...Are in much a better state than I."

"Okay just..." Robin paused. "Don't do anything stupid."

 _ **This wasn't a full chapter because, well, I'm lazy and tired and we already knows what happens on the mission and honestly: I can't kill off any more of my babies okay?**_

 _ **You wanted Kaldur being all rage'n'angst: you got it**_


	41. Chapter 37: Awakening

**Back to Lina's POV**

When I woke up, it was strange. I mean, it physically felt just like I was waking up from a nap but mentally...It's hard to explain.

I was dead, I was totally dead, and now I'm waking up.

Was I wrong? Does the afterlife really exsist? If it does, why does it look like the cave?

I sat up and felt my body, making sure I was a tangible human being and not a ghost. When I was able to feel my skin, I only grew more confused. Groaning suddenly met my ears and I looked to see the team in civvies laying on metal boxes like me, and we were in a circle. When my eyes met Artemis, I wanted to run and hug her but for some reason my body wouldn't move.

Instead, pain began to crawl up to my head and dull nausea filled my stomache. I placed a hand on my stomache, trying to ease the uneasiness.

"You're all alive!" Megan exclaimed excitedly.

I wanted to ask why but my nervous stomache didn't seem to like that idea.

"What happened in there?" Batman's gruff voice asked, directing our attention to where he, Captain Marvel, Red and Martian Manhunter stood.

"The excersize...It all went wrong." J'onn answered weakly.

"Excersize?" Robin asked.

"Try to remember!" Batman pleaded. "What you experienced was a training excersize. Manhunter physically linked the seven of you within an artificial reality; you knew this going in. What you didn't know is that it was a train-for-failure excersize. No matter what the team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still you were aware nothing was real; including the deaths of the Justice League."

They made us believe that the people we care about, and ourselves, had died?

"That is why you hardly grieved, even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes." Manhunter explained. "But all that changed when Artemis died. Though consciously, Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind took over and could not make the distinction. She forgot it was all an excersize, making all of you forget as well."

"I-I'm so sorry..." Megan said, begining to break down in sobs. Finally, my body began to respond correctly and I flew over and enveloped Megan in a hug, letting her head fall onto my chest.

"It's not her fault!" Conner argued. "Why didn't you stop the excersize?!"

"We tried." J'onn explained. "But M'gann had a...Death grip on the situation. Even Artemis, who should have awaken upon her death, was so convinced she had passed that she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to wrestle control from Ms. Martian's subconscious from within; but upon entering the reality I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was too much...Noise to think clearly and remember why I was there. Zephyr's death helped slightly, as did Aqualad's and Superboy's," I looked over to Kaldur, whose eyes were already trained on me. We continued to look at each other, Megan's head still nuzzeled in my chest and both of us listening to J'onn's explanation. "But only when the mothership had exploded, and Kid Flash and Robin were silenced, did.my mind clear enough for me to remember my true purpose."

We all stood, shocked at the revelation. All of us reminded silent, save for Megan's sobs as we became lost in our own thoughts.

"My apologies." J'onn continued. "I had no idea a training excersize could be so dangerous...so damaging."

I got home an hour later, after locking myself in my room at the cave and just crying for a good hour, trying to let it all out.

I walked through the door at eleven and was surprised to see my dad and brothers were still awake.

"Hey kid," Dad said, turning his head to smile. "How was your day?"

I paused, looking at them before biting my lip and looking at the ground.

"I'm going to go to bed." I muttered, before walking into my bedroom and shutting the door.

 ** _Short, I know. Originally I was planning on writing in the therapy session, etc. in this chapter to, but I decided not to. Sorry._**


	42. Chapter 38: Resolutions

"I know this sounds...Really weird." I muttered, looking down at my lap as my hands fiddeled with a strand of my hair.. "But...my own death itself, isn't what upsets me."

It had been a week since the incident, and nobody was taking it well. Everyone was distant, silent, and unresponsive; including myself. So the league decided to do the right thing and ask Dinah, their resident psychologist, do help us out.

"Do you...Want to expand on that?" Dinah asked tentatively, causing me to sigh.

"I willingly sacrificed myself; I knew what I was doing." I explained. "I knew that if I watched one more person get hit: I'd lose it. So I did what was right and put down my own life, and I'm fine with that, or at least I think I am: I'd do it a thousand times over if I had to. But when Megan took over and made us think everything was real–n-not that I blame her for that–everything just...Hit me. You and the league were dead, Red was dead, my family was probably dead...And Artemis was dead."

I paused, wiping at my eyes as to not cry for the thousandth time.

"When I became Zephyr, everyone warned me that we'd all probably die at the hands of an enemy: most of us aren't immortal. But...Seeing and feeling all those people that I love die, and I couldn't do a damn thing..."

I slumped over, no more words being able to fall from my throat. Suddenly, I felt Dinah place a hand on my leg comfortingly.

"You've never lost a comrade on the field before. The only death you've ever experienced was your mother's, but that was a car crash: not a violent alien invasion. This is something each hero has to go through; and yours, along with most people on your team, just happened to be this." Dinah said. "The best advice I can give you is too embrace in what you still have. Your friends and family are still alive, and that's something you need to embrace."

My head bowed as I felt tears begin to leak out from my eyes, but I nodded nonetheless. She was right: the illusion was just that, and everyone I loved was still alive.

"In the mean time, I'm going to pull the mother-figure card." She said, and I lifted my head and cocked it to the side as she smirked wickedly. "What was it that you said to Kaldur? You couldn't lose him? Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

I felt a blush rise in my cheeks as I stared at Dinah.

"The world was ending!" I screeched in disbelief that Dinah was bringing this up.

The blonde simply hummed, her smirk growing.

"Whatever you say kid." Dinah said, standing up. "You good?"

I thought for a moment before smiling, nodding, and standing up. "I think I am, thank you Dinah."

She smiled and brought me into a hug which I happily returned.

"Anytime Lina." She said, before pulling away. "Now, you think you can send in your boyfriend next?"

I groaned and she laughed.

"You're terrible Dinah." I groaned as I began to walk out.

"Love you too kid." She shot back.

Walking out of Dinah's office, I begin to walk back to the main sitting area where the rest of the team (save Artemis who had had her session and gone home, and Conner who had stormed out in the middle of his) were waiting, just as distant and depressed as they were when I left. Megan had been stirring a bowl of batter for the past hour, Rob was staring into nothingness as he sat on a couch, Wally laid his head on the table, and Kaldur leaned against the counter with a sad look on his face.

I walked up to my Atlantean best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. His gaze snapped over to me, but held nothing but distance.

"You're turn." I said with a sad smile. Kaldur nodded and walked away silently. I watched him, silently praying to whoever that Dinah could help him.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair and checked my watch. It was 6:20 here, so it was 11:20 at home, but by now I'd pretty much grown used to the time differences. It was a Saturday, and I didn't want to go home quite yet: so I decided to visit the cave's beach.

Stepping outside, the cool ocean breeze greeted me but my hoodie helped with that. I looked to the rough cave exterior and smiled gratefully when I saw a large ledge about as big as a twin-braids bed. I flew up and sat down, looking over the setting sun reflecting beautifully off of the water. I slipped off my converses and socks and huddeled into a ball as I let my mind begin to wander.

For once this week, they weren't thoughts about the tragic training session.

I didn't know how much time had passed before I felt someone sit beside me.

"I thought I would find you here." He said.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked.

"Indeed." Kaldur's voice responded. "Sunsets are something about the surface world that I'll never be able to get used to."

I laughed and looked over to him, smiling at the fact that he looked so much better.

"How did it go with BC?" I asked.

"It was very helpful, and insightful." He nodded.

"You're looking better, less...Zombie-like." I commented, causing him to chuckle and look over at me.

"I'm glad to see you look more lively as well." He smiled. "Your eyes don't look as magnificent when they're dull."

I raised an eyebrow. "I have 'magnificent' eyes? Have you seen yours? Like, how do you even get that colour?"

He laughed again and I could have sworn I saw a blush dust his features before he averted his gaze.

A moment of silence passed over us, but I decided to break it.

"We...Haven't talked much since the session." I muttered, and I began to look at my fingers which traced the rough stone cave walls.

"No, we haven't." Kaldur agreed. "I apologise for that." I shook my head.

"We weren't in the best state of mind Kaldur, it's to be expected." I said. "But...I-I just want to say..."

I paused for a moment. "I h-hope what I did...Doesn't make you change anything between us. I can't apologise, because I stand behind that decision: but I hope you still consider me one of your closest friends."

I felt a hand place itself on my moving hand and I looked over to see Kaldur looking at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"When you sacrificed yourself and pushed me through the Zeta-tubes, in a way, I snapped. The others had to calm down, but I still...Couldn't believe that you were gone; taken from my life as quickly as you had appeared. But later, once we awoke: I realized that if it hadn't been for you, I would have sacrificed myself like a common soldier when I should have acted like a general. So in short: although I must ask you to never sacrifice yourself for me again, I still owe you thanks."

I smiled and encased Kaldur in a much-needed hug, which he welcomed.

"I'm sorry you took my death harshly, I never wanted to hurt you. But if we had switched places, I do believe it would have gone down a very similar path: you would have been the noble man you are and sacrificed yourself for the team and therefore the world, and I would have, as you say, snapped." I said.

We remained in each other's embrace for a long moment before I gently pulled away, and was surprised to see that Kaldur wore a smile on his face, and the same unidentifiable emotion in his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked placing a comforting hand on his cheek.

"I'm just...Very happy you're alive."

His words made me blush but I nodded. "And I you."

Unfortunately, the moment was broken when my phone began to ring and I pulled away to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked in French, seeing as it was Calvin.

"Canary phones Dad that you'd be alright, so that means your shrink-talk's over. Where are you?" He asked.

"At the cave, me-time." I answered. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"You're one to talk. Come home, now! You need rest!" And with that, the call ended.

I sighed and looked back at Kaldur, who was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, my over-protective big brother wants me home." I explained, standing up. Kaldur stood with me and I carried us both down.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure thing." I smiled, and began to walk away. But then, a ridiculously idea popped into my mind.

Oh what the hell!

I zipped back and delivered a quick peck on the cheek to Kaldur.

"Thanks for the talk." I said, smiling, before flying back off before my blood shot up to my face.


	43. Chapter 39: The First Date

Schools in France don't usually have dances, it's more of an American thing. We didn't have homecoming, Prom, anything like that.

But, on the rare occasion: some schools will have random celebrations and sometimes those include dances.

I've never really gone to one of course, not wanting to be in a room with my peers (slightly tipsy, making them more unbearable) but this year I was actually going, as a date with a popular guy which only added to its surprise-factor.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, pulling nervously at my sky blue, knee-high, halter dress: something I had boughta while ago but never gotten the chance to wear. I also wore a pair of white ballet flatsand wore silver bracelets around my wrists. I originally wanted to put my hair in a braid, butI've learned that that hair style is strictly for fighting crime: so insteadIstraightenedmyusually frizzy hair and put it a pretty white headband.

I took a deep breath, trying to ease the butterflies in my stomach. It felt weird, going on a date. Knowing that someone actually thought of me like that and wanted to spend time with me like that. I was so used to being the shy wallflower that being asked to go on a public date almost felt...alien.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on my door, so I called for them to come in. Calvin and Leo came tumbling out and I felt a blush dust my cheeks, but also a sense of 'really guys?' flood me.

"Can I help you idiots?" I asked, giving them a disappointed look. The two boys sprang up and looked me over.

"You look so pretty!" Leo gushed, running and attacking me into a hug.

"Are you really showing that much skin?" Calvin accused and I sent him an evil-eye.

"You're gonna say that about anything I wear." I said in monotone.

"Well yeah! You only wear sweatshirts and fully-buttoned blouses at school! Showing your chest! What if he gets the wrong idea!" Calvin exclaimed and my glare intensified.

"I think I'm more then capable of defending myself against someone like him." I said. "I may not be the strongest superhero, but I'm still trained by Black Canary in martial arts."

Calvin sighed before walking over and engulfing both Leo and I into hugs. "I feel so old! My baby sister is going on a date! Why are you two growing up so fast?!"

"You sound like Papa!" I groan, Leo and I trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"And we both make sense." Dad's voice said, and we all turned to see the middle-aged man standing in my doorway.

"Papa! I thought you were at work!" I exclaimed, finally fighting out of my older brother's grasp and walking toward Dad, fixing my hair and dress.

"And miss my little girl going on her first date? No way." He said, opening his arms and I happily embraced my father. "You really do look beautiful, Lina. Just like your mother."

My face heated up when Papa mentioned my late mother. I looked up and saw that he was fighting back tears. I smiled and leaned up, kissing his cheek gently.

"Thank you Papa." I said, and with that: the doorbell rang. Letting out a loud squeal, I dashed to the door and threw it open, revealing Quinn standing there: looking dashing in a white button-up with the sleeves up and black slacks.

"Oh Thank God, I was afraid I got the wrong-whoa." Quinn stopped talking as he got a look at me and I felt my face heat up, fingering the smooth fabric of the dress.

"I'm not overdressed, right? Or underdressed? You've been to way more of these things then I have." I asked.

"You look..." He paused, clearing his throat. "You look even more magnificent then usual."

I blushed at his formal words and lowered my head to try to hide my flustered face.

"Quinn, right?" Dad said, coming up behind me and extending his hand. In my peripheral, I saw the door behind him had been jammed shut with a chair as it banger, no doubt because of my brothers trying to reach the front entryway. "I'm Lina's father, Michael Dubois."Quinn took Papa's hand and shook it awkwardly.

"N-nice to meet you Mr. Dubois." He stuttered, a look of slight fear on his face.

"You'll have her home early, correct? And no funny business."Papa said,making him blush.

"Goodbye Papa! Love you! Be home by 10." I said, kissinghis cheek quickly before grabbing Quinn's hand and leaning closely into Quinn's ear. "Unless you want to beattacked by my brothers, I suggest we run."

And with that, we ran down the hallway and towards the elevator.

"Your family certainly seems...interesting." Quinn said as we ran.

"They're a little loud...but they're everything to me." I shrugged. Quinn chuckled.

The dance was loud, the gymnasium dark except for the flashing lights and covered in streamers and balloons. The food was cheap, the music blaring, and the people made me feel anxious.

I was officially at aHigh Schooldance.

"Would you like to dance?"Quinn asked, offering me his hand from beside me. I raisedan eyebrow and looked at the girls in the corner, looking at Quinnwitha look that I immediately identified as 'screeching fan-girl'. Two of those girls had already asked Quinn to dances, which he denied them.

"Are you sure your fan club won't mind?" I asked, motioning to them. Quinn laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Those girls are annoying, they have this illusion of love when they don't even know me. Besides, why bother when I have you?" He asked. I sighed and nodded, throwing my empty punch cup in the recycling.

"With that kind of flirting? Who could deny?" I smiled. My cheekiness seemed to catch him off-guard, but he only smirked and lead me to the dance floor.

Just my luck that the moment we stepped onto the dance floor, a slow song began to play. I laughed at the cliché.

"Well, lucky me." He said, and he placed his hands on my waist. I followed suit, wrapping my hands around his neck as we began to sway. Dancing like this was weird, so close to another person as I let them lead. I was used to just following with the music, going with whatever my heart wanted. But this was odd and different: not being in control of my steps and having my movements planned out.

"So, Lina Dubois, tell me about yourself." Quinn said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I mean, I don't know that much about you. I know that you dance, read a lot, have good grades, and don't hang out with people a whole lot: but that's it. Tell me more about your past, before wereally met, what do you do outside of school? Did you always live in France?"

I sighed, not being used to being asked about myself. "Um, well, sure, I guess. Yes, I've always lived in France, outside of school: dancing and housework crowds my life..." not to mention fighting crime, but you can't know about that "And, well, my past...I'm sure you've heard through gossip."

Quinn shrugged. "I heard you were in a car crash as a kid, andsomeone told me you were a trouble maker, which I personally can't believe so I figured everything I heard was just lies."

I had forgotten,Quinn had moved after the accident.

"I wasn't a trouble maker, I have autism.Which means that all my senses are...heightened toa point whereit's likehaving a flashlight shined into your face 24/7 while also sitting next to a booming stereo." I explained. A look of confusioncrossed over his face.

"Wow, I'm sorry. Do you...want to leave?" He asked, concerned. I shook my head.

"I'm...um...actually taking this medication that helps. I'm a lot better."I said. "As for the car crash story...it'strue. A drunk driver hit my family car, and took my mother while placing me in a coma. It's fine though, I've gotten over it."

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said, giving me a kind smile. I smiled back and shrugged. After a long moment, Quinn leaned in closer to my ear.

"You wanna get outta here?" He asked. "I know this pretty great place."

After a moment, I smiled and nodded.

We ran out of the gym and outside, the cool October air meeting us as we ran to a section of the school I've never gone before. After a while, we stopped at a small garden.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Gardening club space." Quinn smiled. "Pretty nice, huh?" I nodded, smiling as he led me to a nearby bench and we sat down. For a long moment, we were silent.

"What about you?" I asked, turning to Quinn.

"What?" He chuckled.

"You, tell me about you. I barely know anything about you." I explained. Quinn smiled and began talking.

"Well, my family owns the dance studio: as you know. It's not really something I'm passionate about, but I guess it's cool. I get to see some great shows, and I may inherit it when my parents retire, which is good I guess cause then I won't have to go to college but...I don't know: music's been more my thing then dance. I've always loved it: I can play the piano, guitar, drums, bass, trumpet, saxophone, I even sing sometimes; as lame as that sounds." He said, rubbing the back of his head. I shook my head.

"Doesn't sound lame to me. It's your passion, and you shouldn't let anything or anyone get in the way of that." I smiled. Quinn looked at me, a little surprised. Before I knew it, I felt him grab me by the waist and pull me closer. Before I could ask what he was doing, I felt his lips on mine.

 _I'm getting serious deja vu..._

The kiss wasn't...terrible? I don't know, it felt kind of weirdandthe way his lipsdanced aroundmine didn't do anythingfor me. There were no shivers, no butterflies,nofeeling like I was going to be sick...it was just a kiss.

Finally, my body began to work and I pulled away gently. A look of confused anxiousness flooded over Quinn's face.

"I'm sorry...did you not like it?" He asked.

"No...okay, ya. It wasn't great." I admitted, trying to put the truth lightly. "Look, Quinn, I'm sorry: but..."

"You don't feel that way for me?" Quinn asked, a sad smile gracing his lips. "It's fine, you're entitled to your own feelings and decisions."

I smiled back and leaned over, kissing him gently on the cheek. "Thanks Quinn, you're the best."

"But...Lina?" He asked, turning back to me. "Can we...stay friends? You're really an awesome girl, and if you don't want to be romantically involved: could we still have a platonic relationship?"

I giggled lightly before nodding. "I'd like that."

 ** _And that: Ladies and Gentlemen, is a clean breakup. Yup, despite what you all thought: Quinn's not a terrible human being! To be honest, I find the whole 'I'm in another relationship but they're evil and abusive: please save me love interest' thing is a majorly overdone cliché, and I didn't want to do that. Lina's been through enough in the past few chapters. I wanted Quinn and Lina to have the type of relationship that you may start off thinking that you have romantic feeling for each other, but that doesn't end up being the case, but you're still friends. In short, what I want to depict is; not all guys are assholes, and not all relationships end badly._** ** _But just a little foreshadowing: this isn't the last we'll see of Quinn ;)_**


	44. Chapter 40: Happy Halloween

**_Reminder to all of you that the kiss in the last chapter wasn't Lina's first: her first kiss was with Jeanette at the Wayne party a few chapters back!_**

As Wally lets out a loud wolf howl, I laugh and applaud, enjoying his enthusiasm in Halloween and in his werewolf costume.

Disappointedly, Wally looks down at Wolf. "Really nothing? What kind of wolf are you?"

"Wally stop torturing him!" Conner exclaimed, sitting as his girlfriend wrapped him in bandages.

"Stop fidgeting!" Megan groaned in anguish.

"Megan, stop torturing him!" Wally mocked. "Awkward for him anyways, third-wheeling on our date."

"Wally I invited the whole team to the party." Megan reminded.

"Good, keeps us on the down-low..." Wally says, and I facepalm.

It would be so much easier and less emotionally painful if we could just tell him...

"I mean I'm pretty sure he and Lina would be so awkward if it was just us..." Wally says, looking over at me. "Speaking of which Lina, what's up with the costume?"

I look down at my black leggings and matching fuzzy sweater. A long rope-tail was tied under my sweater before hanging down from my waist, and a pair of black fingerless gloves had pink, paw-like, designs on the palm. My hair was let down with a pair of fake cat ears peeking out, and whiskers had been drawn onto my face with eyeliner.

"I'm a cat!" I said excitedly, cocking my head to the side and curling my hands under my chin, giving the cute-cat pose. "I thought it was pretty obvious..."

"That's..not usually how teenage girls do cats on Halloween..." Wally said awkwardly. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't understand." I said, and Wally facepalmed before giving up and turning back to Megan and Conner.

"What about you Megan?" I asked.

"Going as my favorite Martian?" Wally flirted, causing Megan to smirk.

"Not exactly..." She said before walking to the clearing and slowly shapeshifting from her usual green skin and peppy girl look, to white skin white black around the eyes and torn up wedding attire.

Zombie Bride Megan.

I oohed and applauded again, impressed by her abilities and creativity.

"Eat my brains anytime." Wally flirted.

"Great minds think alike!" Captain Marvel's voice said happily and I turn to see him...Looking exactly the same save for some poorly-done zombie makeup. Personally, I thought it was cute.

"Captain!" Megan exclaimed, surprised to see the Leaguers here. I wasn't, Marvel always seemed to be happier around us then the league; and with his child-like attitude (which was always nice to be around) didn't surprise me.

"You look great!" I said, giving the leaguer a thumbs-up.

"Are you going to a Halloween party too?" Megan asked. Marvel looked confused and a little hurt.

"Well I thought...You did invite the whole team, right?" He asked.

"Yup!" Megan said cheerfully. "So don't worry about us, pho have a good time."

I felt sorry for the guy, as it was obvious that he wanted to come with us but before I could say anything, I got distracted by the Zeta-tubes coming to life and Artemis (dressed like a punk-vampire) and Zatanna (ironically dressed like a witch) walking out, complimenting each other's costumes.

"Hey guys!" I say excitedly.

"Hey Lina, nice PG cat costume." Zatanna winked, the 'PG' compliment confusing me but I brushed it off. "And zombie-Captain-Marvel that's... Hilarious. Is the League having a party? My dad didn't mention anything."

"No, no, no...You see.." The man paused, before sighing and giving in. " **Fine**! I'm going trick-or-treating!" He stormed off the the Zeta-tubes. "And I'm not sharing my candy!"

"He's weird...But he's kinda adorable in a little-brother way..." I muttered, holding back laughter at Marvel's last comment.

I drifted towards Zatanna and Artemis, letting Wally and the power-couple do their thing.

"So how long have Conner and M'gann been a couple?" Zatanna asked casually. I was about to answer when I remembered: Artemis didn't know yet.

"W-what? A couple? No..." Artemis' eyes drifted to Megan and Conner, who were giggling while holding hands. Suddenly, an angry aura washed over Artemis while she began to storm towards the 'tubes. Zatanna and I shared panicked looks before flying to catch us with her.

"I'm sorry...It just seemed so obvious..." Zatanna apologized.

"What about the party?" I asked.

"Not in the mood." Artemis growled, but then paused. She halted her storming and stopped. "Although spending the night with my mom doesn't sound any more appealing..."

"There is always another option..." Zatanna said before casting a spell. Suddenly, Artemis and the raven-haired sorceress were in hero-garb. "Girls night?"

Artemis nodded and the two turned to me.

"You in Lina?" Zatanna asked. I thought about it before sighing.

"Although on any other day, spending time with two of my favorite girls while serving Justice would be my first choice over awkwardly standing in a room with a bunch of people I've never met: I'm not promised Megan I'd go to the party, and someone has to keep an eye on Wally." I said, shrugging. "You two have fun, and don't die."

The two nodded before running over to the Zeta-tubes.

 _Those two would make an adorable lesbian couple-REALLY BRAIN?_

The party wasn't that much different as the one I went to with Quinn. Except, you know: it wasn't a date and everyone was English.

"Too bad the rest of the team couldn't make it..." Megan said.

"Did anyone hear from Rob or Kaldur, or could they just not come to the cave at all?" I asked.

"Who know." Wally shrugged. "Let's get this party started!"

"You've got to be kidding me..." Conner groaned as he looked around the room, taking in all the superhero costumes.

"At least they're showing their support?" I guessed, patting him on the shoulder.

Megan walked over to four people her age: a slender girl with a blonde wig and a Black Canary costume, a dark girl in a bumblebee costume, a black guy in an...interestingly hip-hop version of a Superman costume, and a scrawny guy in a Batman costume staring at his phone.

"Wally, Lina: this is Wendy, Karen, Mal and..." Megan paused, looking at the scrawny kid.

"Ignore Marvin." The Black Canary girl-Wendy-said. "He thinks we're being invaded by Martians."

"I never said that!" He cried. "It's just...Reports are all over the interwebs, and I'm not the only one getting them!"

Suddenly, everyone's phones began to alert them of messages.

 _Okay...Weird._

"I mean... Martians aren't invading! It's just a prank gone viral, right?" Marvin asked.

"Of course it's a prank." A guy in an eyepatch-probably a teacher-said. "Have you seen Martian Manhunter? Martians aren't hostile."

"Of course not!" Megan agreed, but her face showed concern.

" _You alright M'gann_?" I asked telepathically.

" _Of course_!" She said. " _It's just a prank_."

Suddenly, Wally grabbed Megan's hand.

"Come on Sweetcheeks, let's dance!" The ginger said charmingly before sweeping her off to the dance floor. Conner and I shared looks before sighing together in disappointment.

"So? What school do you go to?" The dark girl-Karen-asked me.

"Um...I-it's a private school in France..." I said awkwardly.

"Oh really? I heard the accent but I wasn't sure. That's cool." Karen said and I blushed.

"Wait, then how do you know Megan and Conner?" Wendy asked and I froze.

 _What am I supposed to say???_

"Pen pals." Conner lied easily. "We meet up every so often."

I looked over to Conner, mentally praising him like a God. But without a telepathic link, I simply sent him a gratefully look.

An hour later, Megan ran over to me before throwing herself into me.

" _Help me!! Please ask Wally to dance! I can't take it anymore_!!!" She said telepathically and it took all I had to not laugh.

 _Okay Megan...I'll take him off your hands for a while: go have fun with your actual boyfriend._

Megan thanked me before running over to Conner, where he stood with his friends.

Manuvering awkwardly through the crowds (causing me to feel like dying a couple time) I finally found Wally, looking around dazed and confused.

"Hey Lina, have you seen Megan? She just kind of... Disappeared." Wally said.

"She...Went to the bathroom." I blurted, saying the first thing that came to mind. "Wanna dance?"

And this: ladies and gentlemen, is why I never try to flirt.

"Um...Sure, why not?" He said, smiling goofily. "I like this song anyways, and without Kaldur here: I won't be afraid of being incinerated with a glare."

I had no idea what he meant with his comment on Kaldur, but I shook it off and began to dance; or at least managing the best I could with the limited space around us.

After a while Wally grabbed my wrist, catching my attention. I looked at him, confused before I saw him pointing to a large crowd nearby.

"Dance circle." He yelled over the cheering. "You need to show off!"

"Wally! The two things I hate most are crowds and being in the spotlight: how would you think I would do that?" I exclaimed, looking at him like he had grown a second head.

Suddenly, a mischievous grin crawled up on his face and I felt myself pale.

"Don't you dare!" I threatened. But it was too late. Using a slight fraction of his powers: he threw me through the crowd after whispering 'show 'em what a French girl can do' to me. I skidded to a stop in the middle of the circle and I felt myself freeze.

 _I'm going to hate myself for this later!_

After a long moment, I began to move with a beat: I started with a violent spin leading into a front flip. This caught the crowds attention as they began to cheer for me.

As I continued to dance and move with the beat, I found myself slowly enjoying it more and more. I began to lift off from modern dance and used the few hip hop and break dancing moves I knew, impressing the crowd. After about ten minutes, I threw myself back at Wally, laughing like a maniac.

"That was so much fun!" I squeal.

"I told you!" He laughed, embracing my hug. "And who knew you could move like that! If I didn't see you like an older sister, I might actually wanna ask you out."

I laugh and shove Wally playfully in the chest.

"Don't be gross Wally!" I joke.

Out moment was cut to an end as suddenly, the lights went out, followed by a chorus of 'heys' as everyone looked around. Wally and I ran over to Conner and Megan, who were still with their friends.

"Okay everyone! Calm down!" The teacher from before said as the red emergency lights faded on. "It's probably just a blown fuse."

"What's going on?" Wally asked.

"Does this normally happen?" I ask. Mal looked down at his phone.

"It says here that Martian's have taken over New Haven and Providence." The bigger male said.

"Spotted in Happy Harbour to." Wendy said nervously, making me furrow my brows.

The teacher walked up to us. "Guys, guys: it's just a Halloween cliche."

"Meaning it happens a lot?" Karen questioned.

Suddenly, the PA system sputtered to life. "Attention students, Homeland security advises everyone to stay inside the gymnasium. This is not meant as any confirmation of an alien invasion."

The crowd of teens began to go wild, making me want to hide behind Conner.

" _Should we call the cave_?" I asked.

" _Wait_..." Conner hesitated, before staring intensely at the bleachers: probably using his heat-sensing-vision. After a moment, he turned back to us. "Follow me."

"The Martian's are coming!" Wally screamed repeatedly as he ran across the parking lot, around a very confused Marvin.

"Look out!" Conner said, faking horror. "They've got disintegration rays!"

An orange beam 'hit' Wally and he fell, pretending to die. A look of pure horror crossed onto Marvin's face.

Suddenly, a figure that resembled Marvin the Martian from the old American cartoon; Looney Tunes, appeared. I silently questioned Megan's choice, but at the same time understood: she did grow up watching old TV broadcasts from Earth.

Next, I used my abilities (hidden behind a car) to make the winds blow violently and pick up Marvin (an easy feat, the kid's tiny) before dropping him on the ground (lightly of course).

"Run Marvin!" Conner said, his lack of acting skills making me snicker. "I'll hold him off."

I used my powers to blow Conner around (which was significantly harder then with Marvin) and flew him into walls as lightly as possible while still making it look believable.

" _Sorry about this Conner...But could you get any heavier?? This is hard_!" I said through the link.

" _Sorry_." Conner grunted, seeming unfazed by the fact that he was flying into solid walls.

After a long moment, Marvin ran back inside. We all got up and met together, Megan forming out of her disguise and me gently putting Conner down.

"Come on: we do _not_ want to miss this." Conner chuckled.

After Marvin made a fool of himself and accidentally admitted to pulling the whole prank: the dance was ended early and everyone headed out. A few guys from the dance circle handed me their phone numbers, which I kindly took before through them in the recycling.

"They see me dance once and they wan to ask me out... People are weird." I mutter, making Wally laugh and ruffle my hair.


	45. Chapter 41: A World Divided

"So let me get this straight." I said, running my hands through my hair as I rode the elevator with Zatanna and Artemis. "This guy not only stole a magic sword for...God knows why, but he stabbed his sister to death to make his soul completely evil and referred to himself in the third person?"

"Crazy right?" Artemis asked.

"Not crazy. Criminally insane, and I don't like to use the 'I' word." I laughed. "Now I kind of wished I _did_ go with you! Magic swords, preteen ghost girls, blowing up kitchens...exciting stuff." I paused. "Although on second thought...I don't think I'd be able to let that guy get away with killing his baby sister..."

As the elevator stopped we stepped out to see the tea, unloading groceries from the bio-ship as Batman,Red, and Zatara supervised.

"On another note, think Zatara will let you join the team?" Artemis asked Zatanna.

"I don't know..." Zatanna groaned. "Zatara's so overprotective! I mean, just getting him to let me visit takes a whole days begging!"

"You're only 14." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have **plenty** of time to join the team, or maybe even the league."

"I just wish he'd give me some space!" Zatanna exclaimed, and just like that: Batman, Red, and Zatara just disappeared.

There were there, and then they weren't.

"Dad!" Zatanna cried.

"I've tried to contact Red Arrow, but seeing as how he already turned 18: it was a dead end." I sighed into my com as I dropped three more infants to a resident high school, where a couple teenagers took the from my hands. "Other then that, I've helped teenagers set up camps in Star City, Beach City,France, and London. Not to mention my little brother on my back wondering where our father and older brother are. Which, you know, is something I would like to know as well! Please tell me we have some progress!"

"Unfortunatly not...I still haven't gotten through to Atlantis. But Megan, Conner, Artemis, and Wally have a hold on Happy Harbor, and Robin set Zatanna with Zatara's spell for locating the epicenter of the sorcery behind this." Kaldur explained, sounding just as tired as I felt.

"Okay, that's...something." I hummed, rubbing my face. "Could you send Wally and Artemis on field duty? I could use some more coverage."

"First we need you and Wally for the public announcement. Artemis will take your place, alright while you and Wally are busy." Kaldur said and I looked around, happy to see I had collected all the children I could.

"Alright, on my way to the nearest Zeta-tube." I said. "Don't worry Kaldur, we'll get a handle on this. It'll be alright."

A moment of radio silence followed before Kaldur answered. "Thank you Lina, see you soon."

"Attention children and teenagers of Earth." Kaldur began. "I am Aqualad; and these are my friends Zephyr, Robin, and Kid Flash."

"We are using Justice League tech to access and stream to every TV, radio, computer and smartphone on the planet." Robin explained.

"We know you must be scared and angry." Wally continued. "We know with your parents missing there's a temptation to run wild, but please: remain calm."

"We will find a way to bring the adults back, we're already putting all our efforts into it. But for the time being, we must ask for your help; please care for not only yourself, but also those younger then you. Schools are open for shelter and first aid."

"Take care of your younger siblings, take care of those who have no one." Robin added.

"Protect them." Wally said.

"It is up to you." Kaldur finished.

" _Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros_!" Zatanna cast as she pointe to the giant holographic globe, similar to how Zatara did it when he located the Injustice League's bas of operations. Suddenly, a red dot appeared.

"Coordinates locked, Roanoke Island. You did it." Robin congratulated.

Before anyone could do anything else, there was a loud crash of thunder and when we turned to see what had happened: a child with black hair and a red hoodie stood there. "It worked!" The kid exclaimed.

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" Kaldur asked, confused. But instead of answering, the kid turned to Megan.

"Quick! Read mymind!" The kid said, and just going through with it: Megan's eyes began to glow green.

"He's...Captain Marvel?!" Megan exclaimed, confused.

"Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzales." Wally scoffed disbelievingly. "Look, just because he _believes_ he's Captain Marvel-""Wow Wally, do I really need to serve you nachos and Pineapple juice to get on your good side?"

The kid's statement blindsided all of us.

"This...actually explains a lot." I muttered.

"No time for this!" Captain Marvel said. "The grown ups didn't disappear! There are two worlds, and I can teleport between the two of them!"

"So my dad's okay?!" Zatanna exclaimed hopefully.

"Go." Kaldur said, taking charge. "Tell Batman that we need a plan!"

The kid nodded before yelling 'shazam' and disappearing ina blast of lightning.

Our first attack was the usual: Robin and Artemis using their weapons. This proved ineffective as Klarion (ayoung Lord of Chaos we had run into during the Kent Nelson mission) simply moved his hands to stop the weapons mid-fly, and then countered with an explosion aimed at the two martial artists. Out next move was a four-way attack with Conner, Kaldur and his water-hammers, Wally running jet-speed, and me flying top speed.

Klarion dodged by forming a red dome around himself and the magic circle he was on. All of us just crashed into the dome, falling back.

Zatanna attempted to cast a spell on Klarion's dome buthe proved much stronger and sent her flying. Luckily, I was able to fly up at top speed and catch her before she smashed into the ground.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Don't mention it." I replied.

When we turned back to the fight, Klarion's weird orange cat had been formed into a giant sabertooth tiger, and had batted Conner away with a single swipe of its paw. Suddenly, I saw Klarion's face morph into one of interest.

"So you teamed up with the grownups, eh?" He muttered. "Teamwork's so overrated." And with that, he sent blue lightning attacks at all of us.

I groaned and keeled over in pain, trying not to let the pain get to me as I saw Robin and Artemis pass out. Wally went flying into a tree, Conner tried once more to attack the dome before stopping due to the pain, and Kaldur; who was originally able to channel the attack through his tattoos, eventually surrendered to the pain.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw kid-Captain-Marvel appear and begin to shout something when Megan placed a hand over his mouth.

" _Don't shout Billy, I've linked you telepathically to the rest of the team_." Megan said, almost motherly.

" _Cool-I mean, it's the gem. Attack it, the worlds will form back into one_." Billy said.

"That's all I needed to know." Zatanna said darkly before I see her pull out the helmet of Fate, how she got it I had no idea: but I knew it wasn't good.

"Zatanna!" Kaldur exclaimed.

"Don't do it!" Wally yelled, but it was too late. Before all our eyes: Zatanna was taken over by Nabu as she suddenly was clothed in a more feminine look.

"Billy! Tell Zatara!" Megan said, and with that Billy disappeared.

As we dragged Artemis and Robin into the shelter of the surrounding woods, Doctor Fate kept Klarion busy until Conner, Kaldur and I went to attack Klarion more, trying with everything we had to take down the dome.

"Ha! There! See!" Klarion said in a bragging voice. "When the world divide, so does the helmet. You're losing hold on that poor-soon to be dead-girl."

"NO!" Doctor Fate commanded. "Fate decrees that her sacrifice will not be in vain!"

And with that, the magical sorcerer laid on a huge energy attack that-with the help of all our collected efforts-lowered the barrier.

"No! No! No! No! NO!"Klarion screamed, but it was too late as Doctor Fate put him in a cross-like-headlock, and Wally grabbed the gem before throwing it at the sorcerer supreme. After a quick incantation; Batman, Red, Zatara, grown up Captain Marvel, and four adult evil sorcerers appeared.

Before anyone could do anything, Klarion got out of the headlock and escaped through a magic portal.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Wally asked Fate.

"To what end? Klarion in chaos personified: he cannot be contained." Fate said in a fusion of his and Zatanna's voices.

As the leaguers roped up the remaining sorcerers, Robin and Artemis awoke.

"Did we win?" Robin said groggily.

"At a cost." Kaldur explained as Zatara walked up to Fate.

"Great Nabu, please release my daughter." Zatara 'gently' ordered.

"...no." Fate answered, shocking us all. "Witnessing the world needs Doctor Fate, and the girl's natural affinity for the arts makes her the perfect candidate."

"She's just a girl!" I exclaim.

"You can't do that!" Artemis agrees.

"She has a life of her own." Robin added.

"Kent would never allow you-""Kent Nelson did object strenuously, so I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone."

Shocked, Wally looked down; saddened by the news that his close friend had passed on for good.

"Take me instead." We all turned to see Zatara staring Fate straight in the eye. "My skills are already at their peak, my body more physically stronger and better able to withstand the strain of your power."

"All true..." Fate agreed. "But if I remove the helmet, what guarantee do I have that you will don it?"

"My word." Zatara said, opening his arms to Fate, both figuratively and literally. Fate lowered down, slowly removing the helmet and Zatanna's body reverted back to normal.

"Dad!" The girl exclaimed happily as she embraced her father. "Zatanna!"

After the two embraced for a long moment, but afterwards: Zatara placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and pulled away, the helmet in hand and whispering 'I love you'. Zatara then turned to Batman. "Look after my little girl."

"You have my word." Batman promised.

"No!" Zatanna exclaimed. "Please! Dad!" This is my fault! Don't!"

Robin ran over to Zatanna, going to comfort her but she pushed him away. She tried to reach for her father, but it was too late as he donned the helmet and Fate took over his body.

As Fate disappeared through a magic portal, Robin, Artemis and I ran towards Zatanna's fallen figure and embrace her, trying to sooth her as she cried.

"Papa? Calvin?" I asked as I ran through the door. As I opened the door, I was happy to see my family embracing, Leo in the middle of a group hug. Laughing, I rushed over to them and joined the group hug.


	46. Chapter 42: Snowy Days

"So you couldn't decide what to get him, so you're giving him brownies?" Artemis said over the other line.

"I'm not good with birthday shopping, okay?" I asked, holding my cellphone between my shoulder and head as I put ingredients into the bowl. "Besides, what else are you supposed t give Wally? His favorite things are science, fighting crime, and food! I wanted to make cookies, but those have kind of become Megan's thing."

"Fair enough...Baywatch does have a pretty narrow-minded head." Artemis laughed, making me join in as I began stirring the batter in my bowl. "So how many are you making?"

"This is my...third and last batch?" I said.

"...you know what? I'm not even surprised." Artemis sighed.

"Have you seen the way Wally eats? I would've made another one but bakers chocolate is expensive!" I exclaimed. Artemis laughed for a while before I heard a loud thud.

"Artemis, you okay?" I asked.

"Ya...ya, just fell off my couch." She said, out of breath and I giggled lightly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Trust me, takes more then me being clumsy to hurt me." Artemis said and I could practically see her smirking. "Hey, Lina, I have two random questions."

"What is it?" I asked.

"First, where did you learn English? You've lived in France your whole life, nobody in your family family is fluent, and yet: you're bilingual." Artemis asked.

"My mom taught me." I explained. "Well, and a couple school classes...but mostly Mom. She was a professional dancer and knew French, English and Russian from when she trained all across the world."

"Wow, that's cool." Artemis said. "Another question: I know your...abilities emerged while you were in your coma, but...do you know why? Like Conner and Megan have theirs because of where they're from, Wally messed around with science because of his Uncle, and Z and Kaldur have magic. So...why do you have your powers?"

I paused, putting my bowl down as I furrowed my brows. The question's always been at the back of my head but I'd never gotten any answers: not from the couple lab experiments the league made me do, not from the league itself, they just kind of...appeared.

"To be honest...I have no idea. I just woke up and everyone said I had formed a hurricane in my sleep." I shrugged. Artemis hummed in thought.

"Maybe there's something in your genetic makeup?" She thought. "Or maybe you're the next stage in evolution! A sign that humans are a thing of the past and you're the bridge to that new world!"

"...you're referring to those comic books, aren't you?" I asked, smiling.

"Maybe..."

We both burst into laughter.

" _What's with all the laughter_?" Calvin said, walking into the kitchen with only his pajama pants and bed head, he was rubbing his eyes from sleep.

"Who's that?" Artemis asked.

"My annoying older brother that sleeps until..." I looked at my watch. "2:45 in the afternoon."

" _It's the weekend_!" Calvin groaned, going to the fridge

" _You need a girlfriend! Or a life_!" Ilectured.

" _You sound like Dad_!"

"I can feel the sibling love." Artemis joked. "Hey, how old is he? He sounds hot."

"Artemis!" I yelled. "He's my brother!"

"What?" She asked innocently and I facepalmed.

"He's 21 and still lives at home when he's not at college doing his masters in graphic design or working at the nightclub as a bartender." I groaned,not sure why I was explaining this.

"Ooh, an artist..." Artemis muttered and I gaged.

"Older. Brother." I reminded. "Besides, you can't have him when you and Wally are madly in love." I heard Artemis choke on something and begin coughing violently.

"Me and Baywatch? May I remind you that we hate each other, and that he's the human embodiment of annoying?" She asked.

"Really? Cause from what Megan told me, you two seemed pretty close during the Byalia mission...and I think Rob said something about him saying something about 'Ninja boyfriend'?" I smirked.

"Wha- **we lost our memories**!" She yelled, causing me to laugh like a maniac.

"Whatever you say Artemis..." I smirked, pouring my brownie batter into the baking pans. "Hey, you want to have that movie date we've been talking about for a while? We can have it at Central so you don't have to deal with jetlag, I'm already used to it."

"Um...ya, sure." She said, something in her tone sounding off.

"Great, how's next week?" I asked.

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow for Wally's party." Artemis said.

"Yup, see ya." I said before hanging up.

" _So...was that one of your friends_?" Calvin asked. " _Like_... ** _friends-friends_**?"

I threw an oven mitt at my brother, " _No you idiot, now get dressed!"_

Once I had woken up and taken my medication, I jumped out of bed to wrap up my brownies. Not really caring if anyone saw me in my pajamas. When I had placed the baked good neatly in a nice tin container and decorated it with ribbons, I went to shower and get dressed.

Stepping into my bathroom, I set my phone on the radio app and got ready to shower.

" _Breaking news: All of North America has been paralyzed by a sudden continent-wide snow-storm."_

I froze in the middle of taking off my pajama top and stared at my phone, before turning and running into my room (tripping over something in the hallway on the way) and collected my com.

"Zephyr to Batman." I said. "Is French radio mistaken, or is this freak snow storm seriously happening? **And covering the whole continent**?"

I didn't care if I was cutting into Batman's sleep! This was cause for concern!

"Batman to Zephyr. You heard right." Batman's gruff voice answered. "Don't worry about it, I'm investigating."

"But-""Zephyr, don't worry about it!"

And with that, the line died. I groaned and cursed Batman for being a pain in the ass.

 _What else were you expecting? The guy always does this! Might as well just standby and continue getting ready for the party._

I groaned at my inner consciousness, but decided it was probably for the best.

" **It is really freaking cold**!" I scream, running into the cave.

"...are you alright Lina?"Kaldur asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"The zeta-tube took me to Providence and then shut down for a good ten minuets!" I exclaim. "France winters only go down to 5 degrees! So of course I wasn't prepared for freaking negative ten degree weather! How do you Americans do it!"

 ** _(As someone who lives in Canada, it physically hurts me to write this)_**

I saw the team laugh andI think I blushed? With my face frozen it was hard to tell.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Megan asked, handing me a cup.

"God bless you M'gann." I praised as I took the mug and hugged it to my chest.

" **Surprise**!"

The team, and a few members of the league jumped out as the lights came on. Wally jumped back and placed a hand over his chest in fake surprise.

"What? Aw, you guys shouldn't have!" Wally said, his acting skills terrible.

"Right, like you haven't been hinting for days or anything."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Wally pretended and we all rolled our eyes before I flew over and grabbed his arm, slapping a birthday hat on his head.

"Come on Birthday Boy, there's food." I said, pushing him behind the table.

"We made two cakes!" Megan said happily.

"Awesome!" Wally smiled excitedly. "What will you guys eat?"

"We'll split the cupcake." The Martian girl joked. "Make a wish!"

"Way ahead of you..." Wally winked, blowing out the candles before Megan began cutting it.

"You know..." Wally said. "If I tell you my wish, it won't come true. But if you guess..."

Megan handed him a large slice of cake, making Wally shake his head (but take he cake anyways).

"Nope." The speedster said. Suddenly, Megan placed a peck on his forehead and wished him a happy birthday, causing Wally to deflate.

I looked to Kaldur and we both laughed quietly before going seperate ways: him to Flash and Conner as I walked over to Zatanna.

"How are you doing?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"As good as to be expected..." She muttered, rubbing her sweater-covered arm nervously. I smiled and enveloped her into a hug.

"Just remember: the whole team, plus the league is here for you. It'll get better, just you wait." I said. She smiled and nodded to me as Robin walked up to us.

"Beat me to the question?" The raven-haired boy asked and I shrugged, letting go off Zatanna as Rob handed slices to cake to her and I.

"I know this can all be new and intimidating..." Robin said to Zatanna. "But I promise...You will someday get used to watching Wally."

We all looked over to see Wally wolfing down cake and we all laughed.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Artemis asked, walking up to us and we all knew that she was talking about Conner and Megan's relationship.

"He is the only one that doesn't know..." Robin agreed.

"Not to mention his pickup lines are only getting worse." I joked.

"Then please," Artemis started her way towards Wally as Megan walked over to Conner with a slice of cake in hand. "Let me."

I leaned over to Rob and Zatanna, "Someone's jealous..." They both snorted and nodded.

For a moment, Artemis and Wally talked before Wally's gaze turned to Megan and Conner: the later wiping a smidge of icing off of the former's lips before licking it off her own thumb.

 _I swear if they get any cuter they're gonna turn into stuffed animals...Or clumps of sugar_

"Aww man..." Wally groaned.

" ** _Attention team_**." Batman's voice came over the PA system. " **_Suit up: polar stealth. Mission briefing in five_**."

We were all in the main section of the cave with Batman, awaiting breifing.

My uniform probably had the least difference between normal-mode and polar-stealth-mode: seeing as most of my uniform was white anyways. The only differences were my gold leggings, belt, and mask were a more grey-ish shade of white then my leotard, and my gloves were now full sleeves that covered my hands like gloves. While everyone else had their uniform's color scheme completely changed, sleeves were added, and Robin and Zatanna even had hoods.

"Where's Flash?" Wally asked.

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments." Batman explained. "A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagrey has detected five flying ice fortresses, source unknown." He pulled up a holographic picture of the fortress, a metal flying building. "Which seems responsible and must be stopped."

 _Don't worry he said! Why is that every time they tell us to do nothing: we end up saving the day?_

"Why can't the Watchtower blow.them out of the sky or something?" Wally asked.

"What's a Watchtower?" Zatanna asked.

 _Oh ya...she doesn't_ _know about that..._

Batman sighed. "The League's orbiting headquarters is not weaponized, and with all Green Lanterns off-world: I need all hands on deck."

 _Wait...Does he mean..?_

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Robin asked, voicing my thoughts.

"The league and the team fighting side-by-side, treated like equals?" I asked, excited.

"What? Really?" Wally asked.

"Superboy use the supercycle to rendevu with the Batplane at Ice Fortress 1 where you'll drop off Robin and Aqualad before continuing on with Wolf and Zephyr to Ice Fortress 2 and meeting with Black Canary and Red Tornado. Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna: take the bioship and meet with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Ice Fortress 3. Leaguers will handle fortresses 4 and 5. Sending coordinates now."

"Um...Batman..?" Wally said, being forgotten.

"Kid Flash, a young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all air-traffic grounded by the storm, you need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run it three thousand miles across country."

Wally's face dropped. "Who's the girl?"

"Does it matter?" Batman asked.

Wally huffed. "Well, no! Of course not! But can't we-"

"Zeta-tubes are offline because of the storm, and even if we did override: they'd malfunction halfway through the trip." I said, remembering my _lovely_ trip to the cave this morning. "Sorry."

"Right...Then how can I say no? Well then, I guess I won't be needing polar-stealth..." He said, obviously bummed.

As we all ran out, Robin and I patted Wally on the shoulder before heading out.

 ** _I know it's a little cliché to make your OCs best friends with Artemis, but I just like the idea. And sorry: no Seabreeze fluff, but we got a little bit of Lina comforting Zatanna salty Lina!_** ** _Sorry I won't be doing th polar mission because, well, it doesn't serve much to do with the plot of the overall series and I think it'd just be a useless chapter. And really, who likes reading useless chapters_**?


	47. Chapter 43: Patrols

**_Warning: this episode can be triggering!! Talks about teen suicide! Read at own risk!_**

"All I'm saying is that you should do more patrols and small missions Red." I stated as I flew over Gotham's streets, speaking to Red through my com. "You're a big-gun and could really help out here in the field."

"My obligation is here at the cave with the team." He said. "Nor am I very 'stealthy'."

"Fair enough, bus I still say you should do more then help during big emergencies." I say.

"Your point has been heard, though I still stand by my earlier statement." He says and I sigh.

"You're lucky I love ya Red, or else I would find you very annoying." I muttered.

"...Is that a joke?" Red asked and I sighed, disappointed.

"I'm going to sign off for a bit Red, standby." I said before pressing my comm off.

You're probably wondering what I'm doing in Gotham, and to be honest so would I. Apparently I was subbing for Robin and Batman because Robin, Wally, Megan and Conner were on a mission and Batman needed to at the cave for back up? And apparently I couldn't go because I like girls?

I don't know, it kind of happened really fast. One minute Robin was spurting something about the queen of Byalia in the cave, and the next minute I'm patrolling over Gotham.

And if that doesn't accurately represent my life: nothing can.

Part of me feels like I should be offended that I can't go on a mission because of my sexuality, but to be honest: I'm pretty sure there's nothing to be upset over. Besides, I've worse things done to me before.

I was flying over the thousandth industrial building when I saw something peculiar. A humanoid figure standing on the building.

Confused, I flew closer. It was a guy, a little older then me. He wore a loose hoodie and jeans and had long black hair.

"Um, excuse me? I don't think-" I went to fly closer but stopped when he spun around, looking freaked out.

"Stay back! I'll do it!" He said, voice trembling. "I'll jump!"

I paused, realizing what he was talking about. Furrowing my brows, I fly in front of him, but don't get closer. His eyes were red and puffy and he had scruff on his chin.

At first, I didn't know what to do. I felt nervous, scared. One wrong move and this guy would jump: and I couldn't let that happen.

"What's your name?" I asked as kindly as I could without sounding fake. The guy stared at me before answering.

"C-chris." He stuttered and I smiled.

"Hi Chris, I'm Zephyr." I said.

"I know, I've seen you on the news." He said.

"Really? Wow, that's cool." I said, before getting back to the mission at hand.

"Why are you up here Chris?" I asked. He was silent, looking down.

"What else am I supposed to do?" He asked. "Nobody loves me! My parents kicked me out, my friends abandoned me! I have nobody!"

I felt my heart fall and I bit my lip.

"Well...That can change." I said hopefully.

"W-what?" He asked, looking up at me.

I shrugged before answering. "You can always make new friends! Maybe you can even find love! That's the thing with life: you never know what's going to happen next!"

He didn't seem to like my words. "And what if that never happens?!" He yelled.

"Maybe it won't." I said, being honest. "I cant promise that life will do a total 180 and become amazing: I can't say that because then I'd be lying. But things sure aren't gonna get better fit you jump." I paused. "The only thing you'd be doing is making sure nothing will change. Do you really want to die with no friends? Or do you want to give it your all and try your best to make the best of what life has to offer! You never know what will happen if you don't try."

Chris stares at me for a long time before sighing and stepping away from the edge of the roof. Smiling, I fly closer to Chris and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Chris! I'll buy you a hot meal and a bus ticket! I know a youth homeless shelter on the outskirts of Metropolis that will be happy to see you." I said gently.

I didn't get back to the cave until well after midnight. The moment I got back, I flipped down on the couch. A moment later, I heard Robin cackling.

"How'd you like the big city?" Robin asked humorously.

"If you ever make me do that again: I may just strangle you Boy Wonder." I said. "I stopped a suicide, two attempted rapes, **fifteen** muggings, and seven attempted murders."

"Busy night." Robin laughed. "Don't think I've ever seen a suicide before, how'd it go?"

"Pretty good I guess..." I muttered. "He was homeless and didn't have any friends. I told him jumping would just eliminate the chance of giving better, and he stepped down. After that I bought him a pizza and a bus ticket to Metropolis, giving him twenty bucks, and the address and phone number to a youth help home."

"Good job." Robin said, patting my back. "You know, you would make a great mentor someday."

I looked up. "Seriously?"

"Totally! You should take on a protege when you get older!"

"I'm not really much of a leader, or a people person..." I muttered.

"Have you met Batman?" Robin joked. "You'd do an awesome job. Trust me."

I smiled and nodded before rolling onto my sides and falling asleep.

 ** _Angsty episode brought to you by me not wanting to write out my least favorite episode._**


	48. Chapter 44: Unsuccessful Missions

I ducked under Zatanna' kick and swiped to the side and went to kick her legs out from under her but she jumped over my kick, doing a handspring to reposition her body to face me. She went for another attack, this time running full on and forcing me to duck and roll to avoid it, but I was able to stand back up and push her so she fell, hitting the ground.

"You're getting a lot better." I complimented, putting my hand forward. "Then again...I'm no Robin when it comes to martial arts, and no Superboy when it comes to strength."

"Please, you're no slacker." Zatanna said as she stood up, smiling at me.

"Practice makes perfect." Kaldur said and I turned and smiled at him, thanking him for his positive feedback.

Suddenly, the Zeta-tubes came to life.

 ** _"Recognized: Green Arrow 08, Red Arrow B07."_**

I spun around super fast, seeing both archers step into the room. I was happy enough to see Roy, but the fact that he was with GA: this was really good.

I flew over and stood beside Roy, smiling up at him.

"Hey Shorty." He said, rubbing my head.

"Must you continue to call me that?" I smirked jokingly. Roy laughed before pulling me into his side for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asked, zipping over.

"Roy's finally agreed to join the team." GA said.

"Really?" Wally exclaimed.

"Really." Roy said, smiling.

"This is great to hear my friend." Kaldur said, smiling at Roy.

 _I believe Artemis called this bromance_

"Roy, this is Superboy, Miss Martian and Zatanna." I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all." Roy said.

 ** _"Recogized: Artemis B08."_**

 _This isn't going to be good..._

We all turned to see Artemis, hands on her hips in a confident stance.

"Artemis." GA greeted his neice as he clapped his former protege on the back. "Look who decided to join the team."

"Finally!" Wally exclaimed, being completely oblivious...As usual.

"Sure." Artemis said, voice dripping with anger. "Team needed a _real_ archer anyways."

"Artemis!" I exclaim, trying to avoid the awkward silence beginning to form as Artemis walked forward.

Luckily, GA took over.

"Okay people." The blonde archer said. "Dynamic Duo's on a case in Gotham, but gave me heads up." GA pulled up an image of Sportsmaster and two other pictures from security footage. "Sportsmaster was spotted coming through Louis Armstrong New Orleans Airport."

"In full costume?" Zatanna asked. "Nervy."

"In street clothes." GA corrected. "Facial recognition software picked up the ID. Find out what he's up to."

"All of us?" Conner asked. "Seems overkill for a shadow job."

"Perhaps a small squad?" Red suggested. "Miss Martian's camoflage ability seems ideal."

GA sent a look to Kaldur, Roy, Wally and I. "Thought the sidekicks–sorry– _ex_ -sidekicks could suit up on this one." The four of us sent excited looks and Wally slugged Roy in the arm. "Aqualad, Kid Flash, Zephyr, Red Arrow."

"Good." Conner grunted. "Stake-outs make me crazy."

"We _could_ use the night off..." Megan said, smiling.

"I want in." Artemis said sternly, surprising all of us. "With Robin and M'gaan out: nobody's logged in more hours with the bioship."

"Artemis, are you sure?" GA asked, causing Artemis to glare.

" _Absolutely_." The blonde girl said sternly.

 _Oh this is going to be **so** awkward..._

"Target's heading north." Red said through the com system. "Pursue, but maintain a discrete distance, and that goes double for you Artemis. Sportsmaster's proven adept at spotting Martian camoflage when in motion. Zephyr stay in the trees!"

I did as I was told and followed two yards behind Sportsmaster's jet-boat, flying close to the trees lining the water, but stopped when Roy radioed again.

"He's stopped, maintain positions." Roy said. "I'm moving in for a closer look."

After a long moment, I heard Roy, Wally and Artemis engage in combat with Cheshire before seeing Sportsmaster driving away.

"Target's escaping, I'm following. I won't interfere if I don't have to." I said as I picked up speed to get closer to the assassin.

"Copy that, I'm following but the Target's seen me. I take a dive but Zephyr and Aqualad, you two follow in stealth, we'll follow using the tracer." Roy said.

I saw Sportsmaster throw an explosive as Roy, who pretended to be thrown off his jetski before stopping and moving to the back of the boat. I paused, ready to take action but was surprised when he picked off Roy's tracer. He then dropped the tracer, along with other things into the water. I didn't know what they were until I hears a faint beeping.

"Kaldur!" I screamed, but it was too late as an explosion went off in the water.

I swooped down, ready to dive when Kaldur and Roy popped up.

"Here." The Atlantean said, and I sighed in relief. "Artemis, Kid; listen. Throw the fight with Cheshire _after_ planting a tracer."

"Copy." Wally said through the com before I lifted the boys out of the water.

When we caught up with Wally and Artemis, the fight was already over and Cheshire was nowhere to be seen.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"We threw the fight as ordered, after Artemis planted the tracer." Wally explained and we turned to see Artemis walking through a dark forest pathway.

"Cheshire's headed north." Artemis said, holding up a GPS system.

"Sportsmater's headed south, kind of like this mission." Roy growled.

"Hey, the mission's not over yet. It'll be okay." I said, trying to loosen the tension.

"Maybe he'll double back, maybe she will." Artemis agreed.

"Either way they'll meet up, and we'll find them." Wally said.

"We had better." Kaldur said sternly. "Sportsmaster acquired an attaché case, we need to learn what it contained. If you had stayed aboard the bioship..."

Artemis' spine tensed even more then it already was. "I saw Cheshire sneaking up on _him_." She pointed to Roy.

"Then you radio a warning!" Roy growled.

"And if she found you by hacking our frequency?" Artemis asked.

"She has done it before..." I said, looking at Roy.

"It is true, we have come to rely on M'gann's telepathy over our radios." Kaldur agreed.

"So let's stop looking to place blame, and start looking for Cheshire!" Wally groaned.

"Here," Artemis said, throwing the GPS to Roy. "Since obviously I can't be trusted."

Roy caught the GPS but it was grabbed out of his hand by Wally. "Artemis..."

The blonde archer sighed before turning and walking away. "It's fine, I'll just...follow in the bioship."

Kaldur and I shared looks before I flew away, following Artemis.

"Artemis, listen to me." I said, gripping her shoulder and making her stop as soon as we were out of the other's eyesight. "Just because Roy's been our friend for longer then you have, doesn't mean you have to prove yourself. You've already proven to be a good teammate and a good _friend_. What matters right now is that we catch Sportsmaster and Cheshire, so will you please stop being so cold and defensive and be the awesome Artemis we know and love?"

My words seemed to spark something in Artemis' eyes as she sighed and looked down at her feet before looking back up at me and smiling. "Alright."

I let out a breath of relief and hugged her quickly before flying back to the boys.

"Go." Kaldur commanded to all of us. "We will follow the river and we will all follow as originally planned."

The faster I flew, the more I realized that the only thing able to go this fast for this long, was the train a yard away from me.

"Where is she?" I asked. "Going this fast is _really_ tiring."

"I've found the tracer." Kaldur said, sounding tired but still annoyed. "It was _on_ the train!"

I flew a little faster a joined Kaldur on the train where he showed my that it was indeed Artemis' tracer.

"Great..." I mutter, but then furrow my brows. "Roy, you there?"

"I've found Red Arrow and Cheshire." Roy said. "Rendevu at my coordinates."

Kaldur and I shared annoyed looks.

 _Of course he went off on his own_

"Acknowledged, sending Kid ahead." Kaldur said.

To say the ride back to the cave was awkward would be an understatement.

But the debrief when we finally got back to the cave was even worse. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife, and my body forced me to wrap my arms around myself to try to shield it away from me.

"Let me be perfectly clear." Kaldur said, his voice laced with anger. "We failed. Though the Injustice League is in custody, their allies still scheme and we have learned _nothing_ of their plans."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Roy said venomously as he looked to Artemis.

"Hey, who figured out Sportsmaster was working for Brain, Klarion and Ivo?!" Artemis shot back.

"Ya, great intel." Roy said sarcastically. "Except Ivo's been in Belle Reve the whole time. The guards just checked, it's the real Ivo: not a robot."

"Maybe the Ivo we saw was the robot, that could still mean he'sscheming." I said, trying my best to save Artemis.

"You know, I'm getting pretty tired of you dumping on her!" Wally growled, stepping between Roy and Artemis.

Roy pulled out a tracer, one similar to the one found on the train.

"Her tracer? So what? Cheshire ditched it." Wally exclaimed.

"No, Artemis ditched that," Roy motioned to the tracer Kaldur was holding. "to send us on a wild goose chase. She put this one on Cheshire!"

Wally's face flooded with confusion and anger as he slowly turned to Artemis.

"Artemis?" He asked, almost begging her to explain herself and prove Roy wrong. But she didn't. "Were you seriously that freaked about Red Arrow joining the team that you thought you had to take down the bad guys solo? **Please** tell me I'm wrong!"

Artemis looked away, almost in shame.

"Wow, nice going." Wally said. "What you 'proved' is that you're insecure and selfish. Keep the sai." Wally threw the sai he had collected from Cheshire as his souvenir and grabbed the tracer from Red Arrow. " _This_ is the right souvenir for the mission."

Wally stormed away and, out of desperation Artemis turned to me, and I tried to say something...but my mouth couldn't make a sound.

I couldn't believe the girl I had grown to see as a sister, a best friend, had betrayed us. Was this just going to be a recurring theme in life? The people closest to me betraying me? No, it was just a mistake...it had to be.

"So how will you betray us next time?" Roy shouted at Artemis, but was stopped when Kaldur grabbed him by the shoulder.

" _Enough_." Kaldur said. "If making a mistake was betrayal, we'd all be traitors. I have to report to Batman, the rest of you...get some sleep."

Everyone walked away. As I moved to the Zeta-tubes, I looked over to see Artemis and at the last minute, I decided to say something,

"If this really was a mistake, please...just come to one of us." I said, before continuing toward the Zeta-tubes and teleporting home.


	49. Chapter 45: Romantic Feelings

"So you created your own android body so you could go out and interact with society?" I asked Red, playing with a strand of my hair. "So...you were lonely? You know, you could have just talked to me, or the team, hell even-well, not the league-but Dinah would have been happy to talk with you." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "However, I fully support your decisions as both your protégé and your close friend."

I was in Red's apartment, standing in front of a metal table with an Android body laying on it, compartments open. I ran a hand over the skin, and opened the eyes, studying them.

"Your support is appreciated, but there is an error in your statement." Red said and I furrowed my brow.

"And what is that?" I asked, looking over at Red.

"I believe, if I am correct, that I have come to see you as a...daughter, more then a friend." Red said, and I felt my heart squeeze before I zipped forward and wrapped my arms around Red. It hurt a little, flying into metal, but at the moment: I didn't care.

"Thanks Red." I said, my voice muffled by his chest and I smiled even more as I felt his arms go to my shoulders.

After a long moment, I pulled away and stepped toward the floor hatch which led to a drop, stopping at the main room of the cave.

"I'm gonna head out, maybe do some quick Christmas shopping trip before sun sets. Call me if you need me, okay? The team's shorthanded because Rob went on a secret mission with Conner, Megan, Roy and Artemis so if there are any problems: call me." I said before flying down the hatch and to the cave's floor.

"Lina." I heard and I looked over my shoulder to see Kaldur walking to meet me. "We're you on your way out?"

"Kinda, but I can stay back if you need my help." I said.

"I was just wondering...How's your wrist doing? I noticed you got your cast removed two days ago." He said.

I looked down at my now fully-healed wrist and smiled, spinning it. "It's all better know, thank goodness. I've had to do some pretty serious routines to get it back to tip-top shape."

"That's good to hear." He smiled. "So would you like to...Test it out in combat?"

He smirked as I rose an eyebrow, placing my hands on my hips.

"Are you asking me to sparring?" I asked.

"I believe I am." He said humorously and I smiled before walking to the ring, taking off my sweatshirt and throwing it to the side, staying in my skirt and contoured tank top. When I turned, Kaldur's eyes were slightly averted but I ignored it.

"Little-old me against an Atlantean with enhanced strength and minor invulnerability?" I asked, getting into a defensive stance. "That hardly seems fair." Kaldur chuckled before following me, taking a stance of his own and smirked.

"I assure you." He hummed. "You are no easy feat."

I smiled but stopped when I swung a kick at his head. He put up his arm to swat it away, meeting it with a jab at my side using his full arm which I grabbed and flipped over, surprising him.

"Interesting move." Kaldur complimented.

"Thanks, taught myself." I responded before Kaldur jumped at me, but I dodged and rolled under him, but landed on my left forearm and right hand before propelling my body forward horizontally and kicking at Kaldur's kneecaps, making his knees buckle before I leapt up, straightening myself. He stumbled forward a bit, giving me time to regain my stance and aim another kick at his body, which he was able to deflect with a follow-through-redirection. As I landed again, Kaldur was able to regain his footing.

"Come on Kaldur." I smiled. "I **know** you can do better."

Kaldur smirked before going at me again, this time in much larger stance and from a closer position, not giving me the ability to dodge. Unfortunately, I was forced I put my hands up and lock mine with him, slowing his attack and causing him to not actually make impact with me. Unfortunately, since I don't have nearly as much strength as Kaldur: I skidded a good two feet and lost my footing.

"Does that count as 'better'?" He asked, and his tone caught me off guard. It almost sounded...Primal? Less like Kaldur's nomal tone and more like something Roy would say.

To be honest...it was kind of...hot.

Kaldur must have noticed my shock and put his strength forward and hooking my feet from under me: causing me to fall back. Unfortunately since we were still locked together, he ended up falling on top of me.

Thankfully, do to my training I was able to angle my fall and land properly. However, I still groaned from the force of the fall hit me.

"Good one Kaldur..." I groaned, but all noise was caught in my throat as I looked up to see Kaldur's face two inches from my own, and realized the compromising position we were in, with his legs straddling my own, and his forearms balancing his weight beside my head.

Part of me laughed at how cliche this was, part of me wanted to push him off. But all of me couldn't stop staring into those eyes...

Wait, is he getting closer?

 _What should I do?_

 _I don't know?! Everytime we've been kissed it's always been...Thrown onto us!_

As all my different trains of thoughts swept through my mind, I found myself leaning in towards Kaldur. I expected this to entice a red flag in my head but...The closer our lips got together...the more butterflies fluttered in my stomache.

" ** _Recogized: Kid Flash B03_**."

Kaldur and I suddenly sprang apart, realization washing over us like a bucket of ice water. Kaldur sprang up and I zipped to my sweater, rushing to get it on. I felt my face heat up more then ever before as I struggled to get my arm through the sleeve.

"Hey, has anyone heard from Ro-" Wally's voice stopped when he stepped through the tube and saw us, Kaldur at one end of the room rubbing the back of his neck and me struggling to get my sweatshirt on: both of us red in the face. "Did I...walk in on a moment?"

" **No**!" Kaldur and I blurt out at the same time before retreating again.

"Right..." Wally muttered before stepping completely into the room.

"I-I'm actually go-gonna...H-h-head out...So...S-see ya." I stutter before flying at top speed through the Zeta-tubes.

The moment I flew out of the tube and into France, I immideatly regretted it. Snow was falling from the sky and my heated body suddenly felt _very_ cold.

As I evened out my breath, I ran my fingers you through my hair before digging them into my scalp as I began to pace.

"What was that Lina?! Were you seriously about to **kiss** Kaldur?! **Your best friend**?? I mean, sure; he's strong, smart, good looking, calming to be around, has a free spirit... commanding...has a lot of similar interests to you...And dear Lord that face..."

My hand swung, smacking myself out of my thoughts.

" _No_! Bad Lina! Those are bad thoughts! Like Batman said, having romantic feelings for a teammate can lead to hurt feelings and weakening dynamics: not to mention you'd be ruining your strongest friendship! ...But he leaned in first...So does that mean..?" I snapped out of it, laughing at myself. "Of course not! He still likes Tula, right?"

Suddenly, a weird feeling in my stomach began to form. It was almost like knots we're being tied in my intestines.

"What the hell is happening?!" I muttered as I begin to make the five minute walk home. "Maybe I should call someone? Well...Megan and Zatanna...we don't have that kind of friendship...And besides, Megan's on that mission with Roy and Artemis: my two other best friends! And this is kind of a girl thing...Dinah!"

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and pressed the third speed-dial button. It rang for a couple seconds before she picked up.

"Hey Kid, what's up?" Dinah greeted.

"Dinah: you've had romantic feelings before right?" I asked. I must have caught Dinah off guard as she didn't answer for a moment.

"Yes..." She replied, obviously confused. "Lina, what's this about?"

"Something happened between Kaldur and me and I don't know what the hell is going on." I blurted, pulling on my hair nervously again. "And you're the only female I know that I'm comfortable with talking to about this that's not on a mission."

Suddenly, I heard Dinah let out a squeal and I ripped the phone from my ear.

"Dinah? You okay?" I asked.

"You and Kaldur hooked up? Was it a romantic-haze make out session? Did you fall in the water and have one of those romantic under-water kisses?" She gasped. "Did he ask you out?"

"Dinah! No!" I yelled. "We just...Almost kissed..." I muttered quietly, feeling embarrassed.

She let out another loud squeal and I sighed.

"Dinah!" I groaned.

"Right, right! Calming down!" She muttered. "So...What's the problem?"

"I just...Don't know how I feel about this! There's butterflies in my stomach but also this weird...Clumpy feeling in my guts and I feel kinda nauseous... But don't inter-team romances always end badly? And won't it be ruining my best friendship?" I asked, and Dinah sighed.

"Honey...honey! You do realize Kaldur feels the same way right?" She says.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, who leaned in first?" She asked.

"Kaldur did, but-""No buts, except your and Kaldur's shot with Cupids arrow." Dinah cut me off. "Look, you two have _amazing_ chemistry, and you two are obviously into each other, so I say: go for it. There are tons of great relationships between teammates: The Hawks, GA and I, Megan and Conner, what's stopping you and Kaldur from being one of those couples?"

"But...He loves someone else..." I muttered.

"Really? Who?" She asked.

"An Atlantis girl, _Tula_. He lives her but she's with Kaldur's best friend back in Atlantis: Garth." I said, and was surprised to hear venom in my words.

"Lina...Are you jealous?" Dinah asked.

"W-what? No!" I blurted.

"Honey, you are totally jelly."

"I have no idea what that means!"

"Lina!" Dinah cried. "Just...Trust me on this. Okay? I know Kaldur's into you, and I know he wouldn't use you as some sort of rebound. So go with your gut and DO! IT!"

And with that, the line went dead just as I stepped up to my apartment building. I sighed and ran another hand through my hair, this time downward before letting it flop at my side.

"I hate _a lot_ to think about..." I mutter.

 ** _Is Seabreeze finally becoming canon? Stay tuned to find out!_**


	50. Chapter 46: Inductions and Plane Crashes

New Year's Eve: A time for adults to lock their doors, teenagers and young adults to get drunk and party, preteens to watch pop stars on the count down, and children to stay up hours after their bed time.

But me and the team? We were switching popstars and underage drinking with watching new members of the league get officially welcomed in the Hall of Justice.

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out." Wally said, pleased as he chomped on an apple.

"All heroes are entitled to their own secret identity." I reminded, quoting what Red had told me this morning when I had asked about Captain Marvel's membership in the Justice League.

"Fair enough, butI'm just stoked that there's a ten year old in the league." Wally said.

"There is?" Our newest member, Rocket said. From what I knew, Rocket was the protégé of Icon (a hero I knew next to nothing about) and had a lot of spunk, and was pretty powerful.

Robin hit Wally in the ribs. "Way to keep a secret, genius."

"Hey, she's on the team now right?" Wally said.

I rolled my eyes as the newest members of the league were announced: Doctor Fate (much to Zatanna's disapproval), The Atom (a guy who could shrink down super-tiny), Plastic Man (he stretches, and apparently has a criminal record?), Icon, and Red Arrow.

"You know, I was the one that convinced Icon to be a hero in the first place? I should be out there celebrating with him, not hidden away in here!" Rocket said.

"Welcome to our world." Kaldur said with a smirk. Suddenly, Rocket's stance got a lot more confident and laid back and, looking at her face, I saw her...

 _Wait, is she checking Kaldur out?_

"Well I suppose there's an upside too..." She muttered. Her actions caused my face to heat up and the weird knot-tying feeling in my stomach to return. I bit my lip and fiddled with my hair as I forced my eyes back to the screen.

 _I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, Dinah was wrong and I'm not jealous..._

However, my spirits lifted when the footage switched to Roy shaking hands with GA, and I couldn't help but applaud cheerfully.

"Way to go Roy!" Wally cheered.

"He finally did it!" I celebrated.

"At last he has his wish." Kaldur said, pleased.

"First of us to make it, no one will call him a sidekick anymore." Robin said.

"Wait, since when is being a sidekick a bad thing?" Rocket asked, placing her hands on her hips. "You sidekicks were my inspiration!"

 _Crap she's nice too...DON'T WORRY ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW_

"Well you see...six months ago-" Robin was cut off by what sounded like an alert and he pulled up his holo-computer as the ceremony outside came to a close. "Emergency alert! We need to go."

"Are you sure it's her?" Artemis asked as we flew through the snowy mountains in the bioship. "Are you absolutely positive?"

"See for yourself." Robin said as he pulled up his holographic screen onto the bioship's windshield. It was security footage that showed a petite woman from Asian decent boarding a plane. "This is the security footage from Ashville Regional Airport." The footage zoomed up onto the woman's face to reveal a mug shot of Jade Nguyen AKA Cheshire. "Facial recognition software identified it as Nguyen, but you've seen her without her mask. What do you think?"

"It's Jade...Cheshire." Artemis said, almost disappointedly.

"Agreed." Kaldur said. "But focus on what she carries, is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?"

"Yes." Artemis clarified.

"Okay, I'm guessing from the mug shot that Cheshire's the bad guy. But what's so important about that case?" Rocket asked.

Rocket's question made Artemis tense up.

"Remember the Injustice League?" Robin asked.

"And their giant evil plants? Uh, yeah!"

"The team and the league put them in prison, but their allies still scheme." Kaldur explained. "Whatever is in that case seems important to their plans."

"We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans, but someone screwed up." Wally said, glaring at Artemis.

"Kid, that's enough." I said, trying to avoid Artemis and Wally ripping each other apart before the mission even started.

"Closing in on Cheshire's jet." Megan announced thankfully.

But the moment of relief was shot lived as the sight of plane wreckage met us, and the whole team gasped.

"Looks like there were no survivors..." Megan muttered.

As we flew down to the wreckage, we started looking for bodies or anything that might explain what happened.

"How come Homeland Security and ESP aren't all over this?" Wally asked.

"Cheshire's ID was a League alert." Robin explained. "Authorities didn't pick it up and the jet didn't follow the flight plan, it was literally flying under the radar. But the Watchtower tracked the jet and recorded the crash."

"Then why isn't the _League_ here?" Rocket asked.

"Because our Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills and 'arranged'to get the alert first." Zatanna explained, the two raven-haired children sharing flirtatious looks.

"And because Cheshire and that case resemble _our_ unfinished business." Kaldur said venomously.

"And yet...that's not what's bothering me." I said, using my winds to lift up a few pieces of rubble and look under them, Superboydid the same with his bare hands. "Where are the...bodies?"

 _God I hate having to use that word..._

"Here's one." The familiar sultry tone said and we all looked up to see Cheshire: very much alive and well. "And it is stunning."

You gotta admit, she has style and a sense of humor.

"I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I?"

We all looked up high to the top of the cliff to see Riddler, Mammoth, and a fewarmouredgunmen on the Cliff side. Suddenly, the criminal mastermind snapped his fingers and the pylons we had seen in the India mission popped out of the ground. A moment later, a giant green bubble of energy was formed around us all.

"Come on, you can get this!" Riddler said. "I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I..."

"Ambush." Robin growled.

"Didn't you think we'd be tipped that you were on Cheshire's trail?" Riddler asked. "We're tired of your interference kiddies, this is the endgame. Planned from above and executed by their master strategist: _moi_."

" _Miss Martian, is everyone linked_?" Kaldur said telepathically.

" _Yes_." Megan replied.

" _GO_." Kaldur ordered, and with that: we all dispersed.

" _Zephyr, little help_?" Zatanna asked and I looked over and nodded.

" _Ebolgwons siht ekahs!"_ Zatanna cast and suddenly, snow began to fall quickly. Getting the idea, I spun around a bit before summoning all my winds to increase windspeed tenfold and essentially create a blizzard inside the dome. Using the power I was already using; I formed a hurricane around body, similar to the ones Red forms before going to the top of the cliff and facing Riddler.

Immediately, I went for an attack: knowing that Riddler is more of a thinker than a fighter and that even I had more body muscle than he did. I aimed apunch at his head, to which he screamed at and ducked. But of course, his move was extremely predictable and as the man the man ducked, I kicked him in the head and sent him flying.

Before I could do anything,I felt someonekick me roughly in the back: causing me to stumble forward. Iturned around to see Shimmer standing there in a fighting stance.

" _SB!You're flying_!" I heard Robin's voice say and I lookedover slightly to indeedsee Conner flying,Mammoth in tow before the boy threwhim into the field and knocked him to the ground, where Conner proceeded to punch him at super speed into the cliff's wall. Before my eyes, Conner began to form an avalanche.

"What are youstarring at?" Shimmer exclaimed, redirecting my attention to the teenage girl. Deciding to end the fightquickly, Iused my ability the throw her against theside of the cliff, rendering herunconscious.As I saw her body fell, I flew down to where the cliff was becoming unstable. I tried to force the rubble back but it was to much and as the winds momentarily broke, they propelled me back. Groaning, I zipped down to Conner, seeing him beat an unconscious Mammoth into a bloody pulp.

"Superboy! Stop!" I cried, going to grab Conner's arm which, obviously, proved to be a bad idea as Conner proceeded to fling me into the cliff wall with the speed and force of, well, Superman.

 _Oww..._

I saw the rubble begin to fall and I looked down to see Artemis fighting Cheshire, or what I think was Artemis fighting Cheshire: everything was kind of blurry.

"Artemis! Look out!" I scream, and use what remaining strength I had to force Artemis and Cheshire out of the way.

A moment later, I blacked out.


	51. Chapter 47: Admitting

"Tell me if this sounds familiar." Batman said gruffly back at the cave. "You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol, and endangered your lives. And your initiative resulted in the captors of three escaped felons, proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover of criminal activity. Well done."

And for the first time ever: I saw Batman smile. Like, actually smile. Well...I mean it looked more like smirk, but still: he showed emotion! Maybe there was hope for him after all.

"And then there's this." Batman stepped forward, motioning to the attaché case we had successfully acquired that we discovered was full of...weird, glowing chip-thingies. "Energy integrated with some sort of nano-circuitry."

"Though I am familiar with the species, the bio-component is obviously not from Earth." Icon explained.

 _So he's a scientist of sorts? Seriously, who is this guy?!_

"We'll take it to the Watchtower for further studied." Batman announced as he, Red, Dinah,and Icon made their way to the zeta-tubes. In the last minute, Rocket flew over to her mentor.

"Congratulations on the League-thing...sorry I skipped out." Rocket said.

"Yes, well we both seem to have found teams that suit us." Icon said simply before he and Dinah zeta-ed away.

"You realize we were set up." Robin said the moment all leaguers were out of the room.

"Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us." Kaldur agreed.

"Not the mole-thing again!" Artemis groaned.

"Mole-thing? Again?" Rocket asked, obviously confused.

"We had intel there was a mole on the team." Wally explained.

"Namely Artemis, M'gann or me!" Conner growled.

 _That's right...Roy was being...temperamental during Robin's secret mission on Christmas eve...suspecting Artemis, Megan and Conner of being the mole that almost separated us during the India mission..._

"It is more complicated then that." Kaldur said, placing a hand on Conner's shoulder, which Conner just shrugged off before the Kryptonian began to storm away. "But your recent behaviour does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth got Lina concussed and nearly got Artemis killed."

 _My concussion was my own fault..._

As Conner walked away, he suddenly halted: covering his ear and slouching like he was in pain. But a moment later, he seemed alright again.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"There's something I need to do." Conner announced. "Something I need to tell you. Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus: found a few things out. When I was cloned, only _half_ the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human, that's why I don't have-will never have-full Kryptonian powers."

"You sure? Cause you sure seemed to have them today." Robin stated.

"I've been using these." Conner rolled up his sleeve to reveal a black sticker on his arm, the same shape as Superman's S shield. "They're called Shields, they suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision...but I think I also get angry, well, angrier. I'm sorry."

"Where did you get those?" Kaldur asked.

"From my human father, Lex Luther." Conner said, lowering his head as he pulled out a metal container this the shield design. This seemed to shock the team.

"Lex Luther...is you **dad**?" Robin asked.

"He's summoned me to Santa Prisca." Conner explained. A moment later, I stepped in.

"Who cares where you got them or who his dad is!" I exclaimed, walking over to Conner and snatching the tin from Conner's hand. "What if these things hurt you? What if the thing that makes you angrier had a _permanent_ effect? You don't just accept things like this to people I don't care how strong they make you! And you sure as hell don'tkeep this from us!"

Conner looked at me, confused. "You're not mad at me? Even though I slammed you against a cliff wall?"

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the choices you made!" I explained, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Like I told you the night we rescued you from Cadmus, we're your family. That means when something this big comes up, you talk to us."

For a moment, Conner continued to stare as me before smiling and nodding.

"Look..." Artemis hummed, catching all our attention. "Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA."

Artemis walked over to the center of the room and pulled up three holographic images. One of Cheshire, another of Sportsmaster, and the last one of huntress; an assassin gone straight.

"My mother is Huntress, an ex-con. The rest of my family aren't even ex..." Artemis said, catching us all off guard. "My dad's Sportsmaster, and he's sending my sister-Cheshire-tofly me to Santa Prisca too."

"That's why..." Wally muttered.

"Ya, I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out-""I knew." Robin cut Artemis off, making us all whirl around and look at him.

"What? I'm a detective, but it never mattered. You aren't your family: you're one of us."

This seemed to release a huge weight from Artemis' shoulder as Wally stepped forward, placing his arm on Artemis' shoulder.

 _Yay, they're being all cute!_

"So...who's next?" Wally joked.

"I am." Megan said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I swear I was kidding." Wally said, looking horrified as he put his hands up innocently.

"Queen Bee's been...blackmailing me." Megan said. "She wants me in Santa Prisca too."

" **Blackmailing**? How?" Kaldur asked, speaking all of our thoughts.

"She knows my...true Martian form." She said.

"Bald M'gann?" Robin asked, referring to a mission he, Megan, Wally and Conner went on a while ago when Megan had revealed that she actually looked like a younger, more feminine version of Martian Manhunter. "So what?"

"No." Megan said simply before she began to shape shift into something different. She grew a good two feet, turned super white with a red X over her chest, her front limbs extended and thinned out along with her back limbs, her torso grew three times bigger, and her head grew. Over all, she formed into something you'd see in a 1950s alien movie.

But honestly, I didn't really care. I've seen enough this past year that this doesn't even hit my top 10s, and nevertheless, I knew it was still M'gann. So really, what's there to be afraid of?

The rest of the team seemed to think differently as everyone, save for Conner and Kaldur stepped back.

 _"I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am."_ Megan said telepathically.

"M'gann..." I said, feeling the need to give her a hug.

"Did we truly seem so shallow?" Kaldur asked.

 _"I couldn't take that chance_." Megan said, curling into herself. " _Being a white Martian among the green on Mars...I faced **constant** rejection. I couldn't take that from_ -""From me?" Conner interjected as he stepped forward, took M'gann's hand and began to have a private telepathic conversation. I knew that those two meant the world to each other, and the fact that Conner was able to accept M'gann in her true form, and she didn't reject him for his true biological lineage...I knew that these two were going to get their happily ever after someday.

"Okay...I think that's enough curveball reveals for today..." I muttered.

"Agreed." Kaldur nodded at me. "We need to go to Santa Prisca."

" _Guys, reinforcement time_." Artemis alerted and everyone save for her, Megan and Conner leaped out from their cover and began to help with the group of villains.

Rocket and I swooped in and carried a good amount of gunmen up and away before looping back and helping the bigger threats. I saw Kaldur block Lex Luther carrying Queen Bee. I saw his robotic bodyguard aim to shoot at Kaldur when I swooped in a pushed her, causing her to miss and shoota tree before I pushed the robotic bodyguard into the ground.

"Mercy, stop playing with little girls and hurry up." Lex said, causing the robot to hit me full on in the face, sending me flying back and giving the robot a chance to follow her creator. I stood back up, holding my chin.

"I just love making dumb moves today, don't I?" I muttered.

"Thank youfor the help." Kaldur said, nodding to me and I smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter taking off was heard.

 _"I got it!"_ Rocket exclaimed and she flew up to try to stop, only to be stopped my missiles. Iflew at top speed and diverted the weapons as Rocket formed a forcefeild.

"Are you alright?" I asked once all of the missiles had launched and been diverted.

"Ya, thanks." She said, and Inodded.

 _See? I'm not jealous! I savedher!_

 _"I could still-""You both are needed **here**_!" Kaldur cut Rocket off and the two of us flew back towards the ground.

Kaldur handed Rocket and I weird gear I'd never seen before.

"Aim at Blockbuster, this should be enough to shock him so Superboy can render him unconscious." Kaldur explained and Rocket and I nodded and put on the armour before turning to where Conner and Megan were fighting Blockbuster.

"Miss Martian, Superboy: move." I yelled, and the two proceeded to move out of the way for Rocket and I who did as instructed. A few glowing red disks shot out of the gear and flew over to Blockbuster, who was then shocked by the disks and fell to the ground: roaring angrily.

"You should learn to channel that anger." Conner said smugly before landing a strong punch to his face.

Once the mission had successfully come to an end, we regrouped at the bioship.

"It _is_ always like this!" Rocket said cheerfully.

"Told ya." Zatanna smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"Hey, disaster averted: feeling the aster." Robin stated.

"Agreed." Kaldur said. "This has been a good day."


	52. Chapter 48: Even More Complex

"We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victories." Kaldur said as we walked down the cave's hall to the main room. "But one thing has not changed."

"Somehow the bad guys are still getting inside intel about us." Robin finished.

"Ya, but at least we know none of us are the moll." Wally said optimistically.

"That's correct." Batman said as we walked into the room to see him and Red. "The mole was Red Arrow.

Batman pulled up a holographic image of Roy as we all froze. I felt my stomach drop.

 _No...not Roy! I can't have another friend do this..._

"Roy?" Wally asked. "No way!"

"You're wrong! There's no way he would..." I said, my voice fading.

"It cannot be. He was Green Arrow's protégé, we have all known him for years." Kaldur explained.

"Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the past three years was another Project Cadmus clone." Red said.

 _No...no...this can't be right!_

"We have learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow'ssidekick." Batman explained. "The clone was installed with programming to join the Justice League. Which is why he got so angry over any delays in his admission, and why he refused to join the team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor, and his subconscious programming drove him to become...league-worthy, so he struck out on his own as Red Arrow. When he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the league to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow as a clone: we were prepared."

"Savage was subdued, but Red Arrow managed to escape. He is now a fugitive, armed and dangerous." Red added.

"If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus..." Conner mumbled.

"What...What happened to the real Roy?" Robin asked.

"You mean the _original_ Roy." I corrected. Roy was real, I knew he was: him being a clone didn't change that.

"We don't know." Batman answered. "He isn't at Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper...is dead."

Driven by grief, I reach up and grabbed Kaldur's arm as I held back tears, looking down at the ground. I felt his hand place itself over mine and squeezed it gently.

"The clone Roy, the league will find him." Kaldur announced.

"Negative, Red Arrow's a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us." Batman said, making my head shoot up.

"No! He may be Justice League: but Roy was-is our friend! We're finding him!" I exclaim, going to step forward but Kaldur held me back.

Batman didn't answer me as he pressed his hand to his ear, receiving a com message.

"I'm needed at the Watchtower. Red Tornado, watch the kids."

"You're serious-" Kaldur shut me down as he grabbed my hand, shocking me into shutting my mouth. I whirled around and looked at him, only to see a slightly amused grin on his face.

By the time I was done glaring at Kaldur, Batman was gone and Kaldur turned to address the whole team.

" _Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us. We will go after him_." Kaldur said, but stopped when we saw Red walk toward us before...shutting down?

"Red?" I asked, stepping forward and poking my mentor.

" _What happened to him_?" Conner asked.

" _He's totally powered down_!" I said, not getting a response to my poking.

" _All functions offline_." Robin alerted.

" _Guys, I'm sensing a low-level mystic force at play. I don't know if it caused his shut down but-wait. Now that I think about it, I was getting the same buzz off Batman."_ Zatanna said.

" _Batman...he called us kids. He neverdoes that!"_ Robin exclaimed.

" _Look_." Wally said, grabbing something out of Red's hand and holding it up to show it was one of the chip-things from the attachécase. " _One of those bio-tech chips we confiscated off Cheshire_."

" _Something is not right_."Kaldur said. " _Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket: see if you can get Tornado back online. The rest with me to find Ro-Red Arrow."_

We ran our separate ways, but in the last minute, I turned and faced the other squad.

" _Be careful with him, alright_?" I asked.

" _Don't worry Lin_ '." Wally said. " _Rob and I are two of the smartest robotics people ever! He's in good hands."_

I smiled and nodded before running to catch up.

"Computer logs state that Red Arrow Zeta-ed from the hall to the Watchtower." Artemis said.

"But he could be anywhere by now!" Megan exclaimed.

"After Roy went solo, he installed in equipment stashes in several major cities: safe-houses." I explained.

"One is here." Kaldur finished as we pulled into an old apartment building. "You three stay in the ship, Lina and I will go. Standby if we need backup, though Ihope it will notcome to that."

As Kaldur and I stalked the halls to Roy's stash, I turned to Kaldur and noticed his tense figure.

"It'll be okay Kaldur." I whispered to him. "Roy's our best friend: he won't hurt us."

Kaldur nodded at me as we came to the door. He held up three fingers and started counting down, once he got to zero: he kicked down the door.

The room we stepped into was old and rundown. A broken window, ruined floorboards, damaged walls; and it was completely empty save for Roy, who had an arrow pointed at Kaldur and I.

"Roy!" I exclaim, and ( _stupidly_ ) go to run to him but Kaldur holds me back.

"We have not come to harm or apprehend you." Kaldur states. "But the team needs answers."

"Me first." Roy says roughly, not lowering hisbow. "Both of you need to tell me something, something you've never told anyone else." He aimed his glare at Kaldur. "Tell me who broke your heart."

Kaldur sighed before looking at me, and then back at Roy. "Tula. The girl I thought I loved chose my best friend, Garth, over me. While my best friend on the surface world aims an arrow at my chest, and the chest of the girl very close to me."

I looked at him, my head full of confusion and my face heated, but my attention was torn back when Roy said my name.

"You, tell me deepest fear. The fear you've shared with nobody, not even your family." Roy said, and I felt my cheeks burn even more and I bit my lip.

"I'm afraid of not having any friends again." I admitted. "I fear that all my friends, including the one that is currently ready to shoot an arrow through me, will betray me and I'll be back to being a loner again."

After a long moment, to which I could feel Kaldur's gaze on me, passed before Roy lowered his bow. I sighed in relief before pushing past Kaldur and running to Roy, embracing him.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked, checking him over he smiled amusingly before nodding and pushing me off of him.

"The bioship's waiting outside, come on." I said, grabbing Roy and dragging him out of the apartment.

"We were told you were the mole." I said once we were in the ship and flying again. "But we our source wasn't reliable so we're doubting-""Forget doubt." Roy said. "I was the mole."

"Batman said you're a Cadmus clone, like me." Conner said.

"That explains it...I was a sleeper agent: preprogrammed to infiltrate the league. I think...Sportsmaster was my handler. He had this phrase 'broken arrow' that could put me in a hypnotic state...to steal secrets for his superiors, or incorporate further programming." Roy explained. "I'd thenfollow out all order subconsciously, completely unaware of what drove me. I think one of those orders was to focus suspicion on the three of you." Roy turned to look at Megan, Artemis and Conner. "I'm sorry."

"How did Batman discover this? And prevent you from betraying the league?" Kaldur asked.

"... _he didn't_." Roy said, catching us all by surprise.

Something wasn't right here...

"I'm sorry, but how is it that _you_ are no longer enslaved?" Megan asked.

"No Staro-tech for starters." Roy said, probably referring to the chip Tornado tried to infect Kaldur with back at the cave before he shut down. "Just my... _Cadmus programming_. And once I has satisfied its last parameter: my mind began to clear. I'm sure Savage tries to Staro-tech me, but he paused to...bask: I escaped."

"I promise, I can erase any residual programming from your mind." Megan said.

" _Miss Martian, you here_?" Robin's voice asked telepathically.

" _Here Robin, linking both squads and de-camouflaging_." Megan replied.

" _Good, cause we really need to compare notes._ " Robin said.


	53. Chapter 49: Happily Ever After

**_Last chapter following the events of season 1...wow!_**

 ** _My plan is to post chapters roughly depicting events during the time skip in this story beforecovering season 2 in a sequel. And who knows, maybe by the time I'm done that season 3 will finally be released. *fingers crossed*_**

" _RT did it, wirelessly bypassing Watchtower security as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here._ " Robin said.

Kaldur nodded curtly. " _Move out_."

We all nodded in response before rushing off into teams of two. Kaldur and I quickly ran to a hallway, where we stopped when we saw Captain Atom. We ducked behind a corner and Kaldur took out a curo-tech and we nodded to each other before I lifted off, flying over Captain Atom before using my winds to grab him and keep him still. Next, Kaldur used a water whip to place the curo-tech on Atom's back. A moment later, Adam stopped struggling and I let him go

Next, we ran until we hit a docking bay, where we met up with Zatanna and Rocket. We looked over at eachother, making sure we had all survived the first ave of the mission.

" ** _Recognized: Captain Marvel 15, Icon 20, Doctor Fate 17._** "

As the three leaguers stepped out of the zeta-tube, M'gann flew behind them in camouflage and went to land curo-techs on all of them, but only managed to hit Doctor Fate before Icon hit the chips and M'gann with a beam of energy.

I summoned my winds to form a sphere of blowing air around Icon and motioned for Rocket, who flew over and threw in a curo-tech, which flew to Icon's neck.

" **Shazam**!" I spun around to see Captain Marvel turn to Billy Batson and go crashing into Zatanna.

" _Too bad curo-tech doesn't work as fast as staro-tech, we could really use these guys_!" Rocket exclaimed.

" _It is a small miracle Queen Mera and Doctor Roquette were able to engineer a cure and vaccine at all_." Kaldur corrected.

" _If you guys aren't to busy!"_ Wally's voice exclaimed.

" _Zephyr and I are on our way."_ Kaldur said, and we began to move to Wally and Artemis' location. " _You two, rendezvous with Robin and Superboy."_

" _Artemis! Kid!"_ Kaldur exclaimed as we got to the airlock, where the two were fighting GA, Flash and Aquaman.

" _Open the airlock, I'll hold us back so that they're the only ones that go flying, then close it again before they sucked out."_ I strategized.

" _Good_." Kaldur said, slamming the door we ran through closed. " _Ready_?" I nodded, and with that, Kaldur slammed the air lock button.

When the doors opened, I controlled the air currents so that they missed Kaldur, Wally, Artemis and I but pushed the three league members towards the open doors. I groaned, putting all my effort and strength into keeping my teammates stable until finally, Kaldur slammed the button and the leaguers hit the doors. Then, Wally ran and placed curo-tech on all of them.

"Apologies my king." Kaldur said as we stood above our fallen superiors.

"Come on, let's go." Wally said, and we started running to the main section of the Watchtower. However, we were to late as when we arrived with the others in tow: Savage and Klarion were escaping through a portal.

I walked over to Red with Kaldur behind me, who was on the ground with no limbs and lying amongst unconscious league members, including Dinah and Roy.

"Would you stop losing you limbs? It's a real hassle for Robin and Kid to reassemble them." I joked, placing a hand on Red's chest.

"Congratulations are more of an order." Red said. "You save saved the day."

I stood up and looked over at the team, and we all shared smiles. Red was right, even though Klarion and Savage had escaped: we'd saved the league, and therefore possibly the world from being overtaken by staro-tech.

Before anyone could say anything however, a holographic sign popped up and started playing Auld Lang Syne.

 ** _"Happy New Year, Justice League."_**

Suddenly, Wally sent a look over to Artemis before scooping her up bridal style.

"I should have done this a long time ago..." Wally muttered and Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No kidding." And with that, the couple's lips met and I felt my inner fan-girl do summersaults.

 _I am **so** teasing her about this later..._

My thoughts didn't have much time to fester when I suddenly felt someone grab me by the waist and hold me there, also adding a hand to the side of my neck. I looked up to see those eyes looking down at me before a pair of lips covered mine. At first, I was stunned but then I snapped out of it and closed my eyes and placed a hand on the back of Kaldur's head, returning the kiss. Unlike Jeanette's kiss or Quinn's, this one was how I pictured my first kiss feeling like: butterflies making my guts turn to mush and shivers traveling up my spine. After a moment, we broke apart, mostly for air and we looked at each other.

"We're going to have to talk about this later..." I muttered against his lips. Kaldur chuckled and I felt his thumb run against my hip.

"I believe lateristhe operative word in that statement..." Kaldur said, and I giggled before bringing him down for another kiss.

 ** _(But of course we can't end it there...)_**

"Everything I thought I knew about myself is a lie." Roy admitted. "I'm not a hero or a sidekick. I'm a traitor, a pawn."

Roy, GA, Dinah, Red, Marvel, Batman, Aquaman, and Kaldur were all sitting around a table in the Watchtower for a short debrief of what had happened this past 24 hours.

"Roy, it'll be o-""I'm not Roy." 'not Roy' cut me off. "I don't know what I am...all I know is that I need to find the real Roy Harper. I need to rescue Speedy."

I sighed and looked over to Kaldur, who grabbed my hand under the table when he sensed my nerves. I was going to try to talk some sense into him, but not right now.

"Guardian is already looking at Cadmus." Batman announced. GA, Dinah and Roy nodded and made their way out, Dinah and GA probably anxious to take their ward home.

"...something else is wrong." Kaldur stated, reading Robin's anxious body language. Robin and Batman shared looks before the younger pulled up an images of Martian Manhunter, John Stewart AKA the second Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Superman and Batman.

"The whole league was under Savage's control for just over a day." Robin explained. "And we've accounted for most of that time...But these six members went missing for a full sixteen hours that we can't account for."

"Sixteen hours..." Batman muttered. "What did we do?"

Kaldur and I found ourselves walking around the Watchtower. The view was beautiful as the hovering headquarters looked over the planet, and the sun peeking up over it.

However, the light tension between Kaldur and I was still there.

"So..." I muttered, playing with my hair which I had taken out of its braid since the debrief ended. "What happened back there..."

"Lina, if I may." Kaldur said as he stopped strolling. I nodded, silently telling him that he could go ahead. Upon my motion, Kaldur took hold of my hands and began talking. "Since confessing to Tula, our relationship has constantly been on my mind. When she rejected me, I was saddened: but then I felt a sense of relief. It took me months for me to try to figure out why but after the failed mission exercise, and I realized what you truly meant to me: Ifinally realized that it was becauseI had feelings for you Lina."

I blushed profuselybefore swallowing heavily andlooking straight into Kaldur's eyes. "I didn't really know how I felt until the other day if I'm completely honest. It took usalmostkissing and a lecture fromBlack Canary to realize that thereason I was so nervous whenyou would say somethingeven relatively romantic, or touched me...the reason I had a mini panic attack after you almost kissed me on Christmas eve was because, well, I feel the same about you as you do for me."

I saw a huge smile break out onto Kaldur's face before he reached over and I was overwhelmed by the feeling off his lips on mine again. The kiss was different then the last long, less nerve-filled and hazy, and more passionate and filled with emotion. When wefinally did break away: we were both panting I felt like I would faint. Bu nonetheless, I pressed y forehead against Kaldur's as our lips skimmed each other as we breathed.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." I giggled and Kaldur let out a breathy chuckle.

"You and I both." He replied.

A moment later, I pulled away and cleared my throat: heart and face alike feeling like they would explode.

"So Kaldur..." I muttered, looking at my watch. "I have a good three hours before my medication finishes running through my system, and its five hours until sunrise..." I looked at him and smiled. "Want to go somewhere and watch a movie or something?"

"Disney?" Kaldur asked, smiling broadly.

"Buy me chocolate and it's a date." I said, leaning forward and pecking his lips before running to the zeta-tubes.


	54. Chapter 50: New Love

**_Let's start off with a fluffy mini-chapter, shall we?_**

As the doorbell rang, I sprang up to answer it: my brothers being out and my Papa being in his room.

When I answered the door to see a woman in her late thirties standing there. She had silver hair pulled back into a loose bun, was tall and slender, and wore a floral blouse with a long flowing skirt.

" _Hello, may I help you?"_ I asked.

" _Hello, you must be Lina!"_ The woman said, her voice had a Wales accent. " _I'm Fiona, I'm looking for your dad_."

I raised a suspicious eyebrow before nodding. " _Papa! Someone here to see you!"_ I yelled.

And on que, my dad cane stumbling into the hallway; tripping over his own feet in the way. " _Fiona! Hello! I'm sorry, I lost track of time. Please, come in."_

Fiona smiled and nodded, stepping into the apartment. " _It's lovely to meet you Lina, your dad talks about you and your brothers all the time."_

 _Really? Cause he's never mentioned you..._

" _Lina, this is a friend of mine: Fiona Sheffield. She works at the bookstore around the block_." Dad introduced, his tone obviously nervous.

" _It's nice to meet you, I really like your store_." I said, raising my hand for her to shake.

"I believe I've seen you there before." Fiona nodded. " _Your dad's never shown me a picture, so I had no idea he was your father."_

" _Lina, sweetheart, can I talk to you for a moment? It will only be a second_ " Dad said and I nodded, walking into the living room.

" _Darling, I just want you to know_ -"" _I don't mind you dating again Dad_." I said, wanting to intervene before he started rambling.

 _"Y-you don't?"_ He asked and I shook my head.

" _I'm happy you're finally working to move on from Mom, you deserve to be happy. And on the upside, if you do well with Fiona: discount at the bookstore_." I smiled. " _And no offense Papa, but I fight super villains...You dating is the least of my worries."_

Papa smiled happily and placed a kiss on my forehead before walking back to the door. _"I'll be back in a few hours, leave a note if you're heading out!"_

" _Have fun_!" I exclaimed.

"So your father is open to loving again after your mother's passing?" Kaldur asked as we sat together, watching Artemis and Superboy spar.

"Ya, but for some reason he thought I wouldn't like it." I said, laughing at the idea. "Which is weird seeing as I'm the only one in my family that's fully excepted Mom's death."

"He was worried for his only daughter's well-being." Kaldur hummed, smiling at me. "From what I've heard, he does that a lot."

I blushed and pulled a strand of hair behind my ear. "Sorry, I ramble a lot when I talk about my family..."

"It is fine _Darling_ , I just hope I get to meet them some day."

I felt my face burn even more; but whether it was from him saying he hoped to meet my family, or him calling me 'dear' I didn't know.

"I'm sorry, do you not like being called Darling?" He asked, concerned but I shook my head, cheeks still warm.

"N-no...I'm blushing _because_ I like it." I admitted, and I place my hand on his. He chuckled and lifted the hand up, kissing it lightly and making me swoon.

"Then it is done." He said, lips against my hand.

"Okay Lina, you're up." Artemis called, coming over as she helped Superboy to his feet.

I nodded, squeezed Kaldur's hand gently, and ran to the middle of the circle.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you because you're my best friend." Artemis smirked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I replied smoothly, crouching down in my fighting stance.


	55. Chapter 51: Best Friends Forever

"Wait, so you're going to be in Atlantis for your birthday?" I asked, playing with my hair as I sat on my bed, cellphone in hand.

"I apologize Darling, but my king really wants me there for the birth of his son." He apologized for the fifth time. I bit mt lip, but smiled.

"It's alright, it's just for another week: and then we'll celebrate it. The team was hoping to throw another party, but they'll understand." I shrugged.

I liked Kaldur's loyalty to his home and king. Of course every part of Kaldur is loyal and brave, but it was nice to see it in action.

 _And I sound like a girl from a romcom..._

"Besides, it's not like this is your only birthday! We can celebrate it on time next year, and the year after that, etc." I said and for a second, Kaldur was silent: making me confused before he spoke again.

"A team party does sound nice..." He said. "Although I believe I'd appreciate some alone time with you more."

I blushed and let out a high-pitched squeal at his comment, half wanting to swim to Atlantis and kiss him, and half wanting me to dig my head into a hole.

"I have to admit, it's nice to hear you say something like that: insinuating that you want this-our relationship-to continue on for a long amount of time." Kaldur said and I felt my face heat up.

" _Kaldur_!" I squeal, hiding my face even though he can't see it. I hear him laugh and eventually, I join it. "So how is Atlantis?" I asked.

"It's Atlantis. Beautiful and for the most part, peaceful." He hummed happily. "I wish you were here with me to see it."

I blushed again and bit my lip. "I wish I was too...I've told you I've wanted to go to Atlantis right?"

"Only a few _hundred_ times." He joked and I rolled my eyes, but blushed more nonetheless. "Lina?"

"Yes Kaldur?" I asked.

"Do you think...it's alright if you don't want to...But, would you think it would be alright if I told my parents about you-about us?"

I blushed more and bit my lip, trying to contain my joy. "Of course Kaldur, I'd love that. Why would you even think I didn't want you too?"

"I don't know...I just thought I would ask." He said, and I could picture him blushing.

"Then all I would have to do is find a way to meet them! But we'll figure something out." I smiled.

"Indeed." He said happily. "I fear I just take my leave, I shall call you again soon Darling, alright?"

"Alright, I'm seeing Roy today so I'll tell him you say hello."

"Lovely. Goodbye Darling." He said.

"Goodbye." I said, and I hung up. I grinned happily before hugging my cellphone into my chest and laughing crazily.

 _He wants to tell his parents about us! And Damnit he know calling me darling sends my heart into madness!_

After giggling like a schoolgirl for a good five minutes, I got up and went to change into my costume. I opened my phone again, calling Roy.

"Hey Shorty." Roy said.

"Hey Roy, where are you?" I asked.

"Um...At home, why?" He asked.

"I'm coming to see you, we need to talk." I said.

"Lina I swear if you pull a Dinah-""You get no say in the matter Roy." I state. " _We're talking_."

And with that, I hung up and got changed.

I knocked on the window of Roy's nicer apartment. This one actually had rooms, plumbing, a kitchen, and furniture. He considered this one his home, as opposed to his weapon stashes.

Roy came over and opened the window. He looked tired, and had a five o'clock shadow, but otherwise he looked fine.

"Hey Roy." I said, floating over and encircling Roy in a hug. He hugged back for a moment before pulling back.

"Dinah's already pulled the shrink thing with me." He said.

"Well I'm not a shrink like Dinah." I said. "First of all, about what you said on the Watchtower-"

"I'm hunting down Speedy!" He cut it and I raised my hands in innocence.

"Hey, that's fine; I respect that." I said before lowering my hands. "I just don't want you to know that you are a real Roy, just because you're a clone doesn't change that. And don't blame yourself for everything: it's the bad guy's fault, not yours."

Roy sighed and looked at me. "Thanks Lin'." He said and I smiled, hugging him again.

"Also, maybe shower and shave? You stink and just because GA has a goatee doesn't mean you get to grow one." I joked, rubbing my thumb against the scruff on his face. Roy chuckled and patted my head.

"You went back to Cadmus, right?" I asked and Roy's smile faltered.

"Yeah, you heard about Guardian actually being a clone too?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well...At least you two have something to bond over now..." I said, trying I lighten the situation and Roy laughed.

"Alright Shorty, it's getting late. " He said.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Ya, you're right...Oh, by the way: Kaldur says hi."

Roy chuckled. "How is it going between you two? I'd ask if he's been treating you right but it's Kaldur: I'm not worried."

"It's...Actually really nice." I blushed, biting my lip. "He's in Atlantis because Aquaman and Queen Mera's baby is being born this week...Meaning he'll miss his birthday...but ya, all good."

"See? I've been calling it for a year now!" He chuckled, ruffling my hair. "Although I'll still punch him if he hurts you, even though I doubt he will."

I rolled my eyes and slugged his arm playfully. "Don't punch my boyfriend Roy!"

Roy chuckled and nodded. "Okay, seriously: go home. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright. Love ya!" I said, hugging him once more before flying out the window and to the Zeta-tube.

 ** _I hope y'all are prepared for maximum Seabreeze fluff! Cause there's gonna be a lot of it in these next chapters_**


	56. Chapter 52: Date Night

**_Pure fluff ahead_**

I sat on my bed, doing some after-school studies when I heard the doorbell ring.

This confused me as Papa was with Fiona, Calvin was at work, and Leo was with a friend. I was alone, nor was I expecting anyone.

Nevertheless, I answered the door anyways.

" _Hello may I-_ " My voice stopped when I saw who was at the door. "Kaldur!"

I fly forward, engulfing my boyfriend in a hug. He was dressed in civilian clothes and wore a smile on his face, but his normal beachy smell was even stronger then usual and I took comfort in having him here with me.

"You said you weren't going to be back until tomorrow evening." I said, pulling back and looking at him.

"Everything was normal so I left early." He said, lifting the hand that wasn't on my waist to my cheek as he cupped my cheek. "I missed you."

I laughed and found myself blushing. "We were only apart a week...You couldn't have missed me _that_ much..."

"You'd be surprised." He said, kissing me gently.

"Okay maybe I missed you too..." I muttered, smiling like a child that was being given candy. "Still, you surprised me."

"That was my intention." He grinned. "Are you busy tonight?"

"Not at all, I was just studying." I said, smiling even more. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you would give me the honor of showing me around your home town Darling." He said very charmingly and I felt myself swoon.

"...let me grab my jacket." I smiled.

I lead him around a few blocks, pointing out certain places before we made it to the main town. The whole time we were holding hands and just chatting which made me all warm and tingly even with the cold February weather.

"This is where all the really great restaurants are." I said. "We can grab something to eat if you want."

"Eating sounds lovely." He said and I lead us to a cozy café. "This place has the best cakes that I have ever tasted."

"You are the expert." He smiled and we ran in, taking comfort in the warmth.

"Ah, warmth!" I sighed happily before I walked over and sat at a two-person table, Kaldur following close behind.

I was about to ask Kaldur how the Atlantis was when I heard someone call my name. I turned, looking for the owner of the voice and saw Quinn walking over.

" _Quinn, hello_!" I said, smiling up at my friend, before motioning to Kaldur and going back English. "This is my boyfriend, Kaldur, he doesn't speak French."

"Ah, an Anglophone." Quinn says before extending his hand to Kaldur, who took it and the two shook hands. "Nice too meet you, I'm Quinn. I'm school-friends with Lina."

"It's nice to meet you." Kaldur nodded and the two dropped hands before Quinn turned to me.

"Boyfriend, huh? When did that happen?" Quinn asked and I blushed.

"New Years." I confessed, sending a smile to Kaldur, who returned it.

"New Year's, very romantic. Congratulations." Quinn said genuinely. "I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy Lina."

I blushed, something about his tone reminding me about the dance. I simply shrugged and nodded. "Thanks Quinn."

"Well I'll leave you two to your evening. It was nice meeting you Kaldur." Quinn said before walking away.

"He seems... _Interesting_." Kaldur said, something in his tone sounded off.

"Quinn and I met during the summer. He's one of the 'popular' guys at school and really helped with the few people that would bully me occasionally." I shrugged. "We're not really _super_ close, but we're friends."

"The way he looks at you shows more then that..." Kaldur mutters and I furrow my brows. When Kaldur sees this, he averts his eyes. "My apologies, that was wrong of me to say."

"Kaldur..." I mutter. "To be completely honest: Quinn and I went out a while ago, but I broke it off because I honestly didn't feel anything romatically for him."

I see Kaldur's jaw clench and unclench as he looked at the table. I reached over and touched his hand, lightly tracing his fingers with my own.

"You don't have to worry Kaldur." I promised. "You are the only one I have ever felt this way with, and I don't see that changing anytime soon."

After a moment, Kaldur relaxed and looked me in the eyes with an awkward smile.

"My apologies." Kaldur said. "I let my jealousy get the best of me."

I smiled and lifted his hand up, kissing it lightly. "Don't worry. I'd be lying if I said I'd never been jealous before, especially when it comes to you."

A larger, more confident smile tugged at Kaldur's lips before he moved his fingers to intertwine with mine. It was different, seeing how Kaldur had webbed fingers, but it brought a goofy smile to my face nonetheless.

"Thank you for being honest with me." He said, stoking my thumb with his own and making me giggle.

"No problem." I said, before finally pulling out the menus. "So, can we actually eat now?


	57. Chapter 53: Being an Adult

**Fast Forward A Year**

"I'm finally free!" I squeal as I fly into and around the cave, holding my diploma. Megan appluaded loudly and I took a low bow mid-air

"Someone's happy to be graduating." Artemis smiles, high-fiving me mid-flight.

"Of course! I'm finished school!" I cheer excitedly. "And since my eighteenth birthday was two weeks ago: I am officially an adult!"

"Lucky." Conner smirks, but sends my a thumbs up.

"What about college?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A friend of mine's family owns one of the best dance studios in France." I said, remembering the conversation Quinn and I had a month and a half ago. "He's offered me the position of lead youth dance instructor."

"Nice!" Rocket said, raising her hand which I slapped in another high-five.

"You think you could teach me?" Garfield, Megan's new adopted brother, asked. He used to live in Byalia on an animal reserve with his mom, who was really close to M'gann, but...Queen Bee made her drive her car off a cliff. Garfield survived, thanks to a blood transfusion from Megan (which was starting to turn him green).

I smiled and patted the boy on the head. "We'll see Gar."

I then felt an arm slide around my waist and I looked beside me to see Kaldur standing there, smiling.

"Congratulations." He says, kissing my temple and I blush.

"Eww! They're being cute again!" Wally groans and I find myself blushing even more.

"Like you're never showing PDA?" Robin laughs, earning a punch from his best friend and Artemis.

The friendly moment was interrupted by Batman stepping into the room. As per usual, all noise disappeared the moment Batman entered, but when he went to the computer and pulled up an image of a young girl, no older then thirteen, I grew curious. She was average height and had a little bit of body fat, long black hair, and probably from Aboriginal or Māori decent. But it wasn't any of these factors that caught my attention: it was her white eyes that reminded me of pearls.

"This is Maia Henare." Batman explained. "She's twelve years old and lives on a Māori reserve in New Zealand."

"Is she okay?" Garfield asked.

"We don't know." Batman explained. "What we do know is that she's causing huge waves of air to excel from her body and cause massive amounts of collateral damage."

I felt a few eyes on me and I furrowed my brows. "So she's like me?" I asked.

"The league has yet to figure that out." Batman admitted. "But we want you to see if you can help."

I pointed to myself, my eyes widening. "You want me to handle this? How? When my powers emerged I was in a coma: completely unaware of what was happening."

"Well she's awake, and we believe the panic she's feeling is only making the situation worse." Batman explained. "You may be out best hope."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, looking at the poor girl. She had no idea what was happening, and nobody knew how to help her, but now the responsibility was falling to me.

"I guess I can try to talk to her...but I'm going to need backup."

"We'll be in the bioship!" Megan said cheerfully.

"Ready if you need us." Kaldur added, placing a hand on my shoulder. I sighed again and nodded.

To say I was nervous would be the biggest understatement of the century.

This poor girl's health and sanity was being left in my hands and I had no idea what I was doing.

I was freaking terrified.

But nonetheless, I knew I couldn't let her down. So as I walked to the origin of all these ripples-like airwaves, forcing each one away, I pushed my fear and anxiety to the back of my head.

When I did finally get to the remains of what used to be a hut, I saw the girl from the photo Batman pulled up; only instead of a holographic image with her in a normal standing position, she was crouched to the ground in the fetal position, crying.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" She cried in a voice that broke my heart.

"Hey there, you're Maia right?" I asked and I went to step toward her, but was thrown back when another, stronger wave expanded from her figure.

"Don't come close! I'll hurt you!" She screamed.

"Maia, it's okay. I can help you." I said, standing back up and walking back toward her. This time, I was prepared for the strong wave and was able to blow it away. This made Maia perk up, 'looking' in my direction.

"How did you do that?" She asked. "You just...Moved it away?"

 _How did she-that's not important right now. Focus on the mission at hand first, and her disability later_

I felt the waves grow slightly weaker and I smiled.

"My name is Ze-Lina...I can help you." I said, kneeling down close to Maia.

"H-how?" She asked.

"You need to calm down, breathe deep breaths." I said, placing a hand on Maia's shoulder. Maia looked up at me, tears in her eyes but after a quick moment: she nodded and took a slow, deep breath. I smiled down at her an nodded, taking deep breaths of my own so she had something to go off of.

After a long minute of breathing when the waves finally began to slow down and weaken, and then eventually stop all together.

"There we go. See, you're all right." I said, placing a hand on Maia's head and gently petting her hair.

"You did good work with Maia." Batman said, catching me off-guard but making me smile nonetheless.

"Thanks." I paused, but then furrowed my brows. "Is she going to be okay? Where is she now?"

"The league is keeping her until things get a little more stable, that being said: Maia needs to learn to control her powers." Batman said and I raised my eyebrows and turned to Red.

"Are you going to take her on as a new protege?" I asked Red.

Red and I had collectively decided that I no longer needed to carry on as his protege. I was fully trained, and as an young adult; I no longer needed to have a mentor.

Red and Batman shared a look before turning back to me.

"If you feel up to the task, I feel you are prepared to take her on as your mentor." Red said. "You two seemed to have bonded, is the fact that she keeps asking for you is any indication."

I froze, my brain completely shutting down for a good ten seconds before I was able to regain my sanity.

"You're serious? This is a little blind girl! How am I supposed to help her?" I exclaim.

"You've had two different mentors, and have proven capable of handling youth in the past." Batman stated.

"I know, I'm pretty good with kids. People keep saying that." I said, running a hand through my hair. "But what if she gets hurt?"

"We all get hurt." Batman said. "It's your job to train her so that she can deal with that. She needs a mentor Zephyr, and you're the best-if not the only-candidate."

I sighed for a long moment before looking back up.

"Alright." I sighed. "I'll do it."


	58. Chapter 54: Maia

**5 months later**

I send an air-slice attack at Maia, who deflects it with a air-shield before pushing the shield out and away from her. I shove the attack away and go for a combat attack, flipping forward and aiming a kick at her but she defects by pulling out her dual daggers and putting them side-by-side, in front of her so they catch my leg before throwing it back and putting me off-balance.

I catch my footing and step away, smiling. The test was over: she was ready.

"You've been practicing." I complimented. "You had trouble shielding with your daggers last week."

"Black Canary helped me with that on a day where everyone was at school/work." She explained and I nodded.

"Well, I think you're ready to go on missions now." I smiled and Maia's face changed into one of pure thrill.

"You really think so?" She asked excitedly and I laughed.

"Your thrirteenth birthday in next week, so once you're officially the right age: you can go for it. But I am going to ask that you stay to covert missions-even though those never go well-and go with large squads." I explained and Maia smiled even wider before running to me and engulfing me in a hug.

"Thank you, thanks you, thanks you!" She cried and I smiled before hugging her back, her head reaching just under my chin.

Over the past few months, Maia's been an amazing protege. She takes my advice, trains hard, and has progressed at a speed that made me feel inferior; since I took a full year to get a solid hold on my powers and learn enough to go on mission, while she only took five months.

More and more, I've also seen her and her personality grow with her training. The shy, innocent girl that I helped was beginning to fade away and was being replaced by a much more outspoken and confident young girl. Whether that was puberty, inner strength that came with training, or just too much time around Zatanna, Rocket and Artemis; I wasn't sure, but I was sure that-with my help-Maia was growing, and that made me very proud.

But the thing was: she wasn't the only one benefiting from this. Maia had begun to be like a little sister to me, and I think-unintentionally-she's made me a more confident person. People keep saying that I'm a great teacher, and that's made me feel awesome because I was beginning to feel like dancing and crime-fighting were the only things I was good at.

She's also helped me feel like I was really an adult. Taking her on as a protege has helped me mature a lot, so much so that I was finally able to build up to courage to move out of Dad's apartment and into a small flat that I'm renting out above the dance studio.

"How about you change and then we go get some food?" I ask. "We can go to that pizza place you like.

"Do you promise not to cringe when I order meat-lovers?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"I don't cringe...intentionally." I muttered, rubbing my neck and Maia laughed before pulling off her belt, which looped around her while also having a built-in thigh holster. Her black, long-sleeved unitard fit great on her and with her combat boots she really looked like a real super hero. She's been asking if she can wear a blindfold for dramatic effect, but I decided to hold back on that.

Maia hummed sarcastically. "Whatever you say Lina." She said laughing.

 ** _So it's come to my attention (thanks to one of my fabulous readers) that on , there isn't any spacing. I'm sorry I didn't realize this earlier, I totally understand that it's makes things hard to read and I promise that I will edit and fix everything ASAP._**


	59. Chapter 55: Atlantis Part 1

**_Okay we're back to Seabreeze_**

 **Five months later**

It was a moderately slow, but nice day: good weather for my classes running smoothly, Quinn actually getting my tea order right (blueberry with a dash of cinnamon and a bit of whipped cream, I have a sweet tooth okay?), and actually being able to pay my rent.

Maia was with her family tonight and, although I had grown accustomed to wearing my com at all times (claiming it was a hearing aid when people asked) I hadn't received any information about being needed at the cave. From the looks of things, I was going to actually be able to have the night to myself.

Of course, that changed the moment there was a knock at my door. I had recently gotten out of the shower, but had a pair of workout shorts and an old t-shirt under my over-sized hoodie. Not finding anything wrong with my attire, I opened the door.

"Good evening darling." The smooth voice of my boyfriend said as he smiled at me, and although we'd been dating for just under two years now: I blushed at the romance.

"Hello my love." I said, opening the door more so that Kaldur could step in. Before he did however, he pulled me in by the waist and placed a kiss on my lips. Smiling into the affection, I returned the gesture but was taken back as I felt my body curve slightly due to being gently pushed. The motion made me gasp, and just as I did I sensed the semi-familiar feeling of Kaldur's tongue gently sliding beyond my lips. I felt my face heat up at the notion but didn't push away, welcoming the affection with open arms (or in this case, lips).

We continued our brief French kiss for a long moment, Kaldur and I floating in out own little world, before we both pulled away due to needing oxygen. But we continued to be in each other's grasp; me with one hand on his shoulder and the other skimming into his blonde hair, and him with a hand on my hip and at the small of my back.

"That was pleasently unexpected." I murmured, looking into his eyes.

"I've missed you, we haven't had much time to ourselves as of late." He said.

"Sorry, that's on me." I shrugged and we slowly began to untangle ourselves.

"You have been busy." He said nonchalantly. "It's not very often you take on a mentor. But I have been busy with the team, so you are not alone in the blame."

"You're too sweet." I said, pecking his lips gently before walking into my living area. "Although I do wish you'd called ahead, I wasn't expecting anyone."

"It was meant to be a surprise." He said, sitting down next to me. "As was this."

He pulled out a neatly wrapped box and handed it to me. My eyes widened in surprise and I blushed as I placed the box on my lap.

"My birthday's not for another two months, and our anniversary was _five_ months ago...What did you get me this for?" I asked, taken back by the sudden gift.

"I'm afraid I couldn't wait for your birthday." He said, a large grin forming on his face. "Please, open it."

I looked down at the neat blue and white wrapping and felt that it's beauty almost made me not want to open it. However, my curiosity at away at that impulse and I began to gently unwrap the package, putting it neatly to the side. In the packaging was a box, which I opened excitedly to uncover fabric. Even more confused, I picked up the fabric to uncover that it was actually an outfit of sorts: a long-sleeved shirt with a hood and leggings with feet. The fabric was unusual, but I could recognize it's texture anywhere.

"Is this..?"

"Atlantean material, yes." Kaldur nodded, his grin widening. Suddenly, my eyes widened to the size of saucers and I whirled around to fully-face my boyfriend.

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" I asked, my gaze hard on him. He simply smiled and nodded and I swear I felt my heart skip a beat as I attacked Kaldur in a tackle-hug which ended up leading us into being sprawled out on the floor in each other's embrace.

"How on Earth did you..."

"I talked to Queen Mera." Kaldur said, smiling from underneath me as I laid on his chest, my expression filled with excitement. "She found a spell that would enable a surface-worlder to go to Atlantis unharmed as long as they are accompanied by an Atlantean."

I let out a sharp squeal before hugging Kaldur again.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me." I laugh, tears of happiness threatening to spill from my eyes. "I can see Atlantis, see where you grew up, meet Queen Mera and-slightly more worrying but also more exciting-your parents!"

Kaldur chuckled, bringing me into a kiss which I eagerly reciprocated. As the kiss continued, I slowly calm down although my smile never went away even as we pulled apart.

"I love you Kaldur." I said, reaching my hand up and skimming my hand through his blonde hair. He smiled lovingly and lifted his hand to cup my face.

"I love you too Lina." He said, gently pressing light kisses to my face. "I love you more then anyone could ever comprehend."

 ** _This chapter was so much fun to write..._** ** _I'm going to try to get the next chapter up tonight but no promises._**


	60. Chapter 56: Atlantis Part 2

**_This is a long-ass chapter and I'm not sorry_**

The first few moments under the water were...Intense. Like you know that feeling when you're about to go on a really cool rollar coaster and you're super excited about it but also kind of scared, and your body keeps going back and forth between the two?

Well that is what I was feeling.

I touched the magic bubble that was placed against my face, covering my nose and mouth; the only thing that made it so I could breathe, and the Atlantean clothes I wore that kept.my body from crumpling from the pressure of the ocean. Another swarm of butterflies entered my stomache and I took a deep breath to reassure myself.

All my worries didn't go away however, until Kaldur's hand slipped into mine and our fingers interlocked.

"Are you alright?" He whispered into my hair and I smiled and nodded.

"This is just...Amazing." I muttered, squeezing his hand gently and he chuckled quietly.

"Kaldur'ahm, Angelina." I heard he familiar voice of Aquaman and I turned to see him swimming towards us. It was almost strange hearing Kaldur's and my full names, and I was surprised that someone calling me by my first name didn't bother me as much as it used to.

"Greeting my king." Kaldur said, putting his arm in a salute and I bowed slightly, not knowing what else to do.

"It's nice to see you again King Orin." I said.

"The same to you." He nodded.

I then saw Queen Mera swimming over to us, a bundle I assumed was the Prince in her arms.

" _Angelina, I don't believe you've met my wife, Mera. My love, this is Angelina; also known as Zephyr on the surface world_." The king introduced.

 _Okay Lina! Kaldur didn't teach you Atlantean for nothing!_

" _It's an honor to meet you Queen Mera. I've heard a lot about you, and I must say you're work, and loyalty to your kingdom is quite inspiring_." I said, smiling and hoping I pulled it off.

" _Thank you Angelina, I must say it's nice to meet you as well. Kaldur speaks often and highly of you_." In my peripheral vision I swear I saw Kaldur blush and I smiled happily. Ecstatic that Kaldur talked about me in a positive light.

" _Is this the young Prince_?" I asked, motioning to the bundle in the Queen's arms.

" _Yes, Arthur Jr_." The queen said and she moved her arms to show me the infant, who at the sight of me babbled happily, which made me smile and blush. " _He likes you_."

" _He's certainly quite adorable_." I said swimming slightly closer to the baby, who held out it's hands to me and I laughed.

" _My king, my queen. If you two would would excuse us_..." Kaldur said, saluting and bowing his head.

" _Of course Kaldur'ahm_." Orin said with a nod and I looked to Queen Mera who smiled at me.

" _Do come to dinner sometime before you leave, I'd love to hear more about you_." She said and I mentally fangirled.

" _It would be an honor_." I said, bowing my head again before swimming away with Kaldur.

"Queen Mera liked me! Am I dreaming? Did I speak right?" I whisper-shouted to my boyfriend, who in turn laughed at my behavior.

"You were perfect, as you always are." He said, reaching for my hand and pressing a light kiss to it. "And of course the queen liked you, you're easy to like."

I blushed and giggled at the praise as we swam away.

We didn't go far until we reached a balcony of sorts and I couldn't help but freeze at the sight of the Atlantean city before me. The architecture was beautiful, almost like seashells lined against the ocean floor, and everything was bioluminescent and lit up in beautiful and colourful light.

My breath caught in my throat and I barely felt a familiar webbed hand on the small of my back.

"What do you think?" Kaldur murmured in my ear but my eyes were still stuck to the city.

"You were right." I muttered in reply. "It's beautiful..."

We swam out of the castle and into the city where, although I got some strange looks: I didn't much care. When we got to an open area, there were two people I assumed were Atlantean there.

" _Kaldur_!" They both exclaim and swim closer. The people were our age, a boy and a girl. The boy was dressed in blue and had black hair held back in a ponytail, the girl had a ginger pixie put and wore yellow.

I knew they were Garth and Tula, I'd seen a picture of them a while back. And I couldn't help but feel a little jealousy creep into me when I saw Tula. She was pretty, gorgeous even. I could understand why Kaldur had been in live with her. But when I saw Kaldur's friends pull away and link hands, I shoved my jealousy away.

Tula and Garth were in love, and Kaldur loved me. There was nothing to be jealous over.

" _You must be Lina!"_ Tula said, spinning to me and . " _I'm Tula, it's so nice to finally meet you. Kaldur always talks about you, it's nice to put a face to a name_."

I smiled and took her extended hand. " _You as well, I've looked forward to meeting you for a long time._ " I looked to the boy, who was sharing a look with Kaldur. " _You must be Garth, it's a pleasure to meet you as well_."

Garth took my hand and shook it firmly. " _Likewise Lina_."

" _Your Atlantean is really good, how long did it take for you to learn it?"_ Tula asked and I laughed awkwardly and played with my hair, which hung in a braid out of my hood.

" _Um...Not that long, I guess..."_ I said, blushingly. " _I'm already bilingual and, well, picking languages has always come easily to me more then most..."_

" _Lucky us."_ Tula said, grinning and I laughed.

We stayed for a long while, me getting to know Kaldur's childhood friends while they reunited. It was interesting to hear about Kaldur before he became to the surface world, something he didn't talk much about. Many jokes we're shared, a few inside ones that I didn't understand but smiled along anyways.

But eventually, we spilt ways: Tula and Garth to their lessons, and Kaldur and I swimming away to our next destination.

"I can understand why you're friends with them." I said, smiling to my boyfriend. "Tula and Garth seem lovely."

"They are indeed." Kaldur said, a smile gracing his features. "And I'm happy you've seemed to be enjoying yourself. Well, save for the brief period where I saw jealousy in your eyes."

I blushed furiously and I laughed awkwardly. "You saw that, huh?" I muttered. "Sorry."

"There is no need to apologise." He said, grabbing my hand. "You're emotions we're completely justified, and I'm impressed that you got over them so quickly. I've been jealous because of others looking at you countless times, and part of me in relieved that I'm not the only one who has experienced it."

"Are you kidding? Having a boyfriend as handsome as you, I've gotta be on my toes 24/7!" I joked and we both laughed. Although jealousy was a common emotion in our relationship, both Kaldur and I knew that our hearts belonged to nobody but us, and that's how it would stay.

"So I'm actually going to meet your parents..." I stated, changing the subject. "I have to admit, I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be Darling." Kaldur said grabbing my hand and kissing it gently. "They'll love you."

When we finally arrived at Shayeris-which-which took my breath away like every other part of Atlantis did-I felt my nerves build up and a tingle run down my spine. Kaldur seemed to notice my feelings and grabbed my hand gently before pulling me closer and kissing my head. Part of me wished I didn't have the air bubble around me for a moment so we could actually kiss, but the more logical part of my brain reminded me that air was kind of necessary in order for me to be alive.

"Are you alright? We've been swimming for quite some time, do yo need to rest?" He asked, petting my head but being careful as too not remove the hood.

"Im fine my love." I said, smiling up at him and I squeezed his hand. "Just excited."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to my cheek, just over the air bubble. "How did I get so fortunate as to call you mine?"

I giggled and blushed, but continued to look at the man in front of me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied, lifting my hand and cupping his face which he leaned into with a affectionate smile.

We stayed like that, lost in our own little world before Kaldur kissed my palm and we pulled away from each other, but still remained linked by our hands.

"Ready to introduce me.to your parents?" I asked cheerfully and he chuckled.

"I've been ready since the day I knew I had fallen for you." He smiled.

The moment we entered the premises, I was attacked by a yellow and green blur.

I felt myself being spun around violently. A moment of panic flooded me before I was able to wiggle free and look at what had attacked me. I was surprised to see it was a woman, possibly in her late thirties, with wild blonde hair and wearing loose green clothing. I didn't know her, but I knew those eyes and the hair.

" _Oh my goodness you're even prettier than I thought!"_ The woman said cheerfully and as she placed her hands on my cheeks, holding my face firmly yet gently. " _Please tell me you speak Atlantean!_ "

" _H-hello..."_ I said in Atlantean, not knowing what else to do as my body remained in shock from being attacked by the woman I knew was Kaldur's mother.

" ** _Oh my Goodness she speaks Atlantean_**!" The woman screams before clutching me to her chest. I look to my boyfriend for help, only to see he's too busy laughing.

 _You're lucky I love you..._

" _Sha'lai'na, you're going to suffocate the poor girl._ " A deep, calm voice not unlike Kaldur's says and I look to see a man very similar to Kaldur swimming up toward us. " _Let her go before you scare her even more."_

Begrudgingly, the woman lets me go and I shimmy away.

" _It's lovely to meet you Lina."_ The man said, extending his hand. " _I'm Kaldur's father, Calvin Durham. You've met my wife, Sha'lai'na."_

" _We've been wanting Kaldur to bring you home for years, even before you started dating!_ " Sha'lai'na said happily, grabbing my hands.

" _It's lovely to meet you two as well, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been looking forward to this day for a long time_." I smiled, but was still terrified that Kaldur's mom would hug me again.

" _Mother, I'd appreciate it if you did not scare her away_." Kaldur jokes as he finally stops laughing and swims over to us.

" _Oh shush dear, I'm allowed to be excited when my son brings home a girl_." She said, batting her hand at Kaldur. Clavin chuckles deeply and claps a hand on his son's shoulder.

" _Shall we head inside? We have dinner waiting_." Calvin says.

" _Dinner sounds lovely_." I said, smiling. " _Do you need any help?"_

" _Do you cook_?" Sha'lai'na asks me, guiding me to the Atlantean-styled home.

" _I do...But I'm not familiar with Atlantean dishes.._." I said awkwardly. The blonde woman squeals and pulls me into another hug, much to my discomfort.

" _You're such an adorable girl! You're absolutely perfect!"_ She exclaims. " _Kaldur'ahm you are not allowed to end things with Lina! I absolutely forbid it!"_

Kaldur laughs at his mother's order, but the slight blush that dusted his cheeks didn't escape my gaze.

" _No need to worry Mother_." Kaldur said, and he switched his gaze to me. " _I have no intention of doing so_."

The evening was delightful. The food was delicious, Kaldur's parents were amazing, and overall: everything was perfect. But of course, it wasn't over yet. Once dinner and clean up was complete and Calvin and Sha'lai'na had excused themselves to bed, Kaldur grabbed my hand and motioned for me to follow him.

He took me outside before swimming up and sitting on the roof of his childhood home. I grinned as I joined him, plopping down and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Today has been...A dream come true." I muttered as we looked out over the Atlantean city in front of us.

"Agreed." Kaldur said, lightly tracing his thumb against my knuckle. "Although I do apologise for my mother, I know she can be a little...Overbearing."

I laughed gently and squeezed Kaldur's hand. "Don't apologise my love. Although her hugs are like being crushed by Conner: she's a wonderful woman. It's been a long time since Ive been mothered like that, it's...Nice."

Kaldur looked down at me and I raised my head to do the same to him. Our gazes locked on and I became lost in his beautiful eyes.

"Do you think I could pop this bubble-mask and form my own so that I could actually kiss you?" I asked, not being able to take it anymore.

"I would like it very much if you were..." He said hazily. With that, I reached up and grabbed the bubble and tore it away, effectively popping it before I gently grabbed Kaldur's face and brought him into a kiss.

The kiss was gentle and loving, like all of ours. But the amount of emotion that poured into it would have made my knees crumble had we been standing on land. I couldn't help but let out a squeak of surprise when Kaldur lifted me onto his lap, but I quickly recovered and placed my hands on the sides of his neck as his held onto my waist.

After a long, joyous moment of a days-worth of pent-up emotion: I pulled away and formed my own bubble where the other once sat. It was so easy, I.found myself wishing I had done this in the beginning.

"Lina." Kaldur said, still under me as my legs wrapped around his body.

"Yes?" I asked, looking back up to see Kaldur looking at me with an emotion I couldn't decipher, but it's intesity sent a shiver down my spine.

"I love you...So, so much. I love your voice, your beautiful face...I love the fact that you'll look for the silver lining in every situation, I love how you never give up on the ones you care for, I love your eyes and your hair, The way you dance and how you blush...God I love how you blush...I love everything about you, and its gotten to the point where I don't know what I'd do without you."

My heart was beating a thousand beats a minute, and I had no doubt my face was as read as a tomato. I bit my lip, trying to contain my emotions and couldn't help but look down but Kaldur caught my face, lifting it back up to meet his.

"Angelina Dubois..." He started and reached out behind him and pulled out an item that made me gasp and clasp my hands over my mouth in shock. "Would you do me the honor, and make me the luckiest man alive...And marry me?"

In his hands he held a small silver ring with that twirled around before meeting at a small moonstone. I gasped as I stared at the ring, before moving my gaze back to him.

A moment later, after the shock had passed I violently nodded my head.

"Yes! Of course Kaldur!" I said and a huge grin spread across his face before I dissolved the air bubble and let him pull me into a passionate kiss.

 ** _So that was a thing! I'm not going to lie, this chapter is probably my favorite so far just because I love all my smol Atlantean children._** ** _Also Sha'lai'na and Queen Mera are beautiful woman and I love them so much._** ** _Just a warning...Things are going to go downhill VERY quickly from here._**


	61. Chapter 57: Robins

**_Ugh I hate myself for starting here but...It must be done! I promised angst, and I'm trying to finish this and so here we go._**

Five **months later**

 **1.5 years until season 2**

Jason Todd.

The kid was a annoying, mischievous, and troublesome. He was the first member of the Bat-family to tell people his real name (much to Dick's anger), and if he was put on a covert mission: it wouldnt stay covert for very long. But he was still a kid, and he had his moments. He had become Maia's close friend and I'd come to see him as a little brother of sorts.

And he certainly didn't deserve what happened, nobody does.

The Joker had gotten the drop on Jason during a mission. The lunatic drugged him and took him to a warehouse where he beat him and then left before the building blew up...

Dick hasn't come to the cave since. Wally went over to check on him a couple days ago...And his results weren't good.

Maia wasn't taking the death well either. She refused to go home, staying at my apartment and sleeping on my couch. I heard her crying late at night, and would get up to comfort her by wrapping her sobbing body into my body and trying to soothe her. Maia couldn't go to the funeral, something about her morals not allowing her to cry in public. But she went straight after, and is continuing to go every day.

I got calls from her parents, worried sick about her daughter. I'd explain to them that Maia was going through something and, although I'd try to encourage her to go back to New Zealand and be with her family: she wouldn't.

She was still living with me, and Jason's death had been months ago.

However, I'd experienced death before and was able to hold my wits about me as I followed Dinah's example and tried to help everyone with their greiving. It wasn't easy, but it was doable. I was even able to keep things under control when Dick came back in a completely new costume.

During Jason's short time as Robin, Dick still wore the same costume and went by Robin, even though he was no longer Batman's protege; claiming he just couldn't figure out the right way to start anew. But that apparently changed when he came to the cave in a blue and black leotard and stated he was had chosen the name Nightwing.

"Well this is different..." Garfield muttered, raising an eyebrow. All of us had mentioned updating out costumes, since our old ones were beginning to outgrow us. Only Kaldur and Wally still seemed fully content with their current uniform. But to go under a new alias, wasn't something that any of us expected.

"I've set up base in Bludhaven." Dick stated, explaining. "I just...Couldn't be at the Batcave anymore."

Zatanna walked over and placed an arm on his shoulder. Those two were an... _interesting_...What started off as young live quickly formed into a relationship which lasted...About a month. The two still remained friends (or as Artemis puts is, 'friends with benefits') and were definitely emotionally connected, but neither of them wanted to be in a relationship with the other. To be frank: it was complicated.

"Isn't Bludhaven even _more_ crime-ridden then Gotham?" Wally asked, sounding a little annoyed but mostly concerned.

"Someone has to clean it up." Dick said, a smirk crossing his face even though it nowhere neared the ones he's sported in the past.

"Your decisions are yours to make." Kaldur said, placing a hand on Dick's shoulder. "Just be careful."

Dick nodded, smiling. "Will do. But for now: I have an announcement to make." He motioned to the opening to present someone walking into the cave: a girl around Artemis' age in a bat-themed costume and red hair. She carried a responsible and mature air about her and her steps were confident.

"This is Batgirl, she's been training with Bats for a while." He introduced, making everyone on edge.

 _I have no idea how to feel about this...Oh no she looks uncomfortable! SAY SOMETHING!!_

"It's nice to meet you" I said, stepping forward and smiling when I realized everyone was too stunned to say anything. "I'm Zephyr; that's Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad...You obviously already know R-Nightwing."

"Nice to meet you all." She said, smiling and nodding.

 ** _So I decided that writing Jason's death was enough torture for me and our favorite characters. Slow start to the whirlpool of angst that will come. I'm sorry for not mentioning Jason sooner, but to be honest: I only have a small idea what I'm writing._** ** _The team never specified what happens when during the times I, and it's really hard to try to piece it together. I'm so sorry if what I'm writing is confusing, I'm trying to make it as clear as possible._** ** _To answer Koa Akuma and everyone else who's been asking what's going to happen: I won't spoil anything, but if everything goes my way in this story, it will definitely be worth sticking around for_**.


	62. Chapter 58: Is This Really The End?

**_Okay so I tried to write basically what happens in YJ: Legacy...But I couldn't. That plot line was just...Really confusing and I just kind of gave up /_** ** _I also decided that I was just going to put everything into this chapter because honestly I've kinda hated writing this. I really didn't like the whole mini-time-skips and I just want to get on Season 2._** ** _Thank you all so, so, so much for reading this story. I wouldn't have made it this far without your support._** ** _But without further ado..._**

 **Seven** **months later**

 **11 months until season 2**

The mission was a success.

Dr. Sandsmark was back home, safe and sound

Klarion's monster was subdued.

But it was paid with a price.

Tula had sacrificed herself, for the good of the world, to entrap the magical creatures of distraction that Klarion had brought to life.

Tula, the girl I've grown close with in the short few months I've known her, the same girl who had earned her place on the team along side her boyfriend.

The girl who this afternoon had died.

The team was cracking. First Jason, now Tula. That was two close deaths in the span of a few months.

Dick was slowly becoming more distant and brooding.

Wally and Artemis were talking about retirement.

Zatanna and Rocket wanted to accept their invitations to the league.

Conner and Megan were arguing 24/7, sometimes not even completely making up.

I was only just able to kick Maia off my couch.

And the moment we got back to the cave and talking with Batman, Kaldur and Garth left.

Everyone had left, and I trudged my way home. My eyes leaking tears as I ignored the world around me, nervously spinning the ring on my finger.

I closed my apartment door and sat down on my couch, curling into a ball.

I was 19 years old. I had been a superhero for 4 years, put away too many evil people, saved too many lives, and saved the world more times then I could count. I was no longer the shy little girl I was when I woke up from my coma. I was more confident now, more sure of myself. I was a teacher, a mentor, a sister, a friend and a daughter. Hell, I was going to be a wife as soon as Kaldur and I felt that it was safe enough to settle down.

My mind saddened as I thought of Tula. She could have been a wife too...But now she was gone, and her death had caused so many emotions to surface...

I sighed as I lowered my head, placing my forehead on my knees.

I heard a soft knock at my door, almost like the person knocking was too tired to put their full strength into it. Had I been doing anything, I probably would have missed it. I knew who it was right away.

I scurried to my feet, running to the door and flinging it open to see Kaldur standing their, his posture defeated and his face tear-stained and full of remorse. Not a second longer, I pulled him into my embrace.

"It's going to be okay.." I muttered softly, even though tears were falling from both our eyes. "It's going to be okay..."

 **Two months later**

The mission required two squadrons. A huge drug ring: one branch in Central and the other in Gotham. The plan was to hit both branches at the same time so that they wouldn't have time to coordinate a lockdown or anything. It was easy to be honest, we'd taken down things much bigger.

Kaldur, Dick and Artemis took the first squad with Garfield and Wally. And Conner, Megan and I took the second with Batgirl.

To be honest, the hardest part was trying to coordinate the mission with the tension between Conner and Megan by the end of the mission, Batgirl and I were both aggravated.

But it worried me when the other squad came back a full two hours after us. When they did finally come back, and Kaldur wasn't with the rest of the team: my mind instantly thought the worse.

"Are you guys okay? Where's Kaldur?" I asked anxiously, floating closer to Dick who stayed to talk to me while the others left.

"He's gone to Atlantis, he needed to talk to Aquaman and his family." Dick explained, making me furrow my eyebrows.

"W-why?" I asked. "What happened?"

Dick remained silent before placing a hand on my upper arm. "I have to let him tell you." He said before heading to the showers. I stood there, blankly before whirling around and using my powers to force Dick to stay.

"What does that even mean?" I exclaim. "Richard John Grayson: explain. **Now**!"

Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Lina, I wish I could...But Kaldur told me...Just wait 'till he gets back okay?"

I let him go begrudgingly before sighing. "Sorry...I just-""I get it." Dick cut me off, a sad smile gracing his face. "Don't worry, just go home."

It was evening when Kaldur finally got to my apartment, his hair still damp from his trip underwater. I had finally calmed down, but the sight of Kaldur essentially fuming with anger made me concerned.

"Kaldur?" I asked, reaching out for him but before I could, he stormed in and began pacing angrily.

"Everyone had been **lying** to me! My king, the man I've been calling father for nearly **20 years,** my mother..!"

This had been the angriest I've ever seen him. Part of me was frightened, but most of me was concerned beyond belief. I sprinted over to Kaldur, grabbing him with what strength I possessed and adjusted him to face me.

"Kaldur, please, calm down. What's wrong?" I said, moving a hand up to his face. Kaldur stared at me for a long moment, the anger in his gaze slightly fading and his breathing becoming less ragged.

"Calvin Durham...Is not my real father." He explained and my eyes widened.

"Pardon?" I asked, confused.

"My true-biological father...Is Black Manta."

I had heard of Black Manta, he was one of Aquaman's biggest enemies. Apparently he worked alongside Atlantian royalty before King Orin came, his whole shtick was that Atlantean people were 'better then surface-worlders.

"I'm...Sorry." I said, my brows furrowing in confusion. I had no idea what to say. However, before I could say anything, Kaldur enveloped me in a tight embrace. Without even hesitating, I returned it and held him close, letting him bury his face in the junction between my jaw and shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered, reaching up and running my fingers through his hair. "You've been through so much recently...And I can't do a damn thing about it. You don't deserve this pain, none of it. With...Tula and now this: I just...Wish I could help you..."

Slowly, Kaldur pulled away from me. He lifted his hand to my cheek and gently brushed a tear that had fallen from my eye without me even noticing.

"You do help me...so, so much. Without you...I'd be a mess..." He said, and I felt myself smile sadly at the reassurance. "You're the only thing keeping me together and the thought of us someday being married is what keeps me going."

I stood on the balls of my feet and placed a kiss to his lips, which he eagerly returned as he reached back down and held me by the waist so I didn't have to balance myself.

We stayed like that, trying to kiss the pain away for a good five minutes at least before I heard Kaldur's comm go off. Reluctantly, he pulled away and pressed the com.

"Aqualad...Right now?...I understand...I'm on my way." He said before fully pulling himself away from me. "I must leave...But I will return."

"You better." I said, kissing him one last time. He showed me a small smile before heading out.

I must have fallen asleep waiting for Kaldur, because I felt myself being awoken by a small nudging feeling.

I moaned quietly before fluttering my eyes open. When I did, I was Kaldur kneeling in front of me: a smile on his face, but it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I must have fallen asleep." I murmured, running my eyes sleepily. I knew my medication had flowed through my system so I reached over to the drawer beside me to take out one of the extra needles that I keep there, but Kaldur's hands stopped me.

"There's no need for that." He said, and I felt that my mind was too sleepy to argue. His voice was too soft for it to be an annoyance to me, and the sun...Wait

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Here it is eight in the morning, I told Quinn that you would not be coming in." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not, am I?" I asked before laughing. "Kidding, I was going to call him anyways. Wait." I realized Kaldur's statement. "It's eight? You were gone for _twelve hours_? What the heck did Dick want?"

"...It is of little importance." He said, smiling again and reaching over to pet my hair. I noticed again that his smile still didn't reach his eyes and I felt my heart pull in empathy.

"How are you holding up?" I asked, smiling gently. Reaching for the hand that was petting my hair and interlocking my fingers with his.

He didn't answer me, but instead just continued to stare into my eyes and along my face as if he were trying to engrave it into his memory.

"Have I told you that I love you with all my heart?" He muttered hazily and I blushed, smiling teasingly.

"It doesn't hurt to hear it every so often." I joked, leaning over to kiss him before pulling back and unfortunately seeing that his face was still full of emotions that I couldn't read. "Are you alright, Kaldur?"

"I'm fine." He said before kissing me deeply. I wasn't convinced, but I went along with the kiss anyways. It was passionate and desperate, while still holding the gentle and loving nature it always consisted of. It wasnt long before I felt Kaldur's tongue gently sliding between my lips and I couldn't help but purr gently.

We continued our loving embrace for a what seemed like an eternity in lala land before he pulled away gently, our noses still touching at our remaining proximity.

"Let's go some sleep my Darling." He said gently, stroking my face with his thumb and I smiled drunkenly before nodding.

"Okay..." I said and he chuckled quietly as he picked me up bridal-style and carried me to bed.

When I woke up, I was a little bit disappointed to find Kaldur wasn't beside me...Or in the room at all. I injected my medication before walking through the apartment, confused when I couldn't find my fiancee.

I tried his cellphone five times, but he still wouldn't answer. After a sixth time without Kaldur picking up, I began to worry. After a tenth failed attempt, my phone began to ring.

"Kaldur?" I asked anxiously, answering the call before I even checked the caller ID.

"Lina, it's me." Dick's voice said.

"Oh...Dick. Hi, have you seen Kaldur? He wasn't at home when I woke up and he's not answering his phone."

Dick hesitated before replying.

"You...you need to come to the cave." He said before hanging up. My eyes widened and I threw on some clothes before flying out the door.

When I arrived at the cave, it was very obvious that I had just woken up but I didn't care, especially since the only one there was Dick.

Something wasn't right.

"What is it? Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Watch." Dick simply said, motioning to a video that appeared on one of the holographic screens. It was Kaldur's face and I felt my heart squeeze.

The video began and I found myself holding my breath.

"Nightwing, I am making this video message to announce my resignation from the team and denounce my loyalty to the Justice League." He said. "I have been deceived by all of you, the people I trusted-the people that let Tula die. And so...I announce to whoever watchs this video that I have sided myself with the person to which I belong: my father, Black Manta." And with that, the video ended.

"No..." I muttered, I felt my body step back in shock. My ears were ringing, my head was spinning, I felt like I was going to be sick. "No, no, no...That's not- _he couldn't_ -he wouldn't-" I started sputtering parts of statements, some in English and some in French.

"Lina!" Dick cried and I looked up to see that I had begun to form a wild whirlwind. I tried to force the winds around me to stop but it wasn't until I collapsed to ground, falling to my knees and I held my shaking head that the winds finally dispersed.

 ** _And there you have it: the very last chapter of Zephyr! Angsty 'nuf for you?_** ** _But seriously guys, I can't thank you enough. Writing this has really been an adventure and I can't wait to start writing the sequel._** ** _See you in the next story_**!


End file.
